El Príncipe de las Serpientes
by Blackwell
Summary: AU Universo Alterno ¿Y si Harry hubiera hablado con las serpientes antes de aquel día en el serpentario? Viviendo una vida de maltratos ¿acaso no preferirías ir con aquel que mostrara interés en ti, aun y cuando ese aquel fuera una serpiente?
1. De lo que había debajo de las escaleras

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Como de seguro todos los que leen este fanfic ya saben (_y los que no sepan deberían ser quemados en leña verde_), obviamente yo **NO **(_por favor!!, entiendan ya de una vez que no!) _soy la autora del grandioso mundo de Harry Potter, la autora de esta maravillosa serie es J. K. Rowling y si por azares del destino, algún día, en algún lugar del mundo, ella llega a leer mi historia, estaré encantada de que me plagie cualquier idea que yo haya tenido.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

**Summary:** AU (Universo Alterno) ¿Nunca se han preguntado porqué Harry no habló con serpientes hasta que tuvo 11 años? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera hablado con las serpientes antes de aquel día en el serpentario? Viviendo una vida de maltratos ¿acaso no preferirías ir con aquel que mostrara interés en ti, aun y cuando ese aquel fuera una serpiente?

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

Del inicio de mis locuras:

Esta historia se me ocurrió un día, o más bien una noche, o sería mejor decir una madrugada (o mañana), cuando, después de haber estado leyendo hasta las 5:47 a.m., rezando para que mi madre no se despertara con el ruido del click del mouse (oigan puede pasar!! O por lo menos eso es lo que pienso cuando lucho contra la inconsciencia esperando que mis parpados no se cierren…), y que yo pudiera terminar de leer los 18 capítulos del fanfiction de HP que había escogido para leer esa tarde. Había ya terminado de leer aquella historia y apagado mi PC. Encendí el abanico y me acosté para dormir. Una hora después aún no dormía. ¿No les ha pasado alguna vez que después de haber trabajado duramente, de estar exhausto tanto física como mentalmente les es imposible dormir? Bueno, no se ustedes pero así me pasa a veces. Y aquella noche, fue la noche donde pensé en esta historia. Cuando no puedo dormir y el despejar mi mente me ayuda a dormir igual que si estuviera tomando una enorme taza de café cargado, creo historias en mi mente. A veces son historias de películas, de series de televisión, de libros, de mi, de mis amigos, familia y hasta de mi gato, todo con tal de dormir bien por un rato. Unas veces son historias algo verídicas, otras veces son historias sumamente descabelladas.

En fin, saltando todos mis problemas psicológicos y de insomnio, aquel día se me ocurrió esta idea: Si dicen que Voldemort (Voldy para los amigos) comenzará a unir ejércitos oscuros para los próximos libros de HP, entonces, los de la Orden del Fénix comenzarían a intentar evitar que esos ejércitos se unieran a Voldy o no?

Y qué, aprovechando que Harry habla parselthongue, ¿No trataría la Orden del Fénix de hacer que las serpientes estuvieran de su parte? Digo yo, así por lo menos Voldy tendría un ejército menos, no?

Esa había sido mi idea original, después de pensarlo desde esa hora hasta en la mañana (cuando mi sobrino se levantó y comenzó a brincar sobre mí en busca de atención) mi idea original había quedado reducida hasta lo que hoy es mi fanfic.

Gracia a Kinichan por sugerirme escribir como se me ocurrió mi primer, y espero que no último, fanfic. Gracias a mis amigos por decirme que no estoy demente o eso que me dijo aquel infeliz desgraciado hijo de la… (Perdonar, nunca olvidar, perdonar, nunca olvida, perdonar, nunca…)

Ahora, mi fic.

* * *

****

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

__

Había una vez un hombre muy malo que tenía mucho poder, ese hombre malo quería ser el Rey de todo el mundo. Pero lo único que lo detenía, era otro hombre, un hombre muy bueno, y también, muy poderoso. El hombre bueno y el hombre malo pelearon por muchos años. Muchas personas siguieron a ambos hombres, maravillados por sus poderes y habilidades.

Un día, una adivina dio a conocer una gran profecía donde decía que un niño de enormes poderes nacería de uno de los aliados del hombre bueno. Aquel niño, podría ser bendición y perdición, para el hombre malo o para el hombre bueno. Aquella adivina no supo que marcó el destino de aquel niño.

Y entonces, temeroso de perder su posición, el hombre malo buscó por mucho tiempo a aquel pequeño mencionado en la profecía hasta que lo encontró. Mató a sus padres e intentó matarlo a él. Y falló. Por una razón que no comprendió, el poder que había intentado usar para matar al pequeño se volvió contra él, haciéndolo desaparecer del mundo de los vivos.

El hombre bueno y sus aliados festejaron alegremente la derrota de aquel hombre tan malo.

Y entonces, la gente comenzó a preguntarse que sería de aquel niño que ya no tenía padres.

Y el hombre bueno dijo "encontremos al resto de su familia"

Y la encontraron. La familia de la hermana de su madre aún estaba con vida.

Y el hombre bueno, pensando que sería lo mejor, dijo "lo llevaremos con ellos, su familia lo cuidar

Y llevaron al pequeño con aquellas personas.

Pero errar es humano.

La gente puede equivocarse.

Pues las buenas intenciones, no son siempre suficientes…

Y así fue como todo empezó.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**De lo que había debajo de las escaleras**_

__

_

* * *

_

Falta poco para que el sol salga, pero muchas personas ya se encuentran trabajando.

Es un nuevo día en Little Whinging, Surrey.

Little Whinging es un barrio muy tranquilo, lleno de pequeñas y bonitas casas con sus bellos jardines y cercas blancas. Hombres que van a sus trabajos en sus autos de marca y con sus trajes oscuros. Con mujeres de largos vestidos y uñas bonitas que se quedan en sus 'hogares dulces hogares' para hacer la limpieza del día y hablar con sus lindas y amables vecinas para acordar hacer algo bueno por la comunidad donde viven. Y despertar a sus pequeños con voces melosas y decirles dulcemente que el desayuno esta listo, que deben comer temprano para no llegar tarde al colegio y luego jugar con sus amigos en el receso.

Todas son casas muy bonitas. Donde viven familias bonitas. Con vidas muy pero muy bonitas.

Así es como todo es, o parece ser en Little Whinging, Surrey.

Nadie sospecharía que alguien que viviera en casas tan bonitas como esas escondería un secreto.

Nadie sospecharía que alguien en el Número 4 de Privet Drive escondería un gran secreto, pero un secreto tan grande que lo avergonzaría hasta la muerte.

Nadie sospecharía que esconderían el origen de sus miedos en una pequeña y oscura alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Nadie sospecharía que cerrarían esa alacena con dos candados y un gran cerrojo para evitar su huida.

Nadie sospecharía que el gran y temible secreto fuese un pequeño niño de casi ocho años.

Nadie sospecharía que se maltratase a ese pequeño niño.

Nadie sospecharía que el nombre del pequeño fuese Harry Potter. Hijo de James y Lily Potter, hermana de Petunia Evans, la esposa de Vernon Dursley y madre de Dudley Dursley. Residentes del Número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Al momento en que el sol daba los primeros rayos de luz, el pequeño Harry Potter ya despertaba en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, en casa de los Dursley.

Este pequeño se levantaba todos los días antes de que el sol saliese por completo. Y no porque fuese un madrugador nato, siempre se había visto obligado a levantarse a esa hora por sus tíos, los Dursley.

Los Dursley eran sus únicos parientes vivos.

Ellos lo habían acogido en su casa después de aquel fatídico día donde sus padres murieron. Él, había sobrevivido milagrosamente a aquel accidente de coche, saliendo casi ileso, a excepción de una sola y pequeña herida en el frente de su cara. Una cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Al pequeño Harry le gustaba esa cicatriz en su frente. Le gustaba porque era lo único que tenía que lo conectaba con su pasado, un pasado (casi estaba seguro) donde no había habido ningún Dursley.

Harry no sabía el día en que sus padres murieron. Los Dursley no hablaban con Harry. Y a Harry, le estaba prohibido hablar con los Dursley. Era algo extraño, pero así eran las cosas en esa casa y por supuesto, a el no le estaba permitido quejarse de nada. Pues, si no fuera por la amabilidad de sus tíos (como ellos le habían asegurado) estaría pasando el resto de sus días en un orfanato.

Harry se había preguntado ya varias veces si el orfanato no sería mejor que vivir con los Dursley. Pero el no sabía como se manejaban las cosas en esos lugares, y, si eran tan malos como sus tíos aseguraban, el no quería averiguarlo por experiencia personal.

Su tío era un hombre gordo, sin cuello y no muy alto, con un bigote espeso y cabellera oscura de corte perfecto. Él trabajaba en una empresa de taladros llamada Grunnings. Anhelaba una vida normal y sin complicaciones. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba Harry. Bueno, para ser honestos no era que no le gustase, era solo que lo odiaba. Harry creía que era por que el representaba un fallo en su vida normal. Harry había llegado de improvisto a sus vidas. A los Dursley no les gustan las sorpresas, menos aun si estaban vivas.

Los Dursley le mostraban su desprecio en cada oportunidad y mas de una vez Harry se había preguntado porque, si es que lo odiaban tanto no se habían deshecho de el hacia tiempo. Una vez lo había preguntado a su tío, él se había puesto pálido al momento y soltando un bufido de enojo había descargado un duro golpe con su puño izquierdo en la cara del mismo Harry, quien apenas contaba con 4 años. Desde ese entonces Harry había aprendido que estaba prohibido preguntar, por esa razón no sabía nada de sus padres. Su tía Petunia solía decir con gran desprecio, que el padre de Harry era un bueno para nada, pero, conociendo a sus tíos, Harry dudaba de que esto fuera cierto.

Su tía Petunia era una mujer de lo más chismosa. Andaba siempre por ahí extendiendo su largo cuello de jirafa para espiar a los vecinos, parecía ser su única diversión en la vida, además de insultar a Harry.

Aún recordaba la vez que su tía Petunia había vigilado por casi una semana a los Dishwood del Número 8, y había llegado a pensar que el Sr. Dishwood estaba siéndole infiel a la Sra. Dishwood. Después, había dejado deslizar la sugerencia una mañana en la junta de Señoras del barrio. La Sra. Dishwood casi había entrado en hiperventilación al momento, y luego por la noche. ella y el Sr. Dishwood habían entrado en una acalorada discusión que terminó días después en el divorcio del Sr. y la Sra. Dishwood. Habían dividido sus bienes y vendido la casa, que aún seguía desocupada.

De si el Sr. Dishwood le había sido infiel a la Sra. Dishwood, Harry no lo sabía, pero el día de la mudanza, Harry había escuchado desde el jardín como el Sr. Dishwood le decía a la antes Sra. Dishwood que el no la había engañado con nadie y que algún día se daría cuenta y se arrepentiría enormemente. Tía Petunia se mofó del Sr. Dishwood por los dos meses siguientes llamándolo asqueroso libidinoso.

Su tía era de cuerpo huesudo, tenía el cabello corto y güero, y unos dedos largos capaces de detectar el mínimo polvo después de haber puesto a Harry a limpiar más de tres veces el mismo lugar. Tía Petunia siempre insultaba a Harry, lo llamaba desde inútil hasta desear la muerte del mismo Harry. Su tía no le pegaba tan fuerte como su tío Vernon pero siempre encontraba la forma apropiada de insultarlo y darle patadas cuando hacía un trabajo.

Y luego estaba su primo Dudley. Dudley era gordo, tenía el cabello de su madre, piel blanca y cara sonrosada. Harry sostenía para si mismo que podría ser la viva imagen de un cerdito con peluca, por su forma y sus modales en la mesa. Aunque eran casi de la misma edad, Dudley (un año mayor que Harry) no había hecho el intento de llevarse bien con su primo. Dudley era más grande que Harry, tanto por lo alto como por lo ancho. Un niño muy creído y mimado incapaz de enfrentarse al mundo real. Harry siempre había sido más débil y más pequeño en estatura que Dudley, suponía que era debido a la mala alimentación y los trabajos que debía hacer en la casa

De los trabajos de la casa, Harry solía hacer la mayoría, excepto tal vez hacer la comida y la cena (él hacia el desayuno), planchar la ropa (su tía no quería que quemase nada de su hermosa ropa) y limpiar las habitaciones. De lo demás, lo hacía el. Debía recortar el jardín, lavar el auto, limpiar el patio, regar las plantas de su tía, lavar la ropa, doblar la ropa, sacudir la casa, barrer, trapear, lavar los trastes, sacar la basura, recoger el correo, atender la puerta, el teléfono y muchas mas cosas que su tía le asignaba mientras ella se sentaba tranquilamente a leer una revista en el sofá y vigilar que Harry no estuviera haraganeando.

Luego que ya no hay nada que Harry pueda hacer en la casa, pasa su tiempo en la alacena y solo puede salir al baño y a las horas de la comidas, o mejor dicho a la hora después de que los Dursley terminan de comer y a el le esta permitido recoger las sobras de los platos.

Con el tiempo, Harry ha aprendido a abrir todo tipo de candados, la cerradura de la puerta de su alacena y las de la casa. Así, cuando los Dursley salen por la noche y lo encierran en su alacena (y si no ponen los candados), él puede salir al jardín y mirar las estrellas disfrutando de un poco de libertad hasta que presiente que los Dursley están por volver a casa.

Harry nunca se ha equivocado en esas cosas, ninguno de sus presentimientos ha fallado hasta el momento. Entonces entra sin hacer ningún ruido de vuelta a la casa, cierrra la puerta trasera y luego la puerta de su alacena y el cerrojo. Segundos después escucha el auto y los Dursley entran por la puerta. Tío Vernon mueve la puerta de la alacena para revisar que este bien cerrada y luego suben a dormir.

Algunas noches cuando Harry no ha comido suficiente en varios días, puede escapar furtivamente para robar algo de comida, siempre procura no tomar mucha para que los Dursley no sean capaces de notarlo.

Harry siempre ha sido más inteligente que los niños de su edad, con una gran habilidad para aprender rápidamente, en cada materia y examen es capaz de sacar la más alta calificación. Pero Harry no lo demuestra en su escuela, sabe que si obtiene una nota muy por encima de su primo recibirá una golpiza. Harry siempre trata de no sobrepasar la media de calificación pero aunque sus profesores del colegio sospechan el talento de Harry, este los esquiva en sus preguntas, se sienta al final de la clase, es callado y solo responde las preguntas cuando los profesores le preguntan directamente.

A pesar de su complexión algo baja y delgada, Harry tiene una agilidad y velocidad sorprendentes. Por supuesto, rara vez las demuestra si es que no son para huir de Dudley y su pandilla, que en grupo, se entretienen en usar a Harry como saco de boxeo.

Debido a Dudley y su pandilla, Harry no ha tenido un solo amigo. Ellos eran los bravucones de la escuela y no les gustaba Harry, ni sus ropas grandes y usadas que habían sido de Dudley, ni sus anteojos rotos por el medio de tantos golpes recibidos en el rostro, ni su cabello negro azabache que crecía en todas direcciones, ni sus ojos brillantes verde esmeralda que Harry no sabía si eran heredados de su padre o de su madre. Nadie en la escuela quería ser amigo de alguien que disgustara a la pandilla de Dudley. Harry siempre estaba solo y aunque unos de sus profesores llegaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal con el chico Harry Potter, lo olvidaron de inmediato pensando que era una etapa pasajera y que tal vez el próximo año tendría un amigo. Pero el tiempo pasó y Harry no tuvo a nadie junto a él. Siguió solo.

Harry había pensado varias veces en huir de casa de sus tíos. Lástima que era más inteligente para su edad y sabía lo que le esperaba allá afuera. Sabía que a pesar de su inteligencia no sería fácil sobrevivir sin ayuda en las calles. Harry sabía que no tendría ninguna ayuda, que su edad atraería la atención hacia el, y que su constitución y su poca salud (pues siempre estaba débil) le impedirían realizar algún trabajo que le diera sustento.

Así pues, Harry se había armado de valor y paciencia durante los últimos años para esperar el ansiado momento de la huida hacia la libertad.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos de los insultos de sus parientes (Sí, Dudley también lo insultaba) e incluso resistía mejor los golpes que recibía. Pero esto no era lo suficiente como para evitar que algunas veces, cuando su existencia se volvía insoportable, Harry derramase lágrimas silenciosas desde el anochecer hasta la madrugada en la oscura alacena de debajo de las escaleras.

Y despertar después, con los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas (como lo hacía en estos momentos) solo para descubrir que se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Que nada había cambiado desde que cerrase sus ojos la última vez.

Con un ligero movimiento, Harry tomó su ropa y sus zapatos para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba abierta como todos los días, su tío Vernon la abría antes de salir al trabajo para que Harry pudiese salir a hacer sus tareas.

Entró al cuarto de baño y comenzó a tomar una ducha rápida. Como sus tíos le habían dicho en repetidas ocasiones, Harry no era digno de recibir, la comida, la ropa y las atenciones que los Dursley le proporcionaban, ni mucho menos el agua. Pero su tía Petunia permitía que Harry gastase un poco de agua porque prefería eso a que el pequeño anduviese oliendo mal por toda la casa.

Harry salió del baño y se puso algo de ropa limpia. Era hora de comenzar la jornada.

Siguiendo su rutina del martes, Harry recogió los botes de basura y los sacó afuera. Se acercó a la cocina y lavó los trastes de la cena de la noche anterior, encendiendo también la cafetera para el café de las mañanas de su tía Petunia. Limpió la mesilla de la cocina y revisó el contenido del refrigerador para hacer una lista de lo que faltaba y que su tía pudiera salir de compras por la tarde.

Hizo de desayuno algo de huevos, tocino y pan tostado para su tía y primo.

Harry ya podía escuchar movimiento en los cuarto de arriba.

Sacó el jugo de naranja y unos vasos para servirlo.

Tum, tum, tum. Alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando servía el primer vaso, su tía apareció en la entrada de la cocina. Estaba bien vestida y con su ya normal expresión de arrogancia en el rostro.

- Mi café niño –dijo al sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Harry tomó el recipiente de la cafetera y le sirvió una taza. Su tía lo tomó y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Falta azúcar –chilló al pequeño.

El niño tomó la azucarera y antes de preguntar, su tía ya respondía.

-Dos cucharadas.

Harry vertió dos pequeñas cucharadas en el café de su tía mientras esta sostenía la taza, acercándole una pequeña cuchara.

-Ahora largo de aquí –chilló de nuevo al tomar la cuchara.

Y dejando la azucarera en la mesa de la cocina, se dirigió a su alacena para recoger los libros de la escuela. Al salir de la cocina se topó con su primo Dudley quien solo le dirigió una breve mirada y se fue directo a la cocina. Harry pudo escuchar la voz alegre de su tía al recibir a su hijo.

-¡Oh! Ven aquí Duders cariño. ¿Cómo durmió mi bebé anoche? Siéntate aquí querido, la comida ya esta lista pichoncito…

Harry tomó su vieja mochila, metió sus libros para el día, y esperó que su primo terminara de comer, como todos los días de escuela.

Pero esta vez, Harry tenía un extraño sentimiento que recorría su espina dorsal, sabía que algo pasaría…que, tal vez…conocería a alguien, no supo decir quien.

Treinta minutos después Harry y Dudley esperaban en una esquina de Privet Drive a que los recogiera el autobús escolar. Estaban en silencio, junto a un chico y una chica que conversaban animadamente. Harry y su primo rara vez se dirigían la palabra, sino era cuando Didley le decia a Harry que le iba a pegar por ser un tonto o cuando Harry le hablaba a Dudley por encargo de uno de sus tíos.

No se hablaban en la escuela, casi como si no supieran de la existencia del otro.

Era la penúltima semana de clases y pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de verano.

A Harry no le entusiasmaban las vacaciones de verano, sabía que los Dursley lo tratarían igual en vacaciones que cuando estuviese en época de clases. Tal vez la única ventaja sería que ya no tendría que seguir esquivando a los profesores del colegio. Últimamente se habían vuelto muy insistentes.

La primera y la segunda hora transcurrieron sin problemas. Harry había entregado sus tareas cuidadosamente diseñadas para no obtener más de 70 aciertos de calificación.

Pero la tercera hora, era la hora. Harry lo supo. Por fin lo vería. Aunque no sabía a quien.

Esperó impaciente por los próximos minutos que algunos compañeros aprovecharon para arrojarse proyectiles de papel. Cuando llevaba casi veinte minutos de mantenerse inmóvil en el asiento, el Director Mcknee, un hombre alto y calvo con facciones delicadas, hizo acto de presencia en el salón y se dirigió al grupo.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!

-¡Buenos días, Director MCKnee! –respondió el grupo a coro.

-Verán chicos, lamento informarles que desafortunadamente su Profesora de Ciencias Naturales, la Señora Heinderb ya no impartirá clases en el plantel.

Casi el grupo entero arrojó sonriente sus libros, lápices y tareas al aire eufóricamente.

-¡Por favor chicos, cálmense! –dijo sonriendo el Director-¡Chicos! ¡Señor Gray! Bájese de su banco…sí, así es…gracias, bueno, como les iba diciendo, ya que su Profesora, por cuestiones personales no podrá regresar…

-¿Dirctor McKnee, la Profesora esta muerta? –preguntó una niña de pelo corto que se sentaba tres asientos al frente de Harry.

-No Señorita. Aunque seguro la Profesora Heinderb estará feliz de que se alla preocupado usted por su salud. Como decía, a la Profesora le han ofrecido un plaza en un colegio, que según tengo entendido fue el lugar donde estudió. La Profesora estaba ansiosa de empezar a dar clases y en ese colegio (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) también estaban muy ansiosos de que volviera como Profesora. Debido que la Profesora Heinderb debía preparar sus clases para el próximo curso de ese colegio, se vió forzada a partir apresuradamente. Dado que no pueden perder un Profesor en esta etapa tan crucial del año (es decir justo antes de exámenes), la Profesora Heinderb habló con un amigo suyo en la Secretaría de Educación del Gobierno y acordaron en enviarnos un profesor sustituto que pudiese compaginar su horario con el de ustedes, y los grupos D y F. Por favor les pido que muestren el respeto debido a este Profesor que sustituirá a la Señora Heinderb. Profesor, pase…

Conteniendo la respiración, Harry alzó la cabeza desde el último asiento junto a la ventana. Sabía que pasaría. Sabía que sería esa persona. Era alguien especial.

Un hombre de aspecto jovial, alto y delgado entró en el salón. Cargaba un portafolio oscuro en una mano y en la otra, unos cuantos papeles. Vestía un traje gris oscuro que le sentaba a la perfección con su corbata y sus zapatos negros. Su cabello era castaño cenizo y lo llevaba un poco largo. Sus ojos eran de un precioso color dulce miel y miraban tan amablemente que sería difícil no sonreír ante aquel hombre.

-Este –dijo el Director -es El Profesor Remus Lupin.

-Buenos días, chicos –dijo con voz suave y amable el hombre que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-Buenos días, Profesor Lupin –respondió de nuevo el grupo a coro.

-Como verá son unos chicos bien portados –dijo felizmente el Director al Profesor Lupin, como si eso fuese obra suya.

-Sí, ya lo veo –dijo el Profesor Lupin sonriendo- espero, que podamos llevarnos bien en estos pocos días que nos veremos.

Y Harry casi pudo haber jurado que lo miró directamente.

-Bueno, si necesita algo Profesor Lupin no dude en visitarme a mi oficina. Los dejo por ahora -dijo el Director- les deseo suerte.

Y salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras el.

Hubo un breve silencio de unos segundos. Luego Lupin habló alegremente al momento que se acercaba al escritorio del Profesor.

-Solo por si han olvidado mi nombre. Me llamo Remus Lupin y les daré clases por lo que queda del final de este curso, que por lo que veo son solo unos días. Así que después de esto ya no tendrán que aguantarme.

Hubo algunas risitas entre los pequeños.

Tomó asiento en el lugar que normalmente ocupase la Profesora Heinderb. Dejó a un lado el portafolio y las hojas que había estado sosteniendo en las manos. Luego tomó una de las hojas y la examinó con atención.

Con una sonrisa miró de nuevo al grupo entero, pero detuvo por un segundo de más su mirada en Harry. Un hecho que cualquier otro niño habría pasado por alto. Pero no Harry.

'De nuevo me mira' pensó.

-Bueno, ¿por que no empezar por conocernos? Pasaré lista al mismo tiempo para no hacerlo tan aburrido. Diré su apellido y ustedes se ponen de pie y me dicen su nombre completo, edad y que les gusta hacer o algún comentario, lo que crean mejor… ¿De acuerdo? –No hubo respuesta –Bueno, entonces empecemos.

- ¿Aliston?

Una niña, dos bancos a la derecha de Harry, se levantó con un poco de nerviosismo. Después dijo algo que Harry no fue capaz de escuchar.

-¿Perdón? Habla un poco mas alto ¿quieres?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y habló de nuevo. Esta vez con voz más alta y firme.

- Soy Mery Beth Aliston…uhmm...tengo 8 años y me gusta jugar a la cuerda.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, gracias Mery Beth –dijo Lupin con una dulce sonrisa a la niña. Indicándole con un gesto de su mano que podía tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Ahora, Andens.

Un chico de pelo castaño de la fila de adelante se puso de pie.

-Mi nombre es William Derek Andens, pero llámeme Derek. Tengo 8 años, me agradan los dulces, los juegos de video, jugar a la pelota y las galletas de mi tía. Y yo creo que usted también me cae bien –concluyó con una sonrisa. Y varios rieron ante sus palabras.

-Pues muchas gracias Derek, tú también me agradas.

Derek se sentó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

A Harry le agradaba Derek, era alguien muy extrovertido y vivaz, y solía tratarlo con amabilidad. Era alguien con quien le habría gustado trabar amistad. Pero Harry no quería que la pandilla de Dudley golpeara al niño por su culpa, por eso había dejado de intentar hacer amigos. Era mas seguro así, aunque siempre estuviera solo.

El Profesor Lupin siguió pasando revista por varios minutos hasta llegar al apellido de Harry.

-Potter –dijo Lupin con la voz un poco más alegre que antes.

Harry se puso en pie como todos sus compañeros, y habló con voz queda y la vista perdida.

-Harry Potter. Tengo 7 años.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a sentarse.

El Profesor Lupin se mantuvo impasible, pero la sorpresa era visible en su rostro cuando frunció el ceño ligeramente por un momento.

Luego, con una sonrisa le habló a Harry.

-¿Y que es lo que te gusta hacer, Harry?

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? Le gustaba aprender, leer, estudiar, todo lo que tuviera que ver con libros. Claro, no podía decirle eso porque entonces sabría que Harry podía obtener mejores calificaciones que los 70 que sacaría en los exámenes.

Pero iba a ser su Profesor por solo dos semanas…

No, no podía correr el riesgo. ¿Qué le diría entonces?

-¿Harry? –inquirió el Profesor esperando su respuesta.

Entonces Harry respondió lo que cualquier niño de 7 años respondería normalmente. Aunque lo dijo en un tono carente de emoción.

-Jugar.

Pareció por un momento que el Profesor Lupin debatiría su respuesta, pero luego cambió de opinión rápidamente.

-Gracias Harry.

Y siguió nombrando por lista al resto de sus compañeros.

El profesor Lupin era alguien especial, por no decir extraño. Un aura de calidez parecía rodearlo constantemente. Hablaba muy libremente y sin prejuicios. Y respondía con amables palabras y una sonrisa todas las ocurrencias de los pequeños compañeros de Harry.

Para la hora del descanso, Harry ya se sentía fascinado por su nuevo Profesor de Ciencias Naturales. Tal vez era porque parecía ser muy amable, porque siempre estaba sonriendo y parecía interesarse en todo (hasta lo mas asqueroso) que sus compañeros de clase le decían, o porque los había dejado salir temprano al descanso. Los martes y jueves la hora de Ciencias Naturales era la última clase anterior a la hora del descanso. Después de terminar de pasar lista y de varias preguntas por parte de sus compañeros, Harry se había enterado sobre algo de la vida del Profesor. Era de Londres, soltero, no tenía novia por el momento, le gustaba el pan con mermelada, los chocolates, había estudiado en el mismo colegio que la Profesora Heinderb y les estaba dando clases en ese momento como un favor hacia su antigua compañera, el color de su cabello era natural, no usaba tintes (como Melany Gaynor decía que hacia su mamá) no tenía pantuflas, tomaba el café con mucho azúcar y solo estaba en Surrey para darles clases por lo que quedaba del curso. Y además, les dijo con una gran sonrisa, le parecía que por ser el primer día que se conocían (aunque Harry no le encontró sentido, era más una mera excusa) podían salir con diez minutos de anticipación al descanso.

Lupin era alguien muy extraño en opinión de Harry. Si, siempre sonreía y hablaba amablemente pero, algo no estaba bien. Harry podía sentir algo diferente en el, una tristeza que el profesor se esforzaba en ocultar. Tal vez un evento desagradable de su pasado que se empeñaba en olvidar en vez de enfrentar. Harry podía ser pequeño pero no era un tonto. El llevar la clase de vida que había llevado con los Dursley le había enseñado más cosas que algunos adultos no eran capaces de entender, su precoz inteligencia había hecho el resto.

Cuando el Profesor Lupin les había dicho que podían salir al descanso, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían salido corriendo tan rápido como se los permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Algunos como Harry, se habían quedado atrás. Unos guardaban sus cosas, o tomaban algunos libros o cuadernos, otros, como Derek, tomaban bolsas de debajo de sus asientos, aunque la bolsa de Derek era oscura y tenía un aspecto muy sospechoso (Harry sospechaba que su compañero era el causante de ciertas bromas que habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses, claro, no estaba dispuesto a decir nada), y el resto, tomaba sus almuerzos. Harry solo se había sentado tranquilamente en su lugar mientras todos salían. El no tenía un almuerzo que sacar. Los Dursley (como le decían constantemente) no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciar su comida en un causa-problemas como el.

Él prefería pasar la hora del descanso en el salón de clases. Pero como ya lo había comprobado, los Profesores siempre se mostraban curiosos respecto a este hecho. No parecían comprender el hecho de que no le atraía el salir al patio de juegos con sus demás compañeros. Siempre estaban preguntando si algo estaba mal, si estaba enfermo, si estaba enojado, si había tenido pesadillas y muchas otras preguntas extrañas que le hacían sonreír cínicamente por dentro. Harry sabía que lo que sucediera con él, no le importaba a sus Profesores. Ellos solo querían que no le pasara nada malo dentro del terreno de la escuela. Afuera, podía morirse y ellos se sentirían aliviados de librarse de ese extraño chico Potter, como les había oído llamarlo repetidas veces. Harry tenía el extraño sentimiento de que si comenzaba a desangrarse, los Profesores de la escuela lo sacarían arrastrando fuera del colegio y cerrarían la reja de la entrada para que no pudiera intentar volver a entrar en busca de ayuda. Podía sonar un poco exagerado y alucinante pero no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Últimamente los esfuerzos de los Profesores por entablar conversación con él se habían intensificado. Harry creía que era por el incidente de hacía unos cuatro meses. El-incidente-que-nunca-sucedió (como el mismo Harry lo había nombrado), había tenido lugar un viernes a la hora de la salida, cuando huía desesperadamente de la pandilla de Dudley. Justo cuando creía que les ganaba terreno, unos botes de basura se habían interpuesto en su huida. Harry había deseado con todo su corazón poder brincar los botes con el salto que había dado. Pero no lo había hecho. En vez de eso, había llegado a dar milagrosamente a la azotea de la cocina de la cafetería. Un enfadado Dudley le había gritado como rayos era que había llegado hasta ahí. Los gritos habían atraído a la cocinera, quien había llamado a un Profesor quien a su vez había ido en busca del Director McKnee y un conserje para que 'buscase una escalera y bajase al chico Potter de ese maldito lugar'

Por los siguientes treinta minutos todo había sido gritos y reprimendas por parte de su Profesora de planta, la Señorita Heinderb y el Director McKnee. Hasta que la enfermera no lo estuvo revisando para ver si estaba ileso, la Señorita Heinderb dejó de gritar a Harry el tiempo suficiente como para que éste le dijera que el solo había intentado saltar los botes de basura. La Señorita Heinderb mantuvo silencio por un rato y luego habló con el director por unos minutos. Harry corrió con suerte esa vez. Sólo lo habían mandado a casa con una nota diciendo que había estado escalando paredes o algo así. Tío Vernon lo había golpeado fuertemente y luego lo había encerrado por unos días completos en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, excepto cada mañana cuando lo dejaban salir al baño. Harry se había sentido relativamente feliz porque así no había tenido que hacer las labores de la casa ni había tenido que ir a la escuela. Pero sus heridas lo habían estado molestando, tenía una mejilla sumamente inflamada con la marca del anillo de su tío, una ceja sangrante y un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Su tío había mandado decir a Dudley en la escuela que Harry tenía un fuerte resfriado y no podría ir por unos días. Cuando la semana siguiente había vuelto a la escuela, la mayoría de los moretones ya habían desaparecido, pero aún se encontraba un poco pálido y delgado por la falta de comida.

La Señorita Heinderb lo había enviado con la enfermera. La Señorita Sully, la enfermera, lo había revisado tranquilamente y no había hecho comentario alguno por las marcas en su pecho (las cicatrices de algunos golpes) pero le había preguntado por la cicatriz en su ceja derecha. Harry había guardado silencio. Preguntó de nuevo y dijo vagamente que se había tropezado. Cuando salía de la enfermería con unas vitaminas ella le preguntó de nuevo. Sabiendo que sería sospechoso si no daba una respuesta, nervioso, Harry había respondido que se había caído de las escaleras cuando bajaba.

Solo minutos después se dio cuenta que le había dado dos respuestas

diferentes.

Gracias a dios parecía no haberle contado nada a nadie porque Harry había oído a Emmanuel Durkliff, Profesor de Matemáticas, decir a un colega que esperaba que al chico Potter no se le ocurriese escalar los techos de nuevo sino los demás padres se enterarían y culparían al colegio si algo llegaba a pasarle al niño.

'Después de todo -había dicho- ¿que se puede esperar de un chico extraño con calificaciones tan mediocres como las suyas?'

Harry se había sentido aliviado de no tener que preocuparse respecto a la enfermera y también, se sintió feliz de que su plan de obtener solo calificaciones dentro del promedio estuviera funcionando de tan buen modo.

Pero inesperadamente algo había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

De pronto los Profesores habían comenzado a acecharlo con preguntas respecto a su vida personal, lo que hacía fuera de la escuela. Había evitado responder magistralmente la mayoría de las preguntas (sabía lo que harían los Dursley con el si respondía con la verdad) y los Profesores no se habían sentido felices con sus claras evasivas. Incluso unos se habían mostrado impresionados de su habilidad para cambiar de tema y luego huir sin haber dicho nada relevante en una conversación de quince minutos.

Harry estaba casi tan orgulloso de esa habilidad suya como con la de abrir cerraduras.

Desde esos días Harry se había vuelto muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Pero ¿Y que tal si el Profesor Lupin estaba ahí para hacerlo hablar?

Nee.

Imposible.

Nadie se molestaría tanto por mí se dijo Harry, desechando el ridículo pensamiento de que a alguien le preocupase su vida.

Cuando quedaban solo dos o tres personas más (incluyendo a su nuevo Profesor), decidió que sería mejor salir antes de quedar solo en la misma habitación que el Profesor Lupin y tener que pasar por uno de esos interrogatorios 'Profesor-Alumno' que los profesores insistían en seguir teniendo con él. Se puso en pie y salió tranquilamente del salón.

Como siempre hacía a la hora del descanso, Harry había salido en busca de uno de sus escondites, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible del campo de juegos.

Debido a que era más temprano y la campana del descanso no había sonado todavía, Harry aún tenía el suficiente tiempo para encontrar refugio antes de que la pandilla de Dudley saliera en su busca. No siempre lo buscaban para pegarle o darle caza, pero Harry prefería estar prevenido en caso de que pasara.

Así pues, fue en busca de su primer escondite: La azotea de la bodega de balones.

Lo había descubierto una vez que la pandilla de Dudley lo perseguía por toda la escuela. Visiblemente no había forma de llegar a la azotea. El único camino era subiendo por un árbol torcido que se encontraba a unos diez metro de la azotea. Luego, se seguía por las ramas hasta subir a otro árbol que estaba junto a la bodega (era imposible subir ya lo había intentado) y ya que se estaba arriba de ese árbol podía llegar trepando por una gran rama que descansaba en la azotea.

La azotea era espaciosa pero la mayoría de ella estaba cubierta por las ramas del árbol, lo cual Harry aprovechaba en su beneficio para volverse invisible para cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Solo se mantenía quieto y soñaba con un lugar mejor donde nunca más tuviera que esconderse.

La bodega estaba junto a las canchas y la pista de carreras, normalmente era usada para guardar todas las cosas que se rompían en la escuela, bancos, pizarrones, maquinas, mesas, tubería, etc.

Una vez le pareció entrever por la ventana lo que alguna vez había sido una fuente. Harry no tenía la menor idea de la parte de la escuela donde podría haber estado. Tal vez la habían quitado hacía muchos años cuando construyeron alguno de los edificios, no lo sabía.

Se fue acercando con aire despreocupado hacía la bodega hasta que un grupo de niñas que lanzabas balones al aire le bloqueó la vista.

El equipo de voleibol femenil.

Al parecer les había dado por seguir entrenando aunque la temporada ya hubiera terminado y estuvieran a escasos días del término de cursos. El entrenador (quien quiera que fuera pues no le interesaba) seguramente era un obsesivo del ejercicio.

No podría usar ese escondite. Debería ir a por el siguiente.

El sótano del edificio de proyecciones.

El edificio estaba del lado contrario de la bodega de balones. Si quería encontrar un refugio antes de que sonara la campana debía apurarse. Parte de su valioso tiempo extra ya había sido desperdiciado. Aceleró el paso evitando llamar la atención lo más posible.

De pronto se encontró en el patio de juegos. Había mas niños jugando. Seguro otro grupo había salido temprano.

Nervioso, se detuvo y dio una rápida mirada buscando a su primo. No lo encontró, y con un suspiro de alivio siguió su camino.

Fue uno de esos extraños presentimientos suyos lo que le hizo voltear a su derecha. Harry se encontró con unos ojos color miel que le sonreían a lo lejos.

Frente a él, a unos cien metros de distancia, el profesor Lupin le miraba con curiosidad.

* * *

Este fue el inicio de mi precioso fanfic. No queriendo sonar histérica o desesperada no pediré ningún Review.

Mhhhmmm, no es cierto. Alguien por favor hágalo!!

Gracias.


	2. Corazones Humanos

**Disclaimer**: Por supuesto que yo **NO** soy la autora de nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter, a excepción de algún fanfic. Por favor, a ver si ahora si me entienden: la autora es J. K. Rowling, no yo.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

**Summary:** AU (Universo Alterno) ¿Nunca se han preguntado porqué Harry no habló con serpientes hasta que tuvo 11 años? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera hablado con las serpientes antes de aquel día en el serpentario? Viviendo una vida de maltratos ¿acaso no preferirías ir con aquel que mostrara interés en ti, aun y cuando ese aquel fuera una serpiente? __

****

**Para la gente que me lea:**

****

Escuchen, les debo una disculpa por un pequeñito error que cometí al dar de alta mi historia.

Este, pues, resulta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se podían bloquear los reviews de gente que no esta inscrita en o algo así (no entendí del todo bien), total, nunca me habría dado cuenta de no ser porque una persona (no se quien en este momento pero cuando vaya a informática revisaré) me lo mencionó en un review.

Le pregunté a mi amiga que me ayudó a subir mi historia y casi me mata (de hecho, se enojó cuando le dije que no había visto si tenía reviews ¡pero es que apenas habían pasado dos días!) cuando le pregunté que habían querido decir en aquel mensaje y me dijo que qué había hecho yo.

Obviamente yo no había hecho nada porque no sabía lo que había pasado.

Entonces me explicó y entendí (algo, pero fue lo suficiente), y me dijo como arreglarlo.

Algo en settings o no se que, ya no me acuerdo…

Tuve exámenes hace unas dos semanas, estaba feliz porque obtuve 95 en Diseño Experimental pero algo triste porque tuve 33 en Fisiología (ya me habían dicho que no se puede tener todo), claro, me dio más tristeza cuando me di cuenta que fui la más baja…

Pero en seguida me alegré cuando mi amiga me hizo pensar que tendría reviews en mi historia, y no se equivocaba.

Pensé ¿Dios, como voy a tener algún mensaje si apenas es el primer capítulo? Pero como no tenía nada que hacer pensé que no perdía nada en revisar.

Había subido mi historia el viernes y el sábado apareció en lista. Era lunes por la tarde cuando revisé.

Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver que tenía 5 mensajes.

Eso subió mi moral y seguí escribiendo con más ahínco.

Gracias a esas personas.

Y de nuevo perdón a aquellos no registrados en fanfiction que hayan tratado de escribirme un review, en serio no sabía nada de eso.

(Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…me arrodillo y besó los pies de ustedes…perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…)

_Jejeje, la palabra clave del capítulo ¿?...cabello…_

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_Corazones humanos_

* * *

_Fue uno de esos extraños presentimientos suyos lo que le hizo voltear a su derecha. Harry se encontró con unos ojos color miel que le sonreían a lo lejos. _

_Frente a él, a unos cien metros de distancia, el profesor Lupin le miraba con curiosidad. _

* * *

No había razón para que el Profesor Lupin lo mirara de la forma en que lo hacía ¿verdad?

Acaso le parecía que lo miraba con ¿lástima?, ¿pena?

Y tampoco había razón para que su mirada fuera tan triste, tan lejana e inalcanzable…

Ni mucho menos debía estar acercándose por donde estaba él.

¿Verdad?

No, si se estaba acercando. Y muy rápidamente a decir verdad.

¡¡El Profesor Lupin se acercaba directamente hacia él!!

'De acuerdo' pensó Harry 'que no cunda el pánico'

¿Había razón para estar nervioso?

No.

No la había.

En serio que no la había.

¿Cierto?

Es que…

Era solo que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para sostener una conversación (ni siquiera una pequeña platica sobre el clima) con ese nuevo Profesor.

Para librarse de tener que hablar con los otros Profesores, Harry ponía en práctica sus tácticas evasivas, las cuales no eran más que ciertas reglas (de su propia invención) que se debían seguir en una conversación para evitar irse de la lengua y decir ciertas cosas que la gente nunca debía de enterarse al respecto de su vida.

Su vida era solo de él y de nadie más.

Y nunca dejaría que nadie más interfiriese. Los problemas que tenía eran problemas que resolvería por su cuenta.

Siempre había estado solo y siempre lo estaría.

No necesitaba de nadie.

Era independiente.

Y en su independencia auto-proclamada decidía que no estaba preparado para una conversación con el Profesor Lupin.

Y optando por la salida más fácil, algo cobarde, pero en realidad la más inteligente, decidió darse a la fuga.

Harry miró al frente como si nunca se hubiese percatado de las miradas que le dirigía el Profesor Lupin y echó a correr rápidamente.

Seguro, no lo seguiría.

Cruzó rápidamente el patio de juegos, los bebederos, las oficinas centrales, uno de los edificios de salones y llegó hasta su destino.

El edificio de proyecciones estaba cerrado como casi todo el tiempo.

Solo se abría cuando se deseaba mostrar alguna película a más de dos grupos al mismo tiempo. Siempre estaba a disposición de los alumnos la sala de proyecciones en el edificio central donde Harry tomaba clases. La sala de proyecciones solo contaba con una habitación un poco más grande que los salones de clases y su pantalla colgante para proyectar las películas, y por supuesto, unas bancas sumamente incómodas. En equipo contaban con una video cámara, dos cámaras fotográficas, unas cuantas películas, videograbadoras y casetes.

La mayoría del equipo nunca se utilizaba por falta de dinero para baterías o rollos fotográficos.

Habría podido ser un excelente escondite si Harry no supiera lo que una estricta y recatada Profesora de Español y su silencioso Profesor de Geografía hacían algunas veces a la hora del descanso en la sala de proyecciones…

Para Harry había sido un descubrimiento nada agradable (casi perturbador) la vez que usó ese lugar como escondite y los había visto en plena faena. No sabía si los Profesor hacía 'eso' a menudo pero a Harry no le gustaba correr riesgos innecesarios.

Después de todo había muchos más escondites en la escuela…

Y ninguno donde pudiera encontrarse con imágenes tan desagradables y repugnantes como las que había presenciado aquella vez.

Se había jurado no volver a ese sitio en su vida. Hasta ahora había cumplido y seguía pensando en no pararse en la sala de proyecciones de nuevo.

Había llegado.

Era un edificio de ladrillos rojos y al que se notaba el constante abandono por parte de la escuela, era obvio que el Director McKnee no creía en la tecnología, incluso se mostraba un poco hosco con aquellos alumnos que veía jugando videojuegos a la hora del descanso, para el director el ejercicio físico era su religión.

Harry creía que tal vez era por eso que su presencia no le desagradaba del todo al director como a sus profesores.

Después de todo, siempre estaba corriendo por el medio del patio de juegos, aunque fuera solo para escapar de la pandilla de Dudley. Y nunca andaba jugando con algún videojuego, a diferencia de su primo.

Harry nunca había poseído algún juguete que valiera la pena, todos habían sido los que Dudley ya había roto lo suficiente como para que a Harry le fuera permitido jugar con ellos.

Y ni siquiera quería recordar los regalos de su cumpleaños…

_Los gritos._

_Los golpes._

_La sangre._

_El encierro._

Parecía que sus tíos siempre sabían la forma de hacerlo sentir peor.

_Pero eso acabará un día_ -se prometió Harry- _y entonces ellos serían los que temerían de él. Se esconderían y pedirían piedad. Y luego, reiría en sus caras._

_Él buscaría un hermoso lugar donde vivir. Donde estuviera solo y nadie le dijera cosas que no quería oír. Donde no tuviera que llorar ni esconderse para no recibir golpes. Un lugar donde tuviera paz._

_Donde pudiera descansar de la vida._

Y mientras entraba al edificio de proyecciones por una ventanilla del sótano, Harry se prometió a sí mismo que sin importar lo que pasara, nunca olvidaría ese sueño.

Sin notar, que el nuevo Profesor de Ciencias Naturales se alejaba silenciosamente de su escondite, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

* * *

Como cualquiera de los lugares que usaba de escondite, el sótano del edificio de proyecciones estaba completamente cubierto de polvo.

Había capas de polvo, sobre capas de polvo de más polvo.

Claro, para darle un aspecto aún más tenebroso no había ni un solo atisbo de luz a excepción de la poca que se filtraba por la ventanilla que Harry había utilizado para entrar ahí. También estaban las grandes enredaderas de telarañas que solían cubrir los lugares abandonados por la mano humana. Harry ya estaba bastante bien acostumbrado a las arañas, pues su alacena, por ser un lugar oscuro y algo húmedo, era uno de los lugares preferidos de aquellas tejedoras de telarañas y de muchos otros insectos y pequeños animales.

Se acercó instintivamente al rincón más oscuro de aquel lugar, quedando completamente oculto en las penumbras que le proporcionaban una momentánea sensación de seguridad quedando así, oculto entre las sombras.

Cada vez que una pequeña araña se posaba en una de sus manos y jugaba con ella, Harry no podía evitar el pensar cuantas veces más tendrían que usar sus escondites.

Pero él sabía que debía esperar por más tiempo.

Después de todo, aún no tenía suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir solo.

_'Sólo un poco más'_ se dijo _'solo necesito un poco más de tiempo'_.

* * *

El descanso terminó y el niño salió de su guarida para volver a clases.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún incidente hasta la hora de la salida, cuando Harry, como siempre el último en salir, tropezó con el Profesor Lupin fuera del salón.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry apenado.

Y continuó caminando. Pero el Profesor tenía otros planes.

-Esta bien –dijo al momento que se acercaba y caminaba junto a Harry- ¿Ya vas a casa? ¿Alguien vendrá por ti?

-Si, ya me voy. Pero caminaré

-¿Hasta tu casa?

-No esta lejos.

-Ah.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que era solo atenuado por el sonido de ambos pares de zapatos al tocar el suelo.

El Profesor parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Pero solo por un momento porque pareció recuperarse al instante.

- Eso me dice que entonces debes llegar temprano todos los días a la escuela, ¿no?

-Eh, si.

_De acuerdo. Era obvio que el Profesor Lupin quería conversar con él, ahora sólo debía evitar hablar lo más posible, pero sin parecer que evitaba conversar._

-¿Y tu primo también?

_¿Cómo sabe que tengo un primo?_

-Venimos juntos.

_Es un maestro, tal vez el director o algún otro maestro habló con el. ¿Porqué le hablarían sobre mi primo?_

-Oh, entonces no debe ser una caminata aburrida.

Harry suspiró mentalmente.

_Si solo supiera…Pero no debía saber. Era mejor callar, como siempre lo había hecho._

Prefirió no decir nada. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por no ser descortés con el Profesor Lupin al no responder a su comentario porque este, ya había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

-Recuerdo cuando estaba en el colegio. Era algo parecido a un internado, vivíamos allí todo el año a excepción de las vacaciones cuando podíamos salir de visita…

_Eso era interesante._

_¿Qué clase de colegio sería? Debían de cobrar una fortuna en esa escuela…_

-¿Todo el año?

-Así es –dijo Lupin con una cálida sonrisa. Parecía contento de haber captado su atención.

-Estábamos ahí todo ese tiempo, pero a pesar de ser, pues, la escuela, teníamos muchas formas de divertirnos- terminó con una amplia sonrisa y se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si de pronto recordara algún buen momento.

Harry solo fue capaz de exclamar un casi imperceptible sonido de aceptación, se preguntaba a que formas de diversión se refería el Profesor, pero en su experiencia con los Dursley era mejor mantener siempre la boca cerrada. Y calló de nuevo.

Bajaron las escaleras (su salón de clases se encontraba en el segundo piso), continuaron el resto del camino hacia la reja de entrada en un pacífico silencio.

Cuando estaban a unos metros de la reja, el Profesor habló de nuevo.

-¿No has pensado en cortarte un poco el cabello?

'Mi cabello' pensó Harry.

Su cabello era su maldición.

Siempre lo metía en más líos de los que debería.

_Aún recordaba aquel inexplicable…mhmmm…como llamarlo… ¿accidente?_

Hacía casi dos meses, Tía Petunia lo había llevado dos veces al peluquero en dos semanas. Harta de estar 'desperdiciando su dinero en inútiles pequeños' creyó que con unas tijeras y su nula experiencia en peluquería, podría hacer con el cabello de Harry una prueba de sus habilidades.

Como era de esperarse, todo terminó en desastre.

Harry lo había visto venir.

Para empezar, las tijeras que si tía había previsto usar para cortar el cabello de su sobrino no tenían filo. Ella había dicho que tenían filo hacía uno días, pero luego, decidiendo que su esposo las debía haber utilizado para algo referente al trabajo dejó el tema olvidado y se buscó otras tijeras en la casa.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlas.

Luego, la manta que había preparado para poner a Harry parecía haberse encogido en la última lavada y ahora solo cubría la espalda del niño. Pero esto no detuvo la determinación de su tía.

Y aunque las tijeras que había traído parecían no funcionar completamente (Harry creyó que de haber sido necesario su tía habría cortado su pelo con un cuchillo de cocina) siguió cortando el cabello de su sobrino por mechones enteros y en completo desorden.

Al terminar, Harry no tenía palabras para expresar lo que su tía había hecho en su cabeza.

Parecía un muñeco viejo con el pelo de estropajo, pero claro, con un gran mechón de cabello en su frente para, en palabras textuales de su tía, 'cubrir esa horrible cicatriz en su frente'.

Dudley no había hecho comentario alguna cuando vió el trabajo terminado de su madre. Pero sus histéricas carcajadas dijeron todo lo que él no había podido decir por falta de aire. La risa no lo había dejado burlarse de su primo.

Esa noche había sido de pesadilla para Harry.

No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que le dirían en la escuela, si de por sí ya lo llamaban 'aquel extraño chico Potter', con su nuevo corte de cabello le dirían 'aquel extraño cabeza de estropajo chico Potter'.

_Pero a la mañana siguiente algo extraordinario había pasado._

¡¡Su cabello que antes no estaba, ahí estaba de nuevo!!

Su cabello, se veía como había estado antes de que su tía lo sometiera a aquella desastrosa sesión de peluquería.

Claro, después de eso había seguido una de tanta peleas.

Por alguna razón inexplicable parecía que sus tíos pensaban que Harry había tenido algo que ver con la resurrección mística de su cabello.

Había sido sólo algo que Harry no había podido explicar.

Había sido casi como magia.

Había sido extraño.

Y fatídico.

La noche que vivió había sido casi tan mala como cuando una fuerte brisa (Harry suponía que esa había sido la causa) lo elevó y lo llevó flotando en el aire hasta el techo de las cocinas de la escuela cuando él solo intentaba brincar los botes de basura.

Estuvo encerrado en su alacena por una semana, y habría sido más tiempo si su tío no hubiera tenido que salir a una convención por unos días y Tía Petunia no hubiera necesitado ayuda en el jardín.

Cuando lo sacaron de su alacena algunos golpes todavía eran visibles, así que pasó unos cuantos días más sin poder salir de la casa.

_Aunque de todas formas, el estar dentro de la casa era mejor que estar dentro de su alacena._

En el último año (y más en los últimos meses) Harry se había estado metiendo en muchos problemas, aún y cuando no saliese de casa de sus tíos. Era siempre algo, un vaso roto, objetos perdidos, cosas que se desvanecían en el aire, e incluso objetos que de pronto aparecían cuando los necesitaba.

Todo era muy extraño, pero en cierto modo no era preocupante.

Era, en sí, algo nuevo que lo sacaba del hastío de vivir con los Dursley.

Pero incluso después de tantos problemas…

¡¡Él adoraba su cabello!!

Su cabello era rebelde. Hacía lo que él quería. Se arreglaba de la forma en que quería. Se movía como quería.

Su cabello, era, en cierta forma, como Harry quería ser.

Su cabello se veía a veces tan libre…

Pero ¡¿Quién se atrevía a criticar su cabello?!

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?

Aunque respondió con un tono ligeramente más alto de lo normal, el Profesor Lupin pareció no darse cuenta y amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

- No hay nada malo con el, era solo un comentario. Verás, tuve un compañero en el colegio, éramos buenos amigos y su cabello era parecido al tuyo. Al inicio el ¡odiaba su cabello!, para él era lo peor que le había podido pasar, solíamos decirle que un cald…que algo le había explotado en la cara y su pelo había quedado así por la explosión. Siguió así por un tiempo hasta que se dio por vencido…

Se detuvieron al llegar a la reja.

-…decidió que era mejor pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas divertidas que peleando una batalla campal contra su cabeza. Después de eso, tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para revolver aún más su cabello- entonces el Profesor Lupin rió con ganas- fueron tiempos muy divertidos.

En verdad parecía que su Profesor había tenido algo de diversión en su juventud, aunque no parecía muy viejo había algo en él que te hacía pensar que era mayor, que había vivido más que otras personas, que su vida no había sido fácil. De inmediato se identificó con él.

'Es como yo' pensó Harry.

_Ambos estaban tristes por su vida. Presentía que para ambos, las cosas nunca les habían sido fáciles por algún motivo. Bueno, al menos su Profesor había tenido algo de felicidad en algún momento de su vida. _

_¿Podría acaso él llegar a tener algo de felicidad? _

_Era un pensamiento que se notaba muy lejano._

-¿Aún los ve?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó el Profesor confundido.

-A sus amigos. ¿Aún se ven?

Sus palabras parecieron ser un disparo furtivo. El Profesor parecía haber perdido algo de su color, se notaba un poco más pálido que antes pero su sonrisa volvió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasó y…cada uno siguió su propio camino.

_Algo había pasado._

-…Unos seguimos juntos tiempo después. Otros –dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz –siguieron caminos distintos.

_Unos amigos lo dejaron. Se fueron._

-A veces me pregunto… -dijo el Profesor Lupin, su mirada perdida en el vació.

Entonces la realidad de la situación golpeó a Harry.

_Alguien hablaba con él_

_Alguien estaba hablando con él. _

_Su Profesor hablaba con él de algo importante en su vida._

'Nadie nunca habló conmigo' pensó el niño.

_De pronto Lupin se había convertido en alguien diferente para Harry. _

Era alguien especial, no una de tantas personas en el mundo.

-…Tal vez creyeron que hacían lo correcto, no lo se Harry, a veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender…

_Algunos habían hecho algo malo, algo más malo de lo que su Profesor quería hacer notar. _

_¿Qué habría sido?_

****

**_A veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender… _**

-…Lo único que se puede hacer es rezar para…

**_A veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender… _******

Lupin se detuvo unos segundos con la mirada fija en sus zapatos y los ojos entrecerrados.

-…rezar para que se encuentre bien y que encuentren la paz que no pudieron tener.

**_A veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender… _**

**_…el corazón humano es difícil de entender… _******

**_…el corazón humano… _******

**_…el corazón humano… _**

**_A veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender… _******

**_…es difícil… _**

**_…el corazón humano… _**

_El era un niño._

_Era un humano._

_Él tenía un corazón. _

_Un corazón que dolía al pensar que sus padres habían muerto. _

_Un corazón que se lastimaba cada día que pasaba con los Dursley. _

_Un corazón que nadie se había molestado en tratar de entender. _

_¿Por qué había tenido que ser así?_

_¿Porqué sus padres? ¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué los Dursley?_

_¿Porqué hoy?_

_¿Porqué Lupin? ¿Porqué su Profesor y no alguien más?_

_'Porque estas solo' se respondió. _

_…_

_¿Estaba solo?_

_…_

_¿Cómo sabes si estas solo?_

_'Lo sientes' se dijo 'sientes la soledad'_

_Él estaba solo. Podía sentir la soledad._

_Estuvo solo ayer. Hoy estaba solo al despertar. Toda la mañana estuvo solo._

_¿Y ahora?_

_¿Ahora que hablamos? _

_¿Estoy solo?_

Harry dirigió su mirada infantil al rostro de su Profesor que aún miraba sus zapatos.

En ese momento no estaba solo.

Lo sentía.

_Alguien sentía como él._

_¡¡El Profesor Lupin sentía como él!!_

* * *

_El mundo se detuvo en ese instante._

_Y entonces, todo en el universo tuvo sentido por primera vez…_

* * *

Se encontraban en un cómodo silencio cuando Harry se dio cuenta que ambos se habían quedado sin palabras.

Un grupo de jóvenes ruidosos cruzó la calle en sus bicicletas.

El Profesor Lupin desvió la mirada de sus zapatos hacia aquellos muchachos, como si de pronto se diera cuenta que estaba junto a Harry.

Entonces, Lupin le regaló una cálida y triste sonrisa que Harry no supo como interpretar.

Era como si con esa sonrisa le dijera: _¡Oye!, cosas terribles pasan pero lo importante es que aún estamos aquí, o ¿no?_

No sabía porque el Profesor Lupin le contaba esas cosas.

Pero no le importaba.

Y luego de nuevo, sonriendo, su Profesor rompió el silencio.

- Un amigo me dijo una vez: _'la vida es para vivir, la muerte es para_ _dormir'_, luego me arrojó un pesado libro en la cabeza y se alejó gritando: ¡Remus, deja de estudiar y busquemos algo de diversión!

Harry no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de su Profesor porque su cerebro se había detenido y había dejado de pensar con claridad.

Al menos eso fue lo que creyó Harry porque antes de que Lupin volviera a hablar, él ya estaba haciendo algo que en muchos años no había vuelto a intentar hacer.

_Estaba hablando._

_Hablando desde su corazón._

- Yo, algunas veces…

_Me pregunto ¿Por qué suceden las cosas? Algunas veces yo solo quisiera saber porqué. Así podría entender a las personas…_

Se detuvo y miró al cielo, esperando que Lupin dijera algo, que tratara de callarlo como hacían sus tíos.

Pero no dijo nada y continuó.

- Algunas veces me miro en el espejo.

_Miró el espejo y me veo mirándome. Ahí estoy yo frente a mí. Pero no soy yo, es solo una mera representación de lo que soy en verdad. Cuando miro dentro del espejo los ojos verdes de un niño pequeño y delgado me miran en respuesta. Él tiene casi ocho años pero se ve como si tuviera cinco. Su cabello, que amenaza con cubrir una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, es negro azabache y parece como si nunca se hubiera peinado en su vida. Así se ve en el espejo, pero el espejo no refleja el sufrimiento de su vida. No muestra la soledad y la tristeza, ni sus deseos ni sus frustraciones. El espejo no puede reflejarlo realmente._

- Quisiera tantas cosas…

_Miro dentro del espejo y me veo a mí mismo, estoy pensando en porqué las cosas son de la forma en que son y me veo deseando cosas que no pueden ser, como que mis padres están conmigo y no vivo con los Dursley, que estoy muy lejos de aquí con alguien más y que no tengo nada que temer. Que la vida es bella y nada malo pasa._

- …que no pueden ser…

_Pero lo sé, sé que es solo el reflejo en el espejo y que no hay que desear cosas que no pueden ser. Porque entonces la desilusión será más grande al no obtener lo que se desea._

_Mis padres nunca regresarán._

_Ellos nunca volverán de ese accidente. Su coche se estrellará una y otra vez, y cientos de veces, y yo siempre tendré esta cicatriz._

Y alzó su mano derecha hasta su frente y la pasó suavemente sobre su frente, cubriendo por unos segundos su cicatriz.

Luego dejó caer su brazo y continuó.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche –murmuró.

-Sí, lo se –dijo Lupin con un palpable tono de precaución y entendimiento.

-…me gusta soñar que un día volverán por mí. Que los veré y sabr

_…como eran sus rostros, como eran en verdad, si me habrían amado, si se preocuparían por m_

-…si tengo los ojos de mi padre o los de mi madre.

* * *

_Lo había hecho._

_'Lo hice' pensó Harry. _

_Había abierto su corazón, y se sentía liberado._

_¡¡Dios!! Se sentía tan bien…_

* * *

Miró a Lupin, esperando ver cualquier cosa, pero ciertamente no una expresión neutral en su rostro.

No le mostraba ninguna emoción

_¿Había hecho mal al hablarle?_

****

**_¡¿Qué había hecho?!_**__

_Lupin había sido la única persona que había hablado con él. Pero ¡oh! ¡No! Él había tenido que sentir la necesidad de hablar y expresarse con aquel que era parecido a él._

****

**_¡¡Él y su gran bocota!!_**

_'TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO' pensó Harry, intentando estrellar mentalmente su cabeza contra una dura pared._

_¡¿Y si ya no quería saber nada de él?!_

_¡¿Y si ya no volvía nunca más a dirigirle la palabra?!_

_Bueno, tendría que hablarle porque lo vería en clases, pero Lupin ya no querría hablar con él seriamente…_

'Como siempre, lo había echado todo a perder' pensó tristemente.

Tal vez sus tíos tenían razón y él era un inútil.__

Un ligero roce de ropas lo volvió a la realidad.

Muy despacio, lentamente, como si temiera que Harry fuera a desvanecerse en el aire en cualquier momento, Lupin se había agachado hasta tener sus ojos al nivel de los del niño.

Luego levantó sus brazos y los recargó en los hombros del niño, mirándolo intensamente.

-Mírame a los ojos Harry –le dijo Lupin.

Habían sido palabras innecesarias porque el niño lo miraba de frente como hipnotizado.

Entonces la expresión de Lupin se volvió tierna y paternal.

Su Profesor respiró profundamente como si el estar agachado al frente de Harry le costara más fuerzas que cualquier otra cosa.

_'Extraño' pensó el niño._

-Y ahora escúchame muy bien –continuó su Profesor -Tú eres Harry James Potter. Eres el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

- Eres un ser humano y esta bien estar triste.

-Es correcto extrañar a las personas que amamos aunque los hayamos conocido por corto tiempo. Todo esta bien.

En ese justo momento Harry creyó que el Profesor Lupin lo abrazaría.

Pensó que le iba a dar un abrazo como Harry había visto que hacían las madres de sus compañeros.

_Siempre se había preguntado como se sentiría._

Cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto. Pero el abrazo nunca llegó.

Su Profesor se había puesto en pie y miraba al horizonte.

Harry estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer o decir.

Nunca había estado en una situación como aquella.

En verdad, que esa situación era extraña. Ajena al mundo que hasta ahora lo había rodeado.

'Debo hacer algo' pensó.

Pero de nuevo, Lupin se le había adelantado.

-Se esta haciendo tarde ¿no crees?

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrían hablado? A Harry no le importaba, ni tampoco le importaba si los Dursley le castigaban por llegar tarde._

_La conversación había valido la pena._

_Porque ahora, por fin podía sentir como su corazón se llenaba de un extraño y cálido sentimiento._

_Era la comprensión. Era la verdad. Era…algo maravilloso._

_Era el sentimiento de que no estaba solo en el mundo. _

_No estaba solo en el mundo porque otras personas podían sentir dolor como él lo sentía._

_Y ahora, conocía a una de esas personas._

-Sí. Es tarde –dijo Harry aunque no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

-Será mejor irnos ya. Fue un placer hablar contigo Harry –dijo Lupin con una cálida sonrisa –Si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar ya sabes donde estoy por las mañanas.

Luego se agachó y dio a Harry un ligero apretón en el hombro derecho, como para que el niño estuviera seguro de que hablaba en serio y se fue caminando con paso ligero y sin prisas por la banqueta.

* * *

Lupin se había perdido en el horizonte y Harry se había quedado de pie viendo como su silueta desaparecía en la distancia.

El viento se sentía un poco húmedo y pesado. Algo invisible para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para Harry, quien gracias a sus presentimientos inexplicables podía saber el momento exacto en que las primeras gotas de lluvia caerían a su alrededor.

_'En unos minutos comenzaría la lluvia. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar sin mojar sus ropas' pensó._

Entonces se encaminó hacia casa de sus tíos preguntándose si en verdad tenía un segundo nombre.

_James._

Lupin lo había llamado con ese nombre.

Y lo más importante, ¿Tenía él, un segundo nombre?

_James._

¿Sería ese su otro nombre?

Ese había sido el nombre de su padre, James Potter.

_Harry James Potter._

Se escuchaba bien.

'Realmente bien' pensó.

* * *

_Algunas veces miro en el espejo y me veo a mí mismo. _

_Y me pregunto, si los ojos verdes que me devuelven la mirada son los de mi padre o los de mi madre._

_Si tengo las manos de mi padre._

_Si mi nariz es como la de mi madre._

_Si me parezco a ellos._

_Algunas veces miro en el espejo y me veo a mí mismo._

_Me veo deseando una vida mejor._

_Pero sé que es imposible, que no podrá ser._

_Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de la amarga realidad._

_Que las cosas no fueron hechas para cambiar por sí solas._

_Esta en mí el crear un mundo donde pueda vivir conmigo mismo._

_Debo intentarlo o nunca me lo perdonaré._

__

_

* * *

_

Después de una breve ojeada encontré el nombre de quien me dio la advertencia.

Gracias CBMLupin. De no haber sido por ti me habría pasado de noche el problema con los reviews. ..U

Y ahora.

'Solo para aquellos curiosos'

Lo que me dijo aquel maldito infeliz desgraciado cuyo nombre no mencionare por repugnancia fue:

"En la facultad, de lo más extraño, pero de lo más, más extraño, tu eres de lo más raro"

¡JA!

Acércate a comprobarlo (maldito bastardo…) y te enseñaré quien se ve más extraño después de que te hable con los puños…

(Solo espero que nadie me crucifique por haber salido un tanto sentimental)

* * *

Acabé de terminar este capítulo escuchando la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago de rata blanca. Gracias por seguir aguantándome.

Miércoles 15 de septiembre del 2004, 12:55 a.m.


	3. La Luz Brillante

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** A ver si ahora si captan. J. K. Rowling, autora de Harry Potter, yo **NO** autora, yo solo autora de fanfics.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

****

**Summary** AU (Universo Alterno) ¿Nunca se han preguntado porqué Harry no habló con serpientes hasta que tuvo 11 años? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera hablado con las serpientes antes de aquel día en el serpentario? Viviendo una vida de maltratos ¿acaso no preferirías ir con aquel que mostrara interés en ti, aun y cuando ese aquel fuera una serpiente? __

****

****

****

****

* * *

A la gente que me lee (o sea, que sabe reconocer 'lo bueno', jajaja):

No se si terminaré de escribir este capítulo para las dos semanas; por si no lo han notado (sí, ya se que solo van dos capítulos) subo mis documentos cada dos semanas. Lo que pasa es que me he hecho la promesa de que subiré cada dos semanas los capítulos. Y es que no quiero ser como esas personas que hacen sus fanfics y los actualizan casi cada año; se lo desesperante que es el estar esperando el capítulo siguiente de tu fanfic favorito y que luego de casi seis meses siga sin haber un capítulo nuevo, yo aún sigo esperando un capítulo de uno de mis fanfics favoritos que me parece que es el favorito de mucha gente.****

****

Si no cumplo con subir los capítulos cada dos semanas trataré de que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que los suba.

Pero no puedo prometer nada porque (aunque me duele admitirlo) a veces se me hace un poquitititiiito tarde para ciertas cosas como ir a la escuela o cosas así. Una vez me dijeron que llegaría tarde a mi propio funeral, no es que me queje pero espero que el día de mi funeral se encuentre muy lejano. Aún hay muchas personas que todavía no les he jodido en la vida con mi hermosa presencia.

Jejejejejejeje.

Sin más que decir por el momento, teniendo que estudiar para exámenes de ciertas materias a las que nunca puse atención y con un montón de trabajos que jamás traté de hacer a tiempo, se despide de ustedes cordialmente.

_Blackwell_

Pdtt.

Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado alguna vez la palabra:

_¿Postergación?_

Yo sí.

Y por ella he estado en algunos problemas.

_(Tómese con medida, no en exceso)_

* * *

****

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

Capítulo 3 

(Cuando lo termine y decida el nombre lo pondré aquí)

_…Finalmente he decidido un nombre…_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

****

**_La luz brillante_**

* * *

****

_Entonces se encaminó hacia casa de sus tíos preguntándose si en verdad tenía un segundo nombre._

_James._

_Lupin__ lo había llamado con ese nombre._

_Y lo más importante, ¿Tenía él, un segundo nombre?_

_James._

_¿Sería ese su otro nombre?_

_Ese había sido el nombre de su padre, James Potter._

_Harry James Potter._

_Se escuchaba bien._

_'Realmente bien' pensó._

* * *

****

Harry no había recibido un castigo por llegar tarde.

Tía Petunia había estado haciendo un gran revuelo porque no encontraba a su _'Dulce Pichoncito' _en ninguna parte de la casa.

Su mochila de la escuela no estaba.

Dudley no había vuelto a casa.

Por fortuna para Harry, su Tía había estado tan ocupada preocupándose en pensar si algún '_Asesino-psicópata-caníbal'_ había secuestrado a su _'Adorable Bombón'_ mientras sostenía una pistola o un enorme cuchillo afilado en sus manos, como para preocuparse de que Harry hubiese llegado unos minutos tarde.

Tía Petunia había llamado a la oficina de Tío Vernon, donde Amelia Reigen, su secretaria, solo había podido decirle que su esposo había salido hacia una hora para comer con un cliente. Al principio se había programado una junta, pero después de unos veinte minutos de haber empezado habían decidido salir a comer algo. Así que Tío Vernon había salido sin decir a dónde iba exactamente. Cuando Tía Petunia, enfadada, había reprendido a Amelia, la vieja mujer sólo se había podido defender diciendo que 'no era de su incumbencia preguntar el lugar exacto a donde iba su jefe'.

Tía Petunia había colgado el teléfono exasperadamente.

Pero no se dio por vencida y llamó al teléfono celular de su esposo, que estaba apagado.

Harry había notado la aparición de un tic en la mano derecha de su Tía. La abría y la cerraba continuamente.

Así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que dijo a Harry en una voz muy calmada (tal vez demasiado calmada), que saliera de nuevo a buscar a Dudley.

Harry así lo había hecho. Pero no lo había encontrado ni en la escuela, el parque, la tienda o el campo de fútbol

Y después, la lluvia que Harry había sentido venir aquel día por fin había aparecido. Y en minutos, se había convertido en un fuerte nubarrón.

Cuando Harry volvió a la casa, su Tía había parecía estar a punto de estallar mientras hablaba por teléfono con la policía, donde le dijeron que las personas desaparecidas se reportaban hasta 24 horas de ausencia. Con una furia contenida, su Tía entonces los había llamado con palabras que los castos oídos de Harry nunca habían escuchado. Luego, con un movimiento brusco había colgado con enojo el teléfono, rompiendo un lindo florero transparente que se encontraba en la mesilla del teléfono.

El tiempo pasó estáticamente.

Su Tía dando vueltas por la casa como león enjaulado, y Harry tratando de mantenerse fuera de su camino.

Casi una hora más tarde, su Tía rompió a llorar de alegría cuando Tío Vernon (quién hasta entonces había estado ilocalizable) había vuelto a casa con su hijo.

Al parecer Dudley había decidido ir a comer algunos pastelillos a casa de un nuevo chico que acababa de conocer, Piers Polkiss. Según Dudley, cuando ya se disponía a ir de vuelta a casa, la lluvia ya se mostraba muy fuerte. La mamá de Piers, la Sra. Dora Polkiss, había sugerido que llamara a sus padres para que pasaran a recogerlo, consejo que Dudley había seguido llamando así a la oficina de Tío Vernon (porque traía una tarjeta del trabajo de su padre donde estaba el teléfono de la oficina y porque nunca se había aprendido el teléfono de su propia casa), y dejando un mensaje a la secretaria de su padre.

Cómo su Tía Petunia no había dicho a Amelia que no encontraba a su hijo cuando había llamado buscando a su esposo, la vieja secretaria sólo había pasado a Tío Vernon el mensaje de su hijo y le había mencionado que su esposa había llamado buscándolo; cuando éste, camino a Privet Drive había llamado para pedir a Amelia que le enviara unos documentos vía fax a su casa.

Cuando por fin Tío Vernon había recogido a su hijo en casa de aquel chico, Piers Polkiss, habían tardado un poco más de tiempo debido a la lluvia y al tráfico ocasionado por la misma.

_Ese día había sido extraño y un tanto estresante, más para Tía Petunia que para cualquiera._

Cuando sus tíos habían pedido a su hijo una explicación, este había comenzado a llorar (bueno, fingir que lloraba, como Harry bien sabía) y había comenzado a decir con distintas palabras y en lloriqueos entrecortados lo mucho que lo sentía y como nunca, jamás, volvería a serlo.

_Harry no le creyó ni un ápice._

Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia adularon a su hijo por toda la noche diciendo lo felices que se sentían de tener un niño tan maduro, responsable y bien portado como su hijo.

'_Claro, no como aquel maldito e inútil hijo de mi hermana'_ había dicho Tía Petunia.

Harry no había hecho comentario alguno y se había ido a dormir a su alacena sin cenar.

Para él no había podido haber nada mejor que ser hijo de su madre.

Después de todo _'Prefiero mil veces ser hijo de una mujer que no conocí a ser un hijo tuyo y de tío Vernon, y además, hermano de Dudley' _había pensado Harry para sí.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Harry tuviese esa conversación con Lupin a la salida de clases.

Ahora era un oscuro sábado por la tarde.

Y la lluvia aún continuaba, y mucho más que antes.

Los días, se habían continuado uno tras otro de manera monótona para los residentes de Privet Drive.

Una fuerte e imprevista serie de lluvias había azotado a la población de Surrey y sus alrededores; era casi innecesario decir que Little Whinginng también se había visto bastante afectado por aquellas incesantes lluvias.

Mientras en todas partes de Surrey se tomaban medidas de seguridad para evitar que el número de accidentes que ya habían ocurrido se incrementaran; en los suburbios como Privet Drive, las personas sólo se habían limitado a permanecer dentro de sus lindas y aseadas casas.

Como era de esperarse de personas que consideraban a los pequeños niños que no eran sus hijos como esclavos mal pagados, la fuerte lluvia no había detenido a los Dursley de dar tareas a Harry, de hecho, por alguna enfermiza forma parecían disfrutar el darle tareas que tuvieran que ser hechas al aire libre. Lo que significaba que Harry debía salir en mitad de la lluvia para realizarlas si quería tener la poca comida que recibía al día.

Así que Harry había tenido que hacer sus quehaceres como lo había hecho en los días anteriores, con unas cuantas tareas de más que se realizaban al aire libre como la que hacía en esos momentos.

Ese sábado por la mañana su tía Petunia se había levantado con un excepcional mal humor (estaba claro que el incidente de la _nunca-desaparición_ de su hijo la había afectado) y lo había mantenido ocupado de una tarea a otra.

_¡Limpia aquí y allá, tonto! ¿Qué ya lo limpiaste ayer? ¡Pues eso fue ayer! ¡Acaso crees que no se ensucia en un día! ¡Dios, que dirían los vecinos cuando vean esta suciedad que tú llamas limpieza! ¡¡Llamas a eso limpiar!! ¡¡Cualquier maldito perro callejero lo haría mejor!! _decía tía Petunia.__

No le gritaba.

Ninguno de sus tíos le gritaba demasiado alto, y no era que no quisieran hacerlo sino que temían lo que los vecinos pudiesen pensar de su '_unida y armoniosa familia'_ si llegaban a escuchar gritos provenir del interior de la casa.

Así que después de estar varias horas escuchando las críticas de su tía, Harry había dado gracias al cielo cuando lo habían enviado a cortar el césped del jardín.

- Las paredes son altas y esta oscuro. Nadie lo verá- había dicho tío Vernon cuando le comentó a su esposa de sacar al muchacho de la casa por un rato aunque estuviera lloviendo al completo. Parecía enfermo de ver a Harry constantemente.

Así que ahora ahí estaba.

Limpiando el jardín.

Y, tardándose el mayor tiempo posible en hacerlo.

No había en el cielo ni un solo rastro del sol que se ocultaba detrás de la enorme capa de nubes y aquella lluvia incesante.

El cielo se veía tan oscuro que el color azul era casi imposible de distinguir, Harry había escuchado al Sr. Mendley, vecino del Número seis, mencionar que el color del cielo era '_un maldito azul índigo'_, pero aún así Harry no estaba seguro del color que tenía, ni de si el 'maldito azul índigo' era un color en verdad.

Pero las nubes eran otra cosa. Hacían un hermoso contraste con el cielo, se veían de un color gris metálico y había tantas de ellas que Harry ya se había cansado de intentar contarlas.

_Eran incontables, como las estrellas de un cielo nocturno despejado._

Y después del cielo y las nubes, estaban el aire y la lluvia. Ambos refrescantes y llenos de vida.

Para Harry, todo ese conjunto era perfecto.

Y mientras fingía recortar la hierba mala de entre el pequeño jardín de rosas de su tía, Harry pensó que esa tarea que tiempo atrás le habría parecido sofocante, ahora, no la sentía tan pesada como en días anteriores.

Seguro era ese hermoso clima que ocultaba al sol que en ocasiones llegaba a disgustar a Harry por su excesivo calor, o tal vez...

Era porque ahora el conocía a alguien.

Ahora sabía que el dolor no estaba solo en él.

Más gente sufría y el no era el único inconforme.

_¿Lupin aún recordaría la conversación que tuvieron al salir de la escuela?_

Habían pasado cuatro días.

Esos habían sido de los mejores días que Harry podía recordar.

Y eso, contando la vez que le dieron un pedazo de un pastel de chocolate que Dudley, en una rabieta por un nuevo juego de video que no le habían comprado, se había negado a comer el pastel; y cuando un vendedor había engañado a su tía al respecto del precio de una vajilla de cristal y ella ingenuamente había aceptado pagar (a pesar de las advertencias de Harry), claro, al llegar a casa descubrieron que algunas piezas de la vajilla estaban rotas, hablaron a la tienda, pero _lo sentimos, no hay_ _cambios ni devoluciones, que tengan un buen día_ les dijeron, y luego ya no aceptaron más llamados de su tía Petunia.

Era la primera vez que Harry había visto que la voluntad de su tía no se cumplía.

Pero en cierta forma, a pesar de que no había nada especial en esos días, eran diferentes para él.

Las cosas ya no estaban tan cargadas.

Las palabras ya no lastimaban tanto como antes (aunque aún dolía cuando hablaban de sus padres).

_La vida se veía más fácil de sobrellevar ahora._

Todo gracias a Lupin. Bueno, a su Profesor.

Harry había dejado de llamarle Profesor cuando pensaba en él.

_Ahora, era simplemente Lupin._

Lupin era lo más cercano a…bueno, a decir verdad era la persona a la que se había acercado más en su vida.

Y eso para Harry ya era algo.

Pero habían pasado ya cuatro días y en la escuela todo había seguido igual. De acuerdo, Lupin a veces le sonreía por más tiempo de lo normal, en algunas ocasiones Harry se había dado cuenta que Lupin lo seguía con la mirada o lo observaba intensamente por más tiempo del necesario. De hecho, Harry todavía se acordaba de la forma en que Lupin lo miró el primer día.

Pero eso no importaba.

_Lupin__ aún le sonreía._

Y eso era todo lo que valía para él.

Por alguna razón Harry sentía que debía tener más que eso.

_Era como una adicción. Ahora que ya había probado un poco, que ya se había sentido apreciado por alguien quería más que eso._

Pero la parte racional de la cabeza de Harry no paraba de repetirle que eso era realmente peligroso, que tenía que tener cuidado de no salir lastimado.

No estaba seguro que tanto resistiría su corazón.

Porque no sabía si estaba preparado para un nuevo rechazo. Como el de sus tíos y su primo.

_Sólo rezaba porque Lupin no lo defraudara._

Bueno, por lo menos que no lo defraudara en los últimos días que lo vería.

Estaría con él por una semana más.

_Aunque en realidad, si lo pensaba mejor…_

Eran cinco días de clase de la próxima semana y luego comenzaba los exámenes finales que se llevaban a cabo en la última semana antes de las vacaciones de verano (al volver les daban sus resultados); en la semana de exámenes algunos Profesores venían de otras escuelas a aplicarles los exámenes, y los Profesores de la escuela de Harry iban a otra escuela a hacer lo mismo.

Estaba casi seguro que Lupin se iría en esos días.

Era por el motivo de algún arreglo extraño entre las escuelas. Un acuerdo de intercambio de Profesores o algo parecido.

Harry suponía que había una razón para que intercambiaran de Profesores, pero no sabía cual era.

_Tal vez también calificaban a los maestros o algo así, ¿Tal vez la escuela?_

Tenía el sentimiento de que así era.

_- ¡Genial!_ –pensó sarcásticamente Harry mientras hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para extirpar una hierbas ponzoñosas del jardín- ¡_Soy un fenómeno que tiene un extraño don para saber si las cosas que pienso sobre mi escuela son verdaderas!, pero…_

_No. _

_Puedo. _

_Quitar. _

_Esta. _

_¡Tonta!_

_¡¡Hierba!!_

_'¡¡Ahhhggrrrr!!'_ exclamó Harry fuerte y dolorosamente al caer con un fuerte sentón al suelo mojado. Estaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, su puño derecho dolía, pero, al fin, tenía la hierba mala apretada fuertemente.

El pánico lo asaltó.

_Ahora si la había hecho buena, había gritado y seguro que lo habían escuchado los Dursley._

Nervioso, el pequeño miró en dirección a la casa.

Nadie estaba ahí para decirle nada.

Pero…

_Entonces, ¿Es que no habían escuchado su grito?_

Un fuerte sonido resonó en el aire, sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Él miró hacia arriba y vió como una línea azul brillante descendía lenta y entrecortadamente desde una oscura nube, hacia él.

…

_¡¿Eh?!_

_…_

_¡¡Eso iba directamente hacia él!!_

¡¿Se había vuelto loco o era que estaba soñando?!

¡¡Los relámpagos no podían moverse tan lentamente como ése lo hacía en esos momentos!!

_Nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso…_

_Ese_ relámpago, _esa cosa, _parecía que bajaba del cielo brincando sobre las nubes.

¿¿O…_se deslizaba_??

¡¡Por Dios!!

¡¡Seguía acercándose, eso no podía ser un sueño!!

La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar furiosamente.

Y no hallaba una explicación lógica a esa situación.

No estaba realmente asustado; pero no es de todos los días que en una noche lluviosa la luz de un relámpago de pronto se acerque lentamente hacia ti.

'No importa lo que sea' pensó Harry 'Estaré más seguro dentro de la casa que aquí afuera'.

Y trató de echarse a correr.

Pero no pudo.

Sus piernas no respondían.

Trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

Harry sabía que ya no podría levantarse.

Era ahora ya muy tarde. Esa luz estaba casi alcanzaba.

_Ahora._

_Ya nada importaba._

_Lo que fuera esa cosa, el daño que pudiese causarle sería su destino, tal vez incluso se lo merecía…_

_¡¡La luz…!!_

**__**

**_¡¡Estaba cerca!! ¡¡Demasiado cerca!!_**

Harry ya no pudo pensar en ese momento porque aquella brillante luz azul estaba ahora frente a él, en la casa de los Dursley, e iluminando de una forma casi cegadora todo Privet Drive.

_'Esa luz'_ pensó Harry.

Era tan brillante.

Y hermosa.

Era…tan cálida y vibrante.

_Entonces la luz comenzó a cantar y todo perdió sentido... _

Todo lo que importaba en ese momento para Harry era seguir admirando la luz.

Esa luz era tan magnífica.

_Era perfecta. _

De algún modo la luz era todo lo que Harry siempre había querido.

_¿Cómo había podido pensar antes que quería cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la luz?_

La luz era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y la luz lo quería a él.

_La luz quería que fuera con él._

La luz lo quería a él y a nadie más.

_¡¡A él!!_

Dos brillantes luces azul profundo lo cegaron de frente.

Eran ojos.

_Los ojos de la luz lo estaban mirando. _

Lo miraban a él.

_'Búscanos'_ decían los ojos.

_Estamos esperando. _

_Hemos esperado_ _tanto, y aún esperamos. _

_Debemos estar juntos._

_Es nuestro_ _destino. _

_Estamos aún aquí, esperando. _

_¿Vendrás?_

_…Búscanos…_

La luz comenzó a dar vueltas muy despacio alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Harry mientras cantaba aquella melodiosa canción y susurraba palabras dulces a su oído.

Pero detrás de las palabras y la canción había un solo mensaje.

_Búscanos._

_'Búscanos' _decía.

_Búscanos_, _Búscanos_, _Búscanos._

Una y otra vez lo repetía sin cansancio.

La luz dejó de dar vueltas y posó sus brillantes ojos en Harry, quien sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

La luz le hablaría.

Sabía que esa luz no era la verdadera luz. Esto era una especie de… ¿mensaje?

'_¡La luz me dirá donde buscarla!, ¡Debo encontrarla!_' pensó.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se rodeaba con la calidez de la luz _¿o era acaso energía?_

Y ahora que no se estaba moviendo…

_¡__Sí!_

_La figura de la luz era la d…_

-¡¡Niño!! –Farfulló hoscamente su tío Vernon desde la puerta trasera de la casa-¡Qué demonios crees que haces en el suelo! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Luego su Tío cerró la puerta mascullando cosas ininteligibles.

Harry se había congelado cuando la voz de su tío había interrumpido la canción de la luz, se había girado y mirado a su tío mientras le hablaba pero no le había puesto atención, cuando éste se fue volteó rápidamente la cabeza.

Pero la luz ya se había ido.

No había rastro de ella.

_La luz se había ido, y con ella la las dulces palabras, la canción y la calidez que transmitía._

De nuevo Privet Drive se encontraba entre las sombras.

¿Acaso su tío no había visto la hermosa luz?

¿O era que solo él la había visto?

¡¡Pero si había iluminado a todo Privet Drive!!

¡¿Cómo era que nadie más la había visto?!

Harry se puso en pie ('_Por fin podía moverse'_ pensó) y miró a las casas vecinas.

Nada se veía diferente. No había signo de que algo hubiese perturbado a sus habitantes.

_¿Había sido todo un sueño?_

_¿Todo había sido fruto de su imaginación?_

Si ese era el acaso, ahora sabía que tenía mucha imaginación ¿Cómo habría podido pensar en algo tan maravillosamente perfecto como esa luz?

_De acuerdo._

_La teoría de la imaginación no podía ser cierta._

Bueno, la teoría de que todo había sido producto de un sueño se descartaba por completo. Había sido demasiado real.

También estaba seguro de que lo que hubiera sido esa luz era algo fuera de lo normal, algo que no era de ese mundo; es decir, él sentía cuando cosas diferentes sucederían, ese día debía de haberse levantado sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

_Él siempre sabía._

Sabía cuando le iban a pegar.

Sabía cuando le gritarían.

Sabía cuando la pandilla de Dudley lo perseguiría.

Había presentido la llegada de Lupin.

_¡¡Pero por alguna razón no había sentido la llegada de aquella luz!!_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

¿Por qué cosas tan extrañas tenían que sucederle a él? ¿Por qué no a Dudley ó a aquel chico de su clase con cabello rizado, Lucio Davieson, que siempre se quejaba de las aventuras que tendría si no estuviera en la escuela?

_Parecía que todo le sucedía e él._

_Y eso, ¿que le dejaba entonces?_

_Nada._

_Absolutamente nada._

No tenía más teorías sobre _'la luz brillante'_ (que así era como la llamaría desde ahora) y además…

Aún tenía trabajo por hacer en el jardín.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo allí afuera y no había hecho un solo avance en su trabajo. Debía hacer algo de trabajo notable antes de que su tía saliera para decirle que ya podía entrar a '_comer_'.

Harry se acercó al jardín de rosas de su Tía para continuar con su trabajo, sabiendo que nunca en su vida olvidaría a la luz brillante que lo había mirado con tal calidez y le había dado el abrazo que tanto había deseado que Lupin le diera.

Se hincó frente al jardín de rosas a trabajar con un último pensamiento.

Si la luz hubiera tenido algo más de tiempo…

_¿Le habría dicho donde encontrarla?_

* * *

Harry se despertó inquieto al siguiente día.

Al principio pensó que había tenido un sueño sobre la luz brillante pero luego, lo recordó claramente.

De nuevo había tenido uno de _'esos'_ sueños.

Había visto de nuevo aquella luz verde que ya conocía muy bien por sus pesadillas anteriores.

Y los gritos.

_Esos siempre eran los peores. _

Primero eran los gritos y luego la luz verde.

Harry estaba seguro que su pesadilla era del día en que sus padres murieron.

_Lo sentía._

Hacía tiempo Harry había supuesto que la luz verde era la luz que provenía del coche contra el que su familia había chocado y solo él (para su desgracia) había sobrevivido.

Pero ahora, estaba seguro de que esa luz no provenía de un coche.

_La luz verde había estado demasiado cerca de él. _

Incluso podía recordar vagamente haber sentido el calor que emanaba de ella.

Por esa razón, hacía casi un año que Harry estaba seguro de que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Ellos simplemente no habían podido morir de aquella forma.

_Se negaba a creerlo._

* * *

El día se había seguido normalmente, con la excepción de que ahora el cielo permitía una excelente vista del astro sol.

Las lluvias parecían haberse alejado de Privet Drive.

El ambiente aún se sentía ligero.

El aire húmedo y refrescante deba de lleno en el rostro de Harry, quien al igual que la noche anterior estaba en el jardín.

La diferencia era que ahora no estaba trabajando. Se encontraba cómodamente recostado al pie del árbol del jardín y gracias a la mesa de picnic que su Tía había instalado hacía casi un año, alejado de la vista de cualquiera que echase un vistazo por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Su Tía había salido a una junta del club de Señoras del barrio desde temprano y se había llevado a Dudley con ella. Por lo que decía su primo a Harry, esas juntas eran mortalmente aburridas, las Señoras, unas a veces tan viejas que no podían sostenerse en pie, no hacían más que hablar de lo que hacían y no hacían las personas del vecindario.

Todo era aburrido.

Hasta ver cómo tomaban el té era aburrido.

Según Dudley, si no fuera por los pedazos de pastel que las Señoras repartían entre los niños (algunas como su Tía llevaban a sus pequeños) seguro morirían de aburrimiento.

Y su Tío Vernon, como todo buen hombre de familia, se había sentado en su sillón preferido frente al televisor a observar un partido de fútbol americano; con sus provisiones de botanas, papas fritas y una hilera de cervezas para hacer crecer su ya de por sí enorme barriga.

Obviamente, Harry había estado de más en esa habitación y su Tío, al notar su presencia, sólo le había hecho un gesto con la mano para que el niño supiera que podía ir a cualquier parte de la casa excepto a ésa habitación.

Así, Harry se había perdido de la vista de Tío Vernon y se había recostado entre la hierba para disfrutar de uno de aquellos momentos de calma que solía tener en tan pocas ocasiones.

Harry se quitó los tenis, cerró sus ojos y escuchó con atención el sonido del viento.

El aire se movía lentamente acariciando su suave y terso rostro de niño.

Estaba completamente relajado.

No había sueños ni pesadillas.

No había alegría ni decepción.

No había odio ni amor.

No había nada de eso.

_Sólo el viento._

Todo lo que existía era aquel sonido suave.

El dulce murmullo del viento.

_Todo era perfecto._

Luego, una extraña luz apareció de ninguna parte.

Búscanos.

_Encuéntralos…_

Búscanos.

_Es con ellos con quien tienes que estar…_

Búscanos.

_Es a ti a quien elegí..._

Búscanos.

_Por ti morí feliz…_

Búscanos.

_Sabía que llegarías…_

Aquí.

_Cuídalos a todos…_

Estamos aquí.

_Por favor, guíalos…_

Levántate y ven con nosotros.

_Eres el joven aprendiz que llegaría…_

Ven ahora.

_Eres el niño que nació viejo..._

Anda.

_Esperé en un sueño por ti…_

Estamos aquí.

_Todos hemos estado esperando…_

Abre la puerta.

_Ambos están listos para lo que viene…_

Estamos aquí adentro.

_No será fácil pero eres fuerte…_

Ven con nosotros.

_Lo sé muy bien…_

Aquí.

_Porque lo ví todo…_

Abre los ojos.

_En un sueño…_

_En un sueño…_

_Un sueeño…_

_Un sueeeeño…_

Sueeeeeeeeeño…

…eeeeee…………ooooooooo…

* * *

Abrió sus ojos.

Todo estaba borroso pero las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma lentamente.

_¿Acaso había dormido tanto?_

Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente dejando escapar un largo bostezo y se llevó su mano izquierda para cubrir su boca.

Dio un paso adelante y casi pierde el equilibrio.

Miró hacia sus pies descalzos.

Era una escoba con lo que había tropezado y casi cae al suelo.

_No deberían dejar esas cosas en el suelo, cualquiera podría…_

Un momento.

**_¡¿Porqué rayos estaba de pie?!_**

¿Qué no estaba acostado bajo el árbol del jardín?

¿Cuándo se había puesto en pie?

_Todo era algo confuso y el hecho de que todavía tuviera sueño no ayudaba para nada…_

Harry alzó la mirada hacia el frente.

Estaba en la entrada de un cuarto que se encontraba en la semioscuridad.

Miró detrás de él, a su espalda había dos puertas abiertas de par en par. Las puertas daban al jardín.

_¿Quién las había abierto?_

¿Acaso había sido él mismo quien las había abierto?

Pero ¡¿Cuándo?!

_No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahÍ._

Pero…

Creía recordar unos murmullos, ¿Habían sido palabras?

- ¡Ah!, este es… - dijo Harry con un aire de entendimiento.

_Estaba en el cuarto trasero. _

Era una pequeña habitación anexa al jardín. Los Dursley guardaban ahí todo lo que ya no necesitaban. Aparatos descompuestos, herramientas, latas de pintura, libreros ladeados, platos estrellados, ropas viejas…

_Era como un almacén de cosas inservibles._

Cosas que los Dursley se negaban a tirar.

Los libros de la escuela de Harry habían ido a parar ahí.

Varias llantas de la bicicleta de Dudley y del coche del Tío Vernon.

El microondas que había explotado cuando Tío Vernon intentó calentar una taza de café con una cuchara adentro que causó un corto circuito.

La pequeña máquina de helados de Dudley.

El antiguo juego de sillas de la cocina, cuando Tía Petunia insistió a su esposo en que necesitaban comprar uno nuevo.

Infinidad de cosas habían ido a parar a ese lugar.

_¿Habría fotos de sus padres en ese lugar?_

Tal vez Tía Petunia había olvidado que las había guardado ahí hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez.

_¿Y si solo daba un pequeño vistazo a esas cajas que parecía que llevaban años en esa esquina de la izquierda?_

Que daño podría causar.

¿Cuántas cosas malas le habían pasado a alguien por abrir una caja?

Tía Petunia solía pasar todo el día con el club de Señoras, y su Tío nunca saldría a buscarlo al jardín para ver si seguía ahí.

_Si solo pudiera abrir una caja o dos sin ser visto…_

Un ruido extraño rompió su cadena de pensamientos.

Entonces sucedió.

Harry captó un movimiento a su derecha. Entre los cubos y unas ropas, dos brillantes ojos le devolvían la mirada.

* * *

Tarde me he enterado de que cuando subo un capítulo algunas palabras se cortan, especialmente las que terminan con un acento. Y los signos de '´mayor que' y 'menor que' no aparecen.

¿Me he disculpado antes por los errores de ortografía?

Lo hago ahora.

Perdón.

Solo sigan leyendo.

Sugerencias, comentarios, maldiciones…ya saben donde encontrarme.

(¿Mencioné que cumplí años este 3 de Octubre? El mejor de mis regalos fue un precioso tablero de ajedrez que huele a nuevo…mhhmm…Pintura…Droga… ¿Escribí lo que pensé?)

* * *

Domingo, 10 de octubre, 00: 35 a.m.


	4. Muchas cosas, poco tiempo

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Se que lo he dicho varias veces antes, pero recuerden que mi grandioso ingenio y habilidad no creó a Harry Potter. La autora es J. K. Rowling. (Sí, wanna, wanna, nos postramos a tus pies. Jeje.) 

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**A la gente que me lea:**

Dios. Tengo exámenes toda esta próxima semana. Del Lunes 18 al Viernes 22. Tengo que tener buenas calificaciones…

¿Recuerdan que dije que había sacado 33 en Fisiología de los Microorganismos?

Bueno, por eso tengo que estudiar. Y para acabarla también tengo que presentar un examen de Anatomía que, dicen las malas lenguas (y normalmente no se equivocan), que va estar de la '…$&...', y por eso tengo que estudiar.

El hecho de que haya estado dormida la mayoría de las clases no ayuda en mucho…

Ni modo. Me toca darle. O bueno, siquiera intentarlo.

Luego les digo que saqué.

Atte. Blackwell

Pdtt. Supongo que esto debe ser algo confuso. La sección de aquí arriba la escribo cuando comienzo a escribir el capítulo. Cuando lo termino pongo unas palabras al final.

Gracias.

* * *

****

****

****

****

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

****

**_Muchas cosas, poco tiempo._**

_

* * *

_

_Un __ruido extraño rompió su cadena de pensamientos._

_Entonces sucedió._

_Harry captó un movimiento a su derecha. _

_Entre los cubos y unas ropas, dos brillantes ojos le devolvían la mirada._

* * *

Harry trató de no hacer ningún movimiento. Incluso dejó de respirar.

_¿Qué era eso que estaba ahí?_

Lo que fuera esa cosa, con esos… _¿eran ojos?_ …podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

El moverse no se le antojaba como una buena idea.

Sí, no moverse sería mejor.

Harry comenzó a rebuscar en su cerebro por algo de información útil. En un minuto había encontrado lo que quería.

Podía recordar uno de aquellos días en que los Dursleys, hastiados de su presencia le habían permitido mirar el programa que quisiera en el televisor.

Había escogido un canal que pasaba un documental sobre los hábitos de los leones. Para él, era un programa interesante, con buenas imágenes y poco sonido. Le gustaban esos programas.

Casi al final del programa, el narrador había comenzado a dar recomendaciones sobre como escapar de los leones (Harry no creía que algún día fuera a necesitar esa información pero le pareció que no le haría mal el saberla) o en su defecto, de cualquier animal peligroso.

El narrador había dicho algo como…

* * *

_'…cuando se esté al frente de un animal peligroso o de cualquier animal es de preferencia no hacer ningún sonido o movimiento que pueda poner en guardia al animal con el que se enfrenta. Los movimientos fuertes y bruscos molestan la quietud del animal y estropean su entorno. _

_Nunca, y cuando lo digo quiero decir nunca, es bueno mirar a los ojos de un animal peligroso; el animal tomaría esa acción como muestra de un reto o amenaza. Al mirar a sus ojos se le da a entender que estamos listos para tomar cualquier acción necesaria. Siempre es preferible no mirar a los ojos, mantener una actitud sumisa y serena, sin demostrar temor alguno. Generalmente, los animales no suelen ser curiosos, mirarán solo una vez y si no ven la representación de un peligro se alejarán para seguir su camino. En el caso de que se llegue a encontrar con animales peligrosos de la familia de los felinos o de alguna otra familia, el camuflaje será siempre lo preferible. No moverse, respirar o pestañear. Es preferible tomar una actitud pasiva y alejarse hasta que el animal ya se haya ido del lugar._

_De ser necesario algún movimiento al encontrarse frente al animal, ya sea para tomar algún tranquilizante con que disparar al animal o moverse en cierta dirección, esos movimientos deberán hacerse con la mayor cautela posible. Deberán ser movimientos suaves y lentos. No mecánicos.'_

* * *

En resumen, no moverse o respirar. Tratar de que la cosa que sea que esté ahí mirándolo se vaya primero.

Bueno, al menos Harry estaba tratando de hacer algo parecido…

El retener el aire nunca había sido su fuerte, tampoco los deporte o el trabajo en equipo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso porque se le estaba acabando el aire, y además ya sentía como el color de su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un pálido azul y parecía que su cabeza estaba palpitando

No podía pensar con claridad.

Todo borroso se veía tan extraño. Las paredes tomaban formas alargadas y graciosas. Y cuando giraba su cabeza a la derecha…

_No era nada bueno._

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en respirar ya lo estaba haciendo. Sus pulmones habían gritado desesperadamente por algo de oxígeno, y sin el consentimiento del cerebro de Harry habían obtenido lo que querían.

El pequeño Harry aspiró ruidosamente una gran bocanada de aire.

Ya no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de lo que podría hacerle ese animal, o lo que fueran esos dos ojos brillantes (si, estaba seguro de que debían ser ojos), si se movía.

Solo pensaba en que todo el aire del mundo estaría mejor dentro que fuera de sus pulmones.

Tomó todo el aire que necesitaba esperando que su garganta dejara de doler.

Respiró.

Y siguió respirando.

_Lo que fuera que estaba escondido junto a esas ropas ya debía de saber que él estaba ahí. _

De todas formas no hubiera podido pasarse toda la vida esperando que el animal ese se fuera. ¿Y si no se hubiera ido nunca?

_De acuerdo, era hora de ir al grano del problema._

Había un animal con ojos brillantes escondido, y él. Eso no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

De acuerdo, ¿De que tamaño sería? Seguro no era tan grande como un león, sino no hubiera podido esconderse entre un espacio tan pequeño como el que había entre los botes y las ropas.

Lo que le llevaba a deducir que no debía ser una animal que digamos de tamaño preocupante.

¡Ni siquiera un perro de tamaño normal cabría en ese espacio!

_Pero ¿Y un cachorro?_

Bien podría caber ahí.

El saber que el tamaño del animal no era tan grande como había sido su impresión inicial ayudó a minimizar su preocupación de ser comido por partes.

_¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?_

Estaba seguro de que no debía empeorar las cosas acercándose al dueño de aquellos ojos.

_¿Cierto?_

En cierto modo era cierto.

Pero a pesar del peligro la curiosidad permanecía en su mente.

_¿Qué habría entre esos cubos y ese montón de ropa?_

Si no era un animal tan grande entonces no podría hacerle un daño razonable.

Si solo se acercara unos cuantos centímetros no estaría en mínimo peligro…

_¿Qué tipo de animal sería?_

_Tal vez un gatito pequeño con forma de peluche con el que pudiera jugar lanzándole bolas de papel o un cachorro que pudiera morder a Dudley con solo una orden suya. O si pudiera ser un animal que cupiera con el en la alacena…tal vez podría tenerlo ahí sin que los Dursley se enteraran. _

_Sería su primer amigo. _

_Sí, si solo se acercara un poco más sabría lo que había en ese lugar._

Nada le pasaría si se acercaba un poco más a ese animal.

Pero…

_Si me acerco ya no habrá marcha atrás. Puedo sentirlo._

Más allá había algo que no conocía.

Algo que se veía como un ligero camino que poseía algo grande al final.

Algo con lo que nunca se había topado de frente.

Y estaba unos centímetros adelante.

Solo debía dar unos pasos para tomar ese destino.

_Pero ¿Y que si lo llevaba a un destino horrible y peligroso? ¿Y si se acercaba y se encaminaba a un destino peor que el que habría tenido con los Dursley?_

Tenía muchas dudas…

_¿Qué podría hacer?_

Irse del cuarto trasero y no volver.

O acercarse unos pasos, descubrir la identidad de ese animal y ver lo que estaba escondido en ese final…

Una brisa atravesó las puertas de la habitación hasta acariciar el rostro del muchacho.

Fue entonces que el sonido del viento comenzó a tomar sentido para Harry.

_Era una voz. _

'Alguien' de alguna forma estaba hablando con él.

No le hablaba con palabras. Era más un sentimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

Decía que lo estaban esperando.

_¿Quiénes?_

Decía que no los hiciera esperar más tiempo.

_¿Esperar para que?_

Decía que no los dejara solos.

_¿Pero a quienes?_

Decía que no le fallara.

_¿Fallar en que? ¡Pero si no le conocía! ¿Quién le hablaba? ¿Acaso debía hacer algo? Sería mejor que se lo dijera de una vez._

Silencio.

La voz se había ido. Y también los mensajes.

* * *

Harry se quedó quieto por un segundo.

Eso había sido…

_Extraño._

No raro, sino 'extraño'.

Hasta ahora había sido un día muy extraño. Y estaba seguro que falta más por suceder.

¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?

Estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes.

_¿Pero de quien sería esa voz? _

No podía recordarlo.

Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos un sonido captó la atención de Harry.

Debía ser el animal escondido.

_Casi se había olvidado que todavía estaba ahí._

_Lo cual era razonable; con pesadillas, rayos bajados del cielo y brisas de verano que le hablaban ¿Quién podía concentrarse con tantas cosas en la mente?_

Ya era hora de hacer algo.

Harry miró el suelo.

Estaba sucio y parecía que nadie había entrado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Ese era el espacio que debía caminar para llegar a ese animal.

Ese era el espacio que al cruzar le daría un nuevo camino a su vida.

Ese era el espacio por el que ahora estaba caminando.

Vería ese animal aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría.

_Ya estaba cansado de estar esperando el momento de dejar a los Dursley; cualquier cosa a la que lo llevara la elección de ese camino la tomaría. _

-Ven aquí, animalito –dijo Harry.

Se había agachado y estaba de rodillas tratando de ver algo del animal a pesar de la oscuridad.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido que lo había hecho acercarse. Pero esta vez el sonido aquel era mas claro y Harry podía escucharlo perfectamente.

O más bien, entenderlo.

_¡No podía creerlo! _

Era una voz.

_¡El animal podía hablar!_

Wow.

El animal podía hablar.

¡¡Era impresionante!!

¿Podían los animales hablar? Se suponía que no. Estaba seguro que lo había leído en algún lugar; sus profesores también lo habían dicho.

_Los humanos eran los únicos que podían hablar._

Los perros no podían. Ni los gatos. Ni las aves. Ni las vacas.

Sólo las personas.

'Pero este animal esta hablando' pensó Harry.

_Entonces el mundo debía estar equivocado. _

Algunos animales_ s_ podían hablar solo que la gente que lo investigó no debió haber tenido la paciencia para escuchar a todos los animales.

Tal vez a esos animales les caían mal los investigadores y no les habían querido hablar.

Seguro eso debió ser.

Y además ¿Cómo podría alguien hablar con todos los animales del mundo?

Eso era imposible. No había forma.

El que dijo que los animales no podían hablar estaba equivocado.

Sí podían.

_Wow. _

El animal estaba hablando.

_¿De qué hablarían los animales?_

Seguramente no de la escuela. Los animales no irían a la escuela ¿O sí?

Después de todo, si podían hablar entonces eran inteligentes.

_¿Qué animal sería?_

Harry se agachó aún más. Su cabeza rozando el suelo y sus ojos esmeraldas con la vista fija en la oscuridad de donde provenía la voz del animal, atento a sus palabras.

Resultó que el extraño sonido, no era eso, sino que eran muchos extraños soniditos que parecían uno solo.

Harry se concentró en lo que decía el animal. Bueno, lo que creía que decía porque no podía entender todo bien con esos sollozos.

El animalito estaba llorando. Pobrecito.

¿Estaría triste?

* * *

_-¡Que voy a hacer!_ –decía al animalito- _Que voy a hacer. Que voy a hacer. ¡Ahora sí que la hice buena! ¡Za Y'ther, van a matarme! Claro, me mataran si primero logro salir viva de esta._

El animal hizo otro de esos extraños sonidos y continuó hablándole al aire.

- _Y esa cría todavía esta buscándome. ¡Por favor! ¡Grandes, no dejen que me encuentre! Seré buena, lo prometo. De verdad, esta vez sí hablo en serio, ya no andaré por ahí sola y sin cuidado de nada. Escucharé a Y'Alunej, en serio que ahora sí lo haré. Ya no saldré a explorar ¡Lo prometo!_

_-¡Gran Za Y'ther! Ayúdame por favoooor. Por favor. Prometo darle mi colección de huesos a Jtar. Si tan solo me ayudas esta vez. _

_-¡Por favor, ya no volveré a pedir nada más! Sé que dije eso la otra vez en las piedras de I'leta, pero ahora sí hablo en serio. No quiero morir o que me metan en uno de esos espacios pequeños y cerrados donde otros dicen haber estado. ¡Por favor Gran Za Y'ter! Ayúdame esta vez y yo…_

Una voz interrumpió el monólogo del animal.

_- ¿Tienes una colección de huesos? Yo nunca he visto uno_ –dijo la voz.

_- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Podrías ayudarme? La gran lluvia me hizo perderme cuando iba de regreso a casa, y tuve que refugiarme aquí. No se donde estoy ni como regresar. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!_

_-Pobrecito… ¿Estas perdido?_

_-¡Qué! ¡¿Porque me insultas de esa manera?! ¡Soy una niña no un niño!_

_- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Es que no puedo verte desde aquí._

_- ¿Dónde estas?_

_-Estoy aquí afuera. Anda, sal. Así podremos hablar. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me nombraron Yalei… Entonces, ¿La cría se ha ido?_

_-¿La cría? Bueno, no he visto a nadie más desde que entré aquí. Tu nombre es bonito._

_-Gracias, creo, nadie me había dicho eso antes. Pero ¿Estas seguro de que no está la cría? _

_-Segurísimo._

_-Mhhmm ¿Cómo te nombraron a ti?_

_-Mi nombre es Harry._

_-Que nombre tan extraño._

_-Para mí es normal._

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Luego Yalei habló de nuevo.

_-De acuerdo, voy a salir._

Yalei salió despacio y se topó de frente con Harry.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con una expresión horrorizada que el niño no entendió, intentando volver de nuevo a su escondite. Pero Harry habló antes de que hubiera avanzado unos centímetros.

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Eres una serpiente!! ¡Genial_!

Yalei se petrificó en su sitio. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hacía un pequeño Harry que le miraba con extrema curiosidad.

El niño estaba sentado en el suelo cruzado de brazos, con las piernas abiertas y extendidas.

_-¿Harry?_ –preguntó una Yalei medio alucinada.

_-Harry Potter. Mucho gusto_ – dijo el niño alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

La serpiente se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse.

_-¿Estas bien, Yalei?_ –preguntó Harry preocupado por su nueva amiga.

_-¡Gran Za Y'ther!_ –susurró la serpiente.

Harry no entendía nada. Solo esperaba que Yalei quisiera quedarse con él por un tiempo.

_Era lo suficientemente pequeña como para quedarse con él en la alacena. Sería divertido. Y tal vez podría convencerla para que mordiera a Dudley, o si no quería se conformaría con que le diera un pequeño susto._

Sus tíos jamás se darían cuenta. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle de comer a Yalei?

_-Harry ¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo?_

_-¿Eh? No te entiendo._

_-Eres un humano. Los humanos no hablan nuestra lengua._

_-Bueno, tú estas hablando conmigo ¿O no?_

_-Pues, si._

_-¿Ves? Eres tu la que habla como humano._

_-No. No soy yo. ¡Tú eres el que habla como nosotros! ¡Cuándo hablo a un humano ellos jamás entienden! Eres tú, Harry. Tú eres el que puede hablar conmigo y no al revés._

_-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Puedo hablar con los animales! Podré hablar con los animales como aquél tipo de esa película en que…Espera, un momento. Yo también he tratado de hablar con los animales y ellos no me entienden, como el Rotwailler de Tía Marge, trató de morderme muchas veces._

_-Esto nunca había pasado. No se que decir._

Harry sopesó las posibilidades. Él sabía que no podía hablar con los animales. Yalei estaba segura de que no podía hablar con las personas.

_¿Entonces? _

No le veía una respuesta lógica al asunto.

¿Sería esto lo que había sentido?

Y lo que fuera que le habló hacia unos momentos, bueno, tal vez todavía había estado medio dormido. Aunque eso no explicaba el cómo había ido a parar al cuarto trasero sin darse cuenta…

Después estaba Yalei, la serpiente.

Una serpiente.

_¡Estaba hablando con una serpiente!_

En la mente de Harry no había cabida para nada más.

Se estaba sobrecargando, era hora de agregar el hablar con una serpiente a la lista de cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando…

Era demasiado.

Sería mejor dejar esas cosas por el momento, ahora tenía un asunto inmediato, Yalei.

_-Yo tampoco entiendo nada. Pero ¿No me decías que estabas perdida? –_preguntó Harry.__

A la serpiente pareció darle un paro cardíaco (si eso es posible) al escuchar las palabras.

-_ ¡Gran Za Y'ther! Van a matarme._

_-¿Matarte? Pero ¡Porqué! ¿Hiciste algo malo?_

_- No. Bueno, si. En teoría._

Harry frunció el ceño en respuesta.

_-Claro, no fue nada malo, malo, que digamos. Es que yo…_

_-Dime._

_-Es que… se suponía que no debía alejarme del Lugar del Nido por las grandes lluvias. Pero yo, bueno, estaba aburrida_ –dijo Yalei mientras levantaba su largo cuerpo hasta que su pequeña cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Harry - _¡Sólo quería dar un paseo! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el suelo se derrumbaría y el agua me arrastraría?!_

_-¡Wow! ¡¿Te arrastró el agua?!_

_-Sí. Llegué a este lugar con mucho trabajo. Me escondí en este lugar porque no estaba mojado. He estado aquí desde hace algunas horas. ¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre!_

* * *

En todo el relato la serpiente había hecho graciosas poses que casi hacían a Harry sonreír. Sí, había estado a punto de sonreír. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho?

Había sido hace mucho tiempo. No podía recordarlo.

* * *

__

Harry estaba emocionado. Yalei en verdad que había tenido una aventura. ¡Ser arrastrado por un río! ¿Cómo se sentiría?

_-Uhmm. ¿Harry?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Es esta tu guarida?_

_-¿Mi que?_

_-Tu guarida. ¿Es aquí donde vives?_

_-¡Oh! No. Yo vivo mas allá-_ dijo Harry señalando con su brazo hacia la casa _–Este es un cuarto anexo. Casi nadie viene aquí._

_-¿Cuántos viven allí donde tú vives?_

_-Bueno. Están mis dos tíos y mi primo. Conmigo somos cuatro._

_-¡Qué solo cuatro! Es un lugar muy grande como para que sólo sean cuatro. ¡Za Y'ther! ¡Cuatro!_

La serpiente comenzó a hacer unos rápidos murmullo siseantes sin sentido.

Harry no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Así que mejor calló. No quería decir algo que hiciera que su nueva amiguita se sintiera ofendida. Además tampoco quería parecer un ignorante.

Trató de cambiar el tema.

_-Y, ¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa Yalei?_

La serpiente detuvo los murmullos y respondió. Su mirada entristecida.

_-No lo sé. Aún estoy cansada y así no podré hacer nada._

_-¿Te quedarás entonces?_

Yalei se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. Miró a Harry como evaluándolo.

_-Tal vez un día aquí no me hará mal. Así podré descansar. Además, no eres peligroso. Eres bueno, sino, sería capaz de sentir tu aura azul._

Harry no entendió lo que Yalei decía.

_¿Qué tenía un aura?_

Al menos ahora sabía que no era de color azul. No era un gran avance. ¿Pero y eso que importaba? ¿Sería lo mismo si su aura fuera verde?

Bueno, Yalei se quedaría.

_¡Eso sí importaba! _

Aún así, retuvo la información al respecto de las 'auras' para preguntar a su amiga después. Era un tema interesante.

_-Me alegra saber que te quedarás ¿No te enfermarás si te quedas aquí? Parece un poco frío._

_-¡Já! Claro que no. ¡Las serpientes somos más resistentes que muchos animales!_

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo crees entonces que he sobrevivido a toda esa travesía por el río?!_

Esa serpiente tenía un sentido del humor muy raro. Harry se animó a seguirle el juego.

_-¿Suerte?_

_-¡No es suerte el ser una maravilla de serpiente! –dijo Yalei alzando la cabeza por lo alto._

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-¡Claro que lo digo!_

Yalei sacó su lengua bífida haciendo un curioso sonido y luego se tocó su nariz (o lo que Harry creía que era su nariz) con la lengua. Lo hizo tres veces seguidas. Entonces dio una vuelta a completo ras del suelo y volvió a ponerse recta, de nuevo, con la cabeza bien en alto.

Harry solo la miró curiosa.

_-¡Ay! Eso es lo que me disgusta de los humanos_ –exclamó Yalei exasperada.

Lo único que Harry atinó a hacer fue ladear un tanto su cabeza a la derecha. Por algún motivo ese simple movimiento causó en Yalei un ataque de risa casi histérico.

_-Jajajajajajajajajaja. ¡Tu cabeza! Jajajaja. ¡Gran Za Y'ther que risa! Jajajajajaja._

_-Tú pequeño…Jajajajaja…eres tan…Jajajajaja…divertido…Jajajajaja._

La risa no permitía a Yalei hablar con claridad.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso Yalei?_

_-Tú…Jajajaja…tu cabeza…Jajajajajaja._

No se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Yalei se estaba burlando de él.

Y muy descaradamente a decir verdad.

Harry le dio más tiempo a Yalei para que su risa disminuyera.

_-Jajaja. No me había reído tanto desde hacía algún tiempo. A veces el Lugar del Nido puede ser taaan aburrido, pequeño Harry Potter._

_-Llámame solo Harry. ¿Y que quieres decir con eso de pequeño? –_preguntó Harry un tanto insultado.

El_ no _era un pequeño.__

_-Es porque eres una cría Harry._

_-¿Pues que edad tienes?_

_-He pasado cuatro colores._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-¡Ay! ¡Humanos! Quiero decir He mudado de piel cuatro veces, Harry._

_-¿Y cada cuando mudas de piel?_ –preguntó Harry buscando una forma de hacer cuentas con los datos que Yalei le daba.

_-Cada lluvia de nieve ¿Porqué?_

_-¿Lluvia de nieve?_

_-Es cuando el agua que comienza a llover es fría._

Harry no le contestó, estaba concentrado en las cuentas. Con 'lluvia de nieve', Yalei debía de estar refiriéndose a la temporada de invierno. Cuatro lluvias de nieve son cuatro inviernos, que dan cuatro años.

Yalei tenía cuatro años y Harry estaba a unos días de tener ocho años.

_-¡Ya está!_ –dijo Harry.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Tú lo acabas de decir Yalei. No puedes llamarme pequeño._

_-Pero ¿¿Porqué?? –preguntó desconcertada la serpiente._

_-Porque yo casi tengo ocho años y tú tienes cuatro. Sólo cuatro_. –dijo Harry con una mirada de superioridad.

_-¿Años? ¿Qué es eso, Harry? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Porqué yo habría de tener cuatro y tu ocho?_

Harry no quería meterse en explicaciones. Si la serpiente no sabía lo que eran los años menos sabría lo que era el eje de rotación del planeta tierra. El niño tomó la salida más fácil.

_-No importa. Lo que quiero decir es que yo he vivido el doble de lo que tú._

_-¡Eso no puede ser!_

_-Claro que sí. Yo he vivido…-_ Harry comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales.

Luego, acercó su mano a Yalei enseñando cuatro de sus dedos.

_-Yo he vivido cuatro colores más que tú._

La serpiente se deslizó suavemente enroscándose en ella misma hasta quedar con la forma de un rollo. No habló hasta después de casi un minuto.

_-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- _dijo estirando la cabeza pero manteniendo su postura anterior _- Entonces…ahora te llamaré T'arry. ¿Te importa?_

_-¿Qué significa esa palabra?_

_-Es una manera de mostrar respeto entre los míos._

_-¡Ah! ¿Y como es eso?_

_-Es un tanto laaaargo de explicar. ¿Te quedarás?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Oh! No. Espera._

Había estado mucho tiempo en el cuarto trasero con Yalei.

Tía Petunia y Dudley aún tardarían un poco más, pero dudaba de que su Tío se pasara ese tiempo viendo el televisor.

¿Y si se le ocurría buscarlo para ver que no estuviera incendiando la casa o algo así (cosa que Harry jamás haría) y lo encontraba en el cuarto trasero?

Tendría que pagar con otra paliza.

Pero a Harry no le importaba eso, lo que sí le importaría sería que Tío Vernon encontrase a Yalei y quisiera pisarla con su gorda pierna y la pobre serpiente quedara hecha tortilla en ese instante.

A lo mejor, su Tío se compadecía de la serpiente y se la daba como regalo a Dudley. Entonces Harry podría vivir teniendo a Yalei cerca, pero vería tristemente desde lejos como su primo maltrataban a la pobre serpiente y la usaba como cuerda para uno de sus tontos juegos.

O peor aún, Tío Vernon podría llamar a 'Control de Animales' y hacer que se la llevaran a uno de esos zoológicos especiales para serpientes (Serpentarios, creía se llamaban esos lugares) y entonces, Yalei pasaría la eternidad de sus tristes días restantes de vida dentro de una pequeñísima caja de cristal donde apenas cabría su cuerpo. La alimentarían de las sobras de comida de los otros animales y viviría patéticamente viendo como niños tontos golpeaban el vidrio de su tanque.

Lo triste era que Harry sabía cómo se sentiría Yalei. Tenía una idea bastante clara.

No podía dejar que ninguna de esas cosas le pasara.

_-Me encantaría Yalei. Pero si me quedo, las personas con las que vivo podrían venir aquí y no sería un encuentro agradable, créeme._

_-Entonces ¿Te irás? ¿Ya no vendrás? –_preguntó Yalei tratando de mantener una expresión neutra.__

_-Tengo que hacerlo o ellos vendrán tarde o temprano._

_-Pero…_

_-Volveré al anochecer. Cuando esas personas se hayan ido a dormir._

La serpiente se mantuvo en silencio.

_-Claro, solo si tú quieres. No diré a nadie que estas aquí._

_-¡No! Quiero decir…claro que quiero que vengas. A decir verdad, el solo pensar que tendré que estar aquí sola todo el tiempo me da náuseas._

_-De acuerdo._

_-¿Cuándo el sol amarillo se oculte?_

_-Este…sí. Vendré después de esa hora y me iré antes de que el sol vuelva a salir._

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había comprendido.

_-Te veré entonces, T'arry._

Harry se puso de pie y encaminó hacia ambas puertas del cuarto trasero para cerrarlas.

_-Nos veremos, Yalei_ –dijo Harry antes de cerrar ambas puertas al mismo tiempo, provocando un sonido chirriante.

Harry dio la espalda al cuarto trasero donde ahora Yalei descansaba recuperando sus fuerzas para emprender el camino de regreso a su casa. Un lugar que por lo que Harry había llegado a entender, se llamaba 'El Lugar del Nido'.

Un nombre peculiar para un lugar que no conocía.

_¿Llegaría a ver ese lugar algún día?_

'Tal vez' se dijo Harry.

Ahora tendría que entrar a la casa y refugiarse en su alacena.

Ahí estaría más seguro. Y de ese modo, no correría el riesgo de que Tío Vernon le inventara crímenes imposibles para él (ya lo había llegado a acusar antes de hacer cosas que ni siquiera Harry sabía que eran posibles). Además, no quería que le pusieran los candados a la alacena, podía abrir los candados pero no desde dentro de la alacena.

Cuando le ponían los candados sólo abría las bisagras de la puerta para salir.

Había sido una idea que Lupin le había dado.

Recordaba muy bien ese momento.

* * *

**::'Flashback'::**

-'¿Porqué eres siempre el último en salir, Harry?'

Había preguntado Lupin cuando solo él y Harry salían del salón. El aula estaba vacía, todos ya se habían ido.

Era la hora de salida e incluso algunos Profesores habían salido apresurados, deseosos de salir de la escuela y no ver un libro hasta el Lunes siguiente.

Antes de pensarlo, Harry ya había fruncido el ceño de manera interrogativa.

Era extraño que Lupin le preguntara eso.

_No que no quisiera que le preguntara. _

Le hacía sentirse bien el que alguien se interesara por el porque quería y no porque era su obligación.

Y además, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Solía comportarse con los Profesores de una forma específica para que pensaran que era solo tímido y que le gustaba su vida para que lo dejaran de molestar.

_El era Harry Potter y resolvería sus problemas por sí mismo._

Porque si alguien más le ayudaba a resolver sus problemas, entonces ¿Que sería de él cuando tratara de resolver sus problemas solo?

_Eran sus batallas y las de nadie más._

-Bueno- dijo Harry respondiendo a la pregunta de Lupin –así no me empujan a la salida.

-¿Otros niños te molestan? –preguntó Lupin de forma extraña mientras apretaba su maletín con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_Si solo supiera._

Algunos de los otros niños ni siquiera sabían que existía.

-No, es solo que muchos chicos se empujan para ser los primeros en salir. Si estas entre ellos te aplastan.

-Sí, entiendo.

Lupin lo miró intensamente.

Parecía esperar que Harry dijera más, pero era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban a la puerta de salida Harry pudo sentir la mirada incesante de Lupin sobre su espalda. Su Profesor quería preguntarle algo.

_¿Qué sería?_

Llegaron a la salida y Harry vio a un par de hombres en las rejas de la escuela, cargaban diversas cajas de herramientas y algo de equipo. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo cuando Lupin le dio la respuesta que quería con un comentario.

-¡Ya casi lo había olvidado! –miró a Harry con una media sonrisa- Van a arreglar las puertas. Según el director McKnee están muy oxidadas y viejas. Esos hombres -señaló con la cabeza, una mano sosteniendo el maletín y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón- están aquí para medir la puerta y preparar una nueva. Cuando vuelvas del próximo curso habrá unas nuevas puertas.

-Son muy grandes… -dijo Harry.

_Seguro esas nuevas puertas costarían tanto como su tamaño._

-Sí, lo se. ¿Me pregunto si usarán las partes que no están oxidadas para hacer la nueva puerta? Y ¿Las cortarán en partes o las quitarán completas? Si las quitan completas tendrán que romper las bisagras en ambos lados y dañarían parte de la estructura de la escuela, aunque si solo sacan la mitad…después de todo las bisagras son estructuras complementarias…

'Bisagras' pensó Harry. 'Su alacena tenía bisagras. Eso le daba una excelente idea que le daría más libertad'

Llegaron a las puertas. Los hombres había ido a algún lugar y sus herramientas aún estaban ahí.

Lupin le deseó un divertido fin de semana con una alegre sonrisa y se alejó por el camino que siempre tomaba.

Harry hizo lo mismo y se despidió con la mano. Cuando Lupin se hubo alejado lo suficiente el niño actúo con la rapidez y confianza de un experto.

Se volteó y en un rápido movimiento tomó un desarmador plano de la caja que estaba más próxima a él. Acomodó la herramienta en paralelo con su brazo, escondiéndola entre éste y su pierna. Luego, rápidamente alzó sus brazos y dejó deslizar el objeto dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

La acción en sí solo tomó a Harry unos segundos.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que era solo un niño que metía las manos en los bolsillos para ir de camino a casa.

Ahora ya tenía la herramienta asegurada en su bolsillo, donde cabía perfectamente ya que como toda su ropa, el pantalón había sido de Dudley.

_Era más grande de lo necesario pero en ocasiones como éstas muy útil. _

Y era cuestión de esperar hasta la noche para ver si su idea funcionaba.

Para Harry, lo que había hecho no era robar.

_Era supervivencia._

Y el jamás caería bajo los Dursley.

* * *

Esa noche había probado su idea y había visto alegremente como funcionaba.

Ahora podía salir de la alacena aunque tuviera los candados puestos aunque le tomaría más tiempo del necesario y eso era algo que no tenía.

_Quería pasar más tiempo con Yalei._

Esa serpiente era en verdad simpática y le hacía olvidarse de los tiempos pasados.

Ella era valiosa y no quería perderla.

Algo le hizo cosquillas en los pies.

Era la hierba del jardín.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no traía puestos los zapatos.

Recordaba habérselos quitado antes de irse a dormir debajo del árbol. Luego se había despertado dentro del cuarto trasero.

En verdad que era hora de parar todas esas cosas extrañas.

Y no se podía permitir el perder el conocimiento de nuevo de esa forma.

_Solo Dios sabía donde aparecería la próxima vez…_

* * *

Harry había recogido los tenis que seguían donde los había dejado y estaba ahora dentro de su alacena.

Tía Petunia y Dudley aún no habían regresado. El partido de televisión que su Tío Vernon había estado mirando por televisión había terminado hacía tiempo pero (Gracias a Dios) su Tío había encontrado otro partido que transmitían por televisión.

Era un partido de Golf.

Algo así como un campeonato. Harry no estaba seguro. Había pasado silenciosa y rápidamente junto a su Tio para no hacerlo molestar, luego se había encerrado en su alacena.

Tío Vernon solo había emitido un hosco ronquido y había continuado mirando el televisor como si Harry fuese solo una mosca que no valía el esfuerzo de mirar.

Últimamente, su Tío se había visto obsesionado con la idea de que los buenos inversionistas debían jugar partidos de Golf.

Así pues, se había comprado todo un equipo para el juego y un libro titulado 'Sea un profesionista del Golf en 10 sencillos pasos'.

Aún no había tratado de ir a jugar Golf pero Harry sospechaba que no tardaría en hacerlo. Entonces se desquitaría con el porque de seguro perdería. Siempre que su Tío se enfadaba por algo era con Harry con quien se desquitaba, parecía que en el mundo no había nadie más.

Harry odiaba lo que los Dursley habían hecho de su vida. Sabía que no debía vivir así cuando se había dado cuenta que los demás niños de su escuela no vivían en la forma en que él lo hacía.

Se recostó en la pequeña cama de la alacena pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y en su visita de unas horas a Yalei. Esperaba que la pequeña serpiente estuviera bien.

Muy en el fondo sabía que el día de la venganza llegaría. Casi pudo haber jurado que una risa se había oído en su interior, y que decía

_'Será más pronto de lo que crees, hermano. Muy pronto'._

* * *

_Cosas pasan que no podemos remediar._

_Pensar en ello es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Cosas extrañas suceden y no hay como evitarlas._

_Pensar en ello es inncesario._

_Esas cosas seguirán pasando sin importar cuantas veces tratemos de evitarlas._

_Lo mejor es intentar sobrellevar las situaciones._

_Si alguien te hiere no hay nada que hacer._

_Resiste y no pienses en como pudiste evitarlo y en si pasará de nuevo._

_Es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Resiste pensando en que todo será mejor cuando llegue tu día de la venganza._

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza.

¿Que qué fue de mis exámenes?

(Cara llorosa y desconsolada)

Mejor no pregunten.

Ahora me han dado más trabajos y tengo que dar clases. Y además de los trabajos que tengo atrasados…

No me gusta.

¡Hasta que leíste mi fic kinichan! Ya estaba pensando en imprimírtelo y forzarte a que lo leyeras en vez de ir a la escuela. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿¿Por qué no te lo grabé en un disket??

Recuerdo que iba a escribir algo importante aquí pero ya se me olvidó que era.

Domingo 31 de Octubre del 2004, 8: 50 p.m. (Creo. Grrr. Cómo me desagrada el cambio de horario)

Nos vemos.


	5. Conversaciones de Madrugada

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Soy buena escribiendo pero no tanto como para crear a Harry Potter.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

**A la gente que me lea:**

Por fin ha comenzado a hacer frío en mi casa ¡Síi!

El clima es lo que me encanta de vivir en Monterrey (cara de extrema felicidad).

Finalmente he comenzado este capítulo.

No lo negaré, dos amigas y yo nos fuimos a segundas en dos materias TT. Lo bueno fue que las pasé con 70 (creo que ya les había mencionado algo de Fisiología) y 85 (en Anatomía, no podía creerlo -). Lo malo fue que una amiga (a quien llamaré Ricitos de Fuego) dejó las dos y se fue a terceras, va a tener que llevar las materias otra vez; TT (carita triste, llorosa y desconsolada), no va a venir a uno de los viajes del próximo semestre, creo que al de Irapuato. Mi otra amiga, Kinichan, las pasó también (quién de hecho acaba de llamarme hace unos minutos para preguntarme su resultado de Anatomía ¡Felicidades! No te felicité ni te hablé mucho porque era larga distancia, espero te la pases bien por allá en tus tierras con tu familia).

Perdón a aquellas personas que han estado esperando con ansia el próximo capítulo. Gracias por ser pacientes, espero no se decepcionen. (Y Gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews y me agregaron a sus listas. No saben lo feliz que me hacen!!)

Feliz Navidad y Felices todas la demás fechas por venir que me da flojera escribir aquí pero de todas formas espero se la pasen bien.

Atte. Blackwell

Martes 14 de Diciembre del 2004 7:47 p.m.

* * *

**'El Príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Conversaciones de madrugada_**

* * *

****

_Esperaba que la pequeña serpiente estuviera bien._

_Muy en el fondo sabía que el día de la venganza llegaría. Casi pudo haber jurado que una risa se había oído en su interior, y que decía:_

_'Será más pronto de lo que crees, hermano. Muy pronto'._

* * *

Eran pasadas de la una de la mañana cuando el sentido del tiempo de Harry le hizo levantarse.

Había dejado de ser sábado y ahora era domingo.

Era hora de ver a Yalei.

Harry se había dormido con la ropa puesta para no perder tiempo vistiéndose; se sentó despacio en su pequeña cama y revolvió varias veces su cabeza para espantar el sueño. En unos años más seguramente ya no cabría en esa cama, tendría que dormir con los pies colgando fuera de ella. Y las arañas serían su eterna compañía.

_De nuevo esa actitud pesimista._

Pero que se le iba a hacer. Su vida era una excusa para ese pesimismo que nadie más que él conocía.

Y además ¿Para que darle vueltas al asunto si nadie más conocía su vida?

_Nadie conocía al pequeño Harry Potter._

Triste pero cierto.

En cierto modo esa era una ventaja. Los que no eran conocidos podían trabajar entre las sombras y nunca eran lastimados.

_Los que no eran conocidos no eran lastimados._

Si no estas lastimado entonces estas bien.

_Eso era tan cierto como que vivía en una alacena debajo de las escaleras._

'Una alacena, de la que tenía que salir pronto para ver a Yalei' se recordó Harry.

El niño se puso su tenis derecho y luego el izquierdo. El color no podía distinguirse por la oscuridad pero ambos eran negros y viejos, y como todo lo que poseía habían pasado antes por las manos (o por los pies, dependiendo de la forma en que se viera) de su primo Dudley. Los tenis le quedaban mejor que la ropa porque su primo era solo medio número más grande que él.

Harry no quería ni imaginar que habría sido de él si Dudley hubiera tenido los pies de un gigante. Tal vez su tía se habría sentido tan avergonzada de dejarlo salir así que le hubiera comprado un par nuevo.

'Concentrate en lo que vas a hacer' se reprendió Harry.

No era tiempo de andar pensando en lo que hubiera sido si su primo hubiera tenido una medida de pie enorme (habría sido en verdad gracioso ver al regordete de su primo caminar con los zapatos rojos de un payaso, pero eso no le ayudaba en este momento), ahora debía salir de su alacena.

Harry se acercó con precaución a la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en buscar sus anteojos y se pegó lo más que pudo para tratar de escuchar algún sonido que pudieran estar haciendo los Dursley.

Buscó por cualquier indicio de que sus tíos estuvieran despiertos, su primo Dudley siempre dormía como una piedra así que ni se molestó en buscar algún sonido proveniente de él.

No había sonidos.

Harry se acercó aun más a la puerta conteniendo la respiración.

Esta vez escuchó algo.

Era el inconfundible y molesto ronquido de su tío Vernon.

_Esa era la señal que había estado buscando._

Tía Petunia siempre se dormía antes de que su esposo comenzara a roncar. Y si él ya estaba roncando entonces era seguro salir porque su tía ya estaría dormida para ese entonces.

Harry se tiró al suelo, estiró la mano por debajo de la cama y sacó el desarmador que había tomado 'prestado' el viernes por la tarde de entre las herramientas de los hombres que trabajaban en las puertas de la escuela.

Al fondo debajo de la cama era el lugar perfecto para esconder las cosas que no quería que vieran los Dursley, ellos nunca entraban en su alacena. Dudaba que el gordo de su tío Vernon pudiera entrar o siquiera asomarse a la alacena de debajo de las escaleras…

Tomó el desarmador con su mano izquierda y comenzó a aflojar la bisagra de la parte de debajo de la puerta.

La bisagra era fácil de quitar. Todas las bisagras de la casa de los Dursley (suponía que así eran todas las bisagras) estaban hechas por dos partes que eran casi idénticas y que se colocaban una en el marco de la entrada a la habitación y otra en la puerta, cuando las dos partes se unían se entrelazaban como dedos, y luego, una pieza de metal larga como un clavo era colocada dentro de ambas partes que ya tenían un espacio cilíndrico justo para que cupiera la pieza alargada deteniendo así la puerta.

No era difícil remover una bisagra, sólo se debía levantar la pieza alargada y en ese momento uno era libre de ir a donde quisiera.

El problema de hacerlo en casa de los Dursley era evitar hacer cualquier sonido que pudiera atraer su atención.

'Listo' se dijo Harry.

Había logrado quitar la bisagra de abajo.

Guardó la pieza de metal en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, y luego, evitando hacer cualquier sonido empujó suavemente con el pie derecho la parte de debajo de la puerta, separando las dos piezas que se entrelazaban.

Ahora, debía desarmar la bisagra de arriba sin hacer ruido.

Puso el desarmador bajo la cabeza de la pieza con forma de clavo y tiró hacia arriba.

Nada pasó.

Lo intentó de nuevo pero falló, hiriéndose esta vez la muñeca izquierda con el desarmador.

Harry sintió un escozor en la mano acompañado de un hilillo de líquido espeso que supuso, debía ser su sangre.

Frotó su brazo contra el holgado pantalón de mezclilla que estaba usando, limpiando así la sangre de su mano y se puso de nuevo en acción. Esta vez tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo logró.

_La pieza estaba fuera y la libertad era suya._

Empujó con ambas manos la puerta hacia fuera con suavidad.

La oscuridad fue lo único que lo recibió.

Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse. Su alacena era una habitación encerrada que no dejaba entrever ni un solo rayo de luz, pero la sala de los Dursley, espaciosa y con sus amplias ventanas, permitía que la luz de los faroles de la calle entrase ligeramente por entre las cortinas de las ventanas, realzando así los contornos de los muebles que suelen volverse invisibles en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por los años que había pasado encerrado en una constante y total oscuridad, los ojos de Harry no tenían ningún problema al desplazarse en áreas oscuras, sobretodo en un lugar que conocía tan bien como la casa de los Dursley.

Harry guardó el desarmador en el bolsillo del pantalón y dio un paso fuera de la alacena de debajo de las escaleras.

Ahora estaba en el pasillo.

Dio media vuelta y empujó la puerta de la alacena para crear la ilusión de que esta estaba cerrada.

Desde el pasillo parecería que nada le había pasado a la puerta, ninguno de los Dursley se atrevería a pensar que las bisagras de la puerta habían sido removidas y que lo único que sostenía la puerta en pie era la cerradura con llave de la puerta con la que tío Vernon había pretendido mantener a Harry alejado del mundo, o más bien dicho, mantener al mundo alejado del 'desperdicio de humanidad del chico Potter'.

_Esa era su vida._

No se había alejado más de dos metros cuando Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo en la alacena.

Se tiró al suelo y metió la mano debajo de la cama para sacar sus anteojos.

_Después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuando los necesitará._

Se puso sus gafas y salió de nuevo de la alacena, arregló la puerta igual que la vez anterior y caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina.

Más específicamente, hacia la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina.

Ya ahí, sacó sus 'herramientas' del bolsillo de su camisa, un pasador de cabello que había tomado de la habitación de su tía y un clip que había encontrado en el patio de la escuela.

Ambos de metal. Ambos instrumentos muy útiles para abrir cerraduras.

Con ambas herramientas y años de experiencia Harry fue capaz de abrir la puerta en unos segundos.

Tomó el pasador de cabello y lo metió por la cerradura de la puerta, luego hizo lo mismo con el clip, como si fuera una llave lo hizo girar hacia la derecha hasta escuchar un ligero 'click' proveniente de la puerta de la cocina.

_Otra puerta que se abría ante él._

Antes de siquiera poner un pie en el patio de la casa, una veraniega brisa nocturna le recibió alborotando su cabello con delicadeza.

_Era como si le diera la bienvenida diciendo que lo había extrañado._

¿Era eso posible?

No podía saberlo, después de todo solo tenía siete años, y en poco más de un mes sería parte de los niños con ocho años de edad.

Siguió adelante, hacia el patio de la casa.

Una mirada hacia arriba y un cielo sin luna ni estrellas fue lo único que pudo ver.

Era de noche.

Era más bien una de esas noches donde estarías agradecido de ver tu sombra porque eso significaría que había un poco de luz y no solo una completa oscuridad.

_Pero a él le agradaba la oscuridad y no tenía ningún problema con eso._

Caminó furtivamente hacia el cuarto trasero, uno nunca debía dejar de ser cuidadoso y para él era muy importante que nadie lo descubriera o que nadie descubriera a la pequeña Yalei.

No debían ser descubiertos.

Llegó hasta las puertas del cuarto trasero y las abrió despacio, con mucho cuidado.

Entró al cuarto trasero pero antes de cerrar las puertas dio una última mirada a casa de los Dursley para ver si había alguna luz encendida o si alguien había notado su ausencia.

La casa estaba igual de oscura y silenciosa que antes.

Todo estaba bien.

Harry cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que un sonido amortiguado llegó hasta sus oídos.

Era el sonido que había estado esperando escuchar desde la tarde.

Era la voz de Yalei.

-_¡Gran Za Y'ther! ¿Dónde has estado? _–dijo la voz de Yalei en algún lugar del cuarto trasero.

-_Te dije que esperaría a que todos estuvieran dormidos ¿Dónde estas?_ –preguntó Harry, feliz de comprobar que Yalei existía y que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Era real.

_Estaba hablando con una serpiente y ella hablaba con él. _

No pudo imaginar nada mejor que eso.

-_¡Ooh! Bueno, si es así creo que esta bien. Es que…me sentía muy sola… ¡Este lugar es escalofriante!_

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_

-_¿Qué es qué?_

-_Eso. Lo que dijiste. ¿Es-ca-te–que?_

-_E.s.c.a.l.o.f.r.i.a.n.t.e_ –dijo Yalei deletreando las palabras.

-_Sí. ¿Qué es?_

-_Significa que da miedo. Que asusta. Que es aterrador y no te agrada por eso._

-_Ahhh_

Al parecer, Yalei sabía más cosas de lo que había pensado.

-_¿Dónde estas? Ven, vayamos afuera. Debes estar harta de estar aquí encerrada ¿no es así?_ –dijo Harry. Él sabía muy bien lo que era el encierro.

Estaban en la oscuridad pero aún así Harry fue capaz de ver como una serpiente se deslizaba de entre un grupo de cajas a su izquierda.

Eran las cajas que habían llamado su atención ese día en la tarde. Bueno, el día anterior en la tarde. Cuando había conocido a Yalei.

Ahora que había pasado el shock inicial de una conversación persona-serpiente que Harry nunca había creído que fuera posible, pudo darse cuenta que Yalei era una serpiente.

No que no lo supiera desde antes, pero ahora estaba más consciente de su largo y delgado cuerpo cubierto de escamas, los anillos que se extendían alrededor de ella, una cabeza aplanada con dos pequeños ojos y una nariz muy extraña, su lengua larga y delgada partida por la mitad.

Todo eso era Yalei, la serpiente que había ido a parar al cuarto trasero en casa de los Dursley, que estaba perdida, que podía hablar con él y que ahora era su amiga.

_Yalei__, la serpiente._

La serpiente que salió deslizándose de entre las cajas y se detuvo a un metro de distancia de un Harry, quien estaba de pie tratando de ver más allá de la oscuridad para poder distinguir los colores de la piel de su amiga reptil.

Porque las serpientes eran reptiles ¿Verdad? No habían visto eso en la escuela. Tal vez el próximo año lo verían.

-_¿No estarán ellos ahí?_ –preguntó Yalei con aprehensión.

-_¿Quiénes? ¿Mis tíos?_

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza y el cuerpo a ras del suelo.

-_Los humanos con los que vives en ese nido_ –dijo Yalei apuntando, a pesar de la oscuridad, con su larga cola de serpiente hacia las puertas del cuarto trasero.

-_No te preocupes _–la tranquilizó Harry- _ya te dije que están dormidos. No creo que nos molesten por un tiempo._

La serpiente pareció aliviada.

-_¡Entonces vayamos afuera! Un momento más dentro de este lugar y creo que enfermaré…_ -dijo Yalei haciendo una cara de angustia fingida al momento que mecía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry solo la miró y murmuró un 'Vamos afuera'.

Caminó hacia las puertas y las abrió solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para sacar su cabeza y revisar si había moros en la costa.

No había nada ni nadie.

El paisaje era el mismo que cuando se había asomado la última vez.

- _Sígueme, Yalei._

Y ambos salieron.

Harry cerró las puertas para evitar sospechas y rodearon con cuidado el cuarto trasero hasta quedar dando la cara a la barda del jardín, a unos cinco o siete metros de distancia.

El aire aún estaba fresco y el cielo seguía sin mostrar las estrellas.

Harry se dejó caer en el pasto con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sin saber exactamente porque se sintió exhausto en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Simplemente, se recostaron en el pasto sintiendo el aire acariciar sus rostros y calmar sus corazones.

Había pasado casi media hora cuando Yalei, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido hecha ovillo a casi un metro de distancia de Harry, rompió el silencio.

-_El viento nocturno es lo mejor_ –dijo sin abrir los ojos- _es algo que nunca me habría podido imaginar._

Sí, el viento era de las mejores cosas.

-_Yalei__…_

-_¿Sí?_

-_Esta tarde… ¿Que quisiste decir con que no tenía un aura azul?_

-_Pues…_-dijo Yalei abriendo la boca, enseñando dos largos y afilados colmillos en la parte de arriba de su boca. Parecía estar bostezando –_es algo complicado de explicar. Ni yo misma lo entiendo perfectamente._

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Aún esperaba una respuesta.

-_Trata de explicarme_ –insistió Harry.

-_¡Ay, esta bien! ¡Pero luego no prometo que entenderás!_ –luego cayó, buscando palabras apropiadas para explicarse –_Los otros nos enseñaron esto. Verás todas las cosas tienen un aura. Bueno, será mejor si empiezo por el principio….Este… ¡Oh! Si, ya se…_

-_Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los padres de los padres de los padres de mis padres aún no existían, todas las serpientes estaban divididas. Había peleas por los territorios, las serpientes se comían a otras serpientes o a los humanos por diversión. Eran tiempos muuuy malos, T'arry. No se exactamente como o porqué sucedió. Algunas historias son muy diferentes pero lo que todos sabemos es esto. Un buen día el Gran Za Y'ther entró en los Bosques de la Noche y habló con todas las serpientes. El nos unió. Nos dio paz y felicidad. Nos hizo olvidar las peleas y los problemas entre nosotros. Estuvo con nosotros cuando más lo necesitamos y cuando nada estaba mal. Siempre nos protegió y veló por nuestra seguridad. He escuchado a algunos de los mayores decir que aún ahora el Gran señor Za Y'ther nos protege. Las historias dicen que mirarlo era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dicen que su voz era un calmante que te hacía olvidar los rencores y peleas. Que su sola presencia daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerlo!..._

-_Se escucha como si hubiera sido alguien grandioso._

-_Y lo fue._

-_¿Y qué pasó después?_

-_Bueno, algo sucedió_ –dijo Yalei con tristeza –_Alguien vino por el. Llegaron pidiendo ayuda al Gran Za Y'ther. Era algo muy importante, había muchos problemas entre los humanos y necesitaban la ayuda de Za Y'ther. El era tan bueno y gentil, aceptó ayudar a aquellos humanos. Entonces se fue, nos dejó por mucho tiempo. Algunos tenían miedo de que no volvería…_

-_¿Y volvió?_

-_¡Sí, lo hizo! Volvió y se quedó con nosotros. Nos enseñó muchas cosas de las que ninguna serpiente había oído hablar jamás, una de ellas fue la enseñanza de las auras. Siempre nos decía que debíamos estar preparadas para protegernos, es decir, eso era verdad, los humanos siempre buscan dañarnos de una forma u otra, siempre cazándonos…_

-_¿De qué sirven las auras? -preguntó Harry realmente interesado._

-_Una de las primeras cosas que Za Y'ther nos enseñó es que todo en este mundo tiene vida. Las plantas, el agua, los humanos, animales, el cielo, el aire, e incluso las rocas poseen vida. La vida esta sustentada de energía, todo lo vivo, todo a nuestro alrededor esta creado de vida. Mientras sigamos tomando la energía de nuestro alrededor podremos vivir, somos cosas vivientes que usan la energía. Cuando morimos, es porque ya no podemos usar la energía, porque ya no podemos obtener más vida. El aura es la representación de tu vida. Toda la línea de tu vida se muestra en el aura que posees. Se supone que el aura es el reflejo de tu vida, es como una muestra de todo lo que eres y lo que podrías ser. El Gran Za Y'ther nos enseñó a ver el aura de las cosas. Antes, casi todas las serpientes eran capaces de ver todo tipo de auras pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que para nosotras las serpientes es muy cansado intentar observar todos los diferentes tipos de auras. Za Y'ther nos había enseñado eso para protegernos, así sabríamos si estábamos en peligro ¿Entiendes?..._

-_Sí, eso creo._

Za Y'ther debió de haberse preocupado mucho por las serpientes para enseñarles esas cosas. Debió de haberlas querido mucho.

-_…Al saber ver el aura de un animal sabríamos si quería hacernos daño o si una planta era venenosa._

-_Za__ Y'ther debió haber sido muy inteligente._

-_En verdad lo era. Sabía muchas cosas._

-_¿Que significa tener un aura azul? _–la curiosidad de Harry iba en aumento.

-_Si algo tiene un aura de color azul representa peligro. Ya sea que intenta hacerte daño, que puede hacerte daño o que planea dañarte. A veces un aura azul solo significa que esa otra cosa que la posee sabe algo que puede causarte daño, puede que solo guarde un secreto o que sepa que más adelante en el camino hay otro animal peligroso._

-_Suena un tanto complicado._

-_Tal vez porque lo es. Pero, ahora ya no me lo parece. Cuando llevas algún tiempo viendo las auras de lo que te rodea aprendes a identificar los tonos de los colores; como que un tono azul cielo significa que están a punto de dañarte físicamente mientras que un azul pálido quiere decir que planean hacerlo. Un azul metálico quiere decir que te guardan un secreto y un aura azul marino quiere decir que tiene el potencial para dañarte físicamente pero un azul marino ligeramente oscuro quiere decir que pueden dañarte con palabras._

-_¡Oh! Eso si que es muy confuso… ¡Sabes un montón Yalei!_

-_Jajajajaja_

_-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso?_

'La segunda vez que veía a esa serpiente y la segunda vez que se reía de él' pensó Harry.

A pesar de la situación Harry no se sintió ofendido.

-_Jajaja__. Bueno…es que…verás T'arry –_dijo una Yalei sonriente -_yo se tanto de auras azules porque es el única aura que puedo ver._

-_No te entiendo –_dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-_Bueno, verás T'arry, hay tres formas base para ver un aura, de esas tres formas se derivan a doce subformas distintas y de esas doce hay aún más. Mientras más formas puedes manejar eres más capaz de ver las distintas auras que existen._

-_¿Porqué? _–preguntó un Harry intrigado que aún no entendía del todo bien.

-_El Gran Za Y'ther decía que es porque no puede existir la pureza de los sentimientos. Solía decir que todos estamos relacionados para vivir, todo este mundo esta conectado. Nada es completamente puro porque todo esta mezclado. Si un aura es el reflejo de tu ser entonces ese reflejo mostrará tus ideales, tus sentimientos, tus dudas y temores. Cada cosa tiene su único color. Un sentimiento tiene un color que le pertenece, pero para una serpiente y un humano un sentimiento igual no significa siempre lo mismo. Tus temores T'arry no pueden ser los mismos que los míos. Y aún y cuando hay un color de aura para el temor, habrá una variación en el color que separará tus temores de los míos. Los colores cambian dependiendo a quien veas, uno debe aprender a identificar los cambios en las tonalidades. Yo podría tener temor de morir, pero mi temor podría no solo estar relacionado a la muerte misma sino también a como podría ocurrir mi muerte, a que voy a extrañar a mis amigos y a mi familia, a que no podría hacer las cosas que quería hacer, a que no podré terminar algo que estaba haciendo. Cada una de las cosas anteriores tiene un color distinto a pesar de que el temor y la muerte poseen un color único. Yo diría que es por esto que es taaaan complicado leer un aura. Además de que tantas cosas causan un enorme dolor de cabeza, requiere muuuuuuucha energía. Gastar tanta energía te puede dejar muy cansado, lo cual, no sería algo de mucha ayuda si después de leer el aura de un animal resultas sabiendo que no ha comido nada desde hace días, que lo último que comió fue un conejo escuálido y que ahora no le caería nada mal comerse a una serpiente a pesar de que la última que se comió no le sentó muy bien._

En algún momento de su discurso Yalei se había levantado y de alguna forma había terminado más cerca de Harry, a quien la cercanía de la serpiente parecía no molestar.

_-¡Ahora lo entiendo!_ –dijo Harry de pronto. Aún estaba recostado en el suelo _–¡__Para evitar el gasto de energía ahora solo aprenden a ver las auras de color azul! De esa forma sabrán si esta o no en peligro. Es más fácil saber si estas en peligro que gastar tu energía leyendo la historia del aura de alguien más._

_-¡Wow! T'arry en verdad eres muy inteligente._

Harry se sonrojó. Apenado, desvió la vista hacia el cielo sin ver nada en especial. Sólo las nubes estaban ahí.

_-¡Lo has entendido más rápido que otras serpientes que conozco!...Jajajaja…Espera a que les diga esto, una cría de humano lo entiende mejor que ellos, sin ofenderte T'arry._

_-No…No hay porque_ –dijo Harry aún un poco sonrojado.

-_Lo que dijiste es verdad. Algunas serpientes se cansan con tan solo buscar un aura azul. Leer auras no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera. Me han dicho que el Gran Za Y'ther era capaz de saber todo de ti con solo mirarte un segundo. ¡Solo un segundo T'arry! No he visto una serpiente que sea capaz de hacer eso aunque sólo busquen un aura azul._

-_Sabes Yalei, hablas muy bien de el Gran Za Y'ther para nunca haberlo conocido._

Yalei se quedó de piedra. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que lo que había dicho sonaba muy rudo. No se había expresado claramente.

Si no arreglaba las cosas rápido Yalei se enojaría con él y no quería perder a su nueva amiga, Bueno, su única amiga.

-_Este…lo que quiero decir es que el Gran Za Y'ther debió haber sido alguien genial._

Yalei recuperó algo de movimiento y volvió a respirar. Aún esperaba que Harry dijera algo más y lo hizo.

-_No he conocido a alguien como el Gran Za Y'ther. No he conocido a…a-alg…guien…que...yo...Ehh…No. No he conocido a alguien que me cuide_ –dijo Harry con dificultad alzando la vista al cielo, evitando mirar a Yalei a los ojos.

'…Nadie ha estado conmigo y he aprendido a cuidarme por mí mismo, a pesar de esto, me gustaría saber que le importo a alguien. Apenas hace unos días que he conocido al Profesor Lupin pero hay un sentimiento que me une a él, algo que me hace pensar que el sabe qué es la soledad y puede comprender algo de mí. Sería lindo tener a alguien que me abrazara con ternura y me dijera que todo estará bien pero sé que es casi imposible que alguien haga eso por mí. ¿Quién podría llegar a quererme? Los Dursley siempre me han dicho que soy una basura que entorpece este mundo. Solía pensar que eso era una gran mentira, pero que otra cosa he de creer si nadie me ha dicho que eso no es verdad. Los profesores de la escuela son los únicos otros adultos que conozco y he oído como algunos de ellos hablan mal de mí cuando creen que no hay estudiantes cerca, aún y cuando no hablan con las palabras de los Dursley tienen el mismo punto que ellos. Piensan que no valgo la pena. ¿Qué otra cosa he de pensar si no hay nadie que me diga que no soy así? No les preguntaré nunca. Es difícil de admitir pero tengo miedo de lo que podrían decirme. ¿Y si me dijeran que los Dursley tienen razón y yo estoy equivocado? Perdería toda mi fuerza. Perdería lo que me sostiene día a día para seguir adelante. No puedo dejar que me lastimen. No puedo permitirme preguntar y obtener una respuesta que me duela. Caería y ya no podría levantarme.' Pensó Harry.

Hubo silencio por un minuto.

_-Sabes_ –dijo Yalei- _me alegra que me haya arrastrado ese río. Me alegra haber salido del Lugar del Nido cuando me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Me alegra estar aquí._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Nunca habría estado en la casa de un humano ni habría conocido a T'arry, la cría de humano que podía hablar conmigo, que era inteligente y se sonrojaba cuando lo adulaba, que le encantaba oír hablar del Gran Za Y'ther como a mí y que tenía unas cosas extrañas en la cabeza que no sabía que eran pero que parecían ser muy curiosas a decir verdad…_

Harry se había sonrojado aún más hasta que…

_Un momento ¡¿Cómo que tenía cosas extrañas en la cabeza?!_

Harry se sentó de un brinco causándose un punzante dolor de cabeza por levantarse tan repentinamente. Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza en busca de algo inusual, no encontró nada.

De nuevo, Yalei estaba riendo.

_-¡No tengo nada en la cabeza! ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?! Creí que tenía un animal o algo…_

_-Jajajaja. Tu siempre tan gracioso T'arry._

_-¡No es gracioso asustarme!_

_-Para mí lo es. Jajajajajajajaja._

En vez de enojarse, Harry sonrió internamente. Le gustaba esa serpiente. Yalei tenía una extraña habilidad de hacerle olvidar la realidad. Lo hacía pensar que no había otra cosa en el mundo que estar recostados sonriendo el uno al otro. Ojalá que pudiera quedarse con ella mucho tiempo.

Pero... ¿No tenía Yalei que volver a su casa?

Miró a la serpiente, había dejado de reír.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Porque me miras!_

_-Estaba pensando… ¿Ya sabes como regresarás a casa?_

La serpiente se quedó en blanco.

_-Pues…como que no._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Lo que dije. Como que todavía no he pensado en eso._

_-¿Acaso no quieres volver a tu casa?_ –preguntó Harry en un tono neutral con la esperanza de que Yalei quisiera quedarse con él.

_-¡Claro que sí!..._

Las esperanzas del pequeño murieron en ese momento.

_-…El Lugar del Nido es mi hogar. Moriría si no lo veo otra vez. ¡Si he pensado en una forma de regresar! Lo único que se me ocurrió fue caminar por la orilla del río…_

_-A mí me parece un buen plan._

_-Si le agregas que no se donde esta ese río no es buen plan después de todo…._

_-Eso sí es un problema._

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

Aún y cuando no quería que se fuera, Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien tan buena como Yalei no pudiera regresar a su hogar. Él la ayudaría así tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa. Necesitaba más información, no conocía ningún río.

_-¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí después de que saliste del río?_

_-No. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido del río. Todo estaba muy oscuro, había hojas de árboles y por supuesto, mucha agua._

_-Bueno, tal vez pueda tratar de averiguar si hay algún río cerca de aquí, luego podríamos caminar por la orilla para ver si recuerdas algo_ –dijo Harry tratando de dar ánimos a Yalei.

_-Me parece bien. ¿En verdad podrías hacerlo? Digo ¿Buscarías el río?_

_-Claro. Somos amigos ¿O no?_

Yalei sonrió radiante y se acercó deslizándose hacia Harry, en un instante había subido dando vueltas por su brazo izquierdo y se había acomodado alrededor de su cuello.

_-Sí, T'arry. Somos amigos_ –dijo Yalei aún sonriendo.

_-Así que…_

_-Tenemos un plan._

_-Sí._

T'arry. Yalei lo había nombrado así ¿No había dicho que era para mostrar respeto o algo así?

_-¿Por qué me llamas T'arry, Yalei? _

_-En el Lugar del Nido, tenemos un gran respeto a los que vistieron antes que nosotros._

_-¿Quieres decir a la gente más grande que ustedes?_

_-Sí. Es normal cambiar los nombres que nos dan nuestros padres. Es una manera de decir que nos importan y que todavía tenemos algo que aprender de ellos. Es como un juego de palabras. Se escoge una letra de un grupo de letras y la colocas al inicio del nombre reemplazando la letra que había anteriormente. Y para cada diferente tipo de serpiente mayor que nosotros son distintas letras las que se usan. Dependiendo de la valía de la serpiente se va recortando el nombre. _

_-Así que por eso me llamas T'arry._

_-Además me diste un lugar donde dormir._

_-Pero eso no cuenta mucho, solo no dije a nadie que estabas ahí._

_-Otros me habrían matado al verme o me habrían encerrado en una de esas cajas de cristal. Como me diste un lugar donde dormir, puedo escoger cambiar la primera letra de tu nombre por una 'V', 'D', 'K', 'X' o 'T', que fue la letra que escogí._

_-Pero no soy una serpiente, Yalei._

_-No me importa. Puedes hablarme y eso te hace, en cierto modo, algo así como que una serpiente._

Le habían dicho antes que era un animal, un perro, una san… ¿sanguijela? pero nunca que era como una serpiente.

¿Era eso bueno?

_-Bueno...ehhh…Gracias, creo._

_-T'arry ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_-Ya no están aquí._

_-Ellos… ¿Murieron?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Oh!, ¿Cómo eran?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Murieron cuando yo tenía un año, acababa de nacer. Nunca los conocí._

_-Ahhh. Eso es triste. _

_-Sí, lo es._

_-Mi familia es muuuuy grande. _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Cómo son?_

¿Cómo se sentiría tener una familia?

_-Deja contarte de mis padres y mis 17 hermanos y hermanas…_

Y así hablaron durante las próximas horas, Yalei contando la historia de sus padres y sus hermanos y hermanas, sus nombres, sus gustos, quienes de ellos tenían más familia y quienes no. Habló del Lugar del Nido y de las otras serpientes que vivían ahí. De su mejor amigo Jtar, a quien al regresar regalaría su colección de huesos de animales del bosque como le había prometido que haría al Gran Za Y'ther.

Y Harry, el solo escuchaba y se preguntaba como se sentiría ser Yalei la serpiente y no Harry Potter el estorbo.

_Ser alguien más. _

No le gustaría que alguien más viviera con los Dursley como él lo hacía. Fuera quien fuera esa persona.

Ser feliz y tener una familia.

_Parecía un sueño muy lejano…_

Pero Harry sabía que tenía que seguir soñando.

Siempre era bueno tener algo en que creer aparte de él mismo.

_-Será mejor que me vaya ahora Yalei_ –dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su amiga que en ese momento le contaba la historia de una pelea reciente entre dos de sus hermanos, Celi y Getar.

_-¿Tan pronto?_

_-¡He estado aquí por casi cuatro horas!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira el cielo, Yalei. Esta a punto de amanecer. _

_-Claro que no… _-dijo la serpiente a regañadientes.

_-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Ya ha dejado de estar oscuro y hay más luz._

_-¿No has pensado que tal vez el sol blanco brilla más fuerte?_

_-¿Sol blanco? Te refieres a la Luna, verdad. _

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza.

_-Ni siquiera se ve en el cielo._

_-Pero…_

_-Debo irme ahora. Si los Dursley descubren que puedo salir de la casa me encerrarán por siempre en la alacena y mi tío…él…este._

El semblante de Harry se había oscurecido a medida que hablaba, la serpiente pareció notar que algo andaba mal.

_-¿Qué el lo que pasa?_

_-Debo irme ya._

_-¿Harry?_

_-No es nada, en serio._

_-Dimelo._

_-Es que…no quiero que mi tío se enoje._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-No es nada. Solo no me gusta cuando se enoja._

Harry se puso en pie, con la serpiente aún enroscada entre su cuello y su brazo izquierdo. Retiró a Yalei con suavidad cargándola entre sus brazos como si sostuviera a un bebé, notando lo ligera que era su amiga...

Su mente se vio iluminada con una brillante idea.

_-¡Tengo un plan!_ –dijo Harry.

_-¿Una qué? ¿Un plan para qué o de qué? –_fue la réplica de una Yalei muy confusa que ya había comenzado a tomar una siesta en los brazos de su amigo T'arry.

_-Un plan para saber dónde esta el río y ver si podemos echar un vistazo hoy mismo._

_-¡¡¿¿En verdad??!!_

_-Sí. _

_-¡Eres taaan asombroso, T'arry!_

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente de nuevo

_-¡Ya basta! No me digas esas cosas._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres grandioso? Como quieres que deje de decirlo si yo 'siempre' digo la verdad_ –dijo Yalei alzando la cabeza.

En vez de responder con una réplica Harry solo volteó a otro lado y procedió a explicar su plan a grandes rasgos, omitiendo detalles que estaba seguro Yalei no entendería.

_-¿Es eso todo?_ –preguntó Yalei felizmente.

_-Sí. Solo tendrás que mantenerte quieta y todo estará bien. Entonces podremos salir a explorar._

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry esperaba que Yalei aceptara su plan, era el único que tenía.

_-No estoy muy segura de esto… ¡Pero creo en ti, T'arry! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_-Por ahora no hay mucho que hacer_ –dijo Harry, apenado por la confianza de Yalei-_Te quedarás en el cuarto trasero mientras yo vuelvo a entrar a la casa._

-_Sí. Esta bien._

_-Me parece que deben ser las cinco de la mañana…entonces…volveré por ti en poco más de dos horas._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Lo olvidaba, no sabes contar las horas._

_-¡Claro que sé! _

_-¿En serio?_ –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

_-Bueno, lo sabría si supiera que son las horas…_

_-Claro_ –dijo Harry en tono de burla.

_-¿Me dirás como contar las horas?_

_-¿En serio quieres aprender?_ –preguntó el chico alucinado.

¿Enseñar a una serpiente lo que era el tiempo?

_-Sí. Por favooooor. _

Bueno, ¿Acaso Yalei no le había contado sobre Za Y'ther, las auras de las cosas vivientes, sobre su familia y el Lugar del Nido? Era su turno de devolver a Yalei el favor de su confiaza.

_-No me parece una mala idea ¿Pero tendremos tiempo?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Me refiero a que pasará si encontramos el camino de regreso a tu casa 'hoy'._

_-Pues estaré muy feliz de que ahora sé como volver a casa. Pero peso no me impediría regresar a verte, T'arry._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Volveré a verte?_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Además, aún no me has dicho que es esa cosa en tu cabeza._

Harry recordó entonces porqué se había asustado unas horas antes.

_-¿Qué cosa en mi cabeza?_

_-Esto_ –dijo Yalei tocando con su cola un lado de los lentes de Harry.

_-Ahhhh. Esto_ –dijo Harry.

Acomodó a Yalei en su mano izquierda y con la derecha se quitó los anteojos y los puso enfrente de Yalei para que esta pudiera ver con ellos.

_-¡¡Wow!! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Todo se ve taaaan graande! _

Harry volvió a ponerse sus anteojos.

_-¡Mi cabezaaaa! Me duele. Creo que estoy mareada._

_-Se llaman 'anteojos', 'gafas' o 'lentes'. Las personas los usan cuando no están bien de la vista._

_-¿Tú no estás bien de la vista?_

_-No. No puedo ver muy bien sin mis lentes. Cuando no los uso es casi como si estuviera ciego._

_-¡Ohhh!_

Harry echó un vistazo. No había nadie a la vista. Caminó con pasos medianos hasta entrar al cuarto trasero y depositó a Yalei en el suelo.

_-Quédate aquí, volveré en unas dos horas…_

La serpiente miró a Harry de forma reprobatoria.

_-…errr…cuando el sol amarillo este saliendo, por esos momentos_ –dijo Harry al recordar que Yalei aún no sabía contar.

_-¿Me enseñarás a contar, cierto?_

_-Claro que sí._

_-¿Lo prometes por tu sangre?_

¿Promesas con sangre? ¿Tenía que_…_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso de la sangre?_ –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

_-¡Es un decir! ¡No voy a hacerte nada!_

_-Lo siento. _

_-¡Ay! Humanos…_

_-Esta__ bien. Lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¡¡Promételo bien!!_

_-Prometo por mi sangre que te enseñaré a contar, Yalei. ¿Satisfecha?_

_-Sí. Así esta mejor._

_-Pues yo no._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Ahora tú promete que regresarás._

_-Ni siquiera necesito prometerlo porque lo haré. Pero si te hace sentir mejor. Yo, Yalei, prometo por mi sangre que regresaré a ver a T'arry._

Luego Yalei alzó la punta de su cola al aire y golpeó con fuerza el suelo frente a ella.

_-Ahora lo hemos prometido y debemos cumplirlo_ –dijo Yalei.

_-Debo irme ahora. No vayas a salir._

_-No te preocupes. Estaré aquí, T'arry._

_-Bien_ –dijo Harry. Luego salió del cuarto trasero y cerró ambas puertas.

Entonces, se encaminó a casa de los Dursley.

Abrió la puerta trasera con mucho cuidado. Todo seguía en las sombras aunque ahora las cosas eran más visibles. Ya adentro, sacó sus herramientas del bolsillo y cerró la puerta. Los Dursley no sospecharían que la puerta trasera había sido abierta y cerrada, y no precisamente con una llave.

Harry se detuvo frente a su alacena.

No había sonidos. Su tío había dejado de roncar.

_Y si había dejado de roncar…_

Faltaba poco para que despertara.

El niño se puso a trabajar apresurándose con sus movimientos sin olvidar lo esencial.

Que todo debía ser en silencio.

Nadie debía notarlo.

Debía ser como si no existiera.

_Uno con las sombras._

Cuando trabajaba tenía otro nombre.

Harry se había auto-nombrado cuando tenía cinco años como 'La Sombra Silenciosa'.

_No debía ser escuchado ni ser visto._

Había tomado la idea de su tía Petunia que una vez le había dicho que debía mantenerse en silencio, que debía ser como una sombra en la casa si no quería un castigo.

_Y Harry así lo había hecho._

En dos minutos las bisagras estaban puestas de nuevo en su lugar y Harry estaba recostado en la pequeña cama de la alacena.

El día de hoy, 'La Sombra Silenciosa' tenía una nueva misión.

Encontrar un río y llevar a Yalei, la serpiente, de vuelta a su hogar.

Era una tarea difícil.

Pero sumamente fácil cuando se es 'La Sombra Silenciosa'.

* * *

_Solo sigue soñando y piensa que todo esta bien._

_Déjate llevar por un mar de dulces y asombrosas irrealidades._

_Porque el soñar puede ser lo más maravilloso de este mundo._

_Algunas veces, cuando piensas que todo esta perdido para siempre, el soñar puede ser tu salvación._

_Un sueño puede mantenerte a flote._

_Y nunca, jamás, te dejará caer._

_Déjate llevar en sueños como si tu vida dependiera de ello._

_Un sueño puede ser la solución._

* * *

Perdooooooooooooooooooón por la tardanza.

No sean malitos conmigo ¿Sí?

El próximo capítulo ya esta empezado.

Tal vez dos capítulos más y sabrán el porqué del título del fanfic.

¿Fui clara con lo de las bisagras de la puerta y lo de las auras? Espero que sí.

Creo que en este capítulo Harry habló más que en todos los capítulos anteriores juntos…

Saben…tuve que estar sentada con tres cobertores cubriéndome y un cuarto en la cabeza por el frío que hacía. Traía la laptop de mi hermana porque el cuarto donde tenemos la otra computadora estaba tan frío que a los cinco minutos tenía los dedos congelados (aún bajo los cobertores los tengo fríos), pero estoy muy feliz porque por primera vez en mi vida vi nieve caer del cielo hasta mi. Fue una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto.

Se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones. Dejen reviews, por favor.

Y FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

8:03 PM, Miércoles 29 de Diciembre del 2004


	6. Cosas que me pasan

**Disclaimer** Si yo hubiera creado a Harry Potter no estaría buscando dinero debajo del sillón como lo hago ahora.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

**A la gente que me lea:**

He estado tan atareada que ni había tenido tiempo de subir este capítulo, hoy es el primer día de descanso que tengo desde que empezó la semana de vacaciones y aquí va el siguiente capítulo.

Me arrodillaría ante ustedes para pedir clemencia por la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Nos estaremos viendo.

Atte. Blackwell

* * *

**'El Príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Cosas que me pasan_**

**_

* * *

_**

_El día de hoy, 'La Sombra Silenciosa' tenía una nueva misión._

_Encontrar un río y llevar a Yalei, la serpiente, de vuelta a su hogar._

_Era una tarea difícil._

_Pero sumamente fácil cuando se es 'La Sombra Silenciosa'._

* * *

Definitivamente el día no había empezado nada bien.

Había sido una de 'esas' mañanas.

Tío Vernon se había levantado muy enfadado, bueno, a decir verdad se había levantado en un estado hosco como lo hacía todas las mañanas pero una llamada telefónica desde su oficina le había hecho enfurecer de rabia.

Su tío había vociferado por diez minutos a la persona en el teléfono por algo relacionado con unos papeles desaparecidos.

Unos contratos importantes que debían ser firmados esa tarde por los representantes de una empresa que su tío deseaba comprar para expandir su 'imperio', como solía llamarlo.

Era un trato importante para la compañía de taladros 'Grunnings' que dirigía tío Vernon.

_Alguien había cometido un grave error._

Y como sucedía normalmente, Harry fue quien tuvo que pagarla.

Su tío lo había sacado violentamente del pequeño cuarto de debajo de las escaleras. Lo había agarrado con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo hasta dejarle marcas rojas que seguro se convertirían en un moretón en las siguientes horas. Lo había lanzado contra la pared y luego al suelo, ahí fue cuando Harry comenzó a ver rojo.

Había tomado al niño y lo había atacado con fuerza.

Lo había golpeado. Pateado. Aventado. Tirado.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

A pesar de estar muy sobrepasado de peso, Vernon Dursley era un adulto y aunque no hacía nada de ejercicio cualquiera sabría que era mucho más fuerte que un niño de siete años.

Cualquier intento de resistencia habría resultado inútil, y como el niño bien sabía por experiencia, habría hecho enfadar aún más a su tío. Lo que debía hacer para que 'eso' terminara más rápido era mantenerse quieto y resistir.

Mantenerse impasible hasta que el hombre se cansara de golpearlo y tomara conciencia de que la sangre no era un color decorativo para su costosa alfombra persa.

La cosa no duró demasiado. Otras veces su tío tomaba más tiempo para golpearlo, pero no este día.

Unos golpes aquí y allá y algo de sangre.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

_Por lo menos esta vez no tenía costillas rotas._

Era tarde y debía ir de inmediato a la oficina para encontrar esos papeles.

Su tío solía decir que nada en el mundo funcionaba bien si el no estaba ahí para asegurarse.

Harry creía que era al revés.

Todo había transcurrido demasiado lento como si fueran horas, en realidad solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Como su tío comentó, ya era tarde.

Y se fue. No sin antes soltar una sarta de insultos hacia sus padres, a él y lo mucho que le costaba mantenerlo con vida como para que fuera un estúpido inútil y ordenar a Harry que limpiara la mancha de sangre en la pared. No quería que se ensuciara con la sangre de un fenómeno.

'Debería de buscar nuevos insultos, lleva años diciendo los mismos' pensó Harry.

Subió las escaleras y entró al baño para revisar los daños. Arriba de un banquillo que su tío había colocado para su primo se miró al espejo del lavabo.

La imagen que le devolvió fue mejor de la que esperaba.

Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, pero siempre estaba de esa forma. Nadie notaría la diferencia.

Se tocó la cabeza.

La herida en su frente no era muy grande pero la sangre brotaba abundantemente cubriendo la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tomó el papel higiénico y cortó un buen trozo, mojó una mitad con agua del lavabo y doblando el delicado papel lo presionó contra su cabeza dejando la parte seca en contacto con su mano mientras el agua del papel higiénico empezaba su trabajo para cicatrizar la herida.

Estaba seguro que no sanaría en la próxima hora.

Así como Harry no valía el uso del agua potable para darse un baño tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno como usar algo de desinfectante o un desinflamatorio del botiquín de primeros auxilios que su tía guardaba en el baño (como su tía le había dejado bien claro cuando había tratado de tomar algo en una ocasión para uno de sus brazos). Esa era la razón por la que se veía forzado a usar la grandiosa combinación de papel higiénico con agua para la herida en su cabeza, además de que su tía Petunia siempre revisaba el botiquín después de algún 'altercado' que su esposo tenía con él.

Retiró el papel higiénico y se lavó la cara con agua. Tomó otro pedazo de papel y repitió la operación del minuto anterior.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, no solo la cabeza.

En los últimos tiempos su tío había aumentado el número de palizas que le daba. No que él, Harry, hiciera algo malo o indebido. No. Simplemente que su tío había comenzado a desarrollar una afición a la sangre de su sobrino, sino era eso no tenía idea de qué podría ser. Después de todo quien era él para saber que era lo que maquinaba la pequeña y desquiciada mente de aquel intento patético de ser humano que se hacía llamar Vernon Dursley.

Normalmente no lo golpeaba en la cara. Su tío no quería que nadie en su escuela supiera de los castigos que daba a su sobrino, siempre le advertía de mantener la boca cerrada. Debía de haber estado muy enfadado esta vez para olvidar eso. Cuando solía golpearlo en la cara y tenía clases en la escuela, era su tía quien decidía si podía ir o no, ella tampoco quería que en la escuela pensaran que no lo trataban bien a pesar de que ellos sabían que así era como debía tratarse a los 'pequeños engendros del demonio como él'.

_Deseaba pasar el menor tiempo de su vida en casa de los Dursley._

Quienesquiera que hayan sido sus padres (y tal vez nunca lo supiera), seguro habrían deseado lo mismo que el.

_¿A que clase de padre le gustaría que golpearan a su hijo dos veces por semana?_

Tenía que salir de un modo u otro de esa casa, el más cercano era que sus heridas pasaran desapercibidas.

Lo que no sería muy fácil tomando en cuenta que tenía que ir a la escuela en poco más de una hora.

_Tenía que ocultarlas._

Si mantenía mojado su cabello la herida podría pasar desapercibida. Solo esperaba que los maestros no trataran de entablar conversación el día de hoy. No quería que en un descuido de su parte alcanzaran a ver la herida en su frente, o todo se complicaría.

La 'Sombra Silenciosa' no podía fallar en su misión.

_Pero… ¿Y si todo eso de que los maestros trataban de hablar con el era imaginación suya?_

¿Tan desesperado estaba por algo de afecto que hasta se imaginaba cosas que no eran como los maestros tratando de averiguar algo de su vida?

¿Pero y que si la enfermera Sully (como ella insistía que la llamaran por que 'era demasiado joven para que le dijeran señora') hubiera hablado con alguien de sus heridas¿Y si no hubiera creído su historia de que se calló de las escaleras? Aunque le dio dos historias distintas, si las unías se podría deducir que se había tropezado y caído de las escaleras. ¿Cierto?

_¡Basta! No era la hora de la reflexión._

Su cabeza estaba sangrando y solo se le ocurría hacerse preguntas sin sentido para que le doliera más.

¡Qué inteligente de su parte!

Retiró el papel higiénico de su cabeza, la zona de la herida había comenzado a tomar una gama de colores entre el rosa, rojo y morado, aún ardía pero no tanto como antes.

La cara se veía bien a simple vista, solo había que arreglar su cabello de forma que no dejase entrever su herida, esa grieta rojiza de unos dos centímetros de largo.

_Esperaba que de alguna forma, 'cualquier' forma, su cabello cooperara esta vez._

Una típica herida post-Vernon.

_Nada extraordinario._

Siguió revisando su estado.

Cinco enormes manchas roji-moradas que al pasar unas horas se inflamarían hasta formar una sola decoraban su antebrazo izquierdo.

_Los distintos colores que podían tomar algunos moretones a veces eran impresionantes._

Esto, como la herida en su cabeza y las demás que tuviera deberían sanar por sí solas como siempre lo hacían.

Normalmente tardaban un día o dos en sanar pero las heridas más graves solían tardar varios días.

Revisó su otro brazo, espalda, pecho y piernas. Había solo moretones menores y unas cuantas heridas y rasguños que no tardarían en cicatrizar.

Esta vez no había daños mayores, su tío no había tenido el tiempo suficiente (Gracias a Dios). Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las heridas y la sangre, nunca estaba de más tener una condición saludable o mejor dicho una condición estable, sin heridas.

Ahora era tarde y aún debía limpiar la mancha de sangre en la pared sin mencionar que antes de salir a la escuela debía ir a ver dentro del cuarto trasero…

Su tía debía estar despierta y no tardaría en levantarse. Seguro se había despertado con los gritos de su esposo. Debía de haberse dado cuenta que le había pegado, pero como siempre bajaría treinta minutos después de que su tío dejase la casa. No le gustaba ver sangre y daba tiempo a su sobrino para que la limpiara.

Debía darse prisa en hacer sus tareas; ahora que tenía tiempo aprovecharía para limpiar la sangre en el piso de abajo y buscarse una camisa de manga larga entre sus ropas.

Se mojó el cabello con abundante agua permitiendo que esta resbalara hasta humedecer su camiseta.

Se dirigió a la salida del baño sin saber que de haber dado media vuelta para verse en el espejo una vez más, habría visto como algo de su cabello caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente, cubriendo su reciente herida y aquella extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

* * *

_-Es hora Yalei_ –susurró Harry al entrar al cuarto trasero. A pesar de que era de día el cuarto tenía la misma luz que siempre, ninguna.

A las palabras del niño una serpiente salió de entre la oscuridad.

_-Estoy lista _–dijo.

Harry dejó una mochila desgastada en el suelo que daba la apariencia de alguna vez haber sido de color café, probablemente café oscuro.

_-Esta es mi mochila_ –explicó a la serpiente- _aquí te vas a esconder. No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán._

_-¿Qué es eso que esta adentro?_ –preguntó Yalei curiosa. Se había acercado de forma deslizante hasta la mochila y tenía su cabeza dentro.

_-Son libros. _

La serpiente sacó su cabeza de la mochila y habló vehementemente.

_-¿Y porqué los traes¿Para que son¿Puedo yo tener uno igual?_

_-Son para la escuela, los usamos para estudiar y no se si puedas leer un libro._

Su plan original había sido dejar todos los libros y solo llevar a Yalei. Pero luego se había dado cuenta que su mochila que era de tela se vería rara si solo traía a la serpiente. Decidió que sería mejor traer unos dos libros.

_-¿Estudiar que?_

_-De todo. Ahí los Profesores nos dicen todo lo que saben –_explicó el niño mientras se arrodillaba para hablar a Yalei.

_-Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que les dicen?_

_-Cosas. Mhhmm, me parece que cosas que nos puedan servir._

_-Ahhh ¿Y aprendes mucho?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¿Te gusta la escuela?_ –preguntó la serpiente divertida.

_-Sí. _

Le gustaba mucho. Le encantaba.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Me gusta aprender._

Deseaba aprender todo el conocimiento del mundo.

Sabría tanto que nadie le diría que era un ignorante otra vez.

Sabría hacer tantas cosas que nadie le diría que era un inútil otra vez.

Sabría tanto sobre todo que no tendría la necesidad de hacer preguntas a nadie más.

_¡Todos tendrían que preguntarle a él!_

Haría lo que quisiera, diría todo lo que le diera la gana y tendría todo lo que deseara.

Sería tan grande que ningún 'Dursley' le haría llorar de nuevo. Sus lágrimas se habían terminado.

_Sería el mejor en todo._

Y sus padres, dondequiera que estuviesen estarían orgullosos de él. No descansaría hasta estar seguro de eso.

_-¡Ohhh! Yo te comprendo T'arry –_exclamó Yalei_- Yo 'adoro' aprender las historias de los mayores. Otros piensan que son muy aburridas, pero a mí me encantan. ¡Pero cuéntame más sobre esos libros¿De que son?_

Le encantaba hablar con la serpiente pero estaban perdiendo tiempo.

Podrían ser descubiertos. De algún modo, el hecho de que podría ser atrapado con una serpiente entrando a su mochila, y él alentándola a hacerlo, no era para nada un pensamiento tranquilizador.

Mejor no arriesgarse a descubrir que pasaría de ser atrapados.

_-Ya debemos irnos. Hablaremos después ¿Sí? _

_-¡Ay¡Humanos! Ustedes le quitan la diversión a la vida… ¡Pero me vas a decir más sobre esos libros, ehhhhh!_

Harry no hizo comentario alguno. Le bastó con que la serpiente se deslizara dentro de la mochila. Cerró el zipper dejando un espacio abierto para que la serpiente tuviera algo de aire para respirar. Levantó la mochila y se la puso en la espalda.

Escuchó la voz amortiguada de Yalei provenir de dentro de la mochila.

_-¡Ouch¡Ten más cuidado, T'arry! _

_-¡Shhhhhh!_ –trató de silenciar a su amiga- _Tendré cuidado. ¡Pero ya no hables hasta que no te diga que es seguro!_

_-¡Ya¡Yaaaa! Esta bien, 'trataré' de no hablar._

_-Yalei…_

_-¡Ay! Esta bieeeen. ¡Ya no hablaré hasta que me digas!_

Harry se imaginó a su amiga haciendo una cara de fastidio. De alguna forma, sentía que él y Yalei estaban destinados a encontrarse.

La serpiente parecía ser todo lo opuesto a él, pero aún así se llevaban de perlas. Eran opuestos sí, pero a la vez era como si se complementaran, como si esa pequeña serpiente que llevaba a cuestas en su mochila fuera la única que lo entendería.

Sentía como si todas las serpientes podrían ser así.

Sentía…

No.

_Lo sabía._

'Sabía' que cualquier serpiente sería mejor amiga de lo que ninguna persona sería. Las serpientes podían ser sus amigas, las personas no.

Estaba seguro que en ese justo momento nadie lo entendería mejor que ellas.

_-Es un trato entonces_ –dijo, y salió del cuarto trasero para entrar a la casa mientras un torbellino de aire susurraba una alegre canción a su alrededor.

* * *

Dudley había terminado de comer. Tía Petunia había dicho que ya era hora de que se fueran. Dudley había dicho que quería comer otra porción. Harry había hecho una mueca casi imperceptible de cansancio. Dudley había gritado que quería comer más. Tía Petunia había dicho que todo lo que su bomboncito quisiera lo tendría y le había dado otra porción.

Harry se había mantenido callado mientras su primo le daba una sonrisa de burla triunfal, no quería arriesgar a la pequeña acompañante que llevaba en su mochila.

Después de un tiempo (por fin) estaban en la escuela. Cada primo en su respectivo grupo.

Como siempre, Harry estaba en su asiento al final de la clase de Español o como solía llamarlo la Profesora Grinn, clase de Literatura.

Su cabello se había arreglado misteriosamente y ahora le cubría la frente, su herida era imposible de ver. Unos cuantos niños del salón lo habían mirado con curiosidad al entrar pero nadie había hecho comentario alguno.

Para él era una fortuna tener a la Profesora Grinn en la segunda hora del Lunes, ella era como una cura para un fin de semana con los Dursley; para sus compañeros era un completo horror escucharla recitar poemas, artículos de periódicos, cuentos o capítulos de libros, en especial del libro 'William y los secretos mágicos I, II y III' que cuando se lo recordaban no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera ese dichoso libro por todo lo que quedaba de la hora.

Al principio a Harry no le había importado tantas lecturas y pláticas sobre 'William y los secretos mágicos', todo comentario referido a libros llamaba su atención. Después de un tiempo, el que te dijeran algo una y otra vez, comenzaba a ponerse pues…repetitivo.

Esa Profesora era una de las pocas personas que agradaba a Harry; era alta, de ojos grandes, con una voz hecha para recitar y con espíritu sorprendentemente libre, siempre riendo y con un libro en la mano. Sabía mucho sobre literatura y en vez de tratar que sus alumnos hicieran algún progreso en su escritura los tenía leyendo cuentos infantiles y poemas de un tipo llamado Blake. Podría haber hablado con ella si no tuviera ya una familia, ella tenía por quien preocuparse, no iba a ser su culpa que ella tuviera una carga más. Su vida parecía tan perfecta que tenía miedo de que al tocarla con sus manos se desvaneciera la felicidad del rostro de Anabel Grinn y su sonrisa quedase relegada al pasado.

Algo dramático sí, pero no le veía una buena razón para molestarla. ¿Para que habría de hacerlo si podía cuidarse él solo?

No habría diferencia. El siempre había estado solo.

_Aunque…_

Dio una furtiva mirada a la mochila recargada detrás del banco de su compañero del frente, Erwin Chargaff.

No.

Ahí había una amiga.

_'Cuando nos separamos_

_En silencio y lágrimas,_

_Con el corazón partido_

_A sufrir por años…'_

Otro poema, otra historia.

Le gustaba esa maestra, sabía leer muy bien; tdo lo decía con sentimiento. Hoy les estaba leyendo otro poema. 'Cuando nos separamos' de Lord Byron.

¿Todos los poemas tenían que ser siempre tan tristes¿Acaso no había poemas que no trataran sobre cosas malas? Eran bonitos cierto, pero seguro que sería mejor escribir poemas donde no terminaras triste después de leerlos. Al menos eso pensaba el.

_Había algo en la puerta._

Giró su cabeza y centró su atención en la puerta del salón donde la oscura sombra de una persona se reflejaba en el cristal.

Sabía que era la sombra de Remus J. Lupin, su profesor sustituto de Ciencias Naturales, y la única persona que estaba seguro sentía la misma tristeza, el mismo vacío interior.

Su Profesor estaba en la puerta esperando pacientemente que la Señorita Grinn terminase de usar los 10 minutos extras que se había tomado por libertad propia de la clase de Ciencias Naturales como lo hacía siempre que podía con la mayoría de sus compañeros del Profesorado.

La Profesora terminó y les dejó de tarea pensar en el significado del poema y en cómo creían que se sentía el autor al momento de escribirlo. Abrió la puerta y con una pícara sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras corteses se despidió del hombre que entraba al salón.

¡Buenos días, clase!

El Profesor había entrado con su maletín de siempre, usaba una camisa blanca y un traje azul oscuro casi negro, la tela brillaba de una manera antinatural. Su cabellera un tanto alborotada le hacía lucir aún más juvenil, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en la calle vistiendo así seguramente habría pensado que era un joven que se dirigía a una boda y no a enseñar en un salón de clase.

¡Bueeenos días, Profesor Lupin!- respondió el grupo a voces desacompasadas.

¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana¿Se divirtieron?- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa el Profesor.

Hubo muchos 'sí' en el salón. Harry se mantuvo callado mientras sus ojos brillaban en una sonrisa misteriosa.

Me alegra mucho. ¿Alguien hizo algo interesante?

Stephanie Parker, de la segunda línea del frente levantó la mano. El Profesor hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza invitándola a hablar.

Mi papi, mi mami, mi hermana y yo fuimos a ver mi abuelito. Mi hermano mayor Jack no fue porque dijo que…que iba a trabajar. Y mi abuelito tiene un perro nuevo muy pequeño que se llama nieve aunque mi mamá dice que parece más una bola de tierra…

A esa niña sí que le gustaba hablar. Tenía un comentario cada quince minutos.

Si a Lupin no le importaba lo que Stephanie decía no lo demostró, siguió sonriendo y le dijo que debía ser un perro muy lindo el de su abuelo.

La clase continuó así por unos minutos. Cuando Linus Terrence termino de contar su salida al parque de diversiones, Lupin dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera del salón, hacia Harry.

_'¿Por qué siempre me mira tan raro?' _pensó el niño.

Harry ¿Y tú que hiciste en tu fin de semana? –preguntó sonriente y con los ojos brillando.

Sabía que debía dar una respuesta creíble y más larga que su normal 'Nada' para evadir las preguntas. Algo que había aprendido en las últimas clases con él, era que Lupin podía ser un Profesor un tanto insistente cuando se lo proponía.

Nada especial –respondió Harry- me quedé en la casa.

Pidió al cielo paz por el día de hoy. ¡Qué Lupin no insistiera!

Pero tuviste que…

La voz del Profesor se quebró en ese momento. Mantuvo silencio. Parecía estar en shock.

_¿Habrían los cielos escuchado su plegaria?_

Lupin seguía sin moverse. Estaba pálido.

Los segundos pasaban y no daba señales de movimiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de su interior.

_¿En qué estaría pensando?_

El chico que agradaba a Harry, Derek, fue el primero en intentar algo. Levantó la mano y habló.

Mhhhmm ¿Profesor¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Lupin parpadeó, pareció despertar lentamente de su estupor. Sé aclaró la garganta y les miró.

_¿Qué le pasaría al Profesor Lupin? Tal vez estaba enfermándose…_

El Profesor se revolvió el cabello con su mano izquierda en un gesto natural, un hábito. Murmuraba palabras que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero para él era claro que estaba maldiciendo.

_Maldecir. _

Una palabra que los Dursley ni siquiera osaban comentar.

Algunos de los Profesores de la escuela maldecían cuando creían que no eran observados o lo hacían en voz baja como Lupin lo estaba haciendo ahora. El Profesor se detuvo de pronto y dirigió una mirada nerviosa al salón.

Gracias Derek, estoy bien. Ahora; estaba pensando, que podríamos hablar de la convivencia entre distintos animales...

Un coro de voces se alzó sobre el grupo cuando muchos de los niños quisieron expresar una sugerencia acerca de un animal. Osos, tigres, patos, gatos, ballenas, perros, pájaros y arañas. Todos los pequeños hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Harry pensó en serpientes.

_Específicamente en la que estaba en su mochila._

La clase continuó así hasta que sonó la campana del descanso.

Hoy es un lindo día –dijo Lupin- ¡No hay tarea! Salgan a jugar, comer o lo que quieran hacer- tomó las tareas que descansaba en su escritorio y comenzó a guardarlas mientras los niños se apresuraban a salir lo más rápido posible.

Esta era la hora. El momento. Harry tomó su mochila, se la puso en la espalda con cuidado (no quería que Yalei se golpeara con los libros) y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de Lupin lo detuvo.

Espera un momento Harry.

El aludido se detuvo junto a la puerta del salón. Los últimos niños terminaron de salir sin prestarle atención.

_¿Porqué Lupin le habría pedido que esperara? _

¡Su cabello cubría la herida, se había asegurado de que así fuera¿Acaso la había visto y quería preguntarle por ella? Bueno, si lo hacía ya tenía un plan; camino a la escuela había inventado una historia, no era una de sus mejores pero al menos parecía creíble.

Lupin cerró su maletín e hizo al niño un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

El ojiverde se alejó de la puerta abierta y se acercó a su Profesor que estaba de pie recargado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados. En el brazo izquierdo sostenía su saco y con la mano derecha sujetaba el maletín.

Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? –preguntó Lupin.

Bien –respondió Harry casi al instante, trató de agregar más palabras a su respuesta- Igual. Como todos los demás.

¡Oh¿No hiciste nada interesante?

No. No mucho. Yo, ehh…limpié el jardín.

_"Sí, ahí fue cuando una enorme luz brillante me habló directamente después de bajar del cielo, y luego después desperté en el cuarto trasero y encontré a mi primer amiga. Una serpiente que esta perdida. ¿No le parece suficientemente interesante? A mi sí. Y resulta que hoy le ayudaré a volver a casa. ¿Qué le parece?" agregó Harry mentalmente._

Ahh, limpiaste el jardín ¿Y lo hiciste todo tú solo?

…No. Me ayudaron.

_La grandiosa ayuda de un cubo y una pala._

Harry, estaba pensando…sabes, yo n-…

Un suspiro de parte de su Profesor, quien tomó aire y continuó.

Hace un momento cuando moviste tu cabeza, yo no pude evitar notar esa pequeña herida en tu frente.

¡Maldita sea!

_Lo habían atrapado._

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

_Tum__, tum, tum, lo escuchaba palpitar._

Recordándose calma y control apretó con sus manos las correas de su mochila y decidió hacerse el desentendido. Mejor de lo que lo haría cualquier actor calificado para un Oscar trató de interpretar al pobre niño víctima, desvalido, triste y sin padres que siempre inspiraba pena.

¿Se refiere a mi cicatriz? –dijo tocando con su mano derecha la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, removiendo su cabello para que fuera evidentemente visible.

Ehh…

Cuando mis padres murieron en el accidente de coche –bajó la mirada al suelo y trató de que las lágrimas afloraran a su rostro- yo tenía un año pero sobreviví, y esto –seguía sin quitar la mano de su cicatriz, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- fue lo que me dejó el accidente.

Harry, yo…

¡No! Esta bien –interrumpió a su maestro- suelen preguntar por mi cicatriz, a muchos les llama la atención que tenga forma de relámpago pero no me importa, después de todo es lo único que me recuerda a mis padres.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

Lupin estaba visiblemente turbado, seguro se arrepentía de haber preguntado. Una sonrisa se formó en su interior mientras en el exterior soltaba silenciosas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Había logrado su objetivo al dejar a su Profesor sin palabras, ahora podría hacer una salida rápida.

Ya tengo que irme -murmuró Harry. Dio media vuelta y salió para dar un gran suspiro de alivio.

_¡De la que se había salvado!_

Corrió rápidamente para evitar un encuentro indeseable. Bajando las escaleras llegó a la segunda sección del ala Norte, el área de Jardín de Niños. Estaba desierta. Los niños de esa sección salían antes que los de Primaria.

Su avance se volvió más lento y dejó de correr para comenzar a caminar. Limpió las lágrimas falsas de su cara. Los sonidos de sus pisadas resonaban en todo el lugar.

Se acercó a un salón y se detuvo en la entrada. Las sillas y mesas eran muy pequeñas. Dibujos de muchos colores estaban sujetos con cinta adhesiva en las paredes.

Entraría y sacaría a Yalei.

Podía sentir como la serpiente se revolvía impaciente dentro de la mochila sujeta a su espalda. Debía de estarse preguntando porque había corrido tanto.

Yalei había hecho lo que le dijo. Se había mantenido callada y rara vez se había movido.

Ahora la ayudaría-

Era el momento de convertirse en la Sombra Silenciosa para…

Espera.

_Alguien le había hablado._

Giró su cabeza, sorprendido.

Harry…

Lupin lo miraba desde el pasillo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba usando su saco pero lo tenía desabrochado, su maletín había quedado olvidado en algún lugar.

¿Por qué huyes? –preguntó.

_¡__Por qué rayos estaba ahí¿Cómo que por qué huía¿Se habría dado cuenta?_

¿Perdón? –fue lo primero que Harry atinó a decir.

¿Por qué huyes? –repitió. Acercándose lentamente hasta que sólo unos pasos lo separaban del niño.

_¡Se había dado cuenta! _

Ningún Profesor lo había seguido antes. Eso estaba mal.

_Muy mal._

'Estoy en un aprieto' pensó. El pánico recorriendo su columna por completo.

¿De qué esta hablando Profesor?

Si él no 'sabía' ni 'recordaba' nada entonces nadie podía reclamarle. Siempre era mejor hacer el papel de desentendido en una situación difícil.

Ni siquiera lo intentes. Sé muy bien que tú sabes de qué te estoy hablando -dijo su Profesor, disminuyendo su tono de voz con cada una de sus palabras.

_Estaba en problemas. _

Lupin sabía de la herida en su cabeza. Nunca nadie había notado cosas como esas.

_¿Cómo había sabido?_

No se de que esta hablando Profesor. Pero si usted me lo dice trataré de responderle –dijo Harry con una voz sincera y una calma impresionante. Sabía que el tiempo con los Dursley había dado frutos.

El Profesor Lupin se había quedado de piedra.

¿Porqué? –murmuró Lupin.

¿Porqué qué?

¿Porqué estas haciendo esto¿Porqué finges que_ no_ sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

Porque no lo sé –respondió Harry con voz desconcertada.

Ahora interpretaba a un niño inocente que no entendía las preguntas extrañas de su Profesor. El niño estaba confundido y no entendía nada.

¿En verdad no lo sabes?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

El Profesor Lupin miró el suelo por unos segundos en los que el pequeño no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento.

Finalmente, despegó la mirada del suelo y se agachó para estar a la altura de la cara de Harry.

Esa herida, al lado izquierdo de tu frente… -le dijo con voz inexpresiva. Recorriendo la frente del niño con la mirada.

¿Esto? –dijo Harry inocentemente, como si fuera la primera vez que pensara en eso. Removió el cabello de su frente y puso su herida al descubierto.

Sí.

Me lo hice esta mañana. Me tropecé con una escoba, fue algo tonto -dijo el niño moviendo una mano despreocupadamente.

Dime, Harry ¿Por qué no traes una bandita o algo en esa herida?

¿Una bandita¡Para qué! Estoy bien, no es nada –dijo Harry alzando los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto- Además ¡Iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y después no me iban a dejar entrar!

Cuando un niño llegaba tarde no se le permitía la entrada a la escuela.

- ¿Estas seguro? –dijo Lupin mirando a los ojos de Harry intensamente sin apartar la mirada o parpadear por un segundo.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere que diga?_

¡Jamás diré lo que pasa en casa de los Dursley!

_Jamás…_

No puede obligarme.

Claro que sí ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? No me pegué tan fuerte en la cabeza… ¡Es solo un rasguño!

Bueno, Harry. A veces… cuando las cosas van mal no nos gusta admitirlo. Siempre…bueno, pensamos que todo esta bien, que estamos bien cuando en verdad no lo estamos. ¿Entiendes?...

_¿__Acaso sabía…_

Mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sabía muy bien en qué ocasiones debía guardar silencio. Esta era una de esas ocasiones donde no debía hacer ni un movimiento porque podría delatarse.

_¿Por qué estaba Lupin tan interesado? _

Sabes, yo no soy solo tu Profesor sustituto. Si tú quieres podemos ser amigos ¿De acuerdo? Y, bueno, si hay algo que tú quisieras decir o quisieras contarle a alguien puedes decírmelo a mí. No tienes porqué contármelo todo… -Lupin movía sus manos mientras hablaba dando énfasis a sus palabras.

_¿Y si le contaba sobre los Dursley?_

…Si quieres sólo puedes decirme lo que quieras, no tienes porque sentirte obligado a contarme algo, puedes contarme lo que quieras…

_¿Podían ser las cosas así de fáciles?_

_¿Sólo había que decirlas y con eso se arreglaba todo?_

…Sabes, soy muy bueno escuchando. Mis amigos solían contarme sus problemas y pedirme consejo. Decían que era muy bueno resolviendo los problemas…

_¿Sería capaz de hablar con Lupin? _

Y si hablara…

_¿Qué sería Lupin capaz de hacer para ayudarlo?_

Si hablara y Lupin lo ayudara…

_¿Qué pasaría? _

El gobierno lo alejaría de los Dursley, sí.

_Pero… ¿Qué sería de él? _

Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría.

_Orfanato._

La palabra que resonaba en su mente una y otra vez cada vez que pensaba en abandonar la casa de los Dursley.

No tenía ningún deseo de ir ahí.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

…

_¿Lupin adoptándolo?_

…

_Eso jamás sucedería._

Lupin tenía su propia vida.

¿Porqué querer atarse a un niño que todos despreciaban?

_Él no valía la pena._

¿Porqué querría estar con un fenómeno que siempre estaba en problemas?

_Era un fenómeno, siempre se lo decían._

Su vida era un significado de problemas ¿Y quién querría vivir continuamente con problemas?

_¿Qué debía creer cuando todos decían lo mismo?_

Siempre lo repiten.

A nadie le gustan los problemas.

_Nadie lo querría jamás._

…

Suspiró.

…

No.

Él cambiaría eso. Se aseguraría de ello.

No se preocupe, Profesor –dijo. No había necesidad de meter a Lupin en sus problemas- Estoy bien.

_Él siempre estaría bien._

Cuando era niño y me preguntaban si estaba bien siempre decía que sí sin pensar antes en ello. Dime¿Estas bien?

Claro que sí.

No, Harry piénsalo primero –dijo Lupin mientras estiraba sus brazos y tocaba paternalmente los hombros del pequeño con sus manos.

Se creó un silencio tenso que era solo atenuado por las respiraciones desacompasadas de ambos.

Ahora ¿Estas bien?

Segundos de silencio.

Estoy bien.

Bueno –Lupin sonreía amablemente- eso es bueno –y palmeó de nuevo los hombros de Harry. Se puso en pie y respiró ruidosamente- En ese caso creo que será mejor que te deje salir al descanso, debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

_No tenía hambre pero para que decírselo._

Sí –dijo Harry y caminó hacia el pasillo a su derecha haciendo retroceder a Lupin para que le diera el paso.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete pasos…_

¡Harry!

Se detuvo. Lupin lo había llamado por segunda vez en el día.

¿Porqué estabas aquí?

Silencio.

_Sigue caminando._

Un ruido de pasos se escuchaba a sus espaldas; Harry intensificó su marcha pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Lupin lo detuviera por detrás y se colocara frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Se le había acercado en un tiempo récord.

Por aquí no se puede salir al patio –dijo Lupin con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos y sosteniendo la mirada del pequeño.

_Ciertamente, era mucho más listo de lo que parecía._

Por supuesto, era un adulto.

Quería estar solo ¿Es algo malo? –le echó en cara a su Profesor.

No, no lo es –dijo Lupin con voz neutral.

Harry respiró hondo y habló de nuevo.

Tengo hambre¿Puedo irme ya?

Claro.

Harry iba a avanzar pero Lupin lo detuvo una vez más.

Sabes…

El niño miró fijamente al rostro de su Profesor. Estaba sonriendo.

...Cuando te conocí he estado curioso sobre algo… ¿Podrías responderme una pregunta? –le dijo Lupin sin perder la brillante sonrisa de su rostro.

_¿Qué pretendía?_

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin estar plenamente seguro de que era lo que Lupin quería preguntarle.

Sabes, ese color de ojos que tienes es poco frecuente…

_¿Lo era? Él no lo sabía._

…Me estaba preguntando de quien de tu familia sacaste esos ojos.

¿Perdón?

Trataba de ganar tiempo.

_¿Cómo rayos se suponía que él iba a saber eso si ni siquiera sabía el día que había nacido?_

Los Dursley jamás le habían dicho eso y dudaba que algún día se lo dijeran.

_Esos bastardos._

'Lupin es Profesor' se recordó.

No se conocían. Lupin no sabía 'nada' sobre él.

_¡Podía decir cualquier cosa!_

Quiero decir¿De quién sacaste tus ojos? –preguntó de nuevo con curiosidad.

¡Ohh! Tengo los ojos…como mi madre.

Su Profesor cerró los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Luego volvió a mostrar una apacible sonrisa… _¿Parecía aliviado?_

¿A sí?... ¿Sólo sus ojos?

Claro, también... su color de cabello.

Habría sido una linda imagen. Su madre podría haber tenido unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello largo y negro como la noche, suave al tacto y con olor a dulces por las mañanas.

_Su madre podría haber sido hermosa._

Con el ceño fruncido Lupin se movió a un lado dejando espacio suficiente para que Harry pasara.

Con permiso –susurró el pequeño y avanzó hacia delante.

Eres igual a James, Harry…

El niño se detuvo.

Tu madre tenía los ojos verdes, y, era pelirroja, así que a menos que tengas el cabello cubierto con un tinte 'extremadamente bueno' tú **_no _**tienes el cabello de tu madre.

Nada.

El niño parecía haberse vuelto de piedra hasta que Lupin habló de nuevo.

Sé que algo**_ no_** esta bien… ¿Te importaría decirme **_qué_** esta pasando aquí, Harry? -dijo- Porque… por más que trato de entenderlo, simplemente no puedo.

* * *

_Las figuras rojas danzan en frente de mí_

_y__ son tan hermosas..._

_Me gustaría verlas todo el tiempo,_

_me__ hacen sentir en libertad._

_Es una lástima que algo tan bello_

_deba__ hacerme este daño,_

_a__ veces el dolor es tan fuerte_

_que__ me olvido de las figuras._

_Pero si el dolor se fuera..._

_no__ las extrañaría para nada._

* * *

Se lo que piensan...

¿William y los secretos mágicos¿Dónde habré oido algo parecido?


	7. Lo que ha dejado la vida

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece. Bueno, si acaso el estilo de escribir. Por favor no me demanden que a duras penas puedo pagarme un lápiz para escribir estos días.

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este disclaimer. Se los agradece Blackwell.

**A la gente que me lea:**

Es un poco vago al inicio pero espero que lo entiendan.

Atte. Blackwell

Pdtt. Solo por si acaso. Lo que esta en negritas es como la entrada al diario. Y lo que esta en cursivas es el contenido.

* * *

**'El Príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Lo que ha dejado la vida_**

* * *

_Yo estaba ahí de pie conteniendo la respiración, había escuchado a los demás decirlo pero no podía creerlo._

_No quería._

_Él vino hacia mí. _

_Antes de que dijera palabra alguna sus ojos hablaron a los míos._

_Era verdad._

_El supo que yo había entendido cuando se acercó y rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos murmuró con voz suave y ojos vidriosos… _

_"Lo siento" _

_Dejé que una lágrima silenciosa se deslizara por mi rostro._

_No supe que hacer._

_La vida siguió su curso…_

_Mucho tiempo después, cuando dejé de estar enfadado con el universo y paré de contar los días a cada instante entendí que ya nada, nunca, volvería a ser igual._

_En ese momento me di cuenta que un gran vacío dentro de mí me acompañaría por el resto de mis días._

_Por siempre._

* * *

**I**

**Lo que fué**

* * *

Hay un lugar en el bosque de algún país donde los animales no pueden entrar. Ninguna cerca es visible y no se ve nada aterrador, en efecto, el lugar es pacífico y bañado por el sol la mayor parte del día. 

Ningún ciervo, conejo, ave o insecto se puede acercar.

Si alguien se diera cuanto de ello pensaría que es algo muy extraño y se aventuraría a explorar el lugar. Pero al acercarse recordaría algo muy importante que debía hacer o alguien a quien debía ver; entonces se alejaría a pasos apresurados sin voltear atrás y nunca volvería a ese bosque.

_Lo olvidaría._

Y dentro de ese bosque, muy adentro y más allá donde nada ni nadie la encontraría jamás hay una pequeña casita de madera.

Su única habitación tiene una cama, un escritorio, una mesa y un banquillo, dos ventanas y una sola puerta que es la entrada principal.

_No hay nadie ahí._

Hay una huerta muy sencilla detrás de la casita, se nota que lleva algún tiempo descuidada pues las ramas de los árboles y plantas crecen libremente y en desorden.

_Allí tampoco hay nadie._

Ni en ningún lugar cercano a la casita.

Esta sola.

_Deshabitada._

Lo único que da vida al lugar es el viento que pasea sin cuidado casi imperceptiblemente en torno a la casita y entra a duras penas por una ventana mal cerrada, haciendo ondear la cortina desgarrada que cubre la ventana.

Entra sigiloso como si alguien fuera a descubrirlo y luego, con cuidado, pasa sobre un escritorio lleno de libros puestos uno sobre otro en filas. Y sobre todos esos libros hay uno que destaca.

Uno pequeño, hecho de un extraño material de color azul oscuro y que no tiene nada escrito en sus pastas.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento que entra por la ventana abre la pasta del librito azul y mueve las hojas sin orden alguno permitiendo ver que la mayoría de las páginas tienen escritos.

Después de unos segundos el viento para.

El librito se abre de par en par permitiendo ver una hoja amarillenta que con tinta negra tiene escrito en el centro, con letra cursiva y descuidada una sola palabra:

**_"Moony"_**

_Extraña palabra para un extraño libro…_

El libro se mueve de nuevo con el aire y se queda abierto poco antes de la mitad.

Y tiene escrito…

* * *

**Febrero. **

_Regresaré a la casa en las montañas, no es mi casa pero al menos es algo._

_¡Ni si quiera puedo aguantar el estar en ese lugar! _

_¡Tantos recuerdos!_

_El no pudo haberlo hecho, lo sé. Bueno, creo que no. Yo…ya no se nada más…_

**

* * *

**

**Por la noche. A la hora de mi partida.**

_Me preguntan a donde voy y digo que no lo sé. _

_Me preguntan porque me voy pero saben la respuesta._

_Ya no puedo estar aquí, no más._

_Es demasiado para mí._

**

* * *

**

**Febrero. Algún día por la tarde.**

_Hace algunos meses que había dejado de escribir en este diario. Solía escribir como una forma para desahogarme, para evadir el mundo externo, la verdad, nunca tuve problemas al admitir que la guerra me trastornaba. Por eso Lily me dio esto._

_"Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado- me dijo, mientras me ponía un pequeño libro azul en mis manos- para que tengas algo que hacer mientras esperas el cambio de turno"_

_Y así sin más, se alejó rápidamente antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Antes de que entendiera sus palabras o siquiera pudiera darle las gracias. Así es ella, siempre más preocupada por los demás que por ella misma. Así es y siempre será igual. Por eso James la amaba tanto y nosotros la adorábamos. O eso pensaba._

_¡DIOS!_

_Los extraño tanto._

_No a ellos solamente, sino también a los demás, a lo que solíamos ser todos juntos. He pensado muchas veces en esto, más veces de las que sé que es saludable. _

_No veo la razón. _

_No veo el motivo. _

_Por más que lo intento no logro ver el momento donde todo cambió._

_No puedo._

**

* * *

**

**De nuevo. Otro día de Febrero por la mañana.**

_Ni siquiera tengo ánimos para poner esto en orden. Esperare para ver si de puro milagro todo se arregla._

_…_

_Maldición.

* * *

_

**Marzo. Muchos días después.**

_No estoy de humor para escribir.

* * *

_

**Marzo. Dos días después de luna llena.**

_Odio esta estupida casa. Odio estas malditas montañas con sus bosques de porquería. Odio a todos los malditos animales de todo este pinche mundo de mierda._

_Odio a ese maldito traidor._

_Odio a mis amigos porque me dejaron solo, me abandonaron._

_Y por eso no puedo dejar de llorar…

* * *

_

**Abril. Primeros días del mes.**

_Debí haber hecho algo más._

_Esa noche, fui a la casa de James y Lily. Vi la casa destruida, todo estaba rodeado de aurores y equipos especiales de contención. Todos querían saber lo que había pasado. Todos querían saber quien había acabado con Voldemort, con ese maldito bastardo que había acabado con miles de vidas por mera diversión._

_Yo solo quería saber porqué._

_¿Porqué James y Lily?_

_¡Porqué mis amigos?_

_¡Porqué su hijo!_

_Porqué..._

**_¿Porqué tuvieron que dejarme!

* * *

_**

**Julio.**

_Es de madrugada._

_Tuve una de esas pesadillas donde no es posible distinguir entre verdad y fantasía. No sabía si estaba despierto o si todavía dormía. Me desperté gritando con temor como no lo había hecho desde que tenía diez años, estuve llamando a grandes voces a mis amigos. Me levanté de la cama y recorrí la cabaña, salí al huerto y después a la entrada antes de darme cuenta de mi error._

_Que no estaba en Hogwarts ni en mi departamento, ni en casa de mis amigos donde solía quedarme en ocasiones…_

_Ninguno de esos lugares._

_Ninguno de esos amigos._

_Nadie estaba conmigo…

* * *

_

**Otro de estos malditos días interminables de Julio.**

_Por más que lo intento no puedo detener esta marea de estúpidos pensamientos míos que me sugieren cosas que no deseo repetir ni siquiera por escrito.

* * *

_

**Octubre. Martes.**

_Hoy estuve pensando que tal vez en realidad no estaban muertos, que al igual que Harry podrían estar vivos, serían llamados "Los-Potter's-que-vivieron"._

_Que lindo pensamiento…

* * *

_

**Diciembre.**

_He descubierto que estos son los momentos en que siento con más fuerza que nunca la realidad de la situación.

* * *

_

**Marzo.**

_¿En qué me equivoqué…?

* * *

_

**Mayo. Segundo Jueves del mes (creo).**

_A veces pienso tanto en tantas cosas que me cuesta respirar, siento como una gran opresión en el pecho intenta sofocar mi corazón. _

_A veces me siento tan cansado, que ya no se que sucede conmigo._

_Luego me pongo a pensar en lo que fue y ya no será._

_No se que decir sobre eso, antes tenía palabras, antes podía hablar de ello, antes… _

_Todo eso fue antes de que la verdad cayera sobre mi persona, tan pesada y tan verdadera._

_Un día solo me desperté y entendí lo que había pasado…

* * *

_

**En algún momento de mi vida (¿En verdad tengo una vida?).**

_Creo que estoy comenzando a perder la última cordura que tenía…

* * *

_

**Es de noche. ¿Agosto?**

_No me gusta estar solo en la oscuridad, no me gusta estar solo en esas noches en que incluso el oir tu propia respiración causa temor. _

_Solo quiero que ese ruido se detenga.

* * *

_

**Divagando por las tardes.**

_Mataría por una rana de chocolate o un whisky de hielo azul. _

_¿Porqué le pondrían ese nombre? _

_Quiero decir, el hielo es blanco, transparente, casi sin color y con el reflejo del sol el hielo se ve de los colores del arcoiris. _

_¿Porqué azul entonces?

* * *

_

**Más divagaciones.**

_Nunca antes hubiera podido llegar a imaginar que las pelusas podrían__ ser tan entretenidas.

* * *

_

Después de algunas hojas con anotaciones sin sentido las palabras dejan de ser palabras y se vuelven garabatos burdos y primitivos. La mayor parte del librito sigue así hasta las últimas hojas.

Un momento después, la pasta final es visible.

Hay palabras más o menos legibles, un tanto descuidadas pero aún así entendibles.

Y dicen:

**_"Es ya la hora de salir…Veré que es lo que ha dejado la vida para mí"

* * *

_**

**_Remus_****_ P.O.V._**

Estaba sentado en la puerta de mi pequeña casa en el bosque.

_Por fin había decidido salir de mi escondite y respirar el aire matutino._

Ahora sabía del mundo que estaba más allá de donde alcanzaba mi vista, más lejos aún de lo que yo había soñado y había rehusado aceptar que existía.

_Todo estaba ahí, listo para que yo, como todo el mundo pudiera disfrutarlo._

Como si aquel viejo loco hubiera estado esperando ese momento, un fuerte ulular se escuchó sobre mi cabeza, un sonido que solo podía significar una cosa…

_Un mensaje había llegado para mí._

'Pero no era solo un mensaje o una carta, era una invitación' pensé, mientras leía cuidadosamente el pergamino entre mis manos.

_Una invitación a ese nuevo mundo._

Solo tenía que decir…

_"Sí"_

El pergamino me llevó a través de un hermoso torbellino de luz y colores. Cuando todo terminó, abrí los ojos.

…

_Ahora estaba en casa.

* * *

_

**II**

**Lo que es

* * *

**

_**Remus**** P.O.V.**_

"Buenos tardes, Remus. ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?" me dice como si acabásemos de vernos en el pasillo y no hacía unos años.

Le sonrío.

_(¿Acaso habían brillado sus ojos?)_

Niego con la cabeza rechazando cortésmente su ofrecimiento.

De todas formas, estoy aquí, de nuevo, por una vez más en la vida he vuelto a poner los pies en el mejor lugar del mundo…

_Hogwarts_.

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Oficina del Director.**

Había un hombre mayor de larga barba blanca con lentes de media luna que miraba con placer al hombre de cabello cenizo sentado en la silla opuesta a la de él. La única distancia entre ellos era un escritorio de madera que contenía unos cuantos pergaminos enrollados del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo, un pequeño tazón con unos cuantos dulces alargados, un pequeño montoncito de caramelos de limón.

-¿Cómo has estado, mi niño? –preguntó alegremente el hombre de lentes de media luna mientras dirigía una intensa mirada al hombre frente a él, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

El hombre (quien todavía mostraba las delicadas facciones de su juventud) simplemente alzó su ceja izquierda en respuesta.

-Lo sé. Pregunta estúpida –dijo el hombre mayor ampliando la sonrisa en su sereno rostro.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes.

-Bueno…-dijo el hombre de cabello cenizo hablando por primera vez- …he estado mejor Albus.

El hombre mayor, Albus, le sonrió como si ese gesto fuera suficiente para dar a entender un "Estoy seguro", aparentemente lo fue porque Remus se relajó visiblemente, dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Así que ¿Has notado que el verano ya comienza a tomar forma? Sé que faltan aún unas semanas pero creo que el clima será más bien agradable que caluroso este año ¿No lo crees?

Remus esperó pacientemente en su silla mientras el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, terminaba uno de esos comentarios tan característicos suyos de los que uno no sabía si eran hechos intencionalmente para: a) Hacer que la persona con él en la oficina se relajara, b) Hacer que la persona con él en la oficina se impacientara, o c) (lo que la mayoría de las personas que conocían al director pensaban), lo hacía para que la persona con él en la oficina se volviera loco al estar platicando del clima en vez de la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Remus pensaba que era un punto intermedio entre la opción "a" y la opción "b". Aunque, nunca había averiguado si esa manía que tenía el director era algo que hacía con toda la intención del mundo, o, (Remus no estaba seguro) algo innato en su persona.

-Bueno… –Remus decidió hablar antes de que el director tuviera otra oportunidad de seguir hablando de otras cosas- Yo creo que probablemente será un verano agradable. Acerca de la carta que me envió… -dijo, tratando de sonar lo más cortes posible.

-¡Oh, sí¡Esa linda carta! Una carta muy maravillosa que a mi parecer llegó en el momento indicado. Pero antes que nada, te molestaría si preguntara ¿Cómo te sientes? Sabes, solo para calmar el corazón de este pobre viejo… –dijo Albus con una tierna sonrisa, su mano izquierda en el pecho, y sus ojos brillando sin cesar.

Remus sonrió tristemente. Suspiró.

-Estoy bien… Ahora sí lo estoy. Creo que estaba muy enfadado, pero no con los demás sino conmigo.

-Remus…

- No, espera. Sé lo que vas a decir, que no fue mi culpa, que yo no pude haber hecho algo de saberlo, que… sí, sé eso, y también estoy consciente de lo que significa. Pero en ese tiempo estaba tan deprimido y enfadado por no hacer nada, por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar siquiera con el más mínimo detalle, que me dejé hundir –su voz tomaba más fuerza con cada palabra- Después de un tiempo ya ni siquiera podía estar en los lugares que me recordaban los momentos pasados, yo, sé que fue algo muy cobarde pero en ese tiempo ni siquiera mi orgullo me importaba. En fin, después de un tiempo (y créeme cuando te digo que fue muchísimo tiempo) comencé a entender que algunas cosas pasan. Y al final, terminé aceptándolo…me di cuenta que, no importaba cuantas veces llorara, maldijera, me enojara y gritara que no era justo… ya había pasado y, sin importar lo que yo hiciera… no podría nunca cambiar el pasado…

-…sin importar con que fuerzas lo deseara.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. El director se levantó y dio a Remus un fuerte abrazo, que aunque fue algo inesperado para el joven después de haber vivido por casi cinco años solo en una cabaña en las montañas, lo recibió gustosamente.

Después de un momento se separaron con amplias sonrisas.

-Y ahora, que piensas hacer –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Supongo, que lo que cualquier persona razonable haría. Seguir adelante.

-Suena como una buena idea. Solo no olvides que no se debe olvidar. Recuerda siempre las cosas buenas pero jamás olvides las malas. Trata de hacer un balance entre ambas cosas.

-Claro. Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero no te preocupes, creo que hasta ahora estoy bien.

-Bien.

-¿Sabes? Justo antes de que esa lechuza llegara con la carta estaba pensando en volver a mi casa de Londres. Creo que la idea de vivir solo y aislado del mundo por un tiempo indeterminado en una cabaña en el bosque comenzó a perder su encanto- dijo Remus con una sonrisita.

-Viendo que estas aquí amigo mío, yo diría que ya perdió su encanto del todo.

-La verdad, yo también lo creo. ¡Dios! No se como pude vivir ahí por tanto tiempo –dijo Remus alzando los ojos al cielo como si el techo de la oficina fuera a darle la respuesta, a lo cual Dumbledore solo limitó a sonreir ampliamente, sus ojos brillando con un renovado vigor.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar esto, porque ahora puedo dormir más tranquilo sabiendo que estas bien. Uno nunca debe preocuparse por lo que fue sino por lo que puede ser, eso es lo que solía decir mi padre que en paz descanse ¿Te lo dije alguna vez?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore rara vez hablaba de sí mismo o de su familia, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a los demás y a pesar de todo, él nunca había escuchado que alguien preguntara al director al respecto de su propia familia.

-¿Cómo era él? –preguntó curioso.

Albus Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, si estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de Remus no lo mostró.

-Era… un gran hombre –dijo Dumbledore, su mirada estaba llena de amor y su voz de orgullo y reverencia- De todas formas, todavía debemos hablar sobre esa adorable carta y su contenido, y, hay que instalarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados del castillo…

Tres horas después, de su conversación con Albus (quien con gran habilidad había evitado responder a sus preguntas sobre la 'carta-portkey' que había recibido esa misma mañana), Remus había sido llevado a una de las habitaciones de invitados y había comenzado a instalarse con sus pocas pertenencias.

Tomo la carta del bolsillo derecho de su saco y la leyó de nuevo.

_"**Remus**_

_Sé que no te gusta ser molestado en tu lugar vacacional, aunque tus vacaciones hayan durado hasta ahora por algunos años, pero hace unos días que he recibido una carta de interesante contenido, he de decir. Y por esto me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor. Por supuesto, algunos asuntos son mejor discutidos en persona, por lo cual te ruego que pienses el venir a pasar un par de días en Hogwarts._

_La carta es un portkey que te llevará a mi oficina en el castillo. La palabra de activación es "Sí"._

_Sería agradable si decides venir._

_Esperare tu llegada con paciencia._

_Albus__ Dumbledore"_

Después de recibir la carta había empacado solo lo necesario y había salido de su cabaña.

"Después de todo" se dijo "¡Qué mejor forma de empezar de nuevo que donde lo había dejado! O sería mejor decir ¿donde todo había empezado?"

Y a pesar de todo, después de tantos años, por una razón que aún no había terminado de comprender él mismo, había vuelto.

Remus se tendió en la cama de su habitación, sorprendido de que incluso después de tantos años, las camas de Hogwarts todavía fueran tan cómodas y relajantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó abrazar rápidamente por los brazos de Morfeo, olvidando por unas horas todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Y sin notar que la noche caía lentamente y que no despertaría sino hasta el día siguiente por la mañana para darse cuenta que se había dormido con la ropa aún puesta.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

-Deja ver si entendí bien, Albus -dijo Remus algo confundido- ¿Acabas de insinuar que puedo ver a Harry?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. Sus lentes de media luna no parecían disminuir el brillo de sus ojos azules ni su ligera sonrisa.

-… ¿Cómo en Harry James Potter, el-niño-que-vivió?...

Otro cabeceo afirmativo.

-… ¿O sea, hijo de James y Lily Potter?...

De nuevo, el director asintió.

-Bueno, mi niño. Estoy complacido que recuerdes al pequeño…

Dumbledore parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la situación, o mejor dicho, con la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de su antiguo estudiante.

-…Aunque ¿quién en todo el mundo mágico no recuerda su nombre? Bueno, empezare por el principio ¿Te parece? –Dumbledore siguió hablando sin esperar una respuesta- ¿Recuerdas a Angeline Melbourne? Ella era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, antes de que fuera disuelta…

Remus asintió distraído.

-…Haría unos tres años, Angeline Melbourne contrajo matrimonio con un muggle, Stephen Heinderb y pasó a ser Angeline Heinderb (creo que se conocieron por un primo mago de Stephen o algo así). Luego de unos meses se mudaron al mundo muggle y comenzaron su nueva vida. Hace una semana que la Sra. Heinderb vino a la escuela respondiendo a un anuncio del Profeta que declaraba abierta la plaza de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Resulta que uno de los sueños de Angeline Heinderb siempre ha sido enseñar aquí en Hogwarts. Conversamos por un tiempo al respecto, y ella accedió a ejercer de Profesora de DCAO, al menos por el siguiente año.

-Pero ¿Qué relación tiene Angeline Heinderb con la carta que mencionaste? –preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Bueno, verás. Hace casi un año Angeline decidió entretenerse como Profesora de una escuela muggle. Pero dadas las casualidades de este las cosas le resultaron sumamente extrañas –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

Gracias a Dios, Remus Lupin no era un hombre que se impacientara fácilmente, y se contuvo de gritarle a Dumbledore que ya se callara y le dijera porqué, donde, como, y sobretodo cuando podía encontrar al hijo de su amigo fallecido.

-Y con esto tratas de decirme que… -inquirió Remus, esperando una respuesta.

-A eso iba, mi niño. No te impacientes. Después de aplicar para el trabajo y obtener la aprobación del Director de la escuela, a Angelina le fueron asignados tres grupos de pequeñines. Resulta, y hasta para mí fue una gran sorpresa, que cuando Angelina pasaba lista en uno de esos grupos, el nombre Harry Potter estaba escrito en el papel...

* * *

**_Tiempo después..._**

-Así que, en resumen, lo que tratas de decirme es que mientras Angeline Heinderb viene a Hogwarts para preparar el plan del próximo año de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… _yo_…iría a esa escuela muggle a dar las dos últimas semanas de clases a tres grupos de niños de entre seis y ocho años sus clases semanales de ¿Ciencias Naturales? _Y,_ me dices, que en uno de esos grupos esta Harry…_ Y_, que lo único que yo haría, sería ¿Revisar que todo esta bien?

Dumbledore asintió con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi niño ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea? Bueno, pues, si no crees que puedes dar clases a unos cuantos pequeñines estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión. Ahora, si no estas dispuesto a hacerlo, yo entiendo, te comprendo, en serio- a Remus no le gustó para nada hacía donde llevaba Dumbledore la conversación- Podríamos dejar que los muggles de la escuela encuentren un reemplazo… Mhmmm… aunque tal ve si algún mago se enterara de esto, sí, tal vez sería mejor si me pusiera en contacto con unos cuantos de nuestros "viejos amigos". ¿Quién sería el indicado? Tal vez algunos estén ocupados, pero, bueno, _confío_ en que alguno de ellos pueda cambiar sus planes cuando sepan de quien se trata este favor. Después de todo, quién **no** quería ver a el-niño-que-vivió…

Lupin habló antes de ponerse rápidamente en pie.

- **¡NOOOO!**... este…. mhmmm…. Quiero decir, bueno. Me refiero, a que, pues, lo único que trataba de decir era que _**sí** _estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Es solo que, verás Albus, yo, bueno este –Remus exhalo profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido en algún punto del monólogo del director, y continuó- Solo pensaba que apenas si regresé ayer. La verdad no esperaba ver a Harry tan pronto. O mejor dicho, no esperaba poder verlo del todo…

-¡Oh! Creo haber malinterpretado tus palabras entonces… - dijo Dumbledore, tratando de esconder la sonrisa manipuladora, digna de un Slytherin, que florecía en su rostro a cada minuto de la conversación.

Remus sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando sus zapatos, dando cuenta de pronto que aún seguía de pie.

-Entonces ¿Lo harás, mi niño? –inquirió Albus.

-Cuenta conmigo –exclamó Remus más animado de lo que Dumbledore lo había visto desde su regreso.

-Entonces, podríamos discutir las preparaciones necesarias para esto durante la cena. Pero, mientras tanto ¿Porqué no me cuentas que has hecho todo este tiempo? Quiero decir, estabas en un bosque, cierto, pero seguro tuviste que estar haciendo algo a parte de respirar y ver crecer el césped…

-Ciertamente –dijo Lupin con una media sonrisa- ¿Supongo que no te he contado de mi pequeño huerto en el patio?

-Creo que recordaría algo como eso- dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más al respecto?

Remus Lupin sonrió y ambos continuaron hablando durante horas sobre todo y nada en particular.

Dos antiguos conocidos y amigos charlando, y nada más.

* * *

**III**

**Lo que será

* * *

**

**_Moony_**

**_Proyecto: Próxima generación de merodeadores_

* * *

**

**Viernes**

Para hacer una historia corta, Dumbledore me dijo que Angeline Heinderb es la nueva Profesora de DCAO, ella es maestra en una escuela para niños muggle y debe preparar su programa para el próximo año, por lo que debe ir a Hogwarts desde ahora. Al parecer faltan dos semanas de clases en la escuela muggle y Dumbledore me ha pedido que de clases en lugar de ella. Claro esta que yo no sé nada sobre 'Ciencias Naturales' (una clase de la escuela muggle) o de tratar con niños, pero no importa porque Harry estará ahí.

Sip. El mismo. Harry James Potter. Hijo de James y Lily, mis amigos. El 'monstruito de ojos verdes' como Lily lo llamaba, James solía decirle a veces 'Prongs Jr.' cuando Harry solía hacer una pequeña travesura de bebe, claro esta que él era muy pequeño para entender que estaba haciendo travesuras.

_El-niño-que vivió._

El niño que vivió el día que Voldi-diota fue a su casa, que sobrevivió con tan solo una simple cicatriz en su frente mientras James y Lily murieron.

Mientras el mago más oscuro, maldito, y pscótico de todos los tiempos moría también.

Así que, aquí estoy yo ahora. Remus Jhon Lupin. Mago, 27 años, con una maldición de hombre lobo, un pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres, una cabaña vacacional a prácticamente mitad de la nada en medio del bosque de Frederik-Seiptt, antiguo merodeador, sin amigos al momento si es que no se cuenta a Albus Dumbledore, una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts de la cual no se cuanto dinero hay en ella pues no la he revisado en los últimos cuatro años.

Y por ahora, voy camino a un departamento en Surrey que Dumbledore me ha prestado (no se de donde lo sacó, la verdad), con unos 300 dólares (dinero muggle, cortesía de la Dumbledore también) en el bolsillo, algunos archivos, un libro y un plan de estudios de Ciencias Naturales en un maletín, un baúl encogido con algunos trajes muggle y ciertos artículos que se supone debo usar, y por supuesto, un mapa.

* * *

**Alguna horas después…**

"Maldito seas, Albus Dumbledore" me digo por centésima vez.

¡Ese hombre es un as con las palabras!

Recuerdo que Lily solía decir que Albus sería capaz de venderle hielo a un esquimal.

La primera vez que la escuche decir eso pasó veinte minutos explicándome que era un esquimal.

A decir verdad, cuando alguien que nunca había puesto un pie en el mundo muggle la escuchaba, ella siempre tenía que terminar explicándole a alguien que era un esquimal.

Eso la sacaba de quicio.

**

* * *

**

Sé que olvidé mencionar esto antes pero Albus me dio esta pluma tan extraña…, digo, es linda, claro. En fin, se supone que es para llevar un registro de los próximos días (solo por si acaso, me dijo), creo que la usan algunos reporteros si no me equivoco.

**

* * *

Viernes **

**Entrevista con McKnee, el director de la escuela.**

**Nota:**

_No olvidar dejar objetos mágicos en casa, capas, o cualquier cosa que pueda hacer sospechar a un muggle a excepción claro de mi varita (Preparar escondite apropiado en los trajes muggle)._

Ese hombre simplemente no para de hablar.

Bla. Bla. Bla.

Es absolutamente todo lo que dice.

Al menos el_ Confundus_ que le lancé con mi varita al llegar evitó que se pusiera sospechoso acerca de mi identidad. Los papeles que Albus arreglo parecen verdaderos.

Doy gracias Lily (**_Sí a Lily_**) porque en una de nuestras aventuras nos obligó a todos vivir por un tiempo en el mundo muggle.

Creo que siempre recordó la burda expresión de extremo shock y puro temor en nuestros rostros la primera vez que subimos a un elevador.

Esos días parecen tan lejanos, pero, me siento algo extraño al admitir que aún así puedo recordarlos claramente. Que contradicción.

En fin, después de tantas palabras queda decidido que seré el nuevo "Profesor de Ciencias Naturales".

_Bah_

Como si alguna vez hubiera habido alguna duda de ello.

* * *

**Primera Semana**

**Finalmente el Lunes.**

Lo sé, no me molesté en escribir nada durante el fin de semana porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para formar una oración coherente.

Llegué temprano para conocer al resto del staff de Profesores.

La mayoría no parece ser muy amable, excepto tal vez por esa profesora de literatura, Grinn.

_En verdad era bonita…_

¡Dios!

_¿Habría la pluma escrito eso?_

Y más importante… ¿de donde había salido ese pensamiento?

* * *

_Nota a mí mismo: Nunca le digas a un niño que traes chocolate, especialmente a los pequeños del grupo D.

* * *

_

**Martes. Mi primera clase con él.**

¡DIOS!

Si no hubiera sabido que James esta muerto…. hubiera jurado que acabo de verlo.

¡Es la viva imagen de su padre!

_Oh__, Harry…

* * *

_

_Es tan pequeño._

Tan tímido.

Nunca hubiera pensado que un hijo de James podía verse tan frágil.

Y no es solo su estatura o su complexión, hay algo más.

…

Algo que no logro llegar a comprender.

* * *

Ya es la hora del descanso y algunos niños ya estan fuera. 

Me es más fácil observarlo desde lejos. Mi licantropía trajo consiga unos cuantos beneficios, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, sentidos mejorados, entre otras cosas.

Lo busco entre los demás.

Y ahí está.

_Es inconfundible._

Se encuentra entre un grupo de niñas.

"Quién lo hubiera dicho" pienso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez sí es era hijo de James después de todo.

* * *

Sin querer, las palabras que han plagado mi ser desde hacía tantos años vuelven a mí como un fuerte eco que nunca ha deja de sonar. 

…

_¿Por qué James? _

Comienzo a caminar.

…

_¿Por qué Lily?_

Quiero ver a Harry de frente.

…

_¿Por qué Peter?_

Hemos seguido y lo demás son recuerdos.

…

_¿Por qué Sirius?_

Somos lo que queda.

…

_¿Porqué pasan estas cosas?_

Estoy solo.

…

* * *

Harry cambia de dirección y ahora se dirige a otro lado. 

_¡Maldición!_

Lo seguí.

No diré nada más.

_Es solo que…_

_¿Qué rayos quería hacer Harry en un sótano!_

Ese niño sí que sabe como desconcertar a alguien.

* * *

'Esta vez **_sí _**lo atrapo' Me dije. 

Camino como quien no quiere la cose y tropiezo _'accidentalmente'_ con Harry.

Es la hora de salida y no hay mucha gente cerca. Perfecto.

Murmura un breve 'Lo siento' y continúa caminando.

_Es un niño con muy buenos modales._

-Esta bien –le digo acercándome- ¿Ya vas a casa¿Alguien vendrá por ti?

-Si, ya me voy. Pero caminaré –me dice.

-¿Hasta tu casa?

-No esta lejos.

-Ah.

_'Ah'_

Dijiste _'Ah' _me digo.

Dos días tratando de verlo.

Dos días tratando de hablar con él y lo más interesante que se me ocurre decir es…

_¿Ah?_

(De no estar en medio de un grupo de niños me golpearía la cabeza con fuerza)

- Eso me dice que entonces debes llegar temprano todos los días a la escuela ¿no? –le digo. Tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

_¿Por qué parece una tarea tan difícil?_

-Eh, si.

Un tema seguro de conversación…

-¿Y tu primo también?

Seguro hablaría de su familia. Los niños adoran hablar de ellos mismos.

-Venimos juntos.

-Oh, entonces no debe ser una caminata aburrida.

Tal vez… puede que no quiera hablar porque me considera un extraño.

Si le hablo algo sobre mí tal vez hable de vuelta…

_¿Lo que dije tuvo algo de sentido?_

¡Y así comienzo a hablarle sobre Hogwarts!

Bueno, omitiendo algunos detalles como la magia, las clases, los nombres y lugares.

_Mhhmmm__…_

Mirándolo desde ese punto de vista no parece ser una historia tan entretenida.

De pronto, noto una gran bola negra sobre su cabeza, su cabello. Y como lo hice una vez con su padre, le hago 'el' comentario, con el que todos en Hogwarts solían molestar a James.

-¿No has pensado en cortarte un poco el cabello?

Silencio.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?

Sip.

De tal palo…

- No hay nada malo con el, era solo un comentario –le digo con una sonrisa- Verás, tuve un compañero en el colegio, éramos buenos amigos y su cabello era parecido al tuyo. Al inicio el ¡odiaba su cabello, para él era lo peor que le había podido pasar, solíamos decirle que un cald…

_Un** 'enoorme' **caldero… _

- …que algo le había explotado en la cara y su pelo había quedado así por la explosión. Siguió así por un tiempo hasta que se dio por vencido…

Se detuvieron al llegar a la reja.

-…decidió que era mejor pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas divertidas que peleando una batalla campal contra su cabeza. Después de eso, tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para revolver aún más su cabello- sí, solía hacerlo para impresionar a todas las chicas que suspiraban embelesadas deseando recorrer sus dedos por el cabello de James- fueron tiempos muy divertidos- le digo aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Aún los ve? – me pregunta.

¿Ver a quién? Quise decirle

-¿Perdón?

-A sus amigos. ¿Aún se ven?

_¿Acaso dije algún nombre? _

_¿Sabe algo?_

'Calma' me digo.

Respira y cuenta hasta diez.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

-Bueno, el tiempo pasó y…cada uno siguió su propio camino.

_Cuatro, cinco…_

-…Unos seguimos juntos tiempo después. Otros, siguieron caminos distintos.

_Seis…_

-A veces me pregunto…

_Me lo pregunto todos lo días._

_Al despertar._

_Al caminar._

_Al respirar._

-…Tal vez creyeron que hacían lo correcto, no lo se Harry, a veces el corazón humano es difícil de entender… Lo único que se puede hacer es rezar para…

_Pienso en ello tantas veces al grado de desear olvidar sus nombres con tal de que no doliera tanto._

_Pero me doy cuenta que eso sería aún más doloroso._

_Porque prefiero vivir este sentimiento una y mil veces más a nunca haber sentido del todo._

_Prefiero seguir odiándome en silencio por pensar que Padfoot es inocente, porque tal vez Sirius Black es culpable…_

-…rezar para que se encuentre bien y que encuentren la paz que no pudieron tener.

Es sólo que no se que pasó.

_Nunca hablamos._

Los Prisioneros de Azkaban no pueden recibir visitas.

Solo los miembros del Wizengamot pueden asistir al juicio.

Los Prisioneros en custodia no pueden recibir visitas.

_La última vez que nos vimos estábamos todos juntos. James, Lily, Harry, Peter, Sirius, estábamos preocupados por el futuro, pero nunca creí que ese futuro podría acabarse tan rápido._

Me di cuenta que estaba encerrado en mi mismo cuando un grupo de jóvenes ruidosos cruzó la calle en sus bicicletas.

Sonreí.

_Al menos estábamos ahí._

Éramos como los sobrevivientes de un desastre natural, solo debíamos recoger las piezas y empezar de nuevo con lo poco que teníamos.

Recordé una frase que James me dijera una vez cuando me negué a jugar Quidditch con él y se la conté a Harry.

- Un amigo me dijo una vez: _'la vida es para vivir, la muerte es para_ _dormir'_, luego me arrojó un pesado libro en la cabeza y se alejó gritando¡Remus, deja de estudiar y busquemos algo de diversión!

Ese pesado libro de transfiguración había dejado una dolorsa marca.

- Yo, algunas veces…

'Harry estaba hablando' me dije, y esperé.

- Algunas veces me miro en el espejo, quisiera tantas cosas…

_Se ve muy triste._

_¿Porqué esta triste?_

- …que no pueden ser…

Me doy cuenta que habla sobre sus padres cuando su mano toca la cicatriz que todo el mundo mágico conoce.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche –murmuró.

-Sí, lo se –respondí.

Seguro sus tíos le habían dicho que no contara su verdadera historia.

-…me gusta soñar que un día volverán por mí. Que los veré y sabré…

* * *

Estaba tan sorprendido. 

_Este pequeño, hijo de un amigo mío se sentía 'culpable' por estar triste. Ya no escuché nada mas._

Me inclino y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Mírame a los ojos Harry –le digo.

-Y ahora escúchame muy bien – esto debe quedarle bien claro-Tú eres Harry James Potter. Eres el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

_Eres el hijo de mis amigos. Por tanto, eres mi amigo. Y yo, el tuyo._

- Eres un ser humano y esta bien estar triste. Es correcto extrañar a las personas que amamos aunque los hayamos conocido por corto tiempo. Todo esta bien.

_Pobre niño._

El no los conoció y en cambio yo, los vi tantas veces y por tantos años…

-Se esta haciendo tarde ¿no crees? –le digo.

Es agotador tener tantos sentimientos dentro de uno mismo.

_Solo quiero recostarme en el suelo y no moverme en varias horas…_

-Sí. Es tarde –me dice.

Ninguno de los dos nos movemos pero sé que debo ser yo quien tome la iniciativa.

-Será mejor irnos ya. Fue un placer hablar contigo Harry –le digo con una sonrisa– Si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar ya sabes donde estoy por las mañanas.

_Cualquier cosa._

_Todo lo quieras._

_Te lo daré.

* * *

_

Doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia el apartamento.

'Es tan cansado ser un adulto' me digo, antes de dar vuelta en una esquina desierta y desaparecer a mi edificio.

* * *

**Miércoles.**

Esos pequeños niños tienen ideas muy extrañas.

¿Probar un sándwich de mermelada con crema de cacahuate y mostaza¿Quién más hubiera pensado algo así!

Pero a la vez…

¿Pueden los animales hablar entre ellos?

Tal vez los mágicos.

¿Pero los no-mágicos?

_¿Pueden hacerlo?_

Creo que el esquivar a Anabel Grinn se ha vuelto casi un deporte para mí.

Después de todo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

* * *

**Jueves. Grupo F.**

Hoy escuché una conversación muy interesante en la sala de Profesores.

Estaba tomando un café a la hora del descanso cuando algunos Profesores sintieron la necesidad de comenzar a contar anécdotas sobre los niños problemáticos de la escuela.

Estaban hablando de cómo atrapar a alguien que jugaba bromas a los maestros (sonreía internamente) cuando de pronto el nombre de Harry salió a escena.

Al principio creí que hablarían sobre como jugaba bromas a sus compañeros pero…

No.

Un Profesor, Durkliff, comentó sobre la vez que Harry escaló al techo de las cocinas.

_Yo ya sabía de eso, Albus me lo había contado._

Después fue silenciado por Jhon Matthwes, quien dijo que el niño no causaba nunca problema alguno entre las clases.

Otra persona dijo que Durkliff odiaba a los niños.

Luego Anne dijo que se callaran la boca y que recordaran lo que ya todos sabían.

Hubo un triste silencio.

Después, Michael Terrence, Profesor de Geografía, se aclaró la garganta y me contó una historia.

_Una que yo no sabía.

* * *

_

El principio me fue muy conocido.

Los padres de Harry Potter murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenía un año de edad. Desde entonces ha vivido con sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia Dursley, y su primo que también asiste a esta escuela, Dudley, y quien es un año mayor que Harry.

No se sabe mucho sobre su vida en casa de los Dursley.

Pero saben que Harry no tiene amigos.

Siempre esta solo a la hora del descanso.

Rara vez lleva almuerzo mientras su primo lleva más de lo necesario.

Sus ropas se ven viejas y algo gastadas. Dudley siempre lleva ropa nueva.

Aunque sus calificaciones son bajas nunca reprueba una materia pero tampoco saca dieces. Su primo también tiene bajas calificaciones, pero…

Hacía tres meses el Comité Escolar había aplicado exámenes sorpresa a los alumnos para evaluar la calidad de los Profesores.

Los Profesores de tercer grado habían pasado muy bien parados. El Comité Escolar quedó impresionado y en compensación habían donado una máquina nueva para hacer café a los Profesores, la misma donde él se había servido esa taza que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

Naturalmente, los Profesores quisieron saber quienes habían sido sus salvadores, y por esto (Michael Terrence se negó a dar detalles), de alguna manera se habían hecho de los exámenes que habían dejado impresionados a los miembros del comité.

Exámenes con una calificación casi perfecta de cada materia.

Exámenes que tenían la misma letra.

Exámenes que habían sido contestados por una misma persona.

Exámenes cuya letra, siete de los nueve Profesores de tercer grado habían acordado, pertenecía a Harry Potter.

La primera obvia reacción fue pensar que había hecho trampa. Después de dedicarle al problema un poco más de tiempo, se dieron cuenta que no había habido forma de que alguien se copiara pues la preguntas eran abiertas y contestadas en presencia de alguien del Comité Escolar, sin mencionar que los exámenes _sí _habían sido sorpresa.

Y ahora, sabiendo que había contestado los exámenes por sí mismo, venía la pregunta más obvia¿Si era tan inteligente porque no sacaba tan buenas calificaciones en las clases diarias?

Habían tratado de hablar con él pero el niño tenía una enorme habilidad para responder a las preguntas, o mejor dicho, para no responderlas del todo.

Después, los Profesores habían comenzado a notar ciertas cosas, que cuando no se les ponía atención pasaban desapercibidas.

Notaron que Harry no hablaba con nadie, solo decía lo necesario, y nunca participaba en clase si no se le preguntaba algo directamente.

Era muy retraído y eso no era un buen signo en los niños.

Luego la enfermera de la escuela les dijo algo sobre misteriosas y anormales heridas en el cuerpo del niño, y les había dicho algo sobre cierta historia inventada con dos finales.

Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía en casa de los Dursley.

Pero ellos solo eran Profesores de una escuela, que es casi equivalente a decir que no eran nadie.

No podían hacer nada sin ninguna prueba.

Sólo tenían sospechas que algunos Profesores se negaban a aceptar y que incluso otros se negaban a decir en voz alta, porque, después de todo, siempre algo podía significar nada.

¿No es así?

* * *

Esta de más decir que esta información me dejó pasmado. 

Desde que llegué a mi departamento he tratado de contactar a Albus por la Red Floo, parece no estar en ningún lugar.

Le he enviado una lechuza, debemos hablar.

* * *

**Viernes.**

Aún sin noticias de Albus.

* * *

Bla, bla, bla. 

Hablan hasta por los codos si se les da la oportunidad. Pero no puedo hacer nada, son niños y les gusta expresarse en grandes (yo diría enormes) medidas.

Estoy comenzando a sentir pena por todos aquellos maestros que tuve en mi vida.

Si recuerdo bien como fui cuando tenia de 11 a 17, tal vez 23 años… no quiero ni pensar lo que fue de mis maestros en Hogwarts.

Esta decidido.

Esta próxima navidad les enviare un regalo.

Mañana va a llover. Debo cerrar las ventanas antes de salir.

He decidido ir en busca de Dumbledore ya que parece haber desaparecido y no ha contestado mis cartas (cuatro hasta el momento).

* * *

**Sábado**

Albus Dumbledore no aparece todavía, me gustaría creer que no me esta esquivando, pero no puedo.

* * *

**Sábado. Por la tarde.**

Aún nada.

Ni en Hogwarts, ni en su casa, Golden Manor, ni en ningún maldito piso del Ministerio.

_¿Porque cuando lo necesito parece haber desparecido de la faz de la tierra!

* * *

_

**Domingo por la mañana.**

Para pasar el rato decidí comprar algunos libros sobre como enseñar a los niños. Algunos consejos lucen interesante. Deberé intentarlos en clase.

**

* * *

**

**Domingo. De noche.**

Mataré a Dumbledore.

Bueno, no.

Primero hablo con él y después la mato.

Claro, primero deberé encontrarlo, hablar con él y después matarlo.

En ese orden.

Sí, es un mejor plan.

* * *

**Lunes**

Anne, quiero decir, la Profesora Grinn estaba en clase cuando llegué al salón. Al salir me dice adiós y me lanza una mirada 'demasiado' significativa que decido ignorar.

No puedo evitar mirar en ese momento a Harry. Luce diferente.

_¿Qué le pasó a su cabello? _

Pregunto a los niños sobre su fin de semana. Si los mantengo hablando de cosas que les gusta entonces no se meten en problemas. Ese manual si que ha sido de ayuda.

-Nada especial, me quedé en la casa- me dice.

He notado que siempre dice 'la casa' o 'casa', nunca 'mi casa'.

Ladea su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la izquierda.

_Hay algo ahí. _

Hay algo en la cabeza del pequeño…

-Pero tuviste que… -traté de decirle algo pero he olvidado que era. Las palabras se perdieron cuando la imagen de un líquido espeso y de color rojo apareció en mi mente.

**_Sangre._**

Toda su cabeza rodeada de sangre.

La cabeza del cachorro_ 'tenía' _sangre.

El líquido rojo resbalando desde el lado izquierdo de su frente hasta su pecho. Hilillos de sangre recorriendo su rostro.

_Sangre._

**¿Cómo había llegado esa sangre a la cabeza de mi cachorro!**

_Era sangre._

Me siento palidecer.

'¡Calmate!' me reprendo a mi mismo.

Estoy en un salón de clases _muggle_ y no debo dejar que me hunda el pánico.

**¡Pero porqué demonios tenía sangre en la cabeza!**

Era mucha sangre…

'Estúpido. ¡Cálmate ya!' me digo.

Tal vez sólo había sido un golpe. ¿Verdad? No había porqué preocuparse. Nada malo había pasado. La sangre que creía ver en su rostro era solo mi imaginación, un producto de mis sentidos agudizados. Pero esa herida era demasiado reciente…

No podía estar equivocado.

Había habido sangre en la cabeza de** 'mi'** cachorro, y no era sangre de hacía unos días ¡No! Ni siquiera era de ayer. Era de hacía unas horas, tal vez…

Era una herida de no más de tres centímetros. No le habían dado tratamiento. El olor de la sangre se mezclaba con agua y…

_¿Papel?_

Ni siquiera traía puesta una bandita.

**_¿Qué rayos?_**

La conversación con Michael Terrence regresa a mi cabeza como un golpe duro y seco.

Una palabra viene a mi mente.

**_Dursley…_**

Estaba dispuesto a acercarme para revisar su frente y preguntar al cachorro qué demonios estaba pasando cuando la voz de un niño me trae de vuelta a la realidad para preguntarme si estoy bien.

**¡Que si estoy bien? **

**¡Algo le ha pasado a mi cachorro! **

**¡Claro que NO estoy bien!**

**…**

**_Dursley…_**

…

_Tenía sangre en su cabeza._

_…_

'Calma' me recuerdo.

Miro al niño que me ha hecho la pregunta, Derek Andens.

De pronto he recordado que estoy en un salón lleno de niños y se supone que debo dar la clase de Ciencias Naturales a pesar de que no se nada de cómo enseñar algo a un niño.

Sí, he vuelto a la realidad y debo dar una clase. Me encargaría más seriamente de mi cachorro ahora.

**_Los Dursley…_**

Tal vez Albus sospechaba algo.

Por eso me envió.

Marissa Heinderb estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, tal vez ella habló con Dumbledore.

Tendré que hablar **'MUY'** seriamente con él.

…

**_El cachorro tenía sangre._**

…

_¡Ese maldito!_

Si me llego a enterar que sabía algo que yo no y no me lo dijo lo voy a hechizar de aquí hasta dentro de cincuenta años y haré que Voldemort parezca una ancianita de paseo en un parque, le dolerá tanto que…

_Harry__ esta mirándome fijamente._

¿Habré hablado en voz alta?

* * *

Debo hablar con Harry sobre esa herida en su frente.

* * *

_¡Maldición!_

_

* * *

_

Y la vuela-pluma dejó de escribir pues su dueño no dijo la palabra de activación _'comentari' _para que la pluma comenzara a escribir sus pensamientos e ideas. Después, solo quedó olvidada dentro de un maletín en el escritorio de un salón de clases muggle, donde sería recogido una hora más tarde por Emmanuel Durkliff, el Profesor de Matemáticas quien lo enviaría a su dueño, directo a la enfermería de la escuela.

_

* * *

_

(Solo por si acaso…)

_Confundus_ es un hechizo que, obviamente según su nombre, confunde a una persona.

…

¿Se dieron cuenta que Remus no escuchó cuando Harry dijo:_ "Que los veré y sabré… si tengo los ojos de mi padre o los de mi madre"_

Pues, Harry lo pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Se que parece que según el otro capitulo parece que Harry habló, pero no lo hizo. Solo lo pensó porque Lupin lo interrumpìó antes de que dijera algo más.

…

Este capítulo-bonus me sacó canas verdes.

¡Pasé meses escribiéndolo!

(Supongo que notaron eso, sorry)

…

¿Ya leyeron HP and The Half-Blood Prince?

¿NO?

¡Entonces que rayos hacen leyendo esto en vez de seguir leyendo el libro!

…

Pdtt. No pregunten por la tardanza, se que de seguro quieren saber quien soy para quemarme en léña verde... PERO RECUERDEN, primero debo acabar de escribir mi fic.


	8. Cuando me enojo

**Disclaimer** Nada de esto que pueda ser usado para ganar dinero es mío.

**A la gente que me lea:**

A ver si le entienden. Últimamente ando muy desequilibrada en mi escritura.

Atte. Blackwell

* * *

**'El Príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_Cuando me enojo_**

* * *

_Y la vuela-pluma dejó de escribir pues su dueño no dijo la palabra de activación 'comentari' para que la pluma comenzara a escribir sus pensamientos e ideas. Después, solo quedó olvidada dentro de un maletín en el escritorio de un salón de clases muggle, donde sería recogido una hora más tarde por Emmanuel Durkliff, el Profesor de Matemáticas quien lo enviaría a su dueño, directo a la enfermería de la escuela. _

* * *

_Crack. _

_... Crack. _

_... Crack. _

_Crack. Crack. Crack. __Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. __Crack. Crack._

Ese sonido.

Algo dentro de él se había roto en ese momento.

* * *

¿…Cómo era…? 

¿…Qué…?

¿…Pero es que…?

¿…Cuándo…?

¿Cómo?

**_¿Porqué?_**

¡Lupin no sólo_ sabía_ sino que…él…pero…cómo…que…!

…

¡AHGRRRRRR!

…

**_Él sabía._**

_…_

_Sabía_ de su golpe en la cabeza.

…

Estaba seguro que _sabía_ que habían sido los Dursley.

…

Había sabido de su segundo nombre cuando él no lo sabía.

…

También supo que tenía un primo desde el principio a pesar de que tenían distintos apellidos.

…

Y ahora.

**_¡Incluso sabía sobre sus padres! _**

…

Con una mirada hecha de hielo Harry dejó entrever un atisbo de lo que sucedía en su interior.

-_Quién. Es. Usted_. –preguntó peligrosamente a su Profesor, quien aturdido, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás.

_¡Quién rayos era Remus Lupin?_

Él mismo sabía que era una persona especial pero…

Se asustó.

_¿Cómo podía alguien saber más sobre él que él mismo?_

En verdad estaba asustado.

…

Y enfadado.

Sintió su sangre hervir en su interior, recorriendo cada una de sus venas.

Lupin había dicho que quería ser su amigo.

_¡Já!_

Una palabra que odiaba comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza lentamente, cobrando una mayor intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba…

-Harry, verás yo…

-¡No! –gritó el pequeño.

-Sé que debes sentirte un poco confundido, pero si me dejaras explicarte…

-Mentiroso –murmuró Harry.

Lupin se acercó y trató de acercar a Harry hacia él pero fue rechazado por fuertes golpes del pequeño niño que usó brazos y piernas para defenderse y alejar al hombre de su espacio personal.

-¡No! ... Mentiroso...

-… Todos son… mentirosos… no les importa…

- **… ¡ALÉJESE!**

Una fuerte viento salido de Dios sabe donde arrojó con fuerza al Profesor Sustituto contra la pared, elevándolo unos cuantos metros del suelo para luego dejarlo caer violentamente.

Lo extraño del asunto no importó a Harry un ápice, lo que fuera que haya sido debía alejarse de ese hombre en ese mismo instante. Se echó a correr.

-¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que tú y yo hablemos! –oyó decir a Lupin desde el suelo.

A Harry le pareció haber escuchado que su Profesor susurraba unas palabras antes de que tropezara con un obstáculo invisible y cayera al suelo con estrépito.

Lupin se levantó y se acercó al niño que intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Levántate –dijo al momento que extendía su brazos y tomaba al pequeño por la cintura para ponerlo en pie.

Harry estaba a punto de ver estrellas volando a su alrededor cuando sintió algo fresco en su frente.

La herida en su cabeza se había abierto.

_Estaba sangrando._

Lupin lo había hecho sangrar.

Lo comprobó al tocar su herida con su mano derecha, sus dedos tenían ese líquido rojo que conocía tan bien.

-Dios -murmuró Lupin- ¡Harry, lo siento mucho! Yo no quería… -se agachó para tocar la cabeza del niño pero este lo rechazó de nuevo, enfadado.

Si las miradas mataran Lupin habría muerto varias veces en ese mismo instante.

-¡Harry James Potter, deja ya de portarte como un bebé! –Lupin intentó un nuevo acercamiento, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no lo intentara porque esa vez no fue Harry quien lo alejó sino un extraño sonido siseante de detrás de Harry que estaba acompañado… de una serpiente.

-¡Pero que rayos…!

_-¡Aléjate de mi amigo, maldito humano asqueroso!_–gritó Yalei.

De algún modo su amiga se las había arreglado para sacar la mitad de su largo cuerpo por la abertura que Harry le había dejado para que respirara.

_-¡Estúpido humano¡Por la sangre de Za Y'ther quien crees que eres para venir a molestar a T'arry de ese modo!_

_-Yalei…_ -susurró Harry con cariño. La serpiente había salido a su rescate a pesar de saber el riesgo.

_-No te preocupes T'arry. Yo te… -_la voz de la serpiente se quebró cuando vió la sangre en la cabeza de Harry - _¿Pero?…¡Cómo se atreve¡Morderé a este maldito repugnante Y' Gdri… !_ –gritó Yalei como si estuviera maldiciendo, lo que podría ser probable dado que Harry no sabía el significado de algunas palabras.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo la serpiente se deslizó fuera de la mochila del pequeño, cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco. En unos segundos se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el Profesor de Harry, mostrando sus afilados colmillos como muestra de sus intenciones.

La piel de Lupin se veía más blanca de lo normal.

_-¡No¡Yalei detente!_ –gritó Harry.

_-¡Qué¡Pero T'arry, él fue quien…_

-¡Harry! Que… ¡Qué es esto? –exclamó Lupin trabando las palabras.

-Supongo que siendo el Profesor de Ciencias Naturales usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

El hombre se quedó sin palabras.

-Es una serpiente, Profesor –luego se dirigió a su amiga- _Lo se, Yalei. Pero seguro no lo hizo a propósito…_

Harry estaba seguro que de alguna forma (todavía no sabía como) Lupin lo había hecho tropezar.

_-…Además este golpe ya lo tenía, la herida sólo se abrió cuando caí._

El Profesor Lupin no despegaba su mirada de la serpiente que se le acercaba.

_-De todas formas todavía es culpable… ¿Por qué no habría de morderlo¡Yo siempre cuido de los míos!_ -Yalei ya estaba frente a Lupin, levantó la mayor parte de su cuerpo mostrando aún más sus colmillos con forma de media luna y balanceándose despacio de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba algo sobre el veneno de su mordida.

Un cálido sentimiento llenó a Harry, Yalei había dicho que era uno de los suyos.

Con esas palabras la serpiente acababa de instalarse en un hueco vacío que no había tenido nombre, hasta ahora.

Ahora ella era su familia.

-_Solo déjalo en paz, por favooor_ –suplicó a Yalei, su familia.

_-Pero… Pero… Pero… ¡Pero por quéeeeee?_

_-Por que te lo pido ¿Sí? _

La serpiente guardó silencio. Luego se acercó reptando hacia Harry enfurruñada por no haber logrado su propósito.

-¡Harry¡Ten cuidado! –Lupin estaba en pánico- ¡No te preocupes¡Yo me encargo! –le gritó al niño mientras con manos temblorosas se disponía a sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que Lupin iba a lastimar a su amiga.

Iba a hacerle algo malo a Yalei.

**-¡NO¡Deténgase!**

La serpiente estaba justo en medio de Lupin y él.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto o Yalei sufriría las consecuencias.

-¡Déjela en paz! –dijo de nuevo a Lupin sosteniendo la mirada de su Profesor.

El hombre no estaba haciendo movimiento alguno. De hecho, no se movía.

-Harry… -murmuró Lupin. Estaba de pie, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su saco y la izquierda descansando en el otro lado.

-¡No ha hecho nada malo¡Sólo estaba enojada por que usted me abrió la herida de la frente!

-Harry, deja que me mueva por favor –dijo Lupin visiblemente turbado- Vamos, hazlo.

-Pero… ¡Yalei no quería hacerle nada, en serio¡Sólo estaba enojada!

-¡Harry! Esto no es gracioso ¡Levanta el hechizo!

-¡Por favor, no le haga nada!

La serpiente sólo miraba de humano a humano sin entender nada.

-Esta bien. Prometo que no le haré nada a la serpiente. ¿De acuerdo? Entonces ¡Levanta el hechizo, ahora!

-Yo… No entiendo de qué esta hablando Profesor. Le aseguro que Yalei no…

-¡No estoy hablando de la serpiente, Harry! Te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Ahora. ¡Puedes quitar ya el hechizo?

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo ahora, Harry¡Esto no es un juego!

_-¿Qué esta pasando T'arry?_ –quiso saber Yalei –_Vayámonos ahora._

Harry silenció a la serpiente con un gesto de su mano y habló a su Profesor.

-¡No sé de que esta hablando! Y ni siquiera sé que es un hechizo.

-Harry, estoy seguro que en casa te dijeron que no hablaras de ello, pero esta bien. Yo… lo sé.

-¿Pero… que sabe qué?

-¡Oh¡Harry, ya basta¡Me estoy empezando a cansar!

_-Yalei ¿Hiciste algo?_ –preguntó a la serpiente sin alejar la vista de su Profesor.

_-¡No! Tú me dijiste que no le hiciera nada _–siseó Yalei.

-Pero, Yalei no… -replicó Harry. Trataba de explicarle a Lupin que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Hechizos¡Conjuros¡Fórmulas!

-¿Esta hablando de matemáticas?

-¡MAGIA¡Estoy hablando de magia! Ahora, podrías ser tan amable de quitarme este hechizo por favor. No se como has logrado hacer esto pero… ¡Ya me estoy debilitando¡Tienes que quitarlo ahora!

_¿Magia?_

¿Magia, como en hombres con capas sacando conejos de sombreros de copa?

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos y luego habló.

-¿Se siente bien Profesor?

Lupin parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-¿Qué si me siento bien!

Ahora sí que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios.

-Estas borrando mi esencia, Harry. Por favor, detente. –Lupin tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Parecía al borde de la histeria- Me gustaría vivir más tiempo. Solo… detente ¿Sí? Prometo no hacerle nada a esa, tu ¿Eh, mascota-serpiente. Solo, vamos, quita… el …he-… -Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún con la mano en el bolsillo.

Harry sólo miraba atónito la escena.

¿Cómo había llegado su Profesor al suelo en unos segundos?

_Algo no estaba bien aquí._

-Pero, Profesor. Yo, en verdad no sé de qué esta hablando…

-Detén el hechizo, Harry –La voz de Lupin se oía cada vez más débil.

-¿Un hechizo? Pero, Profesor… ¡La magia ni siquiera existe!

-¿Qué? –El mundo de Lupin parecía haberse derrumbado.

El pasillo habría quedado en silencio de nuevo si no hubiera sido por la dificultosa respiración del hombre arrodillado en el suelo.

El Profesor Lupin se veía muy mal, tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería.

_-Yalei, cuídalo por favor. Iré por ayuda_ –dijo a la serpiente sin atreverse a alejar la mirada de Lupin.

-Profesor Lupin –dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre- iré por ayuda ¿Estará bien? –preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

El hombre dijo algo que Harry no entendió.

-¿Perdón? –el niño se acercó más.

-No –tomó aire- No me mires.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja… deja de mirarme. Tú. Mira a otro lado.

-Pero, no entiendo.

-Sólo no me mires. Deja, deja de mirarme a los ojos. Así. Así funciona el hechizo.

-Pero, Profesor los hechizos no…

-Harry –lo cortó Lupin- Sólo haz lo que te pido, por favor…

_¿Y si era cierto?_

¿Y si era su culpa que Lupin estuviera así?

Lupin le había dicho que no lo mirara. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había dejado de mirarlo desde hacía un rato.

…

_¿Y si probaba a dejar de mirarlo?_

…

Claro, sólo por si acaso.

Removió su mirada de Lupin y la dirigió por todo el pasillo, buscando algo en qué entretenerse. Le pareció mejor alejarse de Lupin y se fue a sentar junto a Yalei dándole la espalda a su Profesor.

_-¿Qué esta pasando, T'arry?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Ese humano se ve mal. Su aura estaba…_

_-¿Qué pasa con su aura?_

_-Nunca había visto algo así. Pero, creo que estaba… desapareciendo._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-No lo sé. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Era como… como si se estuviera desvaneciendo en el aire._

_-¡Oh!_

¿Podría ser posible que él…?

_¡No!_

El nunca podría hacer algo así.

Él solo…

Pues, él… era solo él.

_Solo Harry._

Escuchó a Lupin toser con trabajo a sus espaldas, se estaba tratando de poner en pie, dedujo que con poco éxito por el sonido de sus zapatos resbalando en el suelo.

-Mhhmm ¿Se encuentre bien, Profesor? –preguntó mientras se ponía en pie, sosteniendo a Yalei entre sus brazos.

Lupin no respondió.

La serpiente rodeó su brazo derecho con destreza y asomó la cabeza hacia la espalda de Harry, mirando hacia donde estaba Lupin.

-_Esta tratando de ponerse en pie. _

_-¿Se ve mejor? _–preguntó Harry.

_-Desgraciadamente, sí._

_-¡Yalei!_

_-¡T'arry, no puedes reclamarme! Sabes tan bien como yo que se lo merece por hacerte eso en la cabeza._

Harry solo ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, su amiga tenía un carácter muy especial.

La serpiente deslizó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza estuvo frente a la herida de Harry. Luego respiró, oliendo la sangre que ya había secando en la herida del niño, quién apenas se dio cuenta que había dejado de sangrar. Yalei sacó su pequeña lengua partida por la mitad y la pasó sobre la sangre seca.

_-¡Me estas haciendo cosquillas, Yalei!_

Pero la serpiente no lo escuchaba porque se había enfrascado en una plática con ella misma.

_-¡Qué humano tan estúpido¡Si no me hubieras detenido lo habría mordido tantas veces que tendría veneno en vez de sangre corriendo por sus venas ¡No saben cómo tratar crías¡Nunca en mi vida había visto tal conjunto de estupidez que…!_

-Harry –oyó murmurar a Lupin.

-¿Profesor¿Esta bien?

-Pues… Mas o menos –la voz del hombre sonaba ronca y algo débil. Seguro que estaría sonriendo.

-¿A sí? –dijo Harry sin dejar de dar la espalda a su Profesor.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-Ya puedes voltearte.

Harry lo hizo.

Ahí estaba su Profesor Sustituto. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, algo agitado pero visiblemente bien.

'¿Y ahora qué?' se dijo Harry.

-Así que… –Lupin había decidido dar el primer paso- ¿Puedo preguntar por una presentación? –preguntó con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

Esta vez Harry lo pensó antes de fruncir el ceño.

¿Una presentación?

-A tu, serpiente –agregó Lupin.

¿Quería que le presentara a Yalei?

¿No sería mejor si solo se echara a correr con Yalei en brazos?

Pero ese hombre en el suelo podía estar mal…

**¡OH, NO!**

¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

Se dio de golpes mentalmente contra el suelo…

_Su plan._

¡Se había olvidado por completo de su plan!

_Y ahora que iba a hacer…_

-Creo haber escuchado que llamaste a la serpiente por un nombre…

Estaba prohibido llevar animales a la escuela.

¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿Te importaría decírmelo?

-Ella no hizo nada malo…

-Yo se. Te creo. Te dije que no iba a hacerle nada a la serpiente ¿Recuerdas?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ya… lo ves? –dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Usted no esta bien, iré por la Señorita Sully.

-¡No! Espera, Harry. Esto es algo que ella no entenderá… ¡Cof¡cof!... –no pudo terminar porque lo invadió en acceso de tos.

Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a Lupin él no quería que lo…

_¡Dios!_

-Usted… puede morir.

Lupin miró a Harry con sorpresa.

-¿Có…?

-Sólo lo se –dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

Guardó a Yalei en la mochila de nuevo, pidiéndole que se mantuviera en silencio y le prometió que si la necesitaba pediría su ayuda, la serpiente accedió aunque no muy feliz del todo.

-Ahora regreso.

-¡Espera, Harry! –Lupin intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-No se levante –le dijo Harry- ¡No se le ocurra hacer algo que empeore su estado¡Iré por la enfermera y usted se quedará aquí hasta que ella vuelva¡No vaya a ningún lugar!

Y sin prestar atención a las protestas de su Profesor se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería.

* * *

Harry iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos de la escuela. 

Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. De Frente. Esquivar a un grupo de niñas. Izquierda. De frente. Detenerse. A la Derecha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con un vidrio que tenía con letras rojas el rótulo de 'Enfermería Escolar' y entró gritando el nombre de la enfermera casi sin aliento.

-¡Señorita Sully¡Señorita Sully!

-¡Aquí estoy, pequeño¿Porqué tanto alboroto¿Algo pasó?...

Una mujer de mediana estatura de unos treinta y cinco años con pelo largo y castaño salió de detrás de una cortina salió del segundo cuarto de la enfermería. Vestía pantalones oscuros y una blusa veraniega, encima llevaba una bata blanca de manga corta sin abrochar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en su mano cargaba una taza.

-… ¡Oh! Eres tú. ¿De nuevo aquí¿Te sientes mal¡Dios mío¡Eso que tienes en la cabeza es sangre? –La enfermera se acercó con plenas intenciones de examinar a Harry pero este la detuvo.

-¡No¡No soy yo¡Es el Profesor Lupin!

Se escucharon varios ruidos estrepitosos del cuarto por donde la Señorita Sully había aparecido, como si alguien tropezara con algunas sillas y mesas, seguido de varias maldiciones fuertes, y luego, su Profesora de Literatura, la Señorita Grinn, apareció algo despeinada, con su saco mal puesto y una taza rota en su mano derecha.

La Señorita Sully murmuraba algo así como un 'Ana, disimula en frente de los niños' y su Profesora de Literatura respondía casi sin mover los labios un 'Pero es que ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo'.

-¡Harry¿Acaso mencionaste a Remus Lupin? –preguntó Anabel Grinn.

-¡Sí¡Esta muy mal¡Se tuvo que sentar en el suelo y no podía ponerse en pie!

-¡Oh, no¡Porqué estas cosas me pasan a mí! –dijo la Profesora Grinn y Harry tuvo que moverse a un lado para darle paso porque salió corriendo de la enfermería y como Harry, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

-Ignórala –le dijo la Señorita Sully- Ahora dime donde esta el Profesor.

-En el área de Jardín de Niños. La se… segunda sección.

-Muy bien.

La Señorita Sully se fue a una mesa y tomó una bolsa de color blanco donde fue echando varias cosas que iba tomando de los estantes y cajones. Estuvo lista en segundos.

-Harry, necesito que…

-¿Harry¡No me dijiste donde esta Remus! –la voz de Anabel Grinn resonó desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-Jardín de Niños. Segunda Sección –dijo la Señorita Sully antes que Harry contestara.

-Bien. Los veo allá –la Profesora de Literatura hizo amago de irse.

-¡Espera Ana! Necesito que vayas a buscar a Matthwes, Scott o Verainer, tal vez tengamos que traerlo cargando hasta acá y dudo mucho que entre Harry, tu y yo podamos hacerlo.

-Sí, claro… –dijo mientras se iba en dirección a la sala de Profesores.

-Necesito que me lleves hasta allá, Harry. Vamos.

La Señorita Sully jaló a Harry del brazo izquierdo hasta la salida y luego ambos se enfrascaron en una rápida caminata hasta el área de Jardín de Niños.

La ida y venida de Harry no tardó más de tres minutos. Cuando llegaron Lupin ya estaba tendido en el suelo, desmayado.

'Espero que esté bien' pensó Harry.

La Señorita Sully se acercó a Lupin para revisar sus signos vitales, respiró con alivio al comprobar que el hombre estaba con vida.

Sacó varias cosas de su botiquín y las utilizó. Después de un tiempo la Señorita Grinn llegó con Ryan Scott, Profesor de Español, y un Profesor que Harry no conocía, Verainer. Ambos hombres se veían fuertes y lo demostraron cuando entre los dos cargaron fácilmente a Lupin. Scott sostenía a Lupin del lado derecho y Verainer del izquierdo.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que así debía de verse un trío de borrachos después de un día de juerga.

Los tres se fueron balanceando en cada paso hasta la enfermería. No se toparon con ningún niño curioso porque como Harry oyó comentar a los Profesores, la Señorita Grinn había dado aviso de que se extendiera la hora de descanso por unos minutos más para que tuvieran tiempo de llevar a Lupin hasta la enfermería.

Luego vino el obligado interrogatorio que fue más fácil de lo que Harry pensó porque la Señorita Grinn no dejaba de acosarlo con preguntas a las que el niño sólo tuvo que escoger las adecuadas y contestar un 'Sí', 'No', 'Ajá, 'Eso Creo' o su maravilloso, siempre útil y genial 'No lo recuerdo'.

En resúmen, había dicho que Lupin y él se habían topado en esa sección y luego de unos minutos su Profesor se había empezado a sentir mal y había caído al suelo.

Luego él había salido en busca de ayuda.

Lo cual era parcialmente cierto si se le veía desde cierto punto de vista. Lo único que quería era saber que Lupin estaría bien y que podía salir de ese lugar, no le gustaba nada relacionado con los hospitales, el color blanco brillante lo aturdía.

Después de un tiempo, el Director McKnee y el Profesor de Matemáticas llegaron a la enfermería. El primero, enterandose de lo sucedido por boca de todos, y el segundo, con las cosas que el Profesor Lupin había dejado en su escritorio. Luego, la Señorita Sully tenía listo su diagnóstico sobre el paciente que descansaba tranquilamente en una de las tres camas de la habitación principal.

-¿Así que dices que estará bien? –preguntó McKnee.

-Eso parece. Aunque aún no me explico porqué se desvaneció así de repente. Es un hombre saludable, no sufre enfermedad, es tan… raro que le haya pasado algo así –exclamó la enfermera.

Harry cruzó los dedos mentalmente y se hizo el desentendido. Le habían hecho sentarse en una silla para que descansara.

-¿Entonces porqué aún no despierta? –quiso saber el director.

-No lo sé. Sugiero que esperemos algo de tiempo. Una hora estaría bien –dijo la Señorita Sully.

Fue entonces que la Señorita Grinn se percató de la presencia de Harry en la enfermería, las clases habían empezado hacía rato y a él aún lo tenían sentado en esa silla.

-Director McKnee ¿Qué hay de Harry?

-¿Harry quién? –preguntó confundido el director.

-Harry Potter. Él encontró al Profesor Lupin, Director.

-¡Por supuesto! Nuestro joven valiente que nos llevó hasta el Señor Lupin… -dijo mientras buscaba con su mirada a Harry en la habitación- ¡Y ahí esta¿Porqué estas en esta silla, eh?

-Me dijeron que me quedara aquí, Señor –respondió el niño.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Muy cierto. Bueno, pues…

Pareció meditarlo por un momento, y luego habló.

-Bueno, pues… mhhmm… viendo que la Señorita Sully dice que el Profesor Lupin va a estar bien en un rato creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy ¿Mhhmm? –se inclinó hacia Harry- ¿Te parecería bien si te mando a casa ahora?

El niño respondió asintiendo en silencio con la cabeza.

La idea del director caía de perlas en su plan.

_Tal vez no todo estaba perdido después de todo._

-De acuerdo, entonces llamaré a tu casa. Vuelvo en seguida –dijo, y salió de la enfermería.

Harry se contuvo de negar vehementemente.

Tío Vernon aún estaba en el trabajo, Tía Petunia estaría de compras y no volvería hasta más tarde.

Cuando Lupin despertara seguro que hablaría sobre Yalei e intentarían arrebatársela para matarla, ponerla en un zoológico o algo parecido.

No permitiría que lo separaran de Yalei.

Jamás.

_Si sólo…_

-Mhmm… ¿Señorita Grinn?...

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Yo… olvidé algo ¿Puedo salir un momento?

-Esta bien. Sólo no tardes mucho, el director volverá en cualquier momento ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias –mencionó Harry cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de la puerta.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Corrió por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela y pasó junto a los salones llenos de alumnos que tomaban sus clases, hasta llegar…

_A la biblioteca._

Entró por las grandes puertas de madera a la biblioteca escolar, un lugar lleno de hermosos libros de todos los tamaños y todas las materias. Un lugar que contenía una gran fuente de conocimientos escrita en papel. Un conocimiento que el deseaba poseer.

Pero no tenía tiempo de admirar esas estanterías llenas de grandiosos libros con sus letras impresas en color negro y olor a madera…

Suspiró mentalmente.

Tenía que tener puesta su atención en el plan.

-¡Jóven!

Harry paró en seco y miró al dueño de la voz.

-Por tu forma de correr creo que no leíste el letrero a la entrada de la biblioteca que dice 'No Correr'.

-Lo siento, Señor –musitó Harry avergonzado.

Un hombre anciano de cabello corto encanecido asintió al pequeño aceptando sus disculpas. Vestía ropas holgadas y sostenía un libro abierto en sus manos.

-¡Finalmente alguien con sentido del decoro¿Pero tan pequeño? Respóndeme jovencito ¿Qué te trae a este lugar cuando seguramente deberías estar con tus compañeros tomando clases?

-Yo, necesito encontrar un mapa, Señor –dijo Harry tratando de ganarse la simpatía del hombre intentando sonar lo más amable y educado posible.

-¿Un mapa¿Puedo preguntar porqué necesita un mapa el jóven? –preguntó curioso el hombre. Harry lo conocía de vista por ser el encargado de la biblioteca.

-Necesito… encontrar un río o arroyo que debe correr cerca de mi casa.

-¡Oh¡Una búsqueda! Supongo que puedo ayudarte fácilmente con eso.

El hombre cerró el libro que llevaba en la mano y se acercó a un alto escritorio donde dejó el libro.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente. Mi nombre es Victor Phillipe Moreau, Bibliotecario.

El hombre extendió su mano hacia Harry quien respondió estrechándola y contestando a la presentación por igual.

-Harry James Potter, Estudiante. Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Moreau.

-Lo mismo digo, Joven Potter.

_¿Joven Potter?_

Eso sonaba… interesante.

Terminaron el saludo y con un gesto de su mano el Señor Moreau pidió a Harry que lo siguiera a través de una serie de estantes llenos de libros.

-Esta biblioteca esta muy bien constituida, sus estantes cuentan con algunos libros de materias avanzadas a pesar de que nadie por aquí se preocupa mucho por leerlos, aunque después de todo cuantas veces se ha visto a pequeños leyendo libros de Química Cuántica, Biología Celular de Paquidermos Asiáticos y Africanos, La Psicología del Subconsciente de acuerdo a Sigmond Freud o Análisis de las causas de la Revolución Francesa según Thomas Webber –decía el Señor Moreau mientras caminaban entre los pasillos- Yo mismo he traído algunos de los libros que descansan en estos estantes de mi biblioteca personal con la esperanza de que ahora puedan servir a mentes jóvenes deseosas de conocimiento o tal vez de apoyo para los Profesores... ¡Ohh! Aquí estamos.

Se detuvieron frente a un estante casi al final de la pared.

-¿En qué zona vive usted, joven? –preguntó mientras examinaba unas etiquetas pegadas a un lado del estante.

-Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Señor.

-¡Oh, si, si! He pasado algunas veces por ahí. Parece un lugar tranquilo. Aquí esta lo que buscabas –Tomó uno de los libros del estante y dio vuelta a varias páginas- ¡Ajá! Si, aquí esta. Mira.

Puso el libro abierto en las manos de Harry para que este pudiera verlo. Ambas páginas estaban cubiertas de líneas de distintos colores, algunos signos extraños y pequeñas palabras. El Señor Moreau comenzó a señalar el mapa para Harry.

-Aquí esta Little Whinging ¿Si lo ves? Bueno, más abajo esta Privet Drive –señaló uno de los nombres pequeños que estaba escrito dentro de una figurita rectangular- Esta es la calle donde vives, si vamos algunas cuadras más arriba y hacia la derecha esta Roses Market y llegando a Princess Place esta esto, Lady's River –señaló una pequeña línea azul en el mapa- Creo que este es el río que buscabas, es el único en todo Surrey. Hay otros dos arroyos pero están demasiado lejos de Little Whinging. Y un lago en los límites de Surrey. Creo que eso es todo.

Harry examinó con calma y asombro el mapa.

El primero que tenía en sus manos. Ahí estaba el nombre de Privet Drive y de sus calles vecinas, y más allá, arriba y a la derecha el nombre del río por donde Yalei había venido.

'¡Wow!' pensó entusiasmado.

-…necesita? –dijo el Señor Moreau.

-¿Perdón? –Harry no había escuchado lo que hombre había dicho.

El Señor Moreau, encargado de la Biblioteca, sonrío felizmente.

-Te decía que si eso es lo que buscabas puedo sacarte una copia allá adelante o puedes sacarlo si tienes tarjeta de la Biblioteca, la cual también puedo darte pero el trámite tarda un día.

-Una copia de ambas páginas estaría bien.

-Muy bien. Sígueme.

Salieron de entre los estantes y el Señor Moreau lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto con una copiadora que estaba detrás del escritorio donde había dejado el libro anteriormente y que Harry no había visto.

El proceso no tardó más de unos segundos en los que el Señor Moreau presionó un botón que hizo aparecer una luz amarilla en la copiadora, proveniente de debajo del vidrio donde estaba el libro.

-Aquí tiene, Joven –dijo dándole dos hojas en blanco y negro. Las copias del mapa.

-Muchas Gracias, Señor Moreau –dijo Harry tomando las hojas.

-Espero verle de nuevo por aquí, Joven Potter.

-Trataré, Señor Moreau -Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la biblioteca.

Dobló las hojas con cuidado y las guardó en su bolsillo derecho, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y llegó hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

No podían haber pasado más de veinte minutos desde que saliera de la enfermería y si la Señorita Sully estaba en lo correcto entonces Lupin aún no despertaría. Esperaba que ella no se equivocara porque Lupin despertaría, hablaría de Yalei, en la escuela se enfadarían porque nadie creería que podía hablar con la serpiente, probablemente lo expulsarían y los Dursley…

Suspiró cansadamente.

No lo averiguaría si no entraba. Dio unos pasos adelante y entró. El director, la enfermera y la Señorita Grinn ya lo esperaban.

-Estaba comenzando a preguntarme donde estarías –dijo el director McKnee.

-Yo -Harry inventó una rápida excusa- Estaba en el baño.

-¡Oh! –el director sonrió- Verás Harry, estuve llamando a tu casa por teléfono pero nadie contesta ¿Sabes si salieron?

Sonrío interiormente.

Claro que nadie le contestaría el teléfono porque no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo. Debía convencer al director que lo dejara salir aunque su plan incluía el escaparse de clases ahora no podría hacerlo porque de alguna forma había sido testigo de un desmayo de Lupin (O cualquier cosa que haya sido) y por la traumática experiencia (Sí, como no) McKnee quería enviarlo a casa.

_¿Cómo convencer a un adulto de que un niño de siete años podía cuidarse sólo?_

Bueno, de casi ocho años, tal vez… sólo sabía que hacía ocho años había nacido el mes de Julio, y estaban a Junio. Así, que en más o menos de un mes tendría ocho años.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que andar metido en problemas?

-Bueno ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Harry con timidez.

-Uh, las 11:30 creo ¿Sabes donde están tus tíos? –dijo el director.

-Err… Tío Vernon debe estar en el trabajo, y Tía Petunia dijo que trabajaría en el jardín toda la mañana, tal vez no escuchó sonar el teléfono –aportó Harry con una sonrisita nerviosa.

La Profesora de Literatura lo miraba sospechosamente pero no dijo nada.

-Además –continuó Harry- se supone que debería salir en una media hora, y hago 10 minutos de aquí a la casa, así que, sería como si solo llegara veinte minutos antes.

Cruzando los dedos mentalmente esperó la decisión del director.

-En ese caso, creo que no sería mucho problema si te dejamos ir un poco temprano¿Eh?

Harry asintió con la cabeza tratando de no parecer complacido consigo mismo.

A pesar de todo, su plan seguía en pie.

La Sombra Silenciosa continuaría su misión.

"Yalei" pensó "Pronto estarás en casa de nuevo. Te lo prometo".

* * *

_No me gustan las mentiras._

_Porque estos son los puentes,_

_Que sostienen los errores._

_Puedo ser egoísta tal vez,_

_Pero cuando doy mi confianza_

_Espero lo mismo de regreso._

_Incluso si no lo merezco._

_Por qué no lo merezco ¿Cierto?_

* * *

Solo una cosa: 

_¿Les gustó?_

_Parece que cada vez que trato de editar un capitulo estos días no pasa nada... estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez es mi computadora..._


	9. El Lugar del Nido

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Yo no cree Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah y más blah.

**N/A: **

Muahahahaha.

Vacaciones!

Muahahahahahaha

**Pdtt.**

**Soy mujer!**

**

* * *

**

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_El Lugar del Nido_ **

* * *

_Cruzando los dedos mentalmente esperó la decisión del director._

_-En ese caso, creo que no sería mucho problema si te dejamos ir un poco temprano¿Eh? _

_Harry_ _asintió con la cabeza tratando de no parecer complacido consigo mismo._

_A pesar de todo, su plan seguía en pie._

_La Sombra Silenciosa continuaría su misión._

"_Yalei" pensó "Pronto estarás en casa de nuevo. Te lo prometo"._

* * *

Harry sostuvo el mapa frente a su rostro mientras descifraba el mejor camino para llegar a Princesa Lake. Después de unos minutos salió de su escondite en un pequeño callejón y se puso en camino. 

Hacía veinte minutos que había salido de la escuela. El director lo había dejado ir a pesar de la peligrosa mirada que la Profesora Green le había dado, era obvio que ella no pensaba que fuera buena idea que volviera solo a casa.

Y Lupin siguió sin despertar.

Harry aún no sabía que rayos había pasado y por el momento había relegado la memoria del suceso a un escondite en su memoria, ya pensaría en ello más tarde cuando Yalei estuviera de nuevo en casa.

La Sombra Silenciosa tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Harry caminó. 

Y caminó, y caminó y continuó caminando, topando con callejones, calles privadas, y luego, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, encontró un bosque.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie.

'Perfecto' pensó.

Tomó su mochila y la puso en el suelo mientras recorría el zipper.

_-Yalei, ven._

La serpiente asomó su cabeza con cuidado y luego sacó su lengua varias veces como si estuviera probando el aire. Se deslizó fuera y rápidamente se enroscó en el brazo derecho del niño, al parecer ese era su lugar preferido.

_-¿Reconoces el lugar, Yalei?_

_-Creo…mhm…deberíamos seguir más adelante._

Caminaron siguiendo la orilla del río del lado contrario donde vivían los Dursley. Por lógica, si el río había arrastrado a Yalei y ésta había acabado en casa de los Dursley, entonces debía ir hacia el lado contrario del río.

Por casi una hora (o eso le pareció a Harry) esquivaron arbustos, árboles y, en el caso de Harry, tropezaron con piedras.

Entonces Yalei pidió a Harry que se detuviera y la depositara en el suelo, lo que el niño se apresuró a hacer diligentemente.

_- Hasta aquí es donde puedes acompañarme T'arry_ -dijo la serpiente mirando con sus ojos amarillo-dorados al pequeño.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ –preguntó Harry, temeroso de ser abandonado de nuevo.

_-Solo los marcados podemos entrar._

_-¿Eh?_

La serpiente dio varias vueltas en el suelo, Harry habría jurado que se veía algo nerviosa.

_-T'arry ¿Podrías esperarme aquí?_

_-¿Aquí?_ –exclamó Harry perplejo_- ¿En el bosque?_

_-Sí, ehmm.. no aquí, aquí. Digo, puedes buscar un refugio por un rato¿Sí? Solo iré y volveré, bueno, creo. Ejem, si es que no viene alguien más. Pero creo que debería preguntar a los otros… Esto es algo¿Cómo explicarlo?… Estuve recordando algo, que no se… Era algo, importante creo. Lo mejor sería que me esperaras aquí ¿Sí? Por favor, T'arry…_

La serpiente hablaba de forma atropellada, como si quisiera decir todo al mismo tiempo y miraba a Harry con ojos suplicantes.

_-Pero Yalei, tengo que regresar, los Dursley…_

_-Por favoooor…._

Harry miró los pequeños ojos de Yalei con resignación.

Él sabía lo que pasaría.

_Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella._

Por su amiga. Su primera y única amiga.

Y aunque no estaba seguro del todo, una voz proveniente de atrás de su cabeza le susurraba que sería capaz de dejar todo atrás por la pequeña serpiente.

'Y lo haría' pensó harry.

_-De acuerdo, Yalei. Pero, Vas a volver ¿Cierto?. ¿Aunque sea solo para decirme que encontraste a tu familia?_

_-Cuenta con ello, T'arry. Incluso si lo que creo no es… ¡Iré a visitarte a tu nido más veces de las que puedas imaginar! –exclamó la serpiente, obviamente contenta de que Harry hubiera aceptado su idea de esperarla en el bosque- Creo –continuó- que volveré cuando el sol salga de nuevo, si no es que alguien más viene en mi lugar._

_-¿Porqué vendría alguien más?_

_-Bueno, este… te digo después. Si me quedo más tiempo no volveré cuando el sol salga de nuevo. Ya reconozco el lugar en el que estamos. Casi puedo oler el camino de vuelta a casa. Te veré pronto, T'arry._

Y con esas palabras la serpiente dio media vuelta y se deslizó por el suelo, mientras Harry sólo veía con mirada aprehensiva como su amiga se perdía a lo lejos entre los arbustos y la oscuridad que siempre acompaña la profundidad de los bosques.

El pequeño de casi ocho años tenía uno de esos presentimientos, uno que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Era como… creía que debía saber algo, o tal vez era como si ya lo supiera pero lo hubiera olvidado.

Como una de esas memorias que se vuelven borrosas con el tiempo.

La cuestión era, que él no podía recordar nada parecido a esa memoria.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Yalei se fuera. 

Ahora estaba solo.

_Solo en un bosque._

Era un pensamiento algo… ¿Cómo era esa palabra?

Peruba…No, era algo así como urba, murba, surba, turba, Sí.

Peruba, con una T en el medio. Sería…

_Perturbador._

Si.

_Un pensamiento perturbador._

Era una palabra que la Profra. Grinn había mencionado en unos de sus poemas. Incluso si la mayoría de sus compañeros no habían entendido cuando la Profesora escribió la palabra en el pizarrón, él la había entendido y había tratado de recordar la nueva palabra.

Estaba recargado en un árbol que tenía algunas raíces a nivel del suelo, parecía que el niño quisiera esconderse entre las ramas para no ser visto. Claro está, que nadie pasaba por esos lugares tan profundos del bosque. Después de todo, el bosque estaba en los suburbios, que clase de persona que viviera por ahí trataría de entrar al bosque¡Sería un escándalo!

La única razón por la que las personas limpias, cuidadas y razonables que viven en esas casitas tan lindas, perfectas e iguales se acercarían al bosque sería para tener un pequeño picnic, y todo, por insistencia de sus pequeños niños. Y claro está, el picnic sería en la zona residencial, donde hay juegos, mesitas y sillitas para los niños, al igual que uno u otro guardia de seguridad en caso de que algún niño se alejara demasiado del lugar para traerlo de vuelta antes de que entrara en el bosque más de lo necesario.

De la nada, recuerdos de su profesor de Ciencias Naturales llegaron a su mente.

'¿Estará bien?' Pensó Harry.

Bueno, la enfermera había dicho que Lupin estaría bien…

**

* * *

****:'Flashback':**

_-¿Se siente bien Profesor?_

_Lupin_ _parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso._

_-¡Qué si me siento bien?_

_-Estas borrando mi esencia, Harry. Por favor, detente. –Lupin tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Parecía al borde de la histeria- Me gustaría vivir más tiempo. Solo… detente ¿Sí? Prometo no hacerle nada a esa, tu¿Eh, mascota-serpiente. Solo, vamos, quita… el …he-… -Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún con la mano en el bolsillo._

_Harry_ _sólo miraba atónito la escena._

* * *

_-Ese humano se ve mal. Su aura estaba…_

_-¿Qué pasa con su aura?_

_-Nunca había visto algo así. Pero, creo que estaba… desapareciendo._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-No lo sé. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Era como… como si se estuviera desvaneciendo en el aire._

_-¡Oh!_

**:'End Flashback':**

* * *

Una idea repentina le vino a la cabeza. 

Sus 'presentimientos' (Había aprendido esa palabra una vez que su primo veía la televisión).

Podía sentirlos en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora. Algunas veces solo sucedían, otras no pasaba nada.

'Tal vez' pensó Harry 'Si tratara de tener un presentimiento ahora, podría saber si Lupin se encontraba bien. Nunca lo había intentado antes, pero tal vez (solo tal vez) si lo intentaba ahora, funcionaría.'

Harry respiró profundamente varias veces e intentó relajarse. Poco a poco logró hacerlo y con detenimiento empezó a pensar en su Profesor Sustituto.

_El ruido que hacían sus zapatos al caminar._

_Su sonrisa._

_De pie despidiéndose de él junto a las puertas de la escuela._

_Su mano derecha pasando entre su cabello cenizo mientras escuchaba a los demás niños hablar._

_La tristeza que escondían sus ojos._

_El olor a chocolates de su chaqueta._

Todas las pequeñas cosas que lo hacían ser quien era.

Que lo hacían ser Remus Lupin, Profesor Sustituto de Ciencias Naturales en el colegio que asistía Harry.

Había llegado bien. Había entrado el primer día y había sonreído a todos.

_Había sonreído a Harry._

De pronto, algo pasó tan rápido frente a sus ojos que Harry no supo al inicio que había sido.

Luego algo por fin encajó.

La comprensión de lo que fue, golpeó al pequeño de lleno en la cabeza.

Una dulce y cándida sonrisa que solo los inocentes de corazón como los niños son capaces de crear iluminó su rostro como nunca antes en su corta vida.

'Él va a estar bien' pensó felizmente Harry, justo antes de cerrar los ojos cansadamente y ser engullido por una total oscuridad.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, donde la oscuridad reina y pocos animales tienen el valor de acercarse, una reunión de gran trascendencia para el mundo tomaba lugar; una decisión había sido hecha. 

Una acción, que cambiaría el futuro de tanto el mundo muggle, como el mundo mágico.

Por fin, alguien estaba escuchando.

* * *

Al darse cuenta que algo lo golpeaba en sus piernas, Harry se despertó de golpe y se puso en pie, claramente confundido. La intensa luz de la mañana lastimando sus ojos. 

_-Así que, por fin has despertado._

Extrañado, Harry se dio la vuelta, buscando a quien había hablado pero no encontró a nadie.

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas? _

-Yo…

La mente del niño se despertó por completo y recordó '_porqué'_ estaba ahí.

Harry miró hacia su derecha, al nivel del suelo. O más bien, miró al dueño de la voz.

Una serpiente de poco más de un metro de largo le miraba alerta. Era de un color café claro, como chocolate con leche, tenía pequeños puntos blancos en cada una de sus escamas. Sus ojos pequeños ojos amarillos le miraban con curiosidad.

_-¿Eres tú quien espera por mí?. ¿Eres tú a quién he sido enviado a buscar?_

La serpiente debía ser amiga de Yalei.

Ansioso, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

_-Háblame, pequeño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Responde._

_-Er… Yo, ehm. Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

Los ojos de la serpiente se abrieron y por un momento parecieron como grandes círculos pero no dijo nada más.

_-¿Eres amigo de Yalei?. ¿Ella te envió?. ¿Cómo esta ella?_ –preguntó el niño, deseoso de tener noticias de su amiga.

La serpiente pareció recuperar la compostura y alzó la tercer parte de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía al niño.

_-Soy conocido como Elthen. Puedes dirigirte a mí de esa forma. Estoy complacido de haber nacido de mi madre para venir en tu busca al ponerse el sol brillante._

Inseguro responder, Harry sólo miró a Elthen asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-Los otros me han enviado en tu busca, Harry._

_-¿Yalei?_

_-Ella estaba ahí_ –dijo Elthen, no parecía querer decir nada más.

_-¿Ella esta bien?_

_-Sí, pequeño. Los suyos esperan tu llegada para darte las gracias por traerla de vuelta al Lugar._

Harry suspiró, aliviado.

_-¿Vendrás?_

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, resistiendo la urgencia de preguntar porque Yalei no había venido por él.

'Pero' pensó el pequeño 'Era lógico, seguro Yalei estaba ocupada con su familia, con su madre y sus hermanos y hermanos. Ella le había contado sobre ellos, seguro que los había extrañado mucho'

Él no podía imaginar lo que sentiría. Es decir, sabía que cuando tenía un año había vivido con su papa y su mamá pero no podía recordarlos. Por más que trataba sólo recordaba una luz verde brillante y una risa oscura.

No le gustaba pensar en eso.

_- Sí_ –respondió- _Iremos a ver a Yalei ¿Cierto?_

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza.

_-Si vienes, la verás._

_-¡Entonces iré contigo!_

Harry tomó su mochila del suelo y se la puso en los hombros, listo para ir en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Tras casi treinta minutos de mucho caminar, Elthen se detuvo. 

Harry sabía donde estaba.

Recordaba los nombres escritos en el mapa que estaba dentro de su mochila. Se habían detenido al linde del Bosque de Lord Alberich, mejor conocido como el bosque Alber.

-¿_Vendrás, Harry Potter_? –preguntó Elthen.

'No había que pensarlo' se dijo Harry, 'no tenía nada que perder'

_-¿Porqué preguntas de nuevo? Ya te había dicho que sí iría contigo._

Y siguió a Elthen a lo desconocido con un único pensamiento en la mente.

_Pronto vería a Yalei._

Sólo había pasado casi un día, del cuál gran parte había pasado dormido, aún así, ya extrañaba terriblemente a su amiga.

Harry no se atrevió a pensar que pasaría cuando regresara con los Dursley. Cuando llegara el momento aceptaría las consecuencias por haber pasado la noche en el bosque.

Pero no le importaba.

_Yalei valía todos los golpes del mundo._

* * *

Llegaron a una zona enorme, muy oscura y profunda en el bosque. 

La zona en sí, era gigantesca para Harry.

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por grandes árboles que cubrían la mayoría de la luz. Algunos pequeños rayos de luz iluminaban vagamente el lugar, dándole un toque de tenebrismo absoluto. A niño le pareció el escenario de una película de terror.

-_Por aquí _–dijo Elthen. Mientras daba una mirada a Harry y se deslizaba por el suelo.

El niño siguió obedientemente a la serpiente notando el sonido de agua corriendo que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

'El río' pensó 'Si el río esta cerca de aquí, entonces la casa de Yalei debe estar cerca de este lugar.'

Elthen lo llevó hasta el rincón más alejado de la zona. Luego, para su sorpresa, la serpiente atravesó lo que parecía una pared de piedra envuelta, literalmente, en plantas de enredaderas.

Harry dudó unos segundos pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y se encaminó al lugar donde había perdido de vista a la serpiente.

Retiró con las manos una densa cortina de enredaderas y se vió de pronto en un pasillo de piedra sumamente alto, angosto y muy largo, en el cual seguramente algún adulto en sobrepeso habría de tener problemas para cruzar. Para Harry, con su pequeña complexión de niño, fue tan fácil como simplemente caminar. No podía ver a Elthen pero podía oír el reptar de la serpiente por el suelo al pasar sobre algunas piedras y hojas.

Minutos después divisó la luz del sol, indicando el final del túnel.

Entonces, le pareció que había emergido a un sueño.

Harry estuvo casi seguro de que solo las serpientes sabrían de ese lugar, bueno, y ahora el también.

- _Bienvenido al Lugar del Nido, Harry _-siseó Elthen. El orgullo era evidente en su voz.

Harry estaba maravillado.

El lugar parecía tener toda la luz que no había visto desde que entrase en el bosque. No estaba seguro del porque, pero la forma en que la luz descendía daba una sensación casi mágica y etérea, mientras un extraordinario aire de paz y tranquilidad inundaba sus sentidos.

_¿En verdad estaba aún en el Bosque de Lord Alberich?_

El lugar era aún más grande que el que habían pasado hacía unos minutos a excepción de que este no tenía un solo árbol, si bien, unos cuantos arbustos. Estaba rodeado por enormes paredes tan altas como las del túnel y tan envueltas en enredaderas, que Harry no se hubiese sorprendido de que hubiese mas entradas como por las que Elthen y él habían llegado.

Y más allá, justo frente a él, estaban las piedras más grandes que Harry hubiese visto en su vida. Elthen lo guió hasta el frente de ellas.

-_Espera un momento Harry, Los grandes están por venir -_dijo Elthen al momento de detenerse a escasos cinco metros de las rocas– _al saber que te he traído conmigo estarán ansiosos de conocerte._

Harry miró a su compañera. Estaba algo erguida y hacía pequeños movimientos con su cola, parecía algo impaciente e incluso ¿emocionada?

-_Elthen_ ¿_Quiénes son Los grandes?. ¿Y cómo sabrían que hemos llegado?_

La serpiente no respondió la pregunta de Harry y se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente mientras murmuraba.

-…_un momento, solo un momento_.

Un minuto después, Harry se sintió observado, al principio escuchó solo unos cuantos murmullos, luego, los murmullos se hicieron palabras comprensibles.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba rodeado por montones de serpientes, de hecho, todo el lugar del nido estaba saturado de esos reptiles. Había serpientes desde colores tan vivos como amarillos, verdes y naranjas hasta unas que parecían solo manchones oscuros. Las había tan pequeñas que hasta podían caber en la palma de la mano y tan grandes que Harry tuvo la certeza de que podrían romper su cabeza con un solo golpe de su cola o tal vez comérselo de un solo mordisco.

Harry solo esperaba que no hicieran ninguna de esas cosas con él.

Y a todo esto ¿_¡Dónde se había metido Yalei?_

-¿_Eh_?…_Elthen._

-_Un momento, solo un momento _–dijo la serpiente y continuó mirando las rocas frente a ellos.

Luego, como si aparecieran de las nada, tres serpientes se encontraban de pronto arriba de las enormes rocas, que ahora se daba cuenta Harry, no eran mera decoración sino algo así como una tarima o un altar.

Las serpientes estaban en fila, observando con detenimiento a la multitud. Eran grandes y majestuosas, su piel era de un color que Harry nunca había visto en su vida.

De un negro azulado tan oscuro como la noche, pero al tocarlas un rayo de luz, sus escamas brillaban con los siete colores del arcoiris. Harry podría haber observado sus colores por un buen tiempo si las serpientes no hubiesen comenzado a hablar.

-¡_Bienvenidos, hijos del lugar del nido_!- dijo la serpiente de la izquierda.

-¡_Gracias sean dadas porque nos vemos de nuevo_!- dijo la del medio.

-¡_Estamos aquí_!- dijo la del lado derecho.

Las serpientes, incluida Elthen, sisearon alegremente. Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de alegría.

* * *

'Este es un buen día' se dijo. 

Aunque en los días por venir Harry no recordaría porque ese pensamiento le había pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos.

* * *

Las serpientes continuaron. 

-¿_Así que el humano ha venido_?- dijo la del medio.

-¿_Significa lo que es_? _Responde, Elthen_- preguntó la serpiente de la derecha.

-_Sí_- siseó Elthen alegremente mientras alzaba su cabeza hacía las rocas, como en forma de respeto.

-_Preséntanos- _dijo con voz de mando la serpiente de la izquierda.

-_Harry_ _-_dijo Elthen– _ellos son Los grandes. Sim, Tlha y Xern._

El pequeño niño no puido evitar pensar como era que había hecho para encontrarse en esa situación.

-_Hola, mhmm, Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter_- dijo Harry con una sonrisata y saludó tímidamente con su mano derecha a las tres serpientes, Los grandes.

Todas las serpientes, excepto Elthen que ya había hablado con Harry todo el camino, se tensaron al escuchar el saludo de Harry.

Harry, que no estaba entendiendo nada, no se explicaba la reacción de las serpientes.

_¿Acaso debió haber hecho otra cosa además de saludar?. ¿Por que Elthen no le había dicho nada?. ¿Lo dejarían ver a Yalei?._

La tensión se rompió al escucharse un grito proveniente de detrás de las tres serpientes.

El grito de una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

-¡_Se los dije!. ¿_¡_Eh?. _¡_Les dije y no quisieron creerme_!

-¿_Eres tu Yalei_?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¡_Si!. _¡_Si!. _¡_Soy yo, T'arry_!- exclamó Yalei, al momento que feliz, se desliaba suavemente sobre la roca para detenerse justo frente a la serpiente del medio, Tlha.

-¡_No quisieron creerme que hablaste conmigo, T'arry_!- dijo Yalei consternada- ¡_Pero yo insistí, insistí y les dije que había_ _hablado contigo hasta que decidieron enviar a Elthen en tu busca _¡_Y_ _ahora estas aquí! ._¡_Entre nosotros_! –exclamó la serpiente bastante orgullosa de si misma y dando vueltas alrededor de Tlha, mientras la serpiente negra la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry estaba cada vez más perdido. No se le ocurrió nada que decir a lo que Yalei le había dicho así que solo sonrió con cariño a la pequeña serpiente.

Si Yalei estaba feliz, él también lo estaría.

-_Ya es suficiente, Yalei._

De nuevo, otra voz había surgido de detrás de las tres serpientes. Una voz autoritaria que demandaba atención.

Otra serpiente surgió de entre las sombras.

Pero esta serpiente era aún más extraordinaria que cualquiera de las que Harry había visto hasta el momento.

Debía medir más de siete metros de largo y tal vez medio metro de ancho. Su piel era de un color más negro que el de las tres serpientes y aún más negro que el cabello azabache del propio Harry. Era enorme y despedía una presencia impresionante.

La serpiente se acercó lentamente hacia Yalei y Tlha.

Cuando la luz dio de lleno a la serpiente, Harry admiró la forma en que sus escamas despedían tonalidades plateadas.

Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta que la serpiente estaba ciega. En los lugares donde se suponía debían estar los ojos, solo había dos cuencas vacías. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sintió lastima por la criatura.

- _Ahora que esta aquí y lo hemos escuchado, te pido perdón por no confiar Yalei._

- _No hay nada que deba ser dicho Y' Alunej_- dijo Yalei con cariño.

-¿_Eres tu, Harry_?- preguntó Y'Alunej.

Harry despertó de su estupor y se apresuró a responder.

-_Ehm, sí, soy yo._

-¿_Quién eres, Harry Potter_?

Harry no sabía que era lo que la serpiente quería saber así que contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-_Soy de Little Whinging, Surrey. __Vivo con mis tíos y mi primo._

-¿_De quien eres cría_?

Harry supuso que se refería a sus padres. Seguro quería saber porque no vivía con ellos. Respondió con la mirada perdida en algún interesante punto en el suelo.

_-Mis padres fueron Lily y James Potter. Murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía un año de edad._

-¿_Así que tus tíos y tu primo cuidan de ti_?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente. El infierno se congelaría antes de que los Dursley se preocuparan por el.

-Sí- respondió Harry en tono monótono.

-_Harry_ _Potter, quisiera agradecerte el que hayas ayudado a una de mi sangre. Yalei puede a veces ser muy impetuosa y algo despistada. Me alegro que hayas estado ahí cuando necesitó ayuda._

Harry se ruborizó de inmediato.

Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma. Hasta ahora, nadie le había dicho que se alegraba de que el existiese, todo había sido lo contrario.

_¡Por fin había encontrado a alguien que se alegraba que estuviera vivo, bueno, además de Yalei!_

El sentimiento fue mas agradable de lo pensó.

-_No, no hay porque agradecer nada. Me gusta ayudar a las personas, bueno, quiero decir_- dijo el niño poniéndose aún mas rojo- _a quien necesite ayuda._

Yalei, Elthen, y muchas serpientes lo miraron con adoración, pero Harry se encontraba tan avergonzado por las recientes palabras de Y'Alunej que no se percató de nada.

-_Tus palabras dicen más de ti de lo que podrías imaginarte, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Alunej, puedes llamarme así._

Como no sabía que era lo que Alunej quería dar a entender, ni si era bueno o malo, Harry mejor no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

- _Sube aquí arriba, pequeño. Acércate._

Elthen dejó escapar un murmullo de admiración.

-_Es un gran honor. Me parece que es un buen presagio de tu futuro con nosotros_- dijo a Harry en voz baja– _anda, ve, sube por aquí._

Elthen llevó a Harry hacia un lado de las grandes rocas, donde otras rocas más pequeñas hacían de escalones. Con sus buenos reflejos, Harry fue capaz de estar junto a Alunej en unos cuantos segundos.

Desde arriba de las rocas Harry tuvo una mejor vista de todas las serpientes en el suelo.

Eran muchas, tal vez demasiadas. Seguramente debería haber más de miles de serpientes.

_¿Acaso era posible que todas ella vivieran en el bosque de Lord Alberich?_

La serpiente, Alunej, se acercó a Harry con precaución, casi como si temiera que fuese a romperse.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Harry podía sentir la respiración de Alunej sobre su cara. Su boca entreabierta, dejaba al descubierto unos colmillos curvados hacia atrás que se miraban seriamente peligrosos en opinión de Harry.

Luego, con mucho cuidado, Alunej comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry, husmeando el aire a su alrededor dando esporádicamente ligeros empujoncitos a Harry con su cabeza. Dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Y con cada vuelta que daba, se acercaba cada vez mas a Harry, atrapándolo con su propio cuerpo.

'Seguramente ahora que lo tenía atrapado apretaría lo mas fuerte posible para que todos sus huesos se rompieran y sus órganos reventaran' pensó Harry. 'Aunque ¿Tenía acaso algo por que vivir?' se recordó tristemente.

_Una pequeña punzada de dolor lo atravesó._

De morir en ese instante, su único remordimiento sería el no haber llegado a conocer a Yalei del todo.

_La extrañaría._

Pero la verdad, era un gran alivio el que su vida terminara a manos de alguien que le había dirigido unas cuantas palabras amables. Prefería mil veces morir victima de la serpiente que a manos de los Dursley.

Porque el niño estaba casi seguro que no siempre tendría la misma suerte que antes.

Algún día, tal vez no muy lejano, su suerte se acabaría y la de los Dursley empezaría.

Alguna tarde, seguramente Tío Vernon lo golpearía tan fuerte que ya no despertaría.

Podía ser un niño pero no era un tonto.

_Élentendía muy bien lo que significaba estar muerto y lo que era morir._

Sus padres también lo sabían.

Harry cerró los ojos suavemente, tratando de prepararse para lo que fuese a venir.

* * *

'Tal vez en otro tiempo' se dijo 'tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo grande. Le habría gustado que la gente lo recordase por haber hecho algo bueno. Que hubieran dicho alegremente ¡Miren, ahora estamos bien, y todo, gracias a Harry!' 

Le hubiera gustado llegar a demostrar que el servía para algo.

Que era valioso.

Que podía llegar a ser apreciado.

Que su vida era importante

Que había sobrevivido por una razón.

'En fin' se dijo 'no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora'

* * *

Harry esperó tranquilamente el final. 

Y esperó, y esperó.

Y siguió esperando por varios minutos sin que nada sucediera.

-¿_Por qué no temes_? _No puedo encontrar tu miedo_. ¿_Por qué_? –preguntó Alunej.

-¿_Por qué debería temer_?

-_Porque sabes que podría matarte. Asfixiarte hasta morir._

-_Sí, tal vez._

-¿_Entonces_? –apremió la serpiente.

Harry abrió los ojos suavemente y miró a Alunej.

-¿_Por qué debería tener miedo a perder algo que no tengo_?- dijo, en un susurro tan bajo que solo la serpiente pudo escucharlo.

Después de un momento Alunej aflojó su cuerpo, liberándolo completamente. Acercó su cabeza suavemente, con cuidado. Y le habló tan bajo, que nadie más en la gran roca pudo escucharlos.

-_Porque entonces_ –dijo con voz suave- _ya no tendrías ninguna oportunidad de llegar a tener lo que deseas._

Y se alejó, deslizando su cuerpo suavemente alrededor de Harry. Dejando al niño enterrado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Una luz en el interior del niño comenzó, aunque tenuemente, a brillar de nuevo.

-_Eres valiente Harry Potter –_dijo Alunej con voz clara_- Y posees una firmeza tan profunda que incluso algunas de las serpientes mas ancianas que he llegado a conocer no pudieron alcanzar._

Y dirigiéndose a las tres serpientes negras habló con voz alta y firme, para que toda la multitud serpentina del lugar del nido pudiese escucharlo.

-_He aquí a Harry Potter. __Un pequeño. Considerado por nosotros una cría. Ayudó a uno de los nuestros sin conocerlo. Sin esperar nada a cambio de su acción_ -Alunej calló por un momento, como desafiando a la multitud a que dijera algo, luego continuó– _Ahora esta aquí. Todos conocen las tradiciones. Todos conocemos las leyes._

Golpeo el suelo con su larga cola y se movió a un lado, dando espacio a las otras tres serpientes, Los grandes, quienes comenzaron a hablar.

-¡_Hoy estuvimos aquí para ser testigos_! -dijo Sim.

-¡_Hoy conocimos a Harry Potter_! –dijo Tlha.

-¡_Hoy, decimos que Harry Potter es un Parselmouht_! –habló Xern.

De haber sido posible, un enorme signo de interrogación se habría dibujado sobre la cabeza de Harry.

_¿Que él era un que?_

No tenía idea de lo que hablaban las serpientes.

-¡_Este día, recordamos las tradiciones que nos han permitido vivir en paz_! –continuó Sim.

-¡_Este día, decimos que el humano Harry Potter habla nuestra lengua, la lengua de las serpientes_! -exclamó Tlha.

-¡_Este día, el consejo de Los grandes decide_! –dijo Xern.

Callaron un momento, y todas las serpientes en el lugar del nido parecieron aguardar expectantes en silencio.

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que echar una mirada furtiva a Yalei, quién también miraba a Los grandes con ojos brillantes sin prestar atención a los intentos del pequeño para llamar su atención.

-¡_Parselmouth Harry Potter_! –dijo Sim.

-¡_Es ahora y en un futuro, sin importar lo que suceda_! –siguió Tlha.

-¡_El amo indiscutible_! –exclamó Xern.

Y el mundo de Harry se detuvo.

* * *

_Cuando es de noche y esta oscuro_

_Sueño que quiero ser un héroe._

_Deseo ser alguien importante._

_Deseo hacer algo impresionante._

_Deseo ser recordado._

_Que cuando la gente me vea,_

_caminando por las calles,digan,_

_¡Ahí va!_

_¡Miren!_

_¡Hizo algo grande!_

_¡Fue algo expectacular!_

_¡Y lo hizo por nosotras!_

_¡Y por eso no lo olvidaremos!_

_¡Vivira en nuestra memoria!_

_Su vida no ha sido en vano._

* * *

Tenía que acabar esto y darles un regalo de Navidad. 

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!

Pdtt. ¿Pueden creerlo?. ¡Por fin me dieron una memoria USB!

¡Y tiene 1 GB de espacio!

Muahahahahahahaha!

Pdtt.2

Proximamente: Capitulo 10: 'El Principe de las Serpientes'

...Creo que comenzaré mi cruzada personal contra el programa para editar. Lo detesto.

* * *

Lunes, 26 de Diciembre del 2005, 12:32 a.m.

* * *


	10. El Príncipe de las Serpientes

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Sip, aquí es donde debería decir algo como:Yo no inventé Harry Potter ni nada como eso, solo me gusta usar los personajes del libro para crear mis propias historias. Por favor, no me demanden.

* * *

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**El Príncipe de las Serpientes**_

_

* * *

_

_Callaron un momento, y todas las serpientes en el lugar del nido parecieron aguardar expectantes en silencio._

_Harry_ _no podía hacer otra cosa más que echar una mirada furtiva a Yalei, quién también miraba a Los grandes con ojos brillantes sin prestar atención a los intentos del pequeño para llamar su atención._

_-¡Parselmouth Harry Potter! –dijo Sim._

_-¡Es ahora y en un futuro, sin importar lo que suceda! –siguió Tlha._

_-¡El amo indiscutible! –exclamó Xern._

_Y el mundo de Harry se detuvo._

* * *

… 

¿Eh?

…

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? _

Le pareció oír que la serpiente decía que… Neee.

Dios, en verdad que tenía una gran imaginación.

No. Era imposible. Simplemente no podía ser. Seguro que había escuchado mal ¿o no?

Puesto que había escuchado mal, Harry no supo que turbó a la multitud de serpientes, que ahora hablaban eufóricas y excitadas entre ellas. Había tanto barullo que Harry no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¡_Hemos tomado la decisión_! –habló de nuevo Sim.

-¡La _decisión ha sido expresada_! –dijo Tlha.

-¡_La decisión es_! –concluyó Xern

Y sin más, se acercaron a Harry de forma pausada y errante, haciendo una sumisa reverencia.

-_Nos veremos en unos días, Señor amo Harry Potter, Y'Alunej te tomará a su cuidado_ –dijo Sim.

-_Nuestra situación nos impide acompañarte más tiempo Señor, debemos volver al descanso, amo Harry Potter _– aseguró Tlha.

-_Descuidad amo, estaremos aquí el Día de las Palabras, Señor amo Harry Potter_ –terminó Xern. Y luego, las tres serpientes dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron detrás de las grandes rocas, en la oscuridad.

'De acuerdo' pensó el niño.

Ahora Harry estaba seguro de que no había oído mal. Los grandes lo habían llamado 'Amo' cuatro veces seguidas.

Los grandes lo habían nombrado su amo.

Lo habían nombrado Amo '_Indiscutible'_ de todas las serpientes del lugar.

_Vaya. _

'Er… esto es nuevo' pensó Harry.

Esta sería la primera vez que estuviese a cargo de algo con vida (excluyendo las rosas del jardín de su tía).

¡Es que acaso esas serpientes estaban locas?.

¡En que rayos estaban pensando al nombrarlo su amo así nada más?.

Debía de ser un juego ¿Cierto?

Nadie podía nombrar a un niño, él, Harry, amo de nada.

Asustado y confundido, buscó el apoyo de Alunej y Yalei, esperando que le dijesen que todo era una broma, que tod era un producto de su imaginación. Pero Alunej parecía encontrarse en algún mundo interior, tenía una expresión grave y solemne. Yalei, se encontraba con una expresión embobada y sonriente en el rostro.

'Esto esta mal, muy mal' pensó Harry angustiado.

La multitud de serpientes siguió cuchicheando excitadamente hasta que unos momento después Alunej se acercó a donde antes habían estado Los grandes, de frente a la multitud de serpientes y pidió silencio.

Y cuando siguió el ruido (aunque ya había disminuido en intensidad), chasqueó la lengua impacientemente y golpeó la roca con su larga cola. Todo sonido se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¡_Ya han oído la decisión de Los Grandes!. _¡_Saben que es inapelable y_ _segura en 'todo' aspecto que ustedes puedan llegar a imaginar_! –dijo Alunej a la multitud, su voz resonando fuertemente en todo el Lugar del Nido.

- ¡_Saben que es la verdad. Saben que es lo que debe ser hecho!. ¡Saben que es!_ –les dijo– ¡_Hoy recordaremos este día donde Harry Potter ha demostrado ser!. ¡Él es!_

El silencio de la multitud se quebró de pronto. Las serpientes habían comenzado a sisear fuertemente. A Harry le pareció que decían "_Nómbralo"._

-¡_Señor amo Harry Potter_! –exclamó Alunej y las serpientes hicieran mas ruido que la vez anterior.

Con una risita nerviosa, un preocupado Harry se acercó y habló a Alunej en voz baja. Las serpientes no les prestaban mucha atención, parecían estar cantando.

-Er… ¿_Alunej_?

-¿_Señor_?

-¡_Yo… no puedo ser su amo_!

-¿_Acaso no te agradamos, amo_?

-¿_Qué_.–exclamó el niño sorprendido, no esperando esa respuesta.

-_Siempre podemos cambiar si tú lo deseas, Señor._

Harry se preguntó a donde había ido a parar aquella imponente serpiente que a pesar de ser ciega era capaz de intimidar a la multitud entera del Lugar del nido, ahora se mostraba más sumisa que un cachorro recién nacido.

-_No, claro que no quiero que cambien. Ustedes me caen muy bien. Es solo que yo no puedo ser su amo. No podría ser el amo de nadie. ¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar una planta! –_concluyó Harry realmente perdido.

-_Mi Señor amo_ ¿_Esta acaso preocupado por su juventud_?

-¿_Qué_?

-_Señor, debe saber que en ningún momento estará solo cuando deba decidir lo mejor para el Lugar del nido, a menos que el Señor amo así lo prefiera. Yo seré su consejero y guía. Cualquier pequeña duda puede consultarla conmigo y trataré de responderla lo mejor que pueda._

Harry se encontró pensando inconscientemente en que no había nada que le impidiera aceptar el cargo de ser el amo de esas serpientes. Pero, aún había algo que le molestaba.

-¿_Porque yo Alunej_? _Es decir, no soy nadie importante ni tengo nada en especial. No hago nada bien._

Alunej parecía haber acabado de recibir un golpe. Aunque uno no muy fuerte al parecer, pues se recuperó rápidamente.

-_Señor_ –dijo suavemente– ¡_Eres un Parselmouth_!

De nuevo Harry no sabía de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué rayos significaba esa palabra? Frunció el ceño intentando no parecer estúpido por su ignorancia del significado de la palabra en cuestión. ¿Por qué sería tan importante que lo supiera?

-_Mi Señor_ –habló Alunej de nuevo- _un Parselmouth, es un humano capaz de hablar nuestra lengua. Alguien capaz de hablar y entenderse con nosotros. Es un don muy extraño entre los hombres…_

Así que eso era. Con razón Yalei se había sorprendido tanto cuando Harry habló con ella por primera vez en casa de los Dursley.

-_Pero _–dijo Harry- _eso no sería razón suficiente como para nombrarme su amo. Quiero decir_ ¿_Qué cosa buena podrían aprender de mí?. _¿_Qué podría enseñarles yo_?

-_Señor amo, no te subestimes. Aún no sabes lo que vendrá. _

_-Pero…_

_-Señor, un Parselmouth es muy preciado entre nosotros. No solo por el hecho de que puede hacer cosas que nosotros como serpientes no podemos, sino que puede comunicarnos con el mundo de los humanos, claro, si el Parselmouth así lo desea. Solo imagine las posibilidades, podría ayudarnos cuando estemos en peligro como lo hizo con Yalei, dudo mucho que ella hubiera podido regresar a salvo sin su ayuda._

Bueno, eso era un punto a favor.

-…_Puede ayudarnos de formas tan increíbles, podría hacer tantas cosas buenas por nosotros…_

-…_Los grandes tomaron la decisión basados no solo en las tradiciones que exigen lealtad a los Parselmouth. También pensaron en usted, bueno, lo que vieron de usted. Los grandes pueden sentir el alma de cualquier ser viviente, eso es lo que los hace tan especiales, y vieron algo muy bueno en usted, algo que los impresionó…_

Eso debía merecerse otros dos puntos, hasta casi lo había hecho sonrojarse. ¿Es que eso de ser el amo no tenía nada de malo?

-… _han negado antes a otros la posición de amo, si se la han dado a usted es porque es lo correcto_ –concluyó Alunej, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

¿A que Parselmouth habrían negado la posición de amo?

-_Yo creo en ti Harry Potter. No se que pueda ser, pero, hay algo dentro de ti que me hace desear estar junto a ti_- dijo Alunej seriamente.

Harry no supo que decir.

'Por Dios, lo estaba convenciendo' Pensó.

Una palabra más y se doblegaría.

-_Por favor_ –dijo Alunej e inclinó su cabeza delicadamente contra el pecho del niño.

Y Harry asintió a sus palabras con un suspiro de derrota.

_Sería el amo._

De pronto, se percató que las serpientes habían dejado de armar barullo. Ahora solo cuchicheaban entre ellas y espiaban su conversación con Alunej.

Alunej pareció darse cuenta también porque gritó.

-¡_Basta_!

-¡_Es la ley, será nuestro amo_!- proclamó con un tono definitivo, que claramente prohibía cualquier protesta a su decisión. No que alguna de las serpientes se hubiese opuesto hasta el momento.

Fue el silencio más largo que Harry hubiese presenciado en su corta vida. Todas las serpientes del lugar parecían haberse quedado mudas, debatiendo entre abalanzarse hacia la roca y besar los pies de Harry o permanecer en donde estaban. Siguió así por casi un minuto hasta que alguien rompió el silencio con un grito eufórico.

-¡_Viva el nuevo amo_!- exclamó Yalei, quien había estado pendiente de su conversación con Alunej, seguramente sabiendo que la serpiente no tardaría en convencerlo de que aceptase el cargo.

Asentimientos de pequeñas cabezas, movimientos de colas, danzas en círculos, felices siseos, incluso gritos eufóricos se escucharon entre la multitud. Parecían apunto de explotar de la felicidad.

-_Pero, Alunej…_- protestó Harry.

-¿_Si_? _Señor amo._

-_Es que, yo, este, veras…pues yo…mhmm…_

-¡_Ordéne, Señor amo Harry Potter y obedeceremos!_- dijo Alunej al momento que dócilmente hacía lo que a Harry le pareció una exagerada reverencia. Y después, todas las serpientes del lugar seguían su ejemplo mientras murmuraban _Señor amo Harry Potter_ .

Harry alzó los ojos al cielo, al parecer eso no sería fácil. ¿Cómo podría él hacerlas comprender que no deseaba ser llamado con un título tan dominante como 'amo' sin ofender a las serpientes?

-_Ejem, pues…verás…este, yo, este…_

-¿_Si_?

-_Yo…_

Alunej permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿_Acaso desea el Señor amo Harry Potter que tomemos su venganza_?

No sabiendo a que se refería, Harry solo fue capaz de ladear su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha y mirar de forma interrogativa a la serpiente frente a él.

-_Lo que Alunej quiso decir_- explicó Yalei -_fue si el amo desea que tomemos medidas en contra de los humanos y su cría. Aquellos humanos con los que el amo vivía. _

Las preguntas comenzaron a amontonarse en la mente de Harry. ¿Hablaban de los Dursley¿Qué querían decir con eso de tomar medidas y venganza?

¿Acaso…?

No, no podía ser. Simplemente no creía que pudiesen estar hablando de tomar venganza en contra de los Dursley ¿o si?

Harry dirigió una mirada evaluativa a las serpientes, sus ahora autoproclamadas servidoras. Asombrosas y amenazantes serían sus palabras para describirlas. Pero…

Venganza. Harry saboreó la palabra. ¿Sería la venganza contra los Dursley algo justo? Antes de pensarlo ya estaba midiendo los pros y los contras.

_¿Qué tenían de bueno los Dursley? _

Los Dursley lo habían cuidado en esos años (si a lo que hacían con el se le puede llamar cuidar).

Lo habían vestido (con ropas viejas y usadas de Dudley).

Lo habían alimentado (¿eran las sobras dar alimento?).

Le habían dado un techo donde dormir (si eso era una alacena sucia y pequeña debajo de las escaleras).

Lo habían educado (si la escuela es para tenerlo menos tiempo en casa).

Lo habían querido (si ignorar es querer).

Les había importado (si el que te importe alguien es golpearlo cuando no limpia bien un sartén).

Lo habían protegido (si eso es dejarlo fuera de una tienda para que no te vean con el).

Se quedaron con él cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente.

Se quedaron con él y no fue a un orfanato, como sus tíos solían recordarle continuamente.

Se quedaron con él, y le dieron unos años de vida que estarían con él en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Si quedaron con él, y eso, fue lo único que hicieron.

_Venganza. _

Que palabra tan extraña. Una palabra que puede abarcar tantas cosas.

Un sentimiento, que podría llevarlo pronto al odio. Un odio que no quería sentir. Un odio como el que tenían los Dursley por aquello que interrumpiese su vida normal.

El odio que sentían hacia el, su sobrino, su pariente.

_Su propia sangre. _

¿Venganza? Es así como lo llaman.

¿Tomar venganza? Por esos horribles años.

¿Debería tomar venganza? Odiando como ellos odian.

Odiar igual que ellos es rebajarse a su nivel. Rebajarse sería ser como ellos. Él no quería parecerse a ellos. No quería ser como ellos. Él, sería mejor que cualquier otro, todos lo recordarían, y siempre, sabrían como deberían ser.

_Siempre buscaría ser mejor. _

'Pero tal vez, no hoy' pensó Harry con una pícara sonrisa.

-_Bueno_- dijo un sonriente Harry a Alunej –_tal vez, un pequeño susto no les iría nada mal._

-¿_Tiene algo en mente el Señor amo Harry Potter_?

-_Sí, eso creo. Solo unas cuantas ideas._

Algunas serpientes comenzaron a dar vueltas en pequeños círculos, excitadas por la idea de tomar la venganza de su joven nuevo amo.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que si les pedía que saltaran de un puente en ese momento, las serpientes lo harían y sólo preguntarían desde que puente quería que saltaran.

_-¿Cuándo quiere el Señor amo Harry Potter que tomemos su venganza de aquellos con quienes vivía_?- quiso saber Alunej.

- _Pues…_

Un momento.

Alto. Alto. Alto.

Hay algo que… Ya estuvo, se había perdido en alguna parte de la conversación. ¿Que fue lo que dijo¿Vivía? Eso ya lo había dicho antes¿no? Como que ¿Con quienes vivía? Que rayos…

-_Ejem_… ¿_Alunej_?

-¿_Sí_? _Mi Señor amo Harry Potter._

- _Eh… Hace un momento, cuando dijiste vivía_ ¿A_ que te referías_?

La serpiente se irguió solemnemente.

-_A la tradición Señor amo._

'Y de nuevo con las tradiciones' pensó. Con no poco más de esfuerzo Harry hizo la temible pregunta.

-¿_Qué tradición_?

-_Yo creí_ (_perdone mi audacia al pensarlo_)_, que usted no deseaba seguir viviendo con aquellos humanos. De la forma en que habló de ellos creí haber entendido que el Señor amo Harry Potter no deseaba estar ahí…_

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento o comentario, continuó de pie, expectante por escuchar lo que Alunej quería decirle.

_- …Y dado que la tradición es que el Señor amo resida en nuestro Lugar del nido o_ _si el Señor amo así lo prefiere_, _cualquier otro lugar cercano del agrado del Señor amo. ¿Acaso desea el Señor amo seguir viviendo con los humanos?_

¿Qué si deseaba seguir con los Dursley? **No**, eso sí que no necesitaba pensárselo dos veces.

Pero¿Dejar a los Dursley para entrar en un nido de serpientes, literalmente hablando?

Por tercera vez aquella noche, Harry dirigió su mirada a todas las serpientes que se extendían en todo el Lugar del nido, examinándolas detenidamente.

Dejar a los Dursley y vivir con las serpientes. Un panorama que jamás en sueños habría imaginado. Sus sueños. Todo huérfano siempre soñó siempre lo mismo. Padres. Unos padres que volvían, que decían que siempre lo quisieron, que lo buscaron incansablemente, que nunca lo olvidaron y que aun lo quieren.

En su caso, unos padres que vuelven a la vida. Unos padres que le ofrecen no una casa, un hogar.

Pero Harry sabía que sus padres estaban muertos.

_Nunca volverían._

Con los Dursley nunca tuvo un hogar, ellos simplemente no lo permitieron.

Las serpientes que había conocido hasta ahora no lo trataban como basura, como lo hacían los Dursley, incluso Alunej había mostrado más gratitud y armonía hacia el que todos los tres Dursley juntos.

'Estas serpientes' pensó 'Estas serpientes le ofrecían lo que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso, un hogar, un lugar donde todas ellas estaban ansiosas de que se quedara. Estaban sumamente deseosas de que su nuevo amo, Harry Potter, viviera entre ellas. Estaban deseosas de servirle, incluso parecían dispuestas a dejar que Harry caminara sobre ellas.'

_Sí._

Viviría con ellas.

Dejaría a los Dursley, dejaría la escuela.

_Nadie lo extrañaría de todas formas._

Bueno, tal vez Lupin y los demás Profesores se darían cuenta que no estaba, pero seguro que no lo extrañarían.

Y dudaba, además, de que incluso la policía lo encontraría ahí, con las serpientes.

_Viviría entre ellas y se alegraría por eso._

Aunque, ya era hora de que fuera haciendo algo con eso de "Señor amo Harry Potter", sus futuras mejores amigas no debían tratarlo como si fueran inferiores a el.

En verdad, no creía que debiese haber amo y sirviente, aunque, pensándolo bien, seguro Alunej, Los grandes y todas las serpientes del Lugar del nido se horrorizarían si les mencionara la idea. Tenía ese pequeño presentimiento.

Así que por ahora, solo intentaría cambiar el título que le habían asignado.

Con sus ideas bien claras, el Señor amo Harry Potter sonrió distantemente a una expectante Alunej (aunque esta no pudiese saberlo) e hizo saber su decisión final.

-_Si no hay ningún problema, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes._

Harry lo sintió.

Una ligera brisa de aire salida de dios sabe donde removió el cabello que caís suavemente sobre su rostro.

Eso había sido como el sello de su destino. Y su destino, hacía que se sintiera bien y seguro.

_De todo esto sólo podían resultar cosas buenas, estaba seguro._

A Harry le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en Alunej, mas tan rápido como la vió, desapareció.

-_Por supuesto que no habrá ningún problema, Señor amo Harry Potter._

-_Ah, y_ ¿_Alunej_?

-¿_Si_? _Señor amo._

-¿_Es en verdad necesario que me llamen de ese modo_?

La serpiente pareció no comprender, Harry se apresuró a explicarse.

-_Lo que quiero decir es… este… si es que ¿es en verdad necesario que me llamen Señor amo Harry Potter? Esto, pues, no es necesario, digo, con que me llamen por mi nombre estaría bien. Solamente, Harry._

-¡_Señor amo_¡_Nosotros, no, no podríamos_! _Las tradiciones_ _especifican…_- chilló Alunej escandalizada.

'Ahora si lo había echado a perder' pensó Harry con suma tristeza. Ya no querrían que se quedara.

Excitados murmullos se escucharon entre las serpientes del bosque. Harry no podía entender completamente lo que decían, solo captaba algunas palabras y frases sueltas "_Nunca en toda…_", "_La primera vez…_", "_¡Importamos!_", "_En toda mi vida…_", "_Recuerden_", "_El otro solo…_".

El niño dio un suspiro de alivio.

Entre tantas voces, Harry no era capaz de entender lo que decían. Pero al menos, estaba seguro de que no se habían enfadado. Tal vez no tendría que volver con los Dursley después de todo.

Alunej silenció los murmullos con un amenazante siseo. Y se dirigió a su Señor.

-_Señor amo…_

-_Alunej, no creo que el uso de un…eh…_ ¿_apelativo_?_, como Señor amo Harry Potter sea necesario. Es decir, es muy largo. Solo Harry, estaría bien. Sería más fácil _¿_no_?

-_Bueno, yo, nosotros nunca habíamos pasado por una situación así_- exclamó desorientada la serpiente –_todas las tradiciones dicen que así debes ser llamado Señor o bueno, al menos, tal vez si lo prefiere ¿otro titulo adecuado para su posición_?

Harry comenzó a medir las posibilidades.

Esta era su oportunidad para que lo dejasen de llamar de esa forma. Sería extraño, no digamos molesto, el vivir en un lugar donde se dirigiesen a el como Señor.

¡Dios, si solo tenía siete años! (Bueno, casi ocho)

El que alguien le llamara Señor era algo incómodo.

Pensó en otro título.

¿Otro nombre?. ¿Otro título? Jefe. Líder. Dirigente. Presidente. Rey…

Cuando la palabra Dios vino a su mente, Harry se dio cuenta de las pocas opciones que tenía a mano. Decidió pedir ayuda.

-¿_Alguna idea Alunej_?

-_Pues, tendría que ser algo que expresase su importancia Señor._

-_El rey de…_- murmuró Harry.

-¡_Rey!. _¿_Serás nuestro Rey_?- quiso saber Yalei, quien sin que Harry se diera cuenta se había acercado hasta posarse a su derecha, mientras Alunej estaba a su izquierda.

-_Pero soy muy joven para ser un rey_- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. No quiso decir que no se sentía tan importante como para que le dijeran rey.

-_Entonces,_ ¿_Príncipe_? _Señor amo –_Sugirió Alunej.

-¡_Príncipe Harry_!- exclamo Yalei encantada.

¿Príncipe? pensó el niñoPríncipe Harry. El Príncipe Harry. Harry, el príncipe del Lugar del Nido. ¡Eso sonaba espectacular! Obviamente, mucho mejor que eso de Señor amo Harry Potter'

-¿_Serás entonces nuestro Príncipe_? –preguntó Yalei inocentemente, deseosa de que su amigo se quedara por siempre junto a ella.

-_Claro, Yalei_- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa innecesaria. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

_Estaba feliz._

Después de lo que parecío una eternidad, un pequeño niño al fin había cumplido su deseo.

'Este será mi hogar' pensó Harry.

-¡_Si!._¡_Si!._¡_Si!._¡_Viva el Príncipe!._¡_Nuestro Príncipe_! –exclamó Yalei.

Las serpientes del Lugar del nido siguieron su ejemplo. Y gritando con todas sus fuerzas dijeron:

"¡_Hurra_!", "¡_Viva_!", "¡_Príncipe Harry_!" ,"¡_Viva el_ _Príncipe Harry_!"

* * *

"¡_Príncipe Harry_!" Exclamaron a voces las serpientes, y Harry supo que ya nada en su vida sería igual.

* * *

_Una vez estuve perdido y asustado, _

_Ya no más._

_Mi corazón palpita,_

_Mis ojos brillan,_

_Mis labios asoman una sonrisa._

_Ya tengo la palabra,_

_Ya tengo el lugar,_

_Tengo mi familia,_

_Tengo un hogar._

* * *

No quería subir esto porque nada más son 14 hojas, pero creo que es mejor así porque me parece un buen capítulo aunque corto. En lo personal, me gustó la rima final, no se ustedes.

* * *

Sábado, 4 de febrero del 2006. 1: 27 a.m. 


	11. La casa de polvo

**Disclaimer: **No creo que sea tan buena como para crear el universo de Harry Potter. Por favor, no me demanden, sí? Sí? Síiii??

**Notas de la autora:**HOLA A TODOS!!!!! Agradezcan a firecurly, mi nueva lectora beta y gran amiga, por haberme estado picoteando y preguntándome constantemente cuando escribiría y subiría el próximo capítulo. De no ser por ella probablemente me hubiera tardado más. Pero lo admito, soy una postergadora clínica-crónica. Gracias a todos por recordarme que tenía que escribir el prox capitulo.

**Más notas:**Creí que por si acaso, debería especificar que las letras en '_itálicas'_ es cuando están hablando en parsel.

* * *

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**La casa de polvo**_

* * *

_-¿Serás entonces nuestro Príncipe? –preguntó Yalei inocentemente, deseosa de que su amigo se quedara por siempre junto a ella._

_-Claro, Yalei- dijo Harry sonriendo felizmente._

'_Este será mi hogar' pensó._

_-¡Si¡Si¡Si¡Viva el Príncipe¡Nuestro Príncipe! –exclamó Yalei._

_Las serpientes del Lugar del nido siguieron su ejemplo._

"_¡Hurra!", "¡Viva!", "¡Príncipe Harry!" "¡Viva el Príncipe Harry!" _

"_¡Príncipe Harry!" Exclamaron a voces las serpientes, y Harry supo que ya nada en su vida sería igual._

* * *

.

Esa tarde, las serpientes habían seguido aclamándolo.

"_¡Maestro¡Amo¡Príncipe¡Nuestro príncipe¡Nuestro guardián¡Has vuelto¡Regresó!_" gritaban.

Él solo se había quedado en pie.

_No había podido moverse._

No quería ir a ningún otro lugar.

_Estaba en casa._

* * *

.

Las serpientes parecían deseosas de complacerlo.

¿Qué si había dejado algo que quisiera recuperar en su antigua casa? No, la verdad no tenía nada.

¿Qué si tenía hambre? No, gracias. No tenía hambre. Y, no, también gracias pero no tenían porqué ir a buscarle algo de comida.

¿Qué si quería ir a despedirse de los Dursley? Definitivamente no.

¿Eh? No, gracias, pero podía caminar solo, la verdad muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no necesitaba que lo cargara esa serpiente tan grande. Muy amable, pero podía ir caminando, gracias.

Sí, podían cuidar su mochila si eso querían.

¿Qué si le enseñaban donde iba a quedarse¡Claro!

* * *

.

Cuando Harry decidió que viviría de ahora en adelante con las serpientes, había imaginado que viviría en una cueva, un montón de hojas como cama o hasta tal vez dentro de un árbol hueco; pero nunca en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado que viviría en el lugar que ahora se encontraba.

_Una casa._

En efecto

_**¡Una casa!**_

¿Cómo y porqué había una casa a mitad del bosque? Esa era la pregunta.

**

* * *

**

**Un tiempo antes…**

-_Por aquí _–dijo la serpiente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Alunej llevó a Harry a través de otro pasadizo escondido entre la pared como aquel por el que habían entrado. Caminaron despacio y en silencio. Lo que hizo creer al niño que habían caminado durante horas, pero el haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Dursley había hecho mella en su personalidad, no se atrevió a preguntar hacia donde iban, si ya llegarían, si faltaba mucho. Permaneció callado.

Mientras caminaban, el pasillo parecía hacerse más oscuro a medida que se hacía más angosto y alto. Más. Más. Siguieron caminando y adentrándose en la oscuridad hasta que Harry ya no fue capaz de distinguir el suelo de las paredes. No había nada.

En ese momento, en lo más profundo de su mente, algo pareció despertar…

* * *

.

_...Unos minutos más._

_Camina más._

_Sigue. Camina. Más adelante. Ya estas cerca._

_Estas llegando. Camina. Un paso más. Así. Continua. _

_Hemos vuelto._

_Estamos de vuelta en casa._

_No. No es._

_No es casa. _

_Era. Ya no es. Pero será de nuevo. _

_Síii._

_Estamos en casa de nuevo._

_Nuestra vieja casa. Nuestra nueva casa._

_Como lo fue antes. Ahora lo es..._

* * *

.

Una luz amarilla al frente.

Todo toma forma de nuevo. La idea absurda de palabras en su mente se desvanece.

-_Pero…_

Frente a Harry se encontraba el lugar donde había estado hacía unos minutos.

'No' pensó el niño mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada 'No lo es. Parece el mismo lugar, pero es más pequeño y todas las serpientes se han ido'

-_Mi príncipe, es por aquí_ –dijo Alunej mientras se deslizaba por el suave pasto con movimientos ondulantes y se acercaba lenta, pero decididamente hacia la pared del otro lado del claro. Se detuvo y volteó la cabeza hacia Harry. El niño entendió que debía acercarse y corrió rápidamente con la presteza de su edad hasta posarse junto a la gran serpiente.

-_Acércate, mi príncipe_ –dijo la serpiente alzando la punta de su cola y señalando la pared que estaba a unos dos metros frente a ellos.

Harry así lo hizo, pensando que entrarían por otro pasadizo como el anterior.

Caminó.

La pared comenzó a emitir una luz color celeste, casi espectral. Una línea comenzó a dibujarse de abajo hacia arriba, hacia la derecha, hacia abajo de nuevo formando un rectángulo perfecto.

Una figura emergió de la luz.

Una serpiente delgada y de cuerpo largo, del color de la pared. No estaba viva, era más bien… un dibujo, sí.

La serpiente recorrió con movimientos dóciles el rectángulo luminoso en la pared, con su largo cuerpo pareció abrazarlo con varias vueltas. Su cabeza se detuvo a la altura de Harry. Sus ojos brillaron azul oscuro por un momento, luego desapareció y en el lugar donde antes había estado su cabeza un cuadrado de unos treinta por treinta centímetros se había dibujado, a su alrededor una extrañas líneas comenzaron a aparecer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el niño había comenzado a leerlas.

"_Mi propia sangre y carne, solo tú podrás entrar_

_Tuyo por derecho, por una eternidad_

_Un refugio para poder respirar_

_Un lugar a donde puedas escapar_

_Un espacio libre de los demás_

_Solo aquí podrás descansar_"

Harry se volvió hacia Alunej sin decir nada, demasiado impresionado como para hablar.

-_Tócalo, pon tu mano_ –le dijo la serpiente como si eso lo explicara todo. Así lo hizo, poniendo su mano derecha en la fría y rasposa pared.

Por un momento nada sucedió, luego, Harry sintió como la piedra comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura, comenzaba a calentarse. Una luz amarilla comenzó a surgir de debajo de su pequeña mano, expandiéndose hasta cubrirla por completo, permaneció así unos segundos y luego su brillo empezó a redimir.

La pared frente a Harry se desvaneció por completo, frente a él apareció otro corredor como los anteriores. Impresionado, el niño caminó hacia el frente, para luego detenerse cuando se percató de que no había nadie con él. Se volteó abruptamente y vio a Alunej en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes, se acercó corriendo solo para chocar con una pared invisible.

Donde antes había estado el muro de piedra ahora había otra especie de pared, algo que le impedía seguir.

La palpó con las manos.

Sí, era sólida. Pero a la vez, no lo era. Después de todo, no había nada ahí.

Golpeó el aire¿o era la pared?, con sus puños.

No pudo atravesarla.

Y la serpiente, bueno, Alunej seguía ahí pero no parecía darse cuenta de que el niño trataba de llamar su atención. Resignado y con el ceño fruncido, Harry decidió seguir el pasillo, tal vez habría una salida al final.

Caminó silencioso por el largo pasillo oscuro haciendo resonar el suelo con sus pisadas hasta llegar al final. Frente a él, sólo había otra pared de piedra.

'¿Estoy atrapado aquí?' se preguntó Harry. Estaba pensando si debería regresar al inicio del pasillo cuando algo llamó su atención.

Unos ojos azul oscuro frente a él.

Se acercó y recargó sus manos en la piedra. Algo extraordinario sucedió.

La atravesó.

Lo impresionante de este hecho fue oscurecido por lo que siguió después.

Harry sintió que flotaba mientras era envuelto por una fuerza invisible, una ráfaga de viento le revolvía el pelo y agitaba sus ropas. Una luz sumamente brillante lo dejó ciego por unos instantes.

Cuando el niño reaccionó se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo. En un suelo liso y frío que no se parecía en nada al suelo irregular de piedra del pasillo en el que había estado.

Se puso en pie y abrió los ojos. No vio nada. Todo seguía oscuro.

De pronto, fue sorprendido por un sonido chirriante a todo su alrededor. Arriba, a los lados, abajo, estaba en todas partes.

Y de pronto…

_**¡BAM!**_

La luz estaba ahí. Iluminando una gran habitación circular con antorchas encendidas a lo largo de una lisa y brillante pared de colores claros. Y el piso, bueno… era como ver un patio que no hubiera sido podado en años. El suelo estaba cubierto por plantas y un pasto tan alto que llegaba casi a la altura del niño, rozando su cabeza.

Y el techo, bueno, ha decir verdad no había techo… sólo un hermoso cielo azul celeste despejado.

La habitación era lo más hermoso que Harry hubiera visto en su vida, aunque ha decir verdad nunca había visto mucho de nada.

Más allá, al frente, una vieja puerta de color blanco. El niño caminó por entre las plantas, las hojas largas y delgadas acariciando su rostro suavemente. Llegó hasta la puerta.

No tenía perilla.

Llevado por la curiosidad de todo niño, Harry empujó la puerta. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues casi al instante en el que la tocó esta se abrió.

Dentro, de nuevo oscuridad.

Entro con precaución, sus pasos algo erráticos y vacilantes.

De nuevo, una explosión de luz se desató a su alrededor, las antorchas habían vuelto a encenderse como en la habitación anterior.

Pero esta vez, iluminando una gran estancia como las que el niño sólo recordaba haber visto unas cuantas veces cuando Tía Petunia tenía que llevarlo a hacer las compras.

En salón enorme se extendía frente a él. Con estructuras de vidrio en altos pedestales, pinturas grandísimas de paisajes dibujadas en las paredes, muebles, divanes, armaduras junto a las paredes. En el techo, un candelabro gigantesco iluminaba todo el salón, los pequeños fragmentos ovalados de vidrio que colgaban de él hacían que la luz se reflejara en todas direcciones.

La habitación parecía brillar de esplendor, pero, al mismo tiempo, el niño notó las telarañas en las esquinas de la habitación, la capa de tierra que cubría el suelo y hacía que cada paso que daba quedara marcado en el mismo suelo y levantara una ligera nubecita de polvo.

'Estoy en una casa' pensó 'Y no hay nadie aquí, el lugar no ha sido limpiado en años. ¿Es este el lugar donde Alunej dijo que me quedaría? Pues no parece tan mal, sólo necesita un poco de limpieza y no es algo que no haya hecho antes…'

Sólo entonces, el niño reparó en dos grandes escaleras al final de la habitación que parecían unirse formando una letra "O".

Era extraño que no las hubiese visto antes.

Se acercó hasta el inicio de las escaleras del lado derecho y las examinó con cuidado. Eran blancas y estaban hechas de piedra. Comenzó a subirlas apoyándose en el barandal y llenando su mano de polvo. Sus pasos eran ligeros pero aún así podía escuchar el eco que producía al subir los escalones.

Llegó al tope de las escaleras y vió extenderse ante sí otro espacio abierto como el anterior aunque un poco más pequeño en tamaño (pero no en altura), algunas paredes tenían dibujos y de otras colgaban cuadros, candelabros se extendían a lo largo de las paredes iluminando débilmente el camino.

Harry recorrió el lugar con cuidado, no sabiendo que era lo que podría encontrar ahí. A medida que se adentraba en las habitaciones el niño se dio cuenta que nadie había habitado el lugar en algún tiempo, probablemente muchísimo tiempo.

El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo hasta tal punto que el pequeño no podía distinguir el color del suelo, no que la débil luz de los candelabros en las paredes ayudara mucho. El lugar estaba casi en la semi-penumbra.

El pasillo principal se dividía en distintos caminos que lo llevaron a recorrer muchos cuartos, algunos parecían ser habitaciones para descansar, uno, algo que asemejaba una cocina, una enorme biblioteca tapizada de libros y varios cuartos más con algunos libros en las paredes, la mayoría de los otros cuartos, como sea, Harry no podía ni describir que había en ellos, parecían estar llenos de artefactos o cachivaches que no conocía. Otros cuartos estaban llenos (para su asombro) de objetos como espadas grandes y pequeñas, lanzas y lo que le pareció una infinidad de cuchillos y otras cosas más que aunque no estaba seguro **_que_** eran exactamente tenían finta de ser igualmente peligrosas.

Después de muchas vueltas y pasar por algunas habitaciones repetidas veces (después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que había estado dando vueltas en círculos) llegó a un cuarto muy curioso, de su agrado.

Había terminado parado frente a una puerta que se abrió sin dar tiempo al niño de acabar de preguntarse qué abría dentro. No era nada grandioso en sí pero tenía ese algo, bueno, tenía algo que hacía que le agradara. Le gustaba.

La habitación estaba mejor iluminada que el resto de la casa.

Había alfombras en el suelo y un candelabro dorado con brazos curveados que caían en cascada; sostenían pequeñas pedazos de vidrio cortados que hacían que la luz se difuminara en cada rincón posible de la habitación.

Había varias alfombras con dibujos colgadas en las paredes, algunas pinturas también. Un enorme escritorio de madera oscura, que a Harry le pareció asemejaba a una mesa, flanqueado por una enorme silla con cojines se encontraba de frente a la puerta por donde Harry había entrado.

El niño se acercó y pasó sus manos por la superficie del escritorio, su mano volvió a llenarse de polvo. Polvo viejo. Seguramente de muchos años. Todo el lugar tenía un olor extraño, a secretos encerrados.

Sobre el escritorio había un viejo libro abierto.

El niño se acercó y muy despacio se colocó frente al libro, no alcanzó a ver lo que había en el libro.

¡Ni siquiera parado de puntillas!

Harry se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan pequeño, tal vez si pudiera tomar un poco más de leche… un día después de clases había oído a una mujer decir a su hijo que si tomabas leche crecías, si solo pudiera conseguir un poco...

No pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación, no tenía tiempo.

'Y seguramente en esta casa, lo último que podría encontrar sería leche' se dijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la silla y de pie miró el libro. Tenía las hojas amarillas, y como todo en la casa, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

'Extraño' se dijo 'que alguien haya dejado un libro abierto, como si hubieran estado leyéndolo y de pronto se hubieran ido'

Trató de leer el libro pero no pudo entender lo que decía. Seguramente debía de estar en otro idioma.

De un salto bajó de la silla y de pronto recordó algo. Una ocasión en que Dudley lo había convencido de que saltaron en el sillón de la sala, Tía Petunia había palidecido al verlos dando brincos despreocupadamente sobre su sillón favorito de tapicería blanca. Lo habían castigado por una semana en su alacena, por supuesto, como 'Dudykins' había sido 'obligado' por Harry a saltar en el sillón no había recibido ningún regaño.

Pero Tía Petunia no estaba ahí. No podía mirarlo con su blanco cuello largo y su boca con una mueca de desprecio. No podía regañarlo. No podía castigarlo.

_Nunca más._

Con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho y sintiéndose más feliz que en toda su vida, el pequeño se encaminó a explorar lo que quedaba de la habitación.

_Por fin había comprendido lo que realmente significaría el no volver a vivir con los Dursley._

* * *

.

Los muebles consistían, además de un diván de color verde oscuro que a Harry se le antojó sumamente cómodo, a excepción del polvo que lo cubría, y que se había alzado en forma de una pequeña nube cuando el niño se sentó en el mueble.

Trató de examinar las cosas más de cerca pero no encontró casi nada interesante hasta que no se topó con una puerta junto al estante de los libros. Al principio pareció estar atorada pero con un fuerte empujón el niño fue capaz de abrirla, dentro había una habitación a media luz. A la derecha estaba una gran cama de color azul oscuro con un dosel negro, un espejo alto con figurillas dibujadas en su marco de metal estaba entre la cama y la pared del frente. Frente a la cama había una pequeña mesita con algunos libros apilados y pedazos de papel enrollados, una silla de madera, y arriba de la mesa, estaban tres estantes con algunos frascos y más cosas raras que no reconoció.

A la izquierda, un armario simple con cajones y ropa en algunos ganchos, un viejísimo traje y algunos extraños vestidos oscuros que Harry no había visto antes en su vida.

Un pequeño tocador con espejo estaba entre la cama y el armario, algunas cajitas y adornos estaban colocados descuidadamente sobre el tocador, todos cubiertos por un poco de polvo que les daba un aspecto sumamente triste y melancólico. Una alfombra rojo oscuro se extendía por el suelo y decoraba la mayor parte de la habitación.

Era un espacio grande para el niño, quién había vivido todo lo que recordaba de su vida en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, la habitación era pequeña pero aún así espaciosa.

Harry se sintió al instante a gusto en la habitación, necesitaría un poco de limpieza, sí,

_¿Pero en esa casa qué **no** lo necesitaba?, pensó._

Y de nuevo, el niño se percató de otra puerta disimulada en la pared, sin pomo, con los mismos dibujos de las paredes de la habitación, justo detrás del espejo alto frente a la cama.

_Puertas disimuladas dentro de cuartos escondidos en casas abandonadas en pasadizos secretos. _

Se acercó, ansioso por ver que encontraría esta vez. La puerta cedió con un ligero empujón y con confidencia, el pequeño se sumergió en la oscuridad por unos cuantos pasos en un suelo liso como el de toda la casa. Un '_clang_' a su espalda le indicó que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él. Caminó, y unos segundos más adelante se dio de frente con una superficie lisa, la empujó.

Cedió.

Estaba donde había comenzado, bueno, para ser exactos, estaba a unos cinco metros a la izquierda de Alunej, que aún seguía con la mirada fija en la pared donde había desaparecido un buen rato antes.

¡La puerta lo había llevado de nuevo al claro! Y en menos de un segundo.

-_Príncipe. Has vuelto a nosotros_ –dijo Alunej. El niño no supo cuando se acercó la serpiente hasta su lado- _¿Ha sido el nido de su agrado?_

-_Sí_ –dijo el niño de inmediato- _Pero, Alunej¿Sabes como llegó esa casa, digo..err, nido, aquí¿Quién la hizo?_–preguntó, no sabía si él mismo se entendía. _("¿Y qué fue todo eso de la pared brillando azul, el dibujo de la serpiente moviéndose y la pared que desapareció pero que aún estaba ahí? Quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió)_

-_Siempre ha estado aquí ese lugar_ –contesto la serpiente con un tono solemne- _cuando otros han llegado, otros que hablan como nosotros, entran aquí. Sacan y meten objetos, nosotros no cuestionamos sus decisiones. Ellos vienen, viven, cuidan de todos nosotros. Algunos se quedan. Otros se van. Eso es lo que dicen las historias. _

'Así que nadie sabe' pensó el niño y un fuerte gruñido resonó en el claro, su estómago estaba por fin protestando la falta de la poca comida que solía consumir cada día (o dos días según el humor en el que se encontraran sus tíos). Harry dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, ya no había tanta luz, pronto sería de noche y no tenía ni idea de donde conseguir comida, ya no vivía con sus tíos y no tenía ni un solo centavo para comprar comida.

_-¿Desea comer algo, señor?- _escuchó.

Y a pesar de todo.

A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía.

* * *

.

Casi una hora después (el niño no podía estar seguro del tiempo que pasaba) Harry estaba sentado en el claro donde se habían reunido las serpientes, con las piernas extendidas y una pequeña montaña de diferentes frutas, hojas y pequeños animales muertos frente a el.

A la orden de Alunej, algunas serpientes se habían dado a la tarea de salir a buscar algo de comida para el

Dándoles las gracias, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a separar las frutas y a examinarlas, tomando lo que creía que podía comer y poniéndolo en una pila diferente a su derecha.

Unos minutos después el cielo oscureció por completo dejando a Harry en la completa oscuridad que era aliviada solo por los ligeros rayos de una media luna; tomando las frutas del suelo, comenzó a comer lo que para él, era un festín.

Después de comer, Harry se recostó en el césped cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Sintió vagamente como Alunej se acercaba y enroscaba su cuerpo largo y escamoso junto asu brazo izquierdo.

Tal vez porque en su mente se había asentado firmemente el pensamiento de que ya no estaría nunca más con los Dursley, el niño empezó a relajarse lentamente.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió descender suave y libremente en el mundo de los sueños.

Sueños de nuevos amigos, nueva familia y un nuevo hogar.

Y Harry soñó, sabiendo que esta vez sus sueños eran realidad.

* * *

_Y muchos dirán que ese fue el momento en que el futuro del niño realmente cambio. Cuando finalmente comprendió que el mundo no se limitaba solamente a secretos escondidos en la alacena debajo de las escaleras en una casa, de una aparente familia de lo más común y corriente, en un lindo vecindario de uno de los tantos países del mundo._

* * *

_Lo vi. _

_Quite el polvo con mis manos._

_Lo sostuve y lo miré._

_Y supe que estaba hecho para mí._

_Algo para mí._

* * *

..

Síi, siii, ya se que no tengo excusa!!! Pero que puedo decir a mi favor? Soy _extremadamente_ floja, lo see, lo admito. Solo recuerden que matarme **no** es bueno, pueden planearlo, si, pero la ejecución del plan deberá llevarse acabo hasta después de que acabe la historia.

(¡Maldición! Ha sido casi un año desde que escribí el capitulo anterior!! Cuando me di cuenta no podía creerlo!! No, no puedo permitir que esta falta de atención suceda de nuevo. Esta vez me esforzare mas.)

* * *

Domingo 4 de marzo del 2007, 7:21 pm 


	12. El día de las Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Quién yoo? No, si Harry Potter fuera mío y yo fuera tan rica como J. K. Rowling no estaría escribiendo un fanfic, estaría construyendo Hogwarts y ofreciéndole millones a Daniel, Emma y Rupert para que corrieran por los pasillos de mi castillo en túnicas negras y ropa dorada con rojo al menos una vez por semana.

**N/A:** No se porque los signos de exclamacion y de interrogacion no me quieren, nunca se quieren poner bien! Solo hagan como que si estuvieran ahi todo el tiempo si?

* * *

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

Capítulo 12

_**El día de las palabras**_

* * *

_El ideal de la mayoría de las personas es vivir una vida normal._

_El de otras, no es tanto el vivir una vida normal como la de los demás, es sobresalir de entre la multitud diciendo a voz fuerte y firme¡Miradme¡Ver como triunfo¡Apreciad mis logros, aquellos que me separan de la gente común y normal¡No soy normal, soy grandioso¡Soy extraordinario!_

_Y el ideal de otros pocos, el de realmente unos cuantos..._

_...es vivir._

_Vivir disfrutando cada día, cada respiración, cada sabor en la comida, cada brisa de aire que toca nuestra piel, cada palabra de un ser querido, cada matiz de color en la distancia. Cada día, viviendo, disfrutando todo lo que el mundo es capaz de dar._

_Pero hay otros que viven, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y contratiempos presentes, viven superando los problemas uno a uno con todo lo que tienen a disposición. Y con extrema habilidad e ingenio son capaces de sobresalir, sobrevivir._

_Y los más desafortunados, aquellos que se han dado por vencidos, esos que han perdido todo deseo, voluntad e inspiración, son los que se conforman con existir._

_Solo existir._

_Existir sin esperanzas._

_Sin sueños._

_Sin deseos._

_Una existencia sin propósito._

* * *

_Tal vez porque en su mente se había asentado firmemente el pensamiento de que ya no estaría nunca más con los Dursley, el niño empezó a relajarse lentamente._

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió descender suave y libremente en el mundo de los sueños._

_Sueños de nuevos amigos, nueva familia y un nuevo hogar._

_Y Harry soñó, sabiendo que esta vez sus sueños eran realidad._

* * *

Gradualmente, los días comenzaron a pasar.

Dos veces al día las serpientes le traían algunas frutas (puesto que Harry había pedido no más ratones) primero al despertar y luego justo antes de que se ocultara el sol. Luego de la comida, seguía una extensa exploración de la '_casa en la pared',_ como el niño la había nombrado. 

Harry (a sugerencia de Alunej) había estado explorando la casa y comenzado con la dura tarea de limpiarla. 

Dos días después, el niño llegó a la conclusión de que limpiar la casa por si mismo le tomaría probablemente varios meses sino años. Así que decidió enfocarse sólo a las partes más importantes: la habitación del diván que era el cuarto que le gustaba más de toda la casa y donde había decidido establecer su "fuerte" (por que su nueva casa no podía _**no**_ tener un fuerte como esos de los que usaban los soldados para defenderse de los indios) y la biblioteca, bueno, los sillones y las mesitas de la biblioteca, porque si se pusiera a limpiar esas montañas y montañas de libros probablemente, con su suerte, todos caerían sobre su cabeza y esa era una idea que no le agradaba para nada. Y claro, también el baño de la habitación del diván, que Harry descubrió, estaba detrás de una cortina corrediza de color azul del lado izquierdo del escritorio y que de alguna forma misteriosa (al igual que la cocina) tenía conexión de agua y la taza del baño también funcionaba.

Aunque si su casa tenía velas con fuego que no se derretían¿Por qué no también una conexión al agua?

La cocina se flanqueaba con puertas dobles, era amplia con una mesa y sillas al centro, lo que parecía una vieja estufa (aunque Harry descubrió que no funcionaba) en una esquina y una alacena vacía a unos dos metros de la estufa que continuaba con una barra de unos 4 metros. Unas gavetas de puertas blancas (porque toda la cocina era blanca aunque el polvo no lo permitiera ver) estaban pegadas en las paredes. Con la ayuda de una silla y la barra en la cocina, el niño vió que la mayoría de las gavetas tenía trastos sucios y viejos ya prácticamente inservibles.

Luego, cuando llegaba la tarde o estaba ya cansado de limpiar, salía por el pasadizo de la habitación del diván y se recargaba en la pared mirando con fijeza como corría el viento sobre el césped. 

Escuchando a Yalei hablar de todo y de nada.

Hablando sobre la vida y preguntando más y más sobre las serpientes.

Y cuando ya estaban sin palabras y apunto de quedarse dormidos por el suave murmullo del viento aparecía Alunej y le contaba sobre los otros que vinieron antes que él, sobre _Za Y'ther_ y lo que hizo por el Lugar del nido, de los diferentes tipos de serpientes y como vivían, o hablaba también de todas las familias de serpientes que habían vivido ahí, hablaban hasta el anochecer y entonces Harry regresaba solo a la casa en la pared y se recostaba en la cama de la habitación del diván con una sonrisa somnolienta en el rostro hasta que el sueño lo reclamaba de forma tranquila y silenciosa.

Una tarde, Alunej dijo que las palabras ya se habían llevado lejos para que todos supieran del nuevo 'Príncipe' entre ellas. Dijo también que algunos ya estaban en camino a ver si las palabras eran ciertas y ver si en verdad había un _Parselmouth_ elegido por _Los Grandes._

Así pues, cuando una semana después por la mañana Harry emergió de la casa en la pared para encontrarse con que Yalei lo esperaba para llevarlo a ver a otras serpientes que querían conocer al nuevo 'Príncipe' el pequeño no se sintió tan extrañado. Pero sorprendido de que alguien quisiera conocerlo sí.

Y así vino el día en que un pequeño de ojos verdes se encontró de nuevo en la presencia de _Los grandes_ alrededor de un mar de serpientes con ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con expectativa. 

Esperando.

* * *

_-¿Es ese?_

_-¡Pues claro¡Acaso ves a otro humano por aquí!_

_-¡Es una cría!_

_-¿Qué dices¡Si es enorme!_

_-¡Cállense¿Qué parte de 'es un parselmouth' no entendieron?_

_-¿Dónde está¡No lo veo!_

_-¡Mira arriba tonto!_

_-¿Arriba? Pero… ¡Uoooohhh!_

Harry caminó con extremo cuidado, tratando de no pisar a ninguna de las serpientes y murmurando varios 'lo siento' mientras pasaba, las serpientes se movían del camino con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa cuando lo oían hablar.

Las voces comenzaron a disminuir a medida que el pequeño llegaba a la roca y se quedaba junto a las tres serpientes que se dirigieron de inmediato a la multitud.

-_Han venido, y escucharán_ –dijo la que Harry pensó que era Sim.

-_Jurarán y avisarán a los demás_ –continuó ¿Tlha?

-_Hoy entenderán, un nuevo amo hay_ –dijo Xern. 

Luego, se deslizaron sin una palabra más detrás de la roca dejando solo al niño.

Se hizo el silencio mientras las serpientes miraban expectantes.

-_Mhhm, hola_ –dijo el niño- _Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Y, ehm, soy un parselmouth. En el Lugar del Nido me dicen Príncipe, si necesitan algo yo trataré de ayudarles. Aun soy un niño, pero creceré y seré más grande y más fuerte y los protegeré a todos ustedes. _

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-_¡Sí¡Él habla¡Nos cuidará¡Príncipe Harry Potter! __¡El Señor amo¡Nos habla, nos habla!_

-_Vengo del bosque de fresas donde se oculta el sol_ –destacó una voz de entre las demás- _Nosotros te ayudaremos si necesitas algo, si tenemos problemas y venimos a ti ¿Nos ayudarás?_

-_¡Sí, lo haré!_ –gritó el niño para hacerse oír entre la multitud.

-_Yo vengo del lugar con los árboles que lloran_ –dijo otra voz- _un árbol cayó y bloquea la entrada de nuestros nidos ¿Nos ayudarás!_

-_¡Sí!_ –respondió el niño sin titubear.

-_Nosotros vivimos cerca del río con flores brillantes…_

-_Yo soy del lugar con plantas largas…_

-_Vengo del bosque que siempre llueve…_

-…_el lugar con piedras que no se rompen…_

_-…del bosque donde no hay luz…_

_-…del lugar de los cien nidos…_

_-…donde los pájaros descansan…_

Y todas las serpientes continuaron. Diciendo donde vivían y preguntando si las ayudaría cuando tuvieran problemas, otras pedían ayuda o le preguntaban que debían hacer, otras se presentaban y le decían que estaban felices de tener a alguien que las ayudara de nuevo e incluso una mama serpiente dijo que nombraría a uno de sus nueve hijos 'Harry' en honor a él.

Todo estaba bien.

Alguien lo necesitaba.

* * *

Algunos días después el niño descubrió que las serpientes podían entrar a la casa en la pared por el pasillo por el que él salía. O podría decirse que Yalei lo descubrió, mientras esperando impacientemente que Harry saliera por donde siempre salía se hartó y golpeo la pared con su cola diciendo '¡Ábrete!' y frente a la atónita serpiente la pared desapareció. Con entusiasmo la serpiente se había lanzado disparada sin pensarlo dos veces por el pasillo y al entrar a la habitación había subido a la cama por un pedazo de sabana que tocaba el suelo y había empezado a golpear al niño en la nariz con su pequeña cabeza (Yalei mantenía su posición de que había llamado varias veces a Harry pero éste no le había prestado atención así que había recurrido a otra medidas, el niño no le creía dado que cada vez que la serpiente lo decía se le notaba un sospechoso brillo de diversión en los ojos), naturalmente el pequeño había despertado con una nariz roja y dolorosa y una serpiente riéndose en su pecho.

Después de ese día Harry procuraba no dormir de más en caso de que la pequeña serpiente decidiera darle una 'amistosa ayuda para despertar' según ella decía.

Una tarde mientras el pequeño y Yalei jugaban a las escondidas en el claro de la casa en la pared Alunej apareció y les llamó para que se acercaran.

-_Príncipe_ –dijo- _es tiempo de que conozcas el bosque del Lugar del Nido. Un grupo irá contigo, Príncipe. _

Los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron y asintió con la cabeza mientras en el fondo se escuchaba algo que sonaba como "_essss, el bosque. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido_"

Hasta ese momento no había salido a explorar el bosque, sus días consistían en estar en _**su**_ casa (le encantaba como sonaba eso) y el claro en el que jugaba con Yalei y ocasionalmente una o dos serpientes que Alunej traía para que los juegos fueran más entretenidos aunque el par todavía prefería jugar por su cuenta. Cuando había caminado por los pasadizos para llegar a otros bosques estaba constantemente rodeado por al menos diez serpientes que formaban un semicírculo a su alrededor, en esas ocasiones había hecho rodar una gran rama de un árbol que cubría los nidos de varias familias de serpientes en el bosque de los árboles que lloran, había espantado a un cerdito negro que molestaba a las crías más pequeñas de serpientes en la villa del agua, en el bosque de las pequeñas flores había quitado varias piedras grandes para que unas serpientes pudieran construir sus nidos (porque ese era el lugar perfecto pero las piedras estorbaban, decían) y reubicado a una familia de armadillos que hacía mucho ruido en el lugar de las piedras que no se rompían. Siempre iba acompañado y en cuanto su trabajo terminaba las serpientes insistían en que regresara al Lugar del Nido, el pequeño solo asentía con la cabeza y seguía a las serpientes por los pasadizos pero no antes de robar una última mirada de añoranza y un suspiro de tristeza resignada a los bosques y praderas que visitaba.

Ese día y los siguientes Harry y una pequeña escolta de serpientes comenzaron a visitar el bosque por pequeñas partes y en cada viaje una u otra de sus acompañantes mencionaba de qué plantas debía mantenerse alejado, donde había nidos de ratones, o lugares que podían ser usados como escondites, donde había nidos de ciertas familias de serpientes y los árboles con frutas que solían llevarle para que comiera, le enseñaban de las criaturas con las que tenía que andarse con cuidado, de las que debía alejarse inmediatamente (o esconderse si no podía correr) o de los pequeños animales de poca importancia.

Ellas enseñaban y el niño aprendía, absorbiendo cada detalle por mínimo que fuera, de cómo el musgo siempre crecía en dirección del Lugar del Nido, de cómo los peces del río y animales del bosque se acercarían a él si no se movía, que ciertos animales se escondían cuando venía el frío y que algunas hojas podían servirle de comida. 

El niño estaba muy feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido nunca. Había estado tan feliz desde el inicio de su nueva vida sin los Dursley que había olvidado ciertas cosas básicas de la vida.

Primero, necesitaba comer carne, y leche.

Si antes pensaba que estaba delgado, eso no era nada comparado con la constitución que tenía ahora. La verdad, se sentía más débil y estaba seguro que se cansaba más rápido. Y bueno, ahora que los Dursley no estaban para decirle que la carne era demasiado cara y buena para él...

Y sin leche, estaba seguro que nunca crecería.

A medida que pasaban los días se iba encontrando con que la comida que le traían era cada vez más insuficiente, día a día el pequeño vacío en su estomago iba creciendo poco a poco.

No era que fuera ingrato pero el vacío en su pancita seguía en su lugar a pesar de que constantemente le recordaba a su estómago que "no" debería de tener hambre.

Segundo, necesitaba más ropa.

La ropa con la que había llegado y las que traía en su mochila estaban casi en pedazos, con sus excursiones al bosque y sus viajes a otros lugares para ayudar, sus ropas se habían ido desgastando rápidamente al igual que sus tenis. Había buscado ropa en la casa en la pared pero sólo había encontrado algunos vestidos raros y ropas demasiado grandes para él, quien hubiera vivido antes en esa casa no había tenido niños. Estaba consciente de que el invierno ya llegaba (si las amaneceres fríos eran alguna indicación) y no creía que sería una buena idea el estar todo el invierno solo con una camisa y un short. 

Alunej le había dicho que el invierno se acercaba y una gran mayoría de las serpientes irían a tomar un largo descanso a una de las cuevas a la que llevaban los pasajes del Lugar del Nido, por lo que le había sido explicado las serpientes se mantenían despiertas la mayor parte del año y al llegar el invierno se retiraban a descansar manteniéndose dormidas pero en estado de alerta así que si Harry llegaba a necesitar algo siempre podía ir a pedir ayuda al lugar de descanso de las serpientes o enviar a alguna otra de las serpientes que se quedarían a hacer guardia cerca de la casa en la pared a cuidar al niño.

Después de un amanecer muy fresco donde el no pudo aguantar el frío y tuvo que regresar a su casa para ponerse uno de esos vestidos viejos y llenos de polvo para mantenerse relativamente caliente el niño decidió que aun si no tenía dinero era tiempo de, si no comprar, conseguir algo de ropa y había solo una solución a su problema.

Si había algo que los Dursley le habían enseñado en todo el tiempo que vivió con ellos fue que ellos siempre estarían primero antes que los demás.

El niño sonrió.

_Era pelear contra la corriente o dejarse arrastrar_.

En los confines de un bosque, alguien asomó una sonrisa decidida y una mirada inteligente.

_Un par de ojos verdes se endureció un poco más._

Esta vez, el pequeño Harry Potter de anteojos rotos y ropas usadas estaría antes que todos los demás.

* * *

Al principio no se atrevió a hacer nada más que observar de lejos, la incertidumbre y el temor de qué pasaria si era atrapado estaban fuertemente presentes en su mente cada vez que se acercaba a algun parque cercano a los bosques que conectaban al Lugar del Nido.

Subía a un árbol con la destreza y experiencia adquiridas en sus expediciones a los bosques, luego se sentaba en una rama firme capaz de soportar su peso y cubierta por el foliaje desde donde podía vigilar a los paseantes. Un día se presentó su primera oportunidad, un hombre gritaba amenazas a tres chicos que parecían no poder dejar de golpearse y aventarse unos a otros sobre la caja de arena mientras un cuarto, el más pequeño, los miraba sin perturbarse mientras se mecía suavemente en uno de los columpios de metal, cuando el hombre por fin pudo separar a los chicos y arrastrarlos por el camino de piedra Harry enfocó su mirada en el lugar donde había estado el señor. Ahí, inocentemente extendida como si solo esperara que la vieran, sobre una banca del parque estaba la chaqueta morada con verde de uno de los chicos. 

El niño no se hizo esperar y bajó apresuradamente del árbol, corrió sin detenerse hasta la banca, tomó la chaqueta, giró sobre sí y regresó hasta el bosque sin gastar una sola mirada detrás suya. No se detuvo hasta que no estuvo en la seguridad de su casa. Ya dentro cuando hubo recuperado el aliento se sentó en el piso apoyándose en sus rodillas y pasó sus dedos por la fría tela de la chaqueta. Era una chaqueta de buena calidad, le serviría muy bien. Respiró profundo y se la probó; la chaqueta le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodilla y las mangas colgaban a sus lados. 

Sonrió.

Arrojó sus temores y la parte de su consciensa que gritaba '_culpable, ladron, a la cárcel_' a la parte trasera de sus pensamientos .

Era una buena chaqueta.

* * *

Había sido un buen día.

La chaqueta había sido solo el inicio.

Fue como si un bloque de contención hubiera sido levantado liberando un torrente desencadenado de agua turbia.

Sueteres, llaves, telefonos celulares, carteras, bolsas, billetes y monedas, cajas de zapatos, bolsas de compras, relojes, libros, incluso un día una mujer había dejado olvidada una bolsa de naranjas (que el niño había comido con gusto).

Entonces se cansó de esperar a que las personas se fueran de los parques, comenzó a pasar desapercibido como si fuera la 'Sombra Silenciosa' de nuevo, estubo entre la gente, probando, examinando, experimentando hasta qué punto podría pasar inadvertido por aquellos a su alrededor. 

Ya no esperaba que las cosas llegaran hasta él sino que iba por ellas. Así fue como Harry Potter, niño extraodinario de ocho años, Príncipe de las Serpientes, señor de la casa de polvo en la pared, sobrino de los Dursley y amigo de Yalei empezó su carrera en el mundo bajo de Londres como ladrón de carteras y bolsos.

Y después, no solo eran las cosas que la gente que pasaba por el parque olvidaba sino las cosas que estaban dentro de los carros a los que olvidaban poner llaves. Así había sido como Harry había llegado a tener posesión de tres muy buenos juegos de colores de madera y uno de crayolas de cera, dos libretas de dibujo y otras tantas de cuadros o rayas para practicar su escritura porque aunque lo quisiera no podía dibujar todo el tiempo, no quería ser como Dudley.

Y luego de los carros vinieron las casas.

Con años de experiencia de excabullirse de casa de los Dursley el abrir las puertas traseras de otras casas era como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. Rápidamente aprendió a evadir las casas con mascotas malhumoradas y alarmas digitales (eso después de casi ser atrapado por la policía cuando no se dió cuenta que había activado una que estaba cuidadosamente escondida detrás de una planta de hojas largas). 

Entraba a casas donde no había gente en el momento y tomaba comida y cosas que podían pasar desapercibidas o darse por perdidas. Tijeras, desarmadores, libretas o libros, toallas de baño, lapices y plumas, una camisa o un sueter en ocasiones.

Rara vez entraba a una casa más de una o dos veces.

Y mientras el pequeño se entretenía juntando cosas para su nueva casa no notó como ésta comenzaba a cambiar de apariencia.

No vió como la intensidad de las luces de la entrada principal iban aumentando ni como los dibujos en las paredes iban recuperando lo que seguramente era su color original poco a poco. Tampoco vió como lugares donde no se había molestado en limpiar se iban librando del polvo poco a poco y no vió tampoco como el ambiente en la casa parecía más ligero, menos abandonado.

_Más despierto._

Algo en la casa de polvo estaba cambiando y Harry Potter muy pronto averiguaría el porqué.

* * *

_Quien importa es yo y nadie más,_

_Esa es la mejor lección,_

_Aquel que estorbe no lo hará,_

_Pues si me enfrentan, perderán._

* * *

11 de Marzo del 2008


	13. El niño que perdimos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Me escucho como si fuera millonaria?, Y eso, señores y señoras, es la prueba de que Harry Potter no es mío (Oh! Pero como quisiera que lo fuera)

* * *

**'El príncipe de las Serpientes'**

_Por Blackwell  
__**  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**El-niño-que-perdimos**_

* * *

_...no vió tampoco como el ambiente en la casa parecía más ligero, menos abandonado._

_Más despierto._

_Algo en la casa de polvo estaba cambiando y Harry Potter muy pronto averiguaría el porqué._

* * *

En una gran oficina de un edificio cuidadosamente escondido un hombre rechoncho y nervioso sufría el peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida mientras sentía el inminente inicio de un tic nervioso, su cuerpo, incapaz de contener tanta tensión había comenzado a manifestar un llamado de auxilio obligando a la mano derecha del Ministro de Magia a abrir y cerrarse continuamente por varios minutos, varias veces al día desde la semana anterior.

El inicio de todos sus problemas había empezado hacía seis meses, aún recordaba haber pensado que de seguro sería otro tedioso martes como el día anterior, lleno de papeles que firmar, proyectos que revisar, juntas con otros políticos a las que acudir; había pensado en que tomaría un trago al final del día en su oficina, después de todo, algún día tenía que terminarse esas botellas de firewiskey que dignatarios de otros países seguían regalándole (No que le disgustara que lo hicieran). Había tomado una taza de café sin leche y azúcar aquella mañana en su oficina, aún lo recordaba claramente, e iba a la mitad de un informe que presagiaba una alza en los huevos de salamandra negra del oriente por la destrucción inesperada por un grupo terrorista muggle de una de las tres más grandes reservas de salamandras cuando la rubia cabeza angular de Nicolai Sesbarr, su jefe del Departamento de Desmemorización apareció inesperadamente en la línea segura de emergencia. Desde que se percató del aumento en las llamas verdes de su chimenea Fudge supo que quienfuera en esa llamada no tenía buenas noticias y sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda hasta su nuca, pero sacudió su cabeza y arrojó aquella sensación en la parte trasera de sus pensamientos, ya se ocuparía de ella después.

-¡Ministro Fudge! –exclamó en tono urgente Nicolai. 'Malo' pensó Fudge 'un tono de urgencia nunca es bueno y mucho menos cuando involucra a los desmemorizantes'.

-Nicolai ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Fudge tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Señor! A las dos de la tarde se registró un pulso de magia de gran magnitud en los alrededores de Londres, se envió un equipo para determinar el punto de concentración; el origen del pulso se registró en Surrey, específicamente en Little Whingging. Al inicio estábamos confundidos, creímos que se trataba de algún ritual o un duelo entre varias personas por la magnitud del residuo mágico, una inspección más profunda resultó en el conocimiento de lo que ocasionó el pulso –dijo, su voz volviéndose más grave y oscura a medida que avanzaba el reporte- ¡Fue el desplome de una barrera, señor ministro!

Fudge dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Una barrera! ¿Porqué vienes a molestarme con estas sandeses y tonterías? ¡Bah! Una pequeña barrera no puede ocasionar más que solo unos pequeños desperfectos en objetos muggle, nada de que preocuparse. Haz que tus chicos se encarguen de reemplazar lo más importante y que no haya rastro alguno de esa barrera que puedan percibir los muggle.

-¡Ministro! Creo que no me expliqué bien, fue el desplome de una sola barrera lo que ocasionó un pulso de residuo mágico que se sintió todo el camino desde Surrey hasta casi llegando a Londres.

-¡Qué! ¡Imposible! ¿Están seguros que fue sólo una barrera? ¿No había más conectadas?

-¡Estamos seguros que fue sólo una! Nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo, así que cotejamos las listas de residentes con las barreras registradas en confidencialidad en el ministerio sobre esa área y, ministro, encontramos que sólo una barrera de sangre pudo haber sido la causante...

El Ministro de Magia se sintió palidecer.

_Surrey. Little Whingging. Barrera de sangre._

_No podía ser. Que no lo fuera._

- ...se envió un equipo al lugar y se identificó el origen de concentración, la barrera ya había caído por completo y los cimientos se deterioraban a tal grado que en unos minutos no quedaba nada más que un leve rastro de magia en las orillas de la propiedad. Cuando se intentó identificar el origen del desplome nos topamos con algo inesperado...

_Por favor, no lo digas. Que no lo sea._

- ...el registro no proporcionaba nombres sólo la barrera, no sabíamos a casa de _quién_ íbamos. Asumo por su reacción que sabe de quién estoy hablando.

El Ministro de Magia asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Ministro, su familia no sabe dónde está. Harry Potter no ha estado en casa desde hace más de una semana y nosotros no sabíamos nada al respecto. El-niño-que-vivió desapareció y no lo sabíamos.

No más de dos segundos después, Fudge sintió un inexplicable cosquilleo en su mano derecha.

* * *

**Hospital St. Mungos. Habitacion No. 74**

_**Catorce dias desaparecido**_

* * *

Sus ojos dolian. Y habia tanta luz. ¿Porque habia tanta luz? ¿Habia dormido acaso con la luz encendida? ¿Cuando se habia ido a dormir?

Oh, todo estaba tan borroso... Si solo pudiera, abrir bien sus ojos...

Habia mucho blanco. ¿Su habitacion habia sido tan blanca siempre? No, no. Su cuarto era gris, si. ¿Porque habia tanto blanco entonces?

Fruncio el ceño intentando recordar... Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus ultimos recuerdos volvian a el.

_-Harry, __verás__yo__…_

_-¡No! _

_- …si me __dejaras__explicarte_

_-__Mentiroso_

_- __**… ¡ALÉJESE!**_

Y luego, el... ¿Que habia sucedido? ¿Que habia hecho despues de eso? Harry estaba corriendo, tenía que detenerlo, no podia dejarlo ir sin antes explicarle... ¿Porque no podia recordar?

Trato de recordar con mas fuerza, recordar que ropa traia, como estaba parado frente al hijo de su mejor amigo, las palabras exactas que habia dicho...

Estuvo recostado en la cama por varios minutos forzando su cerebro a trabajar, a hacer un mejor esfuerzo y luego, cuando por fin obtuvo algo...

El hombre intento incorporarse de la cama ignorando el dolor y los calambres que recorrian todo su cuerpo, logro que sus piernas lo obedecieran lo suficiente para colocarlas en el piso pero cedieron de inmediato cuando intento ponerse en pie y cayo tambaleandose de inmediato. Pero eso no lo detuvo, como pudo se arrastro casi gateando a la puerta de la habitacion y despues de tres intentos logro abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un gran pasillo.

No llevaba mucha distancia cuando la voz sorprendida de una mujer lo distrajo.

- ¡Señor! ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?

Una enfermera de cabello oscuro iba a su encuentro por un lado del pasillo. La mujer ya lo estaba ayudando a levantarse antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera protestar.

- ¡Tiene que quedarse en cama! ¡Merlin! ¡Pensamos que tardaria mas en despertar por el estado en que lo trajeron pero aqui esta usted, intentando escapar por el pasillo!

Lupin forcejeo por unos instantes con la mayor fuerza posible, desafortunadamente el hecho de haber estado en coma por varios dias tiene un desagradable efecto secundario en la fuerza fisica de cualquiera asi que Lupin termino exhausto casi de inmediato y siendo arrastrado por la enfermera de regreso a su cama.

-No puedo quedarme aqui -murmuro apurado- tengo que... que hablar con Dumb... dr...

-Ya, ya. Con esto estara mejor –dijo la enfermera tomando una pequeña toallita húmeda de algún lugar y poniendola en su frente.

-Pero... es imp... tnte... que yo... que...

Lupin, al borde de la inconsciencia lucho por mantenerse despierto porque _tenian _que saberlo.

Tenian que saber que lo ultimo que recordaba eran escamas de serpiente y un olor a sangre.

* * *

**Cuarto de Interrogacion No. 4, Ministerio de Magia**

_**Diecinueve dias desaparecido**_

* * *

La habitación estaba casi vacía a excepción de una pequeña y cuadrada mesa de metal justo al centro, dos sillas simples también de metal y una antorcha de llamas verdes al centro y alto de cada pared. En una de las silla se encontraba sentada una mujer rubia de aspecto nervioso y mirada culpable, su largo cuello se torcía hacia los lados cada cuantos segundos pero siempre volvía inadvertidamente al frente donde una sencilla puerta de madera se encontraba cerrada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y la mujer dió un respingo sin levantarse, su rostro como de caballo se enfocó con aprensión en las dos personas que habían entrado en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos usando túnicas azules con plateado.

Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer no era de estatura muy alta comparada con su compañero que parecía sobrepasarla por varias docenas de centímetros, tal vez cuatro, era blanca y tenía el cabello liso, negro y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azules casi de un color celeste y la mujer miraba a la rubia como si quisiera pasarle un cuchillo por la garganta. El hombre, negro y con un arete en una de sus orejas, tenía una presencía grande y se veía casi como si aquel cuarto fuera demasiado pequeño para él, él ('gracias a dios' pensó la rubia) portaba una expresión completamente neutral en el rostro pero de haber conocido la rubia a ese hombre hubiera sabido que cuando su rostro se mantuviera libre de expresión alguna era cuando más cuidado debías temer. Pero ella no lo sabía, y por eso abrío su boca y las palabras fluyeron cual río desbocado.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Engreídos! ¡Arrogantes! ¡Fenómenos! ¡Que tiene su _tipo_ con nosotros! ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Déjennos ir! ¡No queremos estar aquí, con los de su _tipo_!

-¡Silencio! –chilló la pelinegra. Calmadamente levantó el maletín que la rubia había fallado en notar y lo puso sobre la mesa abriéndolo, tomó varios pergaminos y una pluma blanca como de ave y la puso recostada sobre el pergamino.

-Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, bajo el mandato de Cornelius Fudge, 15 de Julio de su noveno periodo. Interrogación No. 57 respecto al caso Harry Potter,...

La pluma se paró y comenzó a escribir por sí sola sobre el pergamino.

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se agrandaron y su boca se abrió como si estuviera apunto de gritar pero una fría mirada de la otra mujer en la habitación la hizo callar y tuvo que contestarse con sólo mirar con odio la pluma como si fuera capaz de prenderle fuego con el pensamiento.

- ...dirigida por Marianne Jones y Kingsley Shackelbot, con expedientes limpios, ambos aurores y en servicio. Establezca su nombre completo para el expediente, señora.

-¡Porqué hacer lo que uno de _ustedes _dice! ¡_Fenómenos_ de la naturaleza, todos ustedes! ¡No deberían de existir! ¡Son aberraciones!

-Nombre, señora –habló Kingsley, su voz madura y rasposa.

La mujer calló por unos segundos y pareció recapacitar con la sutil amenaza en la voz del hombre, respiró profundo y más calmada respondió.

-Petunia Dursley.

-Muy bien, Sra. Dursley. Soy la aurora Jones y mi compañero es el auror Shackelbot y estamos aquí para proceder con la interrogación respecto al paradero de su sobrino Harry Potter, siete años, mago, desparecido. Como muggle con conocimiento previo proveeido por su difunta hermana Lily Evans, después Potter, y guardiana citada legal del ya mencionado menor de edad, anteriormente cuestionada con veritaserum, enfrenta cargos graves contra su persona por negligencia, abuso de menores, posible homicidio no culposo, obstrucción de la ley, incumplimiento del estatuto de secrecidad, ataque a un auror del Ministerio de Magia en servicio, negación a cooperar en un caso apoyado por el Wizengamot y unos cuantos cargos menores. De acuerdo a la severidad de esos cargos, lo cual será determinado por el Wizengamot en seción dentro de algunas semanas, se le fijará una sentencia que podrá ser de entre 25 a 40 años en una prisión muggle con conexiones al Ministerio de Magia o de 5 a 10 años con desmemorización.

La mujer rubia había dejado de lado su mirada superior y altanera al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su situación, por fin se enfrentaba a la realidad y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¿Entiende su situación Petunia? –preguntó la aurora Jones.

Petunia Dursley asintió suavemente.

-Sí –dijo.

-El Ministro de Magia considera prudente –Jones hizo un gesto- que se le interrogue sin el uso de pociones, para que se encuentre libre de influencias, al respecto del paradero de Harry Potter.

-¡No sé dónde esta el mocoso! –exclamó Petunia secamente.

-Estamos al tanto de eso Sra. Dursley. Pero dígame, ¿Tenía Harry algún amigo? –pregunto Kingsley aunque ya sabía la respuesta, se la habían dado varios de los maestros, compañeros e incluso el mismo primo del pequeño.

-No. No le gustaba estar junto a otras personas.

-Querrá decir que usted y su esposo no le dejaban estar junto a otras personas.

-¡Pués que esperaba! ¡Si el chico estaba con alguien más seguro habría mostrada _sus_ modos y rareza! ¡Todo el vecindario habría sabido que era un fenómeno! ¡Y qué habrían pensado de mi familia! ¡Mi pobre familia!

-El chico es su familia –apuntó Kingsley.

-¡Já! Ese mocoso era más un estorbo que nada, nos tenía siempre al margen, siempre esperando que sucediera algo cuando lloraba, gritaba y se enojaba como la inútil de mi hermana. ¡No podíamos vivir así todo el tiempo!

-¿Fue por eso que pensó que debía disciplinarlo? ¿¡Educarlo como se entrena a un perro!? –exclamó Jones con enojo.

-¡Qué habría hecho usted! ¡Un día nos levantamos y estaba ahí junto a la puerta, y lloraba y lloraba porque la maldita de mi hermana no estaba!

-¿Y por eso lo dejaba sin comer? ¡Porque el bebé extrañaba a su madre! ¿Por eso le pegaba para que dejara de llorar?

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Con sus modos raros y sus cosas de fenómenos! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería hacerme cargo de él! ¡Fueron ustedes los que lo dejaron junto a _mí_ puerta con solo una sábana y una carta, si me hubieran preguntado yo me habría negado a tenerlo en mi casa!

-¡¿Qué anda mal con usted Dursley?! ¡Cualquiera hubiera aceptado a ese niño con los brazos abiertos! ¡Maldición, si me hubieran preguntado yo lo habría cuidado! ¡Pero usted era su única familia!

-¡Ese mocoso es de _su_ tipo! ¡No es familia mía! ¡Nosotros somos normales, gracias a dios!

-¡Pues déjeme decirle que de encontrar a Harry Potter no lo verá en mucho tiempo porque aunque usted saliera libre por algún milagro de los cargos que se le imputan yo personalmente me aseguraré que ese niño no esté a más de 300 metros de usted!

La Sra. Dursley guardó silencio, pareció recordar de pronto donde estaba y porqué.

-Sra. Dursley, si Harry no tenía amigos ¿puede decirnos si alguna vez lo vió hablando con alguien en distintas ocasiones? ¿El supermercado, alguna tienda, en el parque?

-No, no. Nunca lo veía hablando con nadie.

-¿Lo escuchó mencionar a alguien? ¿Otro niño? ¿Algún profesor?

-No.

-Entonces dígame ¿A qué lugares solía ir aparte de la escuela? ¿Dónde le gustaba estar?

-Yo, bueno, no lo sé. Creo que le gustaba la escuela, nunca se quejaba cuando era día de ir a la escuela como Dudley, ya nunca se quejaba... mhhm, a veces cuando terminaba sus tareas preguntaba si podía ir al parque y lo dejaba ir cuando quería estar sola.

-¿El parque? ¿Cuál?

-Uno que está a cinco cuadras, con columpios.

Ambos aurores se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabe? ¿Alguna tienda a la que le gustara ir? ¿Algun pasatiempo? ¿Lo vio coleccionar cosas, algun objeto? ¡Denos algo, por mas pequeño que sea! –exclamo la aurora Jones.

- ¡Lo siento, de acuerdo! ¡Jamas no llevamos muy bien con el mocoso!

-Denos las señas de ese parque que menciono –dijo Kingsley asperamente- ya es hora de que regrese a confinamiento.

Petunia hizo un gesto de desprecio pero esta vez supo contenerse y sabiamente mantuvo cerrada la boca.

* * *

**Ministerio de Magia. Cuartel General de los Aurores. Sala de conferencias No. 1.**

_**Veintidos dias desaparecido.**_

* * *

-¡Porque! ¡Como es posible que no sepan nada! ¡¡Han estado trabajando por semanas, tiempo completo, horas extras y aun nada!!

Fudge, vestido en una tunica marron y con sombrero de bomba, paseaba de un lado al otro sobre la plataforma junto a una de las paredes mientras reprimia a los aurores por su falta de resultados. Llevaba ya varios minutos vociferando a sus subordinados y aun se veia que continuaria por otros tantos. Su caminar era erratico y nervioso, gotas de sudor resbalaban detras de sus orejas, sus ojos se veian ligeramente dilatados y algo oscurecidos; por una razon que escapaba a los aurores sacudia su mano cada varios minutos como si quisiera arrojar un polvo inexistente, el ministro parecia no percatarse de ese extraño ademán y ninguno de los aurores presentes que habian sido convocados a la conferencia se encontraba de humor como para preguntar al respecto, en ese momento a nadie le preocupaba particularmente la salud de la persona que les echaba en cara su "incompetencia".

Despues de media hora de palabrerias y acusaciones los aurores fueron despachados con instrucciones de reforzar la busqueda, encontrar mas indicios del paradero del pequeño y "por favor, encuentren algo, ¡por Merlin!"

Al final solo Fudge y Robert Gallawey, el jefe del departamento de reforzamiento de la ley quedaron en la sala de conferencias, el primero debatiendo mentalmente sobre si el estres de las ultimas semanas podia compararse al de sus primeros meses de haber sido elegido como ministro de magia en Inglaterra y el segundo preocupado en como un pequeño de siete años podía desvanecerse tan eficazmente.

* * *

**Primer piso del Ministerio de Magia, entrada principal.**

_**Tres meses desaparecido.**_

* * *

-¡¡Pero señorita!! ¡¡Usted tiene que dejarme pasar!!

-¿En serio? ¡Ilumineme usted entonces con las razones por las que deberia hacer algo que seguro me costaria mi trabajo!

Hubo silencio, el hombre habia titubeado demasiado y la mujer en el escritorio supo aprovechar el momento.

-¡Vayase de aqui ahora! Y no vuelva si no es para un asunto diferente de este.

El hombre se fue refunfuñando y la mujer suspiro cansadamente.

-Son dias –empezo a decir un hombre rubio que se acercaba- como estos en los que deseo fervientemente no tener un trabajo que implique hablar con tanta gente. ¡Dios! Son tan molestos a veces que solo quisiera usar un _Inmobilus_, acercarme lentamente mientras extiendo mis manos para que se cierren alrededor de sus pequeños cuellecitos de magos... –termino, extendiendo sus manos y haciendo ademan de cerrarlas al frente suyo con un rictus de odio no del todo fingido.

-¡Michael! No digas esas cosas, alguien podria escucharte y hacerse una mala impresion –susurro la mujer.

-¡Como si me importara lo que los demas piensen!

-¡Y es por esa actitud que no tienes novia!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Heyleen, no te mordiste la lengua acaso?

La mujer tomo sin pensarlo un manojo de panfletos amarillos que estaban a la derecha del escritorio y los blandio contra la cabeza de su compañero que no hizo ningun intento por evadir el golpe.

-¡Me pregunto hasta cuando va a durar toda esta locura! ¿Recuerdas aquellos dias en que la gente no intentaba comprarnos para poder entrar al Ministerio?

-¡Como olvidarlos querida! ¡Si no fue hace mas de dos meses! Pero si, extraño los viejos tiempos –exclamo Michael con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Estuvieron en un silencio comodo por varios minutos, pero Heyleen nunca habia sido buena soportando el silencio, algo que ver con su hermana y su madre que la habian condicionado al ruido con sus continuas peleas matutinas que terminaban hasta el anochecer.

-Crees... ¿crees que lo encuentren?

Michael Collins no tuvo que preguntar de lo que estaba hablando, era la razon por la que hacian guardia estricta en la entrada del ministerio desde hacia dos meses cuando temprano por la mañana con un cafe caliente en una mano y el periodico el Profeta en la otra Michael se habia enterado de la noticia al igual que la mayoria del mundo magico; aun recordaba el titular que en letras grandes remarcadas decia: "_Niño-que-vivio desaparecido, ministro encubre todo_"

La sorpresa lo habia hecho dar un pequeño brinco y derramar parte de su cafe sobre si mismo, hecho que lo tuvo maldiciendo por varios minutos despues mientras con cuidado cubria su mano hinchada con una crema para quemaduras leves.

El pequeño Harry Potter llevaba varias semanas desaparecido, nadie sabia nada, no tenian la mas minima idea de donde estaba, ningun testigo o pista alguna, no sabian si estaba perdido o alguien lo habia secuestrado solo se sabia que un dia no habia regresado a su casa despues de clases en la escuela muggle. No estaba claro como el ministerio de magia se habia percatado de la desaparicion (tal vez tenian guardias o algun hechizo de monitoreo) pero inmediatamente se habia armado un equipo de busqueda y rescate que habia encontrado... nada.

Rumores en el ministerio decian que tal vez el niño había huido de casa por cuenta propia y no habia sido secuestrado, al parecer la familia del niño-que-vivio no tenían en alta estima a la pequeña celebridad, suficiente explicacion seria decir que ni siquiera se habian tomado la molestia de notificar la desaparicion de su sobrino a las autoridades muggles ni habian intentado contactar con el mundo magico, de hecho se decia que la familia habia sido cuestionada por largas horas en una de las celdas de interrogacion y lo que fuera que hubieran confesado tenia muy molestos y ansiosos al equipo encargado de encontrar al pequeño con no decir que la familia habia terminado en un inmediatamente sospechoso "confinamiento de aceptacion mutuo", en otras palabras, estaban en confinamiento aislado hasta que el ministerio votara su destino pero Michael sabia lo que el ministerio decia entre lineas y no en voz alta: la interrogacion habia sacado a luz acciones lo suficientemente preocupantes como para que el ministerio retuviera y considerara castigar a un par de muggles.

Generalmente el mundo magico se conformaba con desentenderse del mundo de los muggles, ni siquiera las guerras lograban cautivar la atencion de los magos y brujas como para que pensaran en intervenir; muggles y magos vivian en mundos enteramente diferentes y rara vez se mezclaba uno con el otro. Los crimenes de magos contra muggles eran, aunque no raros, una baja estadistica desde siempre (exceptuando uno que otro mago oscuro y como olvidar el asunto de hacia varios años con aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado), es muy bien sabido que los crimenes de muggles contra magos son casi nulos, practicamente inexistentes. Esto debido a que un mago o bruja puede usar su magia en cualquier momento para defenderse (incluyendo la magia accidental en menores), los muggles nunca esperan enfrentarse contra magia y por lo tanto nunca estan preparados para defenderse de esta, rara vez un muggle toma desprevenido a un mago y aun asi el ministerio generalmente deja al mundo muggle lidiar con su gente excepto en casos extraordinarios. Y la familia de cierto pequeño mago perdido daba todas las luces de ser uno de esos casos.

Y a pesar de los rumores, la posibilidad de que el pequeño salvador del mundo magico hubiera dejado su casa por cuenta propia no parecia ocurrirsele a la mayoria de la gente que demandaba se encontrara al niño al instante. De inmediato se habia sospechado secuestro, cientos de magos que practicaban magia negra habian estado sumamente molestos de la derrota de su Señor oscuro a manos de un pequeño de solo un año, como ese niño había sobrevivido esa noche con tan solo una cicatriz en forma de relampago cuando magos adultos y con años de experiencia en duelos habian fallecido en segundos, por siempre permaneceria en misterio para el mundo entero.

En una noche un mago oscuro y terrible que habia iniciado su propia guerra contra el mundo habia caido, una pareja habia muerto y un bebe habia quedado huerfano ganando mas enemigos que un hombre adulto de 50 años en toda su vida; esa noche el resto del mundo magico habia suspirado con tanto alivio y felicidad que nunca se habian molestado en cuestionar a donde habia ido a parar ese niño solo contentos con saber que habia vivido y Tu-sabes-quien habia muerto.

Michael se habia preguntado una que otra vez el dia de Halloween mientras visitaba a su hermano y sus sobrinas que habria pasado si aquella noche Tu-sabes-quien hubiera vivido y el pequeño Potter hubiera muerto; ¿estaria Valerie de cinco años riendo tan felizmente en el sofa si eso hubiera pasado? ¿Habria su hermano, un auror novato en aquellos tiempos sobrevivido lo suficiente como para concebir a Valerie? ¿O a Melanie de tres años?

Algunas veces Michael pensaba seriamente en silencio que habia pasado aquella noche, ¿Habia Tu-sabes-quien cometido un error? ¿Habian los padres de Potter hecho algo para proteger al niño y nadie se habia dado cuenta? ¿Era acaso la magia accidental del niño-que-vivio tan poderosa que ni siquiera un mago tan terrible como Voldemort habia podido defenderse? Pensaba en todo eso por varios minutos luego se recordaba que sus sobrinas estaban ahi, su hermano y cuñada estaban ahi tambien, el resto de su familia seguia con vida gracias a un bebe que todo el mundo magico conocia y que familias (incluso su hermano) contaban la historia de esa noche a sus hijos antes de dormir. Harry Potter era una leyenda viviente que aunque existia y respiraba nadie habia visto nunca, excepto algunos privilegiados esa noche. Todo mundo se habia contentado con solo saber que el pequeño gran mago estaba viviendo en algun lugar del mundo muggle y al cumplir once años entraría a Hogwarts para empezar su educacion.

El mundo magico no habia cuestionado donde estaba Harry Potter, no habia preguntado si estaba bien protegido, no habia pensado que seguidores del Señor oscuro podrian encontrarlo, no se le habia ocurrido preguntar _donde _estaba. A pesar de que el niño los habia salvado de una terrible guerra que se expandia incontrolablemente el mundo magico no se habia preocupado por el destino de su salvador mas alla de darle fama y celebridad a su nombre, hoy, se maldecian por su descuido.

_Y ahora..._

-La verdad no lo se, he escuchado que nadie en el equipo de busqueda y rescate tiene la mas minima idea de donde podria estar.

_...el mundo magico pagaba su error._

Heyleen le lanzo una mirada horrorizada.

Incluso el habia pensado que el niño vivia en algun lugar con fuertes barreras magicas, posiblemente con guardias de aurores o un guardaespaldas o hasta tal vez estaba de incognito con otro nombre; nunca habia pensado en preguntar a su hermano que habia sido del niño tal vez porque no queria pensar mas en aquellos horribles tiempos de temor e incertidumbre cuando no se sabia cuando seria el proximo ataque o quien amaneceria muerto despues.

-Pero me gusta pensar –continuo con voz subyugada- que si fue capaz de sobrevivir a Tu-sabes-quien con solo un año de edad no es del todo imposible que algun dia volvamos a saber de el.

Heyleen se mantuvo callada por un minuto deseando que su compañero tuviera razon, que algun dia Harry Potter caminara por el mundo magico, y ella pudiera estar ahi.

Quien hubiera pensado en ese momento que Harry Potter se toparia de lleno con el mundo magico aun antes de cumplir once años.

Que caminaria por las calles de Diagon Alley antes que cualquier mago nacido en familia muggle.

Que años despues Michael, con una taza de cafe en la mano y el periodico el Profeta en la otra se enteraria al igual que todo el mundo magico que Harry Potter seguia con vida. Afortunadamente para Michael, esta vez al dar un brinco la taza de cafe caliente caeria al suelo en vez de derramarse sobre su mano.

* * *

_El destino ya habia cambiado para el niño-que-vivio cuando habia contestado aquellos examenes sin temor a replesalias, cuando una maestra habia hablado con su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, cuando un hombre lobo habia llegado como maestro sustituto. Cuando una tarde aquel pequeño se habia hecho amigo de una serpiente las ruedas del destino se habian detenido y girado de forma distinta de lo normal pero siempre en una sola direccion, hacia adelante._

* * *

Y mientras magos y brujas del mundo esperaban con ansias noticias del niño-que-vivio, mientras el mundo magico sufria una revolucion de pensamientos independientes y liberales un pequeño niño corria　y saltaba alegremente por el bosque con serpientes a su lado. Seguro y en paz con el mundo por primera vez.

* * *

_Llaman mi nombre_

_Dicen mi heroe_

_Si solo supieran_

_Lo triste que estoy_

_\\\/  
_

_Llaman mi nombre_

_Dicen mi amigo_

_A ellas protego_

_Con todo mi ser_

_\\\/  
_

_Llaman mi nombre_

_me dice enemigo_

_no se lo que quiere_

_pero no cederé  
_

_\\\/_

_Hoy soy un principe_

_Nadie me llama_

_Protego mi reino_

_Y jamas perderé_

* * *

**17 de Septiembre 2008, 1:56 a.m. Hora de Japon, Osaka (yujuuuu!!)**


End file.
